Pokemon True Emerald
by Exdeathmore
Summary: An Emerald novelization? Yes, and no. A new Emerald story, with my own personal touch. Join May on her journey to become Champion of Hoenn as she battles Gym Leaders and the mysterious Team Zephyr alongside her Pokemon partners! Chapter 33: A Tropius attacks on Route 119!
1. Her Story Begins

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've actually had the idea for this story about a year or two after Emerald first came out, but I didn't think a Pokemon novelization would be very popular, so I never got around to trying to write it down. Well, time changes all things, so here I am.

Another reason is that I was a little miffed that the big announcement for the new year was for Pokemon XY, and not a Gen III remake. So I'll vent my disappointment by writing this story.

* * *

A man in a red uniform and hood ran through the darkness, down a steep slope, huffing and heaving. Sweat covered his face, his eyes full of dread, as he skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He turned around, looking in the direction he came from, then looked over the edge, noticing a small ledge below him.

"Over here!" a voice echoed in the distance. The man trembled, took a deep breath, and jumped. He landed squarely on the ledge below, but the surface could not support the force of his impact. The ground gave way as the man tumbled down the hill, battered by rocks and debris. The man struggled to stand up, but his strength failed him, only allowing him to roll over onto his back. He saw two figures approaching, but couldn't make out any of their details. Behind them, a third figure appeared, the first two stepping aside to make room. It walked up to the man in red, and knelt down in front of him.

"Your organization is finished," the shrouded figure said. "Your leader has been defeated, and your comrades have either joined us or surrendered. Despite your decision to flee, I now offer you a choice: join us, or pay the price of resisting."

"..." The red-clad man glared back, remaining silent.

"...Very well." It motioned for the two behind him. "Take his Pokemon and anything else of value from him. I must check the progress of our other operation." The first two figures grabbed the injured man, and dragged him off into the night.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Story Begins**

_Rumble, rumble..._ After hearing the humming engine for so long, she didn't even notice it anymore. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, bandana, and bike shorts sat alone in the dark trailer of a large truck. She looked at the stack of boxes next to her, and let out a deep sigh, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees.

"It's not fair..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**One week ago...**

"Eeeehhh! ?" the girl gasped. "Moving! ? But why?"

"Because," the girl's mother explained, "your father has finally passed his examination, and he's now an official Pokemon League Gym Leader. He's already been assigned to the Hoenn region, which means we have to move there. The sooner we get settled in, the sooner your father can bring home a paycheck."

"But my birthday's in a few days!" the girl whined. "It's going to be the most important day of my life!"

"Oh, sweetie... I know you want to go to Professor Elm's lab and receive your first Pokemon, but New Bark Town is too far away, and there just isn't enough time to make that trip."

"But mom...!"

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. Now, cheer up! We're going to throw a big birthday party just for you, and all your friends are going to come!"

"..."

* * *

'It was a great party,' the girl thought, 'but still... I really would've liked getting a Pokemon before we left... being able to travel, meeting new people, and battling...! It must be nice...' Suddenly, the truck screeched to a halt, startling her. One of the boxes on the stack next to her fell over on top of her, spilling out and burying her in a pile of clothes.

"Geez!" she yelled as she threw the clothes out of her way. "Can't a girl get a heads-up?"

"May?" a woman's voice called out. The trailer door slid open, revealing the girl's mother on the other side. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," May replied.

"I don't know why you decided to ride in the truck with all our things. Anyway, come on out of there. We're here!" She offered her hand, but May simply jumped out of the truck on her own, landing on the plush grass outside. May looked around, and aside from the house the truck was parked in front of, she only noticed a few other homes, and a larger building off in the distance.

"Where is 'here', exactly?"

"This is Littleroot Town. I know it's not Goldenrod, but just give it some time. Maybe you'll learn to love nature more than the hustle and bustle of the city." Just then, the front door of the house swung open, and a pair of Machoke came out, lumbering towards the truck. They ignored May and her mother as they each grabbed a box and carried them back into the house. "They do all the work of moving our things, and even clean up afterwards," May's mother said. "Aren't Pokemon just great?"

"Hmph!" May started pouting at that last remark.

"I know you're still upset about what happened, but you have to put it behind you. I know! You should introduce yourself to our next-door neighbor! He's been friends with your father for years, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"...Fine." May walked off, sulking.

"Oh, May..."

* * *

While crossing the main road that passed through town, May stopped and looked to the north, noticing the tall grass in the distance. She noticed a nearby sign that simply had the number '101' on it.

"Our houses must be right on the edge of town," she said to herself. A faint barking noise could be heard coming from the north. "That sounds like... wild Pokemon?" May sighed. "I can't even leave town on my own without a Pokemon..." She continued on her way, across the road and to the house next door. The mailbox had the name 'Birch' written on it. She approached the front door, and knocked.

"Yes, coming!" came a voice from inside. A woman answered the door. "Oh, hello there! Who might you be?"

"Um, hi... I'm May, my family moved in to the house next door, and..."

"Oh! You're the one my husband was talking about! He's been looking forward to seeing you again! So you're the new Gym Leader for Petalburg City? But you're so young!"

"What? No, my _dad's_ the one who's the Gym Leader. I just turned 10 last week, and besides, I don't even have..." Her voice trailed off.

"Silly me, how embarrassing!" the woman laughed off her mistake like it was nothing. "My husband stepped out, but our son is upstairs, in his room. He's about the same age as you, and was excited about meeting our new neighbors. You should go up and introduce yourself, I'm sure you two will become great friends!"

"If you say so," May said. She headed up the stairs, and noticed a door slightly ajar at the end of a short hallway.

"Let's see..." she heard a voice coming from the room. "Pokemon fully rested, items all packed..." Just then, a boy with black hair emerged from the room, carrying a backpack full of supplies. He was wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, and a unusual-looking hat. If it wasn't for his sideburns sticking out from under the headband, one would think he had white hair. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed May.

"Um... hi," May waved to him, feeling awkward.

"Oh, uh... hi!" the boy said. "And you are...?"

"I'm May. My family just moved in next door." The boy looked at her, checking her out. "W, where are you looking?" May felt a little embarrassed.

"N, nothing!" the boy quickly realized what he was doing, and looked away, blushing slightly. "It's just... I didn't know you were a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean! ?"

"I didn't mean it like that! My dad said our new neighbor was a Gym Leader and that he had a kid, so I thought you would be a boy... n-not that there's anything wrong with you being a girl!" He held out his hand to her. "I'm Brendan, by the way. Nice to meet you, neighbor!" May returned the gesture as they shook hands. "So, my dad says your family came all the way from Johto. Did you get any cool Pokemon from there?"

"..." May looked slightly irritated as he asked, quickly tightening her grip on Brendan's hand.

"Ow, ow! Watch it!" Brendan cringed in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" May released him from her Vicegrip. "It's just that... I didn't even get a chance to get my first Pokemon before moving, so..."

"Sorry I asked. Ow..." Brendan flicked his wrist. "Hey, do you want me to go out and catch one for you?"

"Really?" May's face lit up.

"Oh, wait... I was supposed to go help my dad with his work today. Sorry... maybe some other time, okay? I promise! Later, May!" Brendan rushed past her, and headed downstairs. "Mom, I'm heading out!"

"Figures..." May sighed as she headed down the stairs.

* * *

Outside, as she crossed the main road again, May heard more barking noises coming from the north. They sounded closer than last time.

'Those Pokemon are really noisy,' she thought as she continued walking. 'They better not be like that all night...'

"H-help!" a voice shouted. "Somebody, anybody! Please!"

"What the?" May stopped in her tracks, and looked north, where the voice was coming from. She quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else around, but it seemed she was the only one there. "I really shouldn't leave town without a Pokemon, but...!" She took a deep breath, and ran down the path towards the wilderness. It wasn't long before she saw the source of the screaming: a portly, bearded brown-haired man in a white coat was being chased by a small, black, dog-like creature, a Poochyena, which looked extremely agitated. The man scrambled for a nearby tree and started climbing. The Poochyena lunged, sinking its fangs into the seat of his pants.

"Yeowch!" The man yelped as he sprang up into the tree, grabbing hold of a branch, his legs dangling. He then noticed May in the distance. "Hello!" he called out to her. "You over there! Please, help! Drive this wild Pokemon off!"

"Me?" May pointed to herself. "But how? I don't have any Pokemon!"

"My bag! It's around here somewhere, there should be Poke Balls inside! Hurry, before this Poochyena spots you!"

"R, right!" May started scanning the surrounding area. "Bag, bag, bag... there!" She found the bag lying next to a bush. She emptied the bag, and three Poke Balls rolled out, as well as everything else in the bag, including stacks of important-looking papers. "Which one do I use?"

"Any of them!" the man shouted. Just then, the wild Poochyena jumped up at him and snapped, forcing him to lift his legs. "Ah! They all have Pokemon, just pick one!" May grabbed the first Poke Ball she could get her hands on, and turned to face the Poochyena.

"Here goes nothing...!" she said as she threw the Poke Ball with all her might.


	2. A Friendship is Born

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

"I see that the operation here was a success as well."

"Yes. We have dealt with them as you requested, recruiting the defectors, and taking the belongings of the rest. They pose no threat to us anymore."

"And the equipment?"

"Most of it is salvageable, and we are already working on getting it running again."

"Good. Then everything is in place. Gather the men. It is time for our next mission."

"Sir!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Friendship is Born**

"Here goes nothing...!" May said as she threw the Poke Ball with all her might. It burst open, and in a bright flash, a small, orange, bird Pokemon emerged. It looked at May and chirped while tilting its head at her. "Soo cute!" May squealed. "I've never seen a Pokemon like this before!"

"That's Torchic, a Fire-type Pokemon!" the man explained while still hanging from the tree branch. "Quickly now, tell it to attack the Poochyena with Scratch!"

"Right! Torchic, use your Scratch attack!" May pointed at the Poochyena, and Torchic immediately spun around and charged forward, a determined look on its face. It jumped up and started swinging its taloned feet furiously, catching the Poochyena off guard. It yelped as it jumped away, then began growling at Torchic. 'This rush...' May thought to herself, a smile forming on her lips. 'I'm finally doing it...! I'm battling with a Pokemon!' Just then, the Poochyena retaliated by ramming itself into Torchic, knocking it away.

"Ah, be careful of Poochyena's Tackle!" the man instructed. "Attack from a distance! Use Torchic's Ember!"

"Torchic, Ember!" May commanded. Torchic took a deep breath, and exhaled, releasing a flurry of miniature fireballs, pelting the wild Poochyena. It staggered backwards before turning around and running off, yelping. Torchic hopped over to May and stared at her, tilting its head again. "That was... amazing! _You're_ amazing, Torchic!" The small Pokemon chirped in approval as it jumped up and down.

"Phew..." the man breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's finally over!" He let go of the tree branch, and came crashing down to the ground, landing flat on his back.

"Are you alright?" May rushed over to the man's aid, helping him up.

"Yes, I'm alright. Fortunately, the ground broke my fall! Hahahah!" he chuckled. "I really appreciate the timely assistance, young lady. I was studying the wild Pokemon in this area, and I accidentally got too close and upset that Poochyena. That's why it attacked me."

"As long as you're not seriously hurt." May held out the Poke Ball in her hand. "Return, Torchic." A red beam shot out, enveloping Torchic as it vanished. She then handed it to the man. "Here, this is yours."

"Thank you, I–" The man took the Poke Ball, then paused after getting a look at May's face. "Hmm... have we met before?"

"I'm pretty sure we haven't. I think I would remember somebody like you."

"How strange... anyway, I really should be getting back to my lab in Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot? That's where I just came from. Wait, there's a lab there?"

"Oh, how silly of me! I haven't even introduced myself!" The man chuckled again and cleared his throat. "I am Professor Birch. I'm a Pokemon researcher who specializes in studying Pokemon behavior in their natural habitats."

"Birch? Isn't that...?" May thought back to the name on her neighbor's mailbox. "Ah! You're my next-door neighbor! You're Brendan's dad!"

"Neighbor? Then that means... you're Norman's girl, aren't you? I _knew_ I recognized you! You have your father's eyes, you know! Last time I saw you, you were just a baby, now look at you! Ah, but this is hardly the place to chat. Please, come with me to my lab. We have a lot to discuss!"

* * *

After a brief stroll down the road, May and Professor Birch were back in Littleroot Town. Going further south down the road, they passed their houses, heading towards the large building May noticed earlier when she first arrived.

"Oh, I was wondering what that place was..." she remarked.

"So, May," Birch asked her, "what do you think of Littleroot Town?"

"It's... definitely different from Goldenrod City," she replied, "but I guess it's okay. It seems really peaceful here."

"I love it here. You won't believe how many new kinds of Pokemon live here in the Hoenn region, Pokemon that you would never see in Kanto or Johto. Also, not many people live in Littleroot, which means there are plenty of opportunities to observe wild Pokemon. Not all of my excursions were as bad as today's, mind you, but when everything goes just right, it's the most rewarding experience in the world to me. Ah, we're here!" They stepped into the building, and the atmosphere changed immediately. Inside, stacks of boxes and various clutter littered the floor.

"Wow, just from looking at this, I would think _you_ were the one who just moved here..." May commented. Just then, a powerful odor overwhelmed her senses. "Ugh, and what's that smell! ?"

"Hahah, sorry! I spend a little too much time out in the field, and I never got around to setting everything up. As for the smell... I _think_ my wife made me lunch a few days ago... or was it a few weeks? Anyway... as I recall, May, you said you had no Pokemon of your own. Didn't get to visit Professor Elm back in Johto, did you?"

"Exactly..." May sighed. "And I seem to be reminded of that fact every few minutes..."

"Well then... how would you like to change all that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was impressed with the way you battled earlier. No hesitation or fear, you pulled it off with aplomb! You have your father's blood in your veins. A natural-born Trainer, for sure!"

"Th, thanks..." May laughed. 'Actually,' she thought to herself, 'I was a _little_ nervous...'

"As a sign of my thanks for rescuing me..." Professor Birch pulled out the three Poke Balls from his bag, and tossed them into the air. Three pops, and three Pokemon standing in front of May. One of them was Torchic, the one May met earlier, and alongside it were a green lizard Pokemon with a long tail that curled at the end, and a blue Pokemon that resembled a legged fish. "I'd like you to have your pick of these three Pokemon."

"R-really! ?" May gasped. She was barely able to contain her excitement. "A-are you sure! ?"

"Your father and I go way back, and he's actually helped me with my work several times in the past. It would be my pleasure to help his daughter. Now then..." Before he could continue, Torchic ran up to May and started nuzzling up to her leg, happy to see her again. Professor Birch grabbed it and put it back with the other two Pokemon. "Now, now, Torchic, no playing favorites. It has to be May's choice, too. As I was saying, you can choose from these three. Torchic you're already familiar with, and these two are Treecko, a Grass-type Pokemon, and Mudkip, a Water-type."

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" May said. "This must be a dream! Now, let's see..." She looked at the three Pokemon closely. Treecko maintained its calm composure, while Mudkip stared at her blankly. Torchic ruffled it feathers and puffed out its chest, attempting to impress her. 'Treecko looks really cool,' May thought, 'but Mudkip looks tough and dependable. And Torchic... look at it trying so hard to get my attention!' Torchic continued puffing out its chest until it fell over backwards, causing May to giggle.

"So, have you made your decision?" Birch asked.

"I have. Of course, I have to go with Torchic!" Torchic quickly sprang to its feet and ran up to May, who picked it up and hugged it. "We get along so well, after all!"

"I had a feeling you would say that. Only one battle together, and you've already taken a liking to eachother. I think you two will make good team."

"It's decided, then! Let's do our best from now on, Torchic!" Torchic chirped happily. May looked out the window and noticed the setting sun. "Oh, it's getting late. My mom must be worried sick about me." She put Torchic down and politely bowed. "Thank you so much, Professor Birch! Come on, Torchic, I can't wait to bring you home with me!" She hurried out the door, with Torchic following closely behind.

"You raised a fine child, Norman," Birch said to himself, smiling. "I have a feeling she'll go far..."

* * *

That night, over dinner, May told her mother about everything that happened.

"I was wondering what took you so long," May's mother said as she picked up the empty plates from the table. "It sounds like you had quite the adventure today."

"Who would've thought?" May asked. "I still can't believe that our next-door neighbor is a Pokemon Professor, and that I finally have my first Pokemon!" She paused for a moment. 'Wait a minute...' she thought. 'Professor Birch knew dad's name, and knew who I was just after telling him we were neighbors... and mom, she...' She looked at her mother, who was washing the dishes, her back turned.

"It's funny how everything worked out in the end. I'll bet your father will be surprised to hear that–" She stopped when she felt someone grab her. She turned around to see May hugging her from behind. "May?"

"I'm sorry..." May said, sobbing.

"Sorry? For what?"

"You knew the whole time... didn't you? That's why you told me to go visit them. And I was mad at you this whole time..."

"A mother knows her child, May... every child dreams of travelling with Pokemon. Of course you were upset. I know it's late, but... happy birthday, sweetie."

"Oh, mom..." Tears trickled down May's cheek as she continued hugging her mother.

* * *

Later, in her room, May was getting ready for bed, already changed into her sleeping clothes.

"I'm going to bed now, mom!" she shouted out to her. "I want to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow!"

"Okay, sweetie!" May's mom shouted back. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Just as she was about to crawl into bed, she stopped and looked at her nightstand. On top of it was Torchic's Poke Ball. She picked it up and popped it open, letting Torchic out. It looked at May curiously, wondering what was going on. "Hey, Torchic," May asked, "do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Torchic perked up and chirped happily. "I'll take that as a yes!" May picked up her Pokemon as they slid under the bed covers. "Everything's going to change tomorrow, and we're going to be together every step of the way." The two of them snuggled together. "Good night, Torchic... my friend..." May and Torchic slowly drifted off to sleep, eagerly waiting for the next sunrise.


	3. May VS Brendan, Round 1

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to clarify a few things regarding how I write the story:

For Pokemon that came from Generations I and II, I will simply use their names and do not give any physical descriptions when they are encountered in the story, unless it is to illustrate a physical action they perform, or if a specific individual is significant to the story. The reason for this is that our heroine, May, has already seen most of these Pokemon when she lived in Johto. She is new to Hoenn, so she has never seen any Generation III Pokemon in her life, and does not know them by name. I'm also hoping that most, if not all, readers know what all Gen I and II Pokemon look like, and are not nitpicky about my selective descriptions. And no, there will be no Generation IV or V Pokemon in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: May VS Brendan, Round 1**

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" May's mother asked as she, her daughter, and Torchic stood outside at the edge of town. "Spare clothes? A sleeping bag? Food?"

"Don't worry, mom," May reassured her. "I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything."

"How can I _not_ worry? My little girl will be out there, all by herself..."

"But I won't be alone. Torchic will be with me!" Torchic chirped happily. "As long as we're together, everything will be fine! We'll be going no–" May stopped when she saw someone slowly running up the road towards them. She recognized who it was almost immediately. "Professor Birch? What are you doing here?"

"There you are, May!" he said, huffing and heaving as he reached into his coat pocket. "I was afraid I would miss you before I could give you this." He pulled a small, handheld device out of the pocket and handed it to her. "This is the latest version of the Pokedex, the electronic library invented by Professor Oak in Kanto. With it, you should be able to get all sorts of information on Pokemon, including known attacks, and even their gender."

"Really? Thanks, Professor! Let me try it out now!" May flipped the Pokedex open and pointed it at Torchic. The small monitor displayed a picture of it, and began speaking in an electronic voice:

_Torchic – the Chick Pokemon. It defends itself by spitting flames stored in its stomach. It emits a radiant warmth when hugged._

_Specimen: Male. Known moves: Scratch, Peck, Ember, Focus Energy. Ability: Blaze.  
_

"Wow, so cool!" May closed the Pokedex and put it away in a small pouch on her belt pack.

"I only ask for two things in return. First, that you use the Pokedex to gather as much information on the Pokemon living in the Hoenn region to help my research. Second..." Professor Birch reached into another pocket, and pulled out a wrapped package. "...I'd like you to deliver this package to my son, Brendan. I wanted to give it to him this morning, but he already ran off to study the Pokemon on Route 103. He's a good boy, but sometimes he gets a little too eager to get out in the field. Can you do these things for me, May?"

"Of course! You can count on me!" May said with confidence, taking the package.

"Good answer! To reach Route 103, just head north through Route 101 here, to the neighboring town of Oldale, then keep going north and you'll be at Route 103 in no time."

"Got it!" May took out Torchic's Poke Ball. "Time to get going, Torchic!" She recalled him and began running down the dirt path. "I'm going!" she shouted to her mother and Professor Birch.

"Be safe, May!" her mother called out to her, waving goodbye. "Promise you'll keep in touch!"

"Many adventures, encounters, and friendships await you, May!" Professor Birch shouted. "Go forth into the world, and keep courage in your heart!"

* * *

A brisk stroll through Route 101 found May in Oldale Town. It appeared similar to Littleroot, but a little more populated. There were definitely more people outside, either going about business or simply relaxing with their Pokemon partners.

"This place is a bit bigger," May said to herself, "but it's still no Goldenrod. Let's see... Professor Birch said to keep going north until I reach Route 103..." She looked at the package for Brendan. "_I wonder what it is? It feels a little lumpy..._" As she continued down the path, May passed a pair of gossiping women.

"I guess it was really nothing to worry about," one woman said to another. May couldn't help but overhear the discussion.

"But still, it's a little strange," the other woman said. "Two gangs of troublemakers suddenly disappearing at almost the exact same time. It must be more than just a coincidence..."

"If they were troublemakers, then I say, good riddance. Whoever's responsible should be given a medal!"

'_I wonder what they're talking about,_' May thought as she kept walking past them. '_Probably nothing I should worry about..._'

* * *

After passing through Oldale Town, May found herself on Route 103. Almost immediately, she noticed a nearby river, with several Magikarp jumping out of the water. Flying over the river was a flock of small bird Pokemon with long beaks.

"I wonder what those are?" May asked as she pulled out her Pokedex.

_Wingull – the Seagull Pokemon. It makes its nest on seaside cliffs. Rather than flapping its wings, Wingull soars on updrafts by keeping its wings extended._

"I wanna catch one! But, I don't have any spare Poke Balls..." May sighed in disappointment as the flock of Wingull flew off. Further down the river, she saw somebody standing by the bank. She looked closer, and noticed that it was Brendan, looking at a Pokedex of his own.

"Okay, so there's Wingull living on Route 103. Interesting..." Brendan was completely absorbed into his work.

"Brendan!" May called out to him. "Brendan, over here!"

"Huh?" Brendan turned around to see May approaching. "May! ? What are you doing all the way out here? It's dangerous to come here without a Pokemon!"

"Heehee..." May giggled. "Actually..." She flashed Torchic's Poke Ball. "Ta-da! Your dad gave this little guy to me!"

"Really? Dad did? That's great, May! Which Pokemon did you get?"

"How about I show you?" May tossed the Poke Ball into the air. "Come on out!" The Ball burst open, and Torchic appeared, looking as proud as his Trainer.

"Torchic, huh? Not a bad choice. I think it suits you!"

"You think so?"

"So I guess this means you're a full-fledged Pokemon Trainer now, huh? In that case..." Brendan pulled out a Poke Ball from his backpack. "How about a quick one-on-one battle?"

"A battle? Right now?"

"Of course! As a Trainer, you should be ready to accept a challenge anywhere, anytime!"

"In that case... let's do it!" Torchic ruffled its feathers, ready to fight.

"Go, Mudkip!" Brendan threw out his Poke Ball, and a Mudkip emerged.

"Mudkip, huh?" May opened her Pokedex.

_Mudkip – the Mud Fish Pokemon. The fin on its head acts as a sensitive radar, sensing even the slightest movements in the water and air._

"So dad gave you a Pokedex, too?" Brendan asked. "He must really trust you. I'll let you make the first move. Ladies first, after all!"

"My, how gentlemanly of you! Torchic, use Peck!" Torchic began jabbing at Mudkip with its beak.

"Knock it away with Tackle!" Mudkip lunged at Torchic sideways, hitting him with the broad side of its body and knocking him away.

"Are you alright, Torchic?" May asked. Torchic nodded in affirmation. "Let's settle this in one blow! Torchic, Focus Energy!" Torchic's body tensed up as it emitted an aura of pressure.

"Don't give them the chance, Mudkip! Tackle it again!" Mudkip charged forward, slamming into Torchic head-first. Torchic staggered backwards, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Let him have it! Torchic, Ember!" Torchic releases its built-up payload, bombarding Mudkip with fireballs as it reeled in pain. However, despite the focused attack, it quickly regained its composure. "It didn't work! ?"

"Looks like you forgot one of the most important aspects of battling!" Brendan grinned. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" Mudkip opened its mouth, and a stream of water poured out, pounding Torchic. The impact knocked Torchic into the air as he came crashing down.

"Ah, Torchic!" May gasped. Torchic wasn't moving. May rushed over and picked him up. "Are you okay?" Torchic let out a weak chirp as it tried to put on a brave face. "You did your best. Try to rest up now." May returned Torchic to his Poke Ball.

"Looks like I win this match," Brendan said as he recalled Mudkip. "I thought you knew about type match-ups, May. Fire-type attacks won't have much of an effect on Water-type Pokemon like Mudkip. On the other hand, Water-type attacks willl hurt a Fire-type like Torchic more than usual."

"It was my first battle against another Trainer, I just... got caught up in the heat of the moment, that's all!" May tried to hide her embarrassment. "Oh, right! I almost forgot!" She reached into her pack and pulled out the package from Professor Birch. "Your dad wanted me to give you this."

"A package from dad? Let me see..." Brendan took the package and opened it up. Inside were a cluster of unused Poke Balls. "Poke Balls? Perfect! Now I can build a bigger team to explore further from home! Wait, there's a note here..."

"What does it say?" May asked.

"Hmm... 'Brendan, I'm sure you'll make good use of these Poke Balls in completing the Pokedex. I've included a few more for you to share with May, as my way of thanking her for delivering them.' I guess some of these are yours, May." He handed her five Poke Balls. "There's more on the note: 'P.S. Be sure to...'" Brendan continued reading the note silently, then suddenly, his face turned a bright red.

"What's wrong, Brendan? Your face is all red."

"Ah, n-n-nothing!" Brendan quickly pocketed the note as his face regained its natural color. "A-anyway, your Torchic is injured, so I'll help you get back to Oldale Town so it can recover at the Pokemon Center."

"Thanks. You're really nice, Brendan."

"I-it's nothing, really! Let's get going!" Brendan took the lead as he and May headed down the road, back to Oldale Town.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** I received an interesting review the other day about this story. I found it to be somewhat informative, and definitely one of the more criticizing reviews I've had. I was beginning to think that people only left short, positive reviews so as not to hurt other people's feelings. But this person has brought up some interesting points, but I shall only go into a few, since half of it concerned capitalization and my style of writing in general.

"... seems to have a bunch of fanon mistaken for canon." Yes, well, it's called _fan_fiction for a reason. I did not intend for this to be a perfect retelling using only the laws and mechanics of the game world. I would think that would be a little boring to the reader. If it was a perfect game retelling, I would just tell people to go watch a Youtube video of someone playing through the game.

"... overdone opening." I may be taking this one out of context. Yes, the first chapter was long and mostly unexciting, but it was to expand on the personality of this specific incarnation of May. I wanted to show that this May was more enthusiastic about becoming a Trainer than her anime counterpart, but not as aggressive as her manga persona, and heaven forbid that I make her, ugh, a _silent protagonist_. I like to think of the May of this story to be little more "heroic", like Ash Ketchum from the anime. In fact, back when I watched the first episode of the Pokemon Advanced Generation anime (note: I did not see the last few episodes of the Johto story arc, and the opening was truncated from the version I watched), I thought that May was going to be the new main character, I thought, 'Wow, this is an interesting twist! A female lead for the Pokemon anime!', but then BAM! Ash freakin' Ketchum! (Sorry, Ash fans, but seriously.) This is actually one, if not the only, reason I chose May to be the main character instead of Brendan.

My other interpretation of this statement is that most novelizations have to go through the motions of the same general introduction, and that's what the reviewer was probably referring to. I'm not sure about this, though, so correct me if I'm mistaken.

I apologize if I went off on a wild tangent or sounded bitter over the review, but I have taken the content to heart, and may make an adjustment or two in the future based on this feedback, and there are no hard feelings. Now, if someone had told me to use the accented 'e' everytime I wrote the word Pokemon, then there would be trouble. :D


	4. Poochyena's Revenge

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Poochyena's Revenge**

Inside the Oldale Town Pokemon Center, May and Brendan patiently waited for Torchic's recovery. A nurse came into the lobby from a room in the back, holding a tray with Torchic's Poke Ball on it.

"Here you go," the nurse said to May, handing her Torchic's Ball. "Your Pokemon is all better."

"Thank you, nurse!" May said as she fastened it to her belt strap. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

"So May," Brendan asked, "what do you plan to do now?"

"Hmm... I didn't really have much of a plan. I was just going to go wherever the road leads me, meeting new Pokemon and people, battling various Trainers, that sort of thing."

"Huh... you know, if you like battling, maybe you should try challenging the eight Gyms across Hoenn and collecting their badges. Who knows, maybe you'd be able to take on the Elite Four and become the new Champion! You'd be travelling to all the major hotspots in Hoenn, _and_ meets lots of different people and Pokemon just like you wanted."

"Really?" May thought about the idea. "Hmm... Champion May... it has a nice ring to it! Maybe I'll give it a shot!"

"In that case, the nearest Gym is in Petalburg City. Isn't that where your dad is?"

"Ah!" May gasped. "I totally forgot! If I challenge the Gyms, that means I have to battle my dad for his badge!"

"A fated duel between father and daughter... it sounds awesome! Anyway, if you wanna get to Petalburg, you'll have to go west from here, through Route 102."

"Thanks for the directions. What about you, Brendan? What will you do?"

"I'm gonna stick around here and catch some Pokemon. Once I catch enough, I'll begin exploring farther from home. Maybe we'll run into eachother again."

"And when we do, I want a rematch. Promise me!"

"Of course! Oh yeah, and don't think I forgot about our other promise."

"Other promise?"

"You know, from yesterday. I said I would catch a Pokemon for you, and I never break a promise. Just you wait, I'll find the perfect one for you!"

"I'll hold you to those words, then!" May giggled, offering her hand to Brendan. "Shake on it!" Brendan obliged as they shared a firm handshake. May waved goodbye as she left the Pokemon Center, leaving Brendan behind. He looked at his hand for a moment, and smiled.

* * *

Route 102 was narrower than the previous roads May had travelled. Bushes and trees hugged tighter against the road. The cries of wild Pokemon echoed through the foliage.

"Brendan didn't say the road would be so creepy..." May said to herself. Just then, a nearby bush began rustling. A Poochyena leapt out, startling her and causing her to fall backwards. It stood in the middle of the path, growling.

"Is that...?" May scrambled to her feet and pulled out her Pokedex.

_Poochyena – the Bite Pokemon. It threatens foes by baring its large fangs. It chases prey relentlessly until the victim becomes exhausted._

"Poochyena?" May looked back at the Pokemon. "This is the same kind of Pokemon that attacked Professor Birch..." She grabbed Torchic's Poke Ball and jumped to her feet. "If you're going to block my way, there's no other choice! Go, Torchic!" She released Torchic, and the two Pokemon began staring eachother down. "Torchic, Ember!" Torchic spewed forth a flurry of flames, but the wild Poochyena leapt back, avoiding the attack. It let out an ear-splitting howl, and continued to glare at Torchic.

"Something is strange about this Poochyena," May said. Then, she noticed the singed patches of fur on its body. "It's already been injured... burn marks? Don't tell me..." The Poochyena barked angrily at May, as if to confirm her suspicions. "You _are_ the same Poochyena from that day!" It barked again. "You want payback for what Torchic did to you, don't you?" The Poochyena quickly turned around and began kicking up a cloud of dirt with its hind legs.

"Ah! Close your eyes, Torchic!" May shouted as she shielded her face with her arm. "Focus Energy!" Torchic shut his eyes and began tensing up. As soon as the sand cloud cleared, the Poochyena lunged at Torchic, fangs bared. "Dodge to the right, and use Peck!" Torchic jumped aside as the Poochyena clamped its jaws down on air, then gave a powerful thrust with his beak. The wild Poochyena was knocked off its feet as it fell over on its side, cringing in pain.

'_It has to be hurting from its older injuries,_' May thought, '_but it still tried to pick a fight. This Poochyena's a real fighter!_' May reached into her pack, and grabbed an empty Poke Ball. "All right, I've decided! Go, Poke Ball!" The Ball struck the Poochyena as it was pulled into it by a red light. The Ball dropped to the ground and began shaking furiously. "Come on, come on...!" May clenched her fists in anticipation. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped, and the Poke Ball made a clicking sound. May breathed a sigh of relief. "I did it!" She picked up the Ball and held it triumphantly in the air. "My first capture!" She tossed the Ball into the air. "Come on out, Poochyena!" It burst open, and Poochyena emerged, looking around, slightly confused.

"Let's see what else we can learn about you," May said as she pulled her Pokedex out again, pointing it at Poochyena.

_Poochyena – Specimen: Male. Known moves: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite. Ability: Run Away._

"So you're a boy, huh?" May asked as she crouched down in front of Poochyena. "We'll be friends from now on, Poochyena. Right, Torchic?" Torchic walked over to Poochyena and gave a friendly chirp. Suddenly, Poochyena lashed out and tried to bite Torchic. Torchic ran away as Poochyena chased him around in circles. "Ah! Stop it, Poochyena! What are you doing! ? Return!" May recalled Poochyena to his Poke Ball as Torchic panted heavily. "Are you alright, Torchic?" she asked. He managed to squeeze out another chirp between breaths. "I guess he must still be mad at you for beating him not once, but twice... I hope this doesn't become a problem in the future..."

* * *

Further down the road, May came across a wide clearing. She noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and on the horizon, she could see Petalburg City.

"Finally!" May said, stretching her arms. "I thought it would take forever to reach Petalburg!"

"Yes, I win again!" a voice cheered. May looked to her left to see two boys. One of them was cheering next to his Pokemon, a small, four-legged creature with jagged brown and white fur, while the other boy was recalling his. "That's three wins in a row!" the cheering boy said. The boys shook hands and exchanged a few words before the second boy headed down the road, towards the city. The first boy then noticed May approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, a newcomer!"

"Who, me?" May pointed to herself.

"Yeah, you! You're a Pokemon Trainer, too, aren't you? On your way to Petalburg City?"

"Yes, I was headed for the Petalburg Gym."

"Going to challenge the new Gym Leader, huh? I heard he's really tough. That's why me and my Zigzagoon are training."

"Zigzagoon? Is that your Pokemon?" May opened her Pokedex.

_Zigzagoon – the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. It is very curious, becoming interested in almost everything it sees. It runs around in a peculiar zigzagging motion._

"Wow, that's a Pokedex, isn't it?" the boy asked. "Are you Professor Birch's assistant?"

"Not really. I guess you could say we're good acquaintances. But why are you surprised? I thought all Trainers had a Pokedex."

"I wish! I heard that Pokemon Professors only give Pokedexes to Trainers that they really trust. Hey, before you go, would you have a battle with me? I have to warn you though, my Zigzagoon is pretty tough! We've already won three battles straight!"

"Of course! It's customary to accept a challenge!"

"It'll be a quick one-on-one duel! I choose Zigzagoon, of course!"

"In that case..." May threw out one of her Poke Balls. "Poochyena, I choose you!" Poochyena emerged from his Ball, and almost immediately began looking around, searching for something. He looked at Torchic's Poke Ball on May's belt, and tilted his head. "Focus, Poochyena! We're about to battle!" Poochyena snorted as it turned around and began growling at the boy's Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, Tail Whip!" The boy's Zigzagoon lowered its head and pointed its tail upwards. It began swaying its tail back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Poochyena followed the motion, bobbing his head up and down.

"Get a hold of yourself, Poochyena!" May shouted, but it was no use. He was entranced by the swaying tail.

"Now, Zigzagoon, while it's distracted! Headbutt!" The Zigzagoon charged, leaping left and right, and slamming head-first into Poochyena. Poochyena yelped as he skidded back.

"Poochyena! Hang in there!" It was obvious he was in pain, but Poochyena kept his footing, refusing to go down. '_Poochyena's already taken so much damage..._' May thought. '_To be able to keep standing on his own... his endurance is amazing!_' "Poochyena! Sand Attack!" Poochyena spun around and kicked up another cloud of dust. The Zigzagoon was caught off-guard and was blinded by the cloud. "Now, use Bite! Aim for its tail!" Poochyena spun again, and lunged at the Zigzagoon, sinking his teeth into its tail. He swung his opponent around and released his grip, throwing the Zigzagoon into a nearby tree.

"Oh no, my Zigzagoon!" the boy gasped. He ran over to check on his Pokemon, and saw that it was knocked out. Just then, the Zigzagoon woke up, and slowly got to its feet. It looked at the boy and whimpered in disappointment. "It's all right, you did your best." The boy petted his Pokemon, then turned to May. "It's your win. That was a good battle!"

"Likewise! It was fun!" Poochyena barked happily as it ran up to May, wagging its tail. "We did it, Poochyena! Our first victory together! Bet it feels good to win for once, huh?" Poochyena yipped, looking happier than when May first met him. "Get some rest, you deserve it." She recalled him to his Poke Ball.

"Looks like I still have a long way to go before I'm ready to challenge the Petalburg Gym," the boy said, offering his hand to May. "You're pretty good, and so is your Pokemon. We should battle again someday!"

"Anytime!" May shook hands with the boy and bid him farewell, continuing down the path to Petalburg City. '_It'll probably be dark by the time I get there,_' she thought. '_I'll spend the night at the Pokemon Center, and then tomorrow morning, I'll get to challenge my dad to a Gym battle..._' The very thought of it made her heart race as she kept walking.


	5. Family Reunion

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family Reunion**

"Now this is a sight I'm used to," May said as she walked down a sidewalk in Petalburg City. As she passed a small park, she saw several children playing by a fountain with a Pokemon that looked like a blue ball with four skinny legs. It slid across the water's surface, as if it were floating, spraying the children with a light shower of water from the spout on its head. The sight put a smile on May's face as she stopped in front of a large building. "Here it is, Petalburg Gym. Here goes..." She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

The inside of the Gym was vast and pristine, almost untouched. May could actually see her reflection in the polished hardwood floor. The room was designed to look like a martial arts dojo. In the center of enormous room was a large patch of dirt, perfect for Pokemon to do battle in.

"Hello?" May called out, her voice echoing throughout the room. "Is anyone here?"

"Welcome to the Petalburg Gym!" came a stern voice. On the far side of the room, a pair of doors swung open, and a tall man with black hair, wearing a red jersey, blue pants, and black boots entered. "I hope you have come prepared, challenger, as I–" The man paused when he saw May. A grin slowly formed on his face. "I don't believe it..."

"Dad!" May cried out, running across the field to the man. She leapt right into his arms.

"May! I can't believe it's you!" May's father said, hugging her tightly, and lifting her off the ground for a few seconds. "You've gotten so big!"

"Of course I have!" May said, looking slightly upset. "You were away training for two years straight, after all! Would it have killed you to come home once in a while to see mom and me?"

"I'm sorry, May... I just got so caught up in my training, and becoming a Gym Leader has always been my dream... you must think I'm a terrible father." May shook her head.

"I'm not mad. After all, your dream finally came true! Just don't forget about us!"

"By the way, what are you doing here, by yourself? _How_ did you get here?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

After May told her father everything that had happened to her since she first arrived in Littleroot Town, her father burst out laughing.

"Hahahah! Sounds like you've been through a lot. Saving Professor Birch, catching your first Pokemon..."

"I'm loving every moment of it!" May said. "It's everything I could've hoped for, and more!"

"You sound just like me when I was your age. So, have you chosen the path you're going to follow with your Pokemon, May?"

"Actually..." Before she could answer, the doors to the Gym's entrance opened up. A boy with short green hair, wearing a pure white shirt, entered, looking nervous and timid. It was apparent that the boy was younger than May.

"Welcome to the Petalburg Gym!" May's father greeted the boy as he approached him. "Are you here for a Gym battle?"

"Um..." the boy murmured, fidgeting. "Are you... Mr. Norman?"

"Yes, I'm Norman, the Gym Leader here."

"Um... I... that is, I'd like to get a Pokemon, please..." The boy's voice trailed off as he looked away.

"Hm? Oh, you must be... Wally, right? May, come here and I'll introduce you!" May ran over to them. "May, this is Wally. I met his father during my training, and as a favor, I'm going to help his son catch his first Pokemon."

"Your first Pokemon, huh?" May asked. "I'm May! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you..." Wally said, shying away. He turned back to Norman. "I'm about to leave for Verdanturf Town, to live with my relatives. My dad thought I would be lonely by myself, so he said I should take a Pokemon with me. But I've never caught a Pokemon before..."

"Hm. I see..." Norman closed his eyes for a moment, thinking to himself. He opened his eyes again, and smiled. "May, I'd like you to go with Wally, and make sure he catches a Pokemon safely."

"Huh! ?" May was surprised. "Me?"

"A-are you sure?" Wally asked Norman. "My dad said that you would–"

"Nothing to worry about!" Norman interrupted. "May is a skilled Trainer, and furthermore, she's my daughter! You're in good hands, I promise. Now, before you go, take this." He handed Wally two Poke Balls, one empty, the other already occupied by a Pokemon. "I'll lend you one of my Pokemon so you can battle and catch a wild one for yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Norman." Wally bowed politely and turned to May. "Please bear with me, May."

"No problem at all!" May said, taking Wally by the hand. "Let's get going! Those Pokemon aren't going to catch themselves!" She hurried out of the Gym with Wally stumbling behind.

* * *

May brought Wally back to Route 102, heading a little ways off the beaten path, into taller patches of grass.

"We'll have to be a little careful here, Wally," May said to him. "We might get more than we bargained for since we're off the main road. Now we just need to find a wild Pokemon..." They both searched the area quietly, making sure not to startle or scare any wild Pokemon that might be nearby. Just then, they heard a rustling in the grass.

"Did you hear that?" Wally asked. He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw something red sticking out from behind a tree. A small Pokemon came out into the open, looking at Wally curiously. It almost looked like a human child, aside from the two red horn-like protrusions coming out from its green "hair". Its body looked like it was wrapped in a white gown. "May, look over here!"

"I see it!" May quickly pulled out her Pokedex.

_Ralts – the Feeling Pokemon. The two horns on its head can sense the emotions of others. It takes cover if it senses any hostility._

"It's so cute!" May squealed. "I wanna catch it so much! But we're doing this for you, Wally. Send out the Pokemon dad gave you and battle it!"

"Okay..." Wally took a deep breath. "Here goes!" He threw the Poke Ball, and a Zigzagoon emerged, wagging its tail and yipping. "What now?"

"You have to tell it to attack. Try using Tackle!"

"Um... Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" The Zigzagoon darted left and right slammed sideways into the wild Ralts, knocking it off its tiny feet.

"Quickly, before it recovers," May instructed, "throw your empty Poke Ball at it, and cross your fingers!"

"All right, here goes nothing...!" Wally threw the empty Ball at the Ralts, drawing it inside. It rattled around slightly, showing the Pokemon's attempt to break free. Eventually, the Ball stopped with a small click. Wally's face lit up with joy. "I did it...!" He ran over to the Ball and picked it up, looking at it. "It's my... my Pokemon!" He turned to May. "Look, May! I caught it!"

"Congratulations, Wally!" May smiled. "Though, I still wish I could've caught it..." she muttered, glancing away.

"This is so great! I–" Wally suddenly started coughing violently, causing him to drop the Poke Ball. He covered his mouth with one hand, and clutched his chest with the other.

"A-are you okay! ?" May immediately rushed over to check on him. Wally motioned with his hand for her to wait, and eventually, the coughing stopped.

"Yes... yes, I'm okay..." he said, crouching down to pick up Ralts's Ball. "I occasionally have these kinds of fits, about two or three times a day. I'll be fine, now."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"I'm sure. Let's go back to the Gym. I have to thank Mr. Norman and give him his Pokemon back." May guided Wally back to the main road as they returned to Petalburg City.

* * *

"So," Norman asked, "how did it go?"

"I was able to catch a Pokemon, thanks to May!" Wally replied, handing Zigzagoon's Ball to Norman. "Here's your Pokemon back, Mr. Norman. Thank you so much for helping me!" He turned to May. "And thank you, May, for coming along with me."

"Like I said, it's no problem!" May smiled warmly. "Just promise to take good care of your new partner!"

"I will! My mom's probably waiting for me, so I have to go!" Wally bowed to May and Norman and made his way to the exit. May waited for him to leave.

"He did catch a Pokemon," May said, "but afterwards, he started having a coughing fit..."

"I see..." Norman said. "Wally's dad said that his son was born very weak, and got sick easily. That's why he's leaving for Verdanturf Town. The air there is very clean there, and his parents hope it will improve his health."

"I hope he does get better." May was a little lost in thought, but quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, I almost forgot! Dad, you asked me earlier if I decided what I wanted to do. Well... I want to take on the Hoenn Gyms, starting here! I challenge you to a Gym battle!"

"May...!" Norman was surprised at what he heard. "...Very well. I accept your challenge. At least, that's what I'd like to say, but the rules I've established at this Gym say that we must have a three versus three battle."

"Three? But, I only have Torchic and Poochyena..." May looked disappointed.

"That is unfortunate, but it doesn't mean we can't have a quick battle. Even if you win, though, I can't give you my badge, as it's not an official Gym match."

"That's fine! I want to be able to show you how me and my Pokemon get things done!"

"Good! I look forward to seeing how you battle! Take your position on the opposite side of the field." May ran to the other side of the Gym as she faced off against her father. "This will be a one-on-one battle. Now, choose your Pokemon."

"I choose this one!" May threw out her Poke Ball, and Torchic emerged, glaring at Norman with determination. "Let's show my dad what we're made of, Torchic!" Torchic chirped in acknowledgement.

"I can tell just by looking, that's a good Pokemon you have there!" Norman commented. "Let's see how it fares against this!" Norman threw out one of his Poke Balls, and from it appeared a large, cat-like creature. Its fur was mostly white, with a red streak across its chest, and another over its eye that looked like a scar. It stood on its hind legs while brandishing a pair of large, black claws on its forelegs. The Pokemon returned a vicious-looking stare to Torchic.

"It looks really strong...!" May felt intimidated by the fearsome Pokemon. She reached for her Pokedex and quickly opened it.

_Zangoose – the Cat Ferret Pokemon. When battling, it stands on its hind legs and strikes with its razor-sharp claws. It holds an ancient grudge against a Pokemon named Seviper._

"The first move is yours," Norman said.

"In that case... Torchic, move in quick and use Scratch!" Torchic charged towards Norman's Zangoose and lunged, tiny talons extended.

"Dodge it!" Zangoose sidestepped Torchic's attack, causing him to stumble forward when he landed.

"Try again, Torchic! Peck!" Torchic leapt at Zangoose once more, but it effortlessly dodged again. '_It's so fast,_' May thought to herself. '_It's running circles around him!_' "Torchic, Ember!" Torchic inhaled deeply, and unleashed a swarm of fireballs.

"Zangoose, Quick Attack!" Before a single fireball could reach it, Zangoose vanished in the blink of an eye. It reappeared right in front of Torchic and delivered a swift kick, knocking him into the air. "Now, Slash!" As Torchic came down, Zangoose gave one swing of its clawed arm, slamming him into the ground.

"Torchic!" May cried out. Torchic was out cold. She dropped to her knees in disbelief. "No way..."

"It looks like this match is mine," Norman said, arms crossed. Zangoose mimicked its Trainer's stance, smiling.

"Return, Torchic!" May recalled him to his Poke Ball. "I'm sorry. Get some rest now..." She looked at her father as he approached, helping her up. "...You knew I wouldn't stand a chance, didn't you?"

"I wanted to you experience it first-hand, May. Battling a Gym Leader is very different from battling the average Trainer. You have confidence and faith in your Pokemon, which is good, but those things alone can only take you so far. If you're truly serious about challenging the Hoenn Gyms, then you must become stronger, both you and your Pokemon."

"But where do I even start? I have no idea where to go from here."

"Then I recommend visitng the Trainer's School in Rustboro City, to the northwest, past the Petalburg Woods. You can learn a lot about battling, and there is also another Gym there."

"Then that's where I'll go!"

"Before you do, take these." Norman handed May a small tin case and a bundle of money. "Use this case to store your badges, and use this money for supplies. Petalburg Woods can be a dangerous place if you're not careful, and it always pays to prepare."

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" May gave him a loving hug.

"A father worries about his daughter, even if she is a future opponent!" Norman chuckled. "Become stronger alongside your Pokemon, May. Then one day, you will return here, and we will have a _real_ Gym match."

"And when we do, I'll be more than ready!" May headed for the exit. "I'll be back!" She waved goodbye as she headed out the door.

"I'll be right here waiting, my daughter..." Norman said with a smile on his face.


	6. Team Zephyr Appears!

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Team Zephyr Appears!**

After following the road west out of Petalburg City, May came across a wide, open field overlooking the sparkling ocean. A cool breeze rushed past her face.

"It's so beautiful!" May commented on the view. She could see a flock of Wingull soaring overhead, and children running across the sandy beach, splashing eachother with water. "I never got to see anything like this back in Johto. Hoenn is such an amazing place!"

"Hmm... yes, very interesting..." came a voice from behind May. She turned around and saw a man with curly brown hair, wearing sunglasses, and dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts, standing just inches away, examining her.

"Ah!" May gasped, jumping away from the man. "What are you doing! ? Don't tell me – you're some kind of pervert, aren't you! ?"

"What! ? No, no! Don't accuse me of such things!" the man shook his head. "Forgive me, I couldn't help but notice! You are a Pokemon Trainer, yes? But, you don't look very well-travelled. Your clothes are barely dirty. Perhaps you are a rookie Trainer, or maybe just another ordinary kid. Sorry to have wasted your time." The man walked off, leaving May bewildered.

"Ordinary? Rookie! ? Grr!" she growled. "Who does that guy think he is, checking me out and then practically insulting me like that! ? We'll see who's 'ordinary' when I become the next Champion!" May stomped off angrily to the north, into the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

The sky darkened as May entered the forest. The thick trees nearly blotted out the sun entirely. She could barely make out the shapes of Pokemon shuffling through the branches above her.

"I know I said Route 102 was creepy," she said to herself, "but this place just took the cake. I can't even see a clear path... Hm?" Just then, she spotted something in the distance. A man in a business suit was crawling through the tall grass and bushes. He was holding a small box in his hand.

"Where are you, precious little things?" he mumbled to himself, sifting through the foliage.

"What are you doing?" May asked the man as she approached him.

"What? Oh, hello there!" the man greeted May, getting back on his feet. "I was looking for a certain Pokemon that lives in this forest. Have you ever heard of Shroomish?"

"Shroomish? I can't say I have. Why are you looking for it? Are you a Trainer?"

"Who, me? Oh my, no. I just wanted to see one in person. They have the most adorable faces! Oh dear, I almost lost track of the time! I need to hurry to Rustboro and–"

"You just had to take your sweet time, didn't you?" a voice interrupted. May and the man turned to where the voice came from to see another man approaching. He was wearing a green uniform, like something you would see at a formal military ceremony, with black gloves and boots. On his left sleeve was an embroidered letter 'Z', with a lightning bolt weaving through it. "I was planning on ambushing you when you left the forest, but no, you had to waste time looking for some dumb Pokemon."

"Ambush? Wh-who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is that you're an employee from the Devon Corporation, and that you have an important package on your person. Hand it over."

"I can't possibly do that! This package is company property!"

"Are you deaf, or just stupid? I wasn't asking, now hand it over!" The man in the green uniform began walking towards the now frightened Devon employee.

"Hold on!" May interrupted, standing between them. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Mind your own business, little girl. This is a matter between grown-ups."

"I'm not gonna just stand by while you mug this man!"

"Fine, then I'll put you in your place, you little brat!" The uniformed man pulled out a Poke Ball.

"If it's a battle you want, you got it! Come out, Torchic!" May threw out her Ball, and Torchic emerged, ready for action.

"Go, Taillow!" the man in green threw out his Poke Ball, and a small, blue bird Pokemon came out, flapping its wings. May immediately pulled out her Pokedex.

_Taillow – the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Despite its size, it is very courageous. It will take on opponents several times larger than it without fear._

"A Pokedex?" The uniformed man had a sinister smile. "Heheh, after I deal with you, I'll take the package, _and_ your Pokedex as an added bonus! Taillow, Quick Attack!" The Taillow began darting around Torchic at lightning speed, inching closer and closer with each jump through the air. Suddenly, it struck Torchic from behind with its wing, knocking him down.

"Hang in there, Torchic!" May cheered him on. Torchic sprang back to its feet. "Use Ember!" Torchic launched a volley of flames at the Taillow, striking it several times. However, some of the projectiles flew past and landed on a nearby bush, scorching it. The bush started shaking wildly, and a small, round creature emerged from the bush. It was brown with tiny green feet, and had a grumpy look on its face.

"What kind of Pokemon is that supposed to be?" she asked as she opened her Pokedex again.

_Shroomish – the Mushroom Pokemon. It feeds on damp soil and compost deep inside forests. When threatened, it releases toxic spores from the top of its head._

"...This is adorable?" May asked sarcastically, glancing at the Devon employee for a moment.

"Oh yes! There it is!" the Devon employee said excitedly. "I finally got to see a living, breathing Shroomish!" Just then, several more Shroomish starting appearing around them. "Oh my, there's more!"

"What the?" the man in the green uniform looked around, noticing that they were completely surrounded by the small Pokemon. "What's with these Pokemon?"

"They don't look too happy..." May said. Suddenly, the Shroomish began shaking their bodies, releasing a giant cloud of spores into the air. "Oh no! Don't breathe in those spores!" May and the Devon employee covered their noses and mouths. "We need to get out of here! Torchic!" She called for Torchic as the three of them bolted off deeper into the woods, leaving the uniformed man and his Taillow behind.

"Hey, get back here, you–" The man started coughing as he and his Taillow ran away in another direction.

* * *

In another part of the forest, May, Torchic, and the Devon employee stopped to catch their breaths.

"Oh dear," the Devon employee said, panting, "this was not what I was hoping for when I wanted to see a Shroomish..."

"At least we got away in one piece," May said, "and I think we lost that weird guy in the green uniform. Right, Torchic?" She turned to look at her Pokemon, and noticed that he was stumbling around. He let out a weak cough as he collapsed. "Torchic!" May ran over and picked him up. "You're burning up!"

"Your Pokemon must have been poisoned by Shroomish's spores. Do you have any Antidote supplements to treat it?"

"I don't! I thought I could make it through the woods quickly and save money on supplies! Dad was right, I should've prepared for something like this. What am I going to do...?"

"Hmhmhmhm..." May could hear someone humming a happy tune. She looked around, and spotted a woman standing underneath a tree, holding a basket over her head.

"Excuse me!" May called out to the woman. "Please, I need help!"

"Hm?" The woman turned around to see May and Torchic. "My goodness!" she gasped. "Your Pokemon..."

"He's been poisoned by a wild Shroomish," May explained. "Please, do you have any Antidotes you can spare?"

"I'm sorry, I don't, but..." The woman looked up into the tree she was under. "Beautifly, we need a berry!" Up in the tree, a large butterfly Pokemon plucked a small pink fruit from the tree with its tiny hands, and dropped it into the woman's basket below. The woman reached into the basket and handed the fruit to May. "Here, feed this to your Pokemon. It will help."

"Here, Torchic, eat up..." May held the berry to Torchic's mouth, and he took a small bite. After just a few seconds, May could feel his temperature dropping, and Torchic snatched the rest of the berry out of her hand and gobbled it up. He let out a happy chirp as he leapt out of May's arms and landed safely on the ground. "He's better already!" May was surprised. "That's amazing! What was that fruit I fed him?"

"It's a berry from a Pecha tree," the woman explained. "Wild Pokemon eat these berries not only because they taste sweet, but also to cure poison. I came here with my Beautifly to collect them."

"Beautifly..." May opened her Pokedex.

_Beautifly – the Butterfly Pokemon. Its colorful wings attract many admirers. It flies through flower-covered fields in a constant search of pollen._

"I grew up in the city, so there weren't a lot of trees around. I never knew about this before..." May bowed deeply to the woman. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done without your help!"

"Thank my Beautifly instead," the woman smiled warmly, pointing to her Pokemon. "She's the one who finds the berries for me."

"Thank you, Beautifly!" May called out to it. Torchic chirped loudly, giving his thanks as well.

"You can find berry trees pretty much anywhere in Hoenn," the woman said. "If you ever find yourself short on supplies and far from civilization, don't be afraid to partake of nature's bounty! Not only are they useful, but I'm sure your Pokemon would enjoy eating them as well."

"I'll be sure to remember that from now on!"

"Found you... at last..." came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see the man in the green uniform approaching, breathing heavily, with his Taillow hovering behind him. "Thought you could give me the slip, did you?"

"Oh no, he's back!" the Devon employee scrambled away and hid behind May.

"This time, there's no escape! Taillow, Wing Attack!" The Taillow swooped in to attack, but its body stiffened up mid-flight, causing it to crash to the ground. "What the! ? What's the matter with you? Hurry up and attack!"

'_That Taillow was exposed to Shroomish's spores, too,_' May thought. _'And it already took an earlier hit..._' She turned to Torchic. "Now, Torchic! Scratch!" Torchic leapt on top of the grounded Taillow and started scratching furiously before jumping back off. The Taillow twitched slightly, unable to fight anymore.

"Gah! My Pokemon!" The man in green recalled his Taillow. "I can't believe I lost to a kid!"

"You've lost this battle," May said, "so why don't you leave this man alone and go back to wherever you came from?"

"Yeah? And who's gonna make me?" The uniformed man tried to approach May, but Torchic spewed a few flames at his feet, making him back off. "Not good, Admin Thoren will have my hide if I go back empty-handed..." He glared and pointed at May. "You'll pay for this, brat! No one crosses Team Zephyr and gets away with it!" He quickly ran off.

"Whatever you say, weirdo!" May shouted at him. "Good work, Torchic!" She smiled at her partner as she recalled him.

"Oh, what a harrowing experience!" the Devon employee sighed with relief. "You really saved me, young lady! Thank you!" He held May's hands and shook them vigorously.

"It was nothing, really. I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Such kindness should be rewarded!" The man reached into his pocket, and handed May something. It looked like a Poke Ball, but was blue instead of red, with small red markings.

"What's this?" May asked. "A Poke Ball?"

"Even better, it's a Great Ball!" the man explained. "It's just like a Poke Ball, but made of higher-quality materials, making it harder for wild Pokemon to break out of it. It will make capturing them a lot easier!"

"Really? Thanks!" May stowed the Great Ball away in her pack. "You said you were headed Rustboro City, right? Do you need any help getting there in case that creep comes back?"

"How kind of you to offer, but I should be fine once we get out of the woods. I don't think even a brute like him would be bold enough to attack me in broad daylight. I really must be going now, thank you again!" The man ran off in a hurry.

"I hope he'll be alright..." Suddenly, the Devon employee came running back. "That was fast!"

"I just realized... I have no idea how to get out of the woods!"

"We can help you with that," the berry-collecting woman giggled as her Beautifly floated down beside her. "Beautifly and I know these woods inside and out. We'll guide you to the northern edge, and getting to Rustboro from there should be easy."

"Oh, thank you!" The woman led the way as they all headed for the edge of the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

"Oh no!" the Devon employee cried upon seeing the setting sun. "I was in there all day! ? I'm going to be fired for sure! I was supposed to deliver this package _hours_ ago!" He darted off without even saying goodbye to May and the woman.

"I'll be going, too," May said, bowing to the woman. "Thank you for all your help."

"Take care on your journey, little Trainer," the woman said as they bid eachother farewell. As she headed north along the trail, May began thinking about today's events.

'_That guy said something about a Team Zephyr,_' she thought to herself. '_I wonder if he was just trying to scare me... oh, forget it! I have to prepare for when I get to Rustboro City, checking out the Trainer's __School, and... my first _real _Gym battle! Just thinking about it is getting me fired up!_' May broke out into a full sprint as she raced onwards to her destination.


	7. Double Schooled

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Double Schooled**

"...Are you serious? You got beat up by a little girl? Haaahahahah!"

"Forgive me, Admin Thoren... I have no excuse."

"Geez... I don't know whether to keep laughing in your face, or to genuinely feel sorry for you. I knew it was a mistake letting you Team Aqua rejects join us. Anyways, I got new orders for you. You're to join the search group in Slateport, immediately."

"But what about the Devon Corporation?"

"Well, since _you_ failed to retrieve the package, I guess I have to find a way to get it myself..."

* * *

"There!" May said as she exited the Rustboro City Pokemart, her belt pack bulging. "Get supplies, check! Now to find the Trainer's School and–" She stopped when she saw someone familiar to her strolling down the street, looking around. It was the man she saw before entering Petalburg Woods. "Ah! It's you!"

"Hm?" the man looked at May. "...Have we met?"

"I'm the 'ordinary, rookie Trainer', remember? We met only yesterday!"

"Hm... nope, doesn't ring any bells."

"Grrr...!" May clenched her fist angrily, gritting her teeth. "Maybe _this_ will refresh your memory! Hey everyone!" She started shouting, pointing at the man. Passersby stopped to see what the commotion was. "This guy is a pervert who likes sneaking up behind girls and–"

"Ah! Stop, stop! I remember now!" The man immediately ran up to May and covered her mouth. "Please don't spread false rumors about people," he whispered. "It's rude!"

"Well, you were pretty rude, yourself!" May whispered back. "You just came out of nowhere and insulted me to my face! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I apologize if I offended you in any way," he said as he returned to a normal speaking volume. "My name is Scott. I travel the world in search of outstanding Trainers, and my search has brought me here, to Hoenn. I just finished scouting out the Trainer's School here. Nothing too promising, but still a nice place."

"The Trainer's School? That's where I was headed."

"Is that so? Well then, as a sign of apology, would you like me to show you the way there?"

"Fine... but just so you know, I still think you're a little weird." May kept a close eye on Scott as they headed off together.

* * *

The inside of the Trainer's School was vast. The front area appeared to be a library, the walls lined with shelves stuffed full of various books, with a few tables in the middle where several students in uniforms were reading. In the back was a classroom where more students sat in desks, listening to a teacher's lecture.

"Not exactly what I imagined this place to be," May commented. "Is it really okay for me to just walk in like this?"

"Although many young Trainers enroll as full-time students, all the services in the Trainer's School are free," Scott explained. "Anyone is free to grab a book and start reading, or even pick a desk and sit in on a lecture. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Perhaps I will see you again... _perhaps_." Scott headed back out the door.

"Let's see, where to start...?" May scanned the bookshelves, looking for anything that would catch her attention. _'Brendan said I should learn about type match-ups,'_ she thought, recalling her humiliating defeat against him on Route 103. Finally, she spotted a book titled "Battling Basics Volume 3: Attacks and their Types". She grabbed the book, sat down at the nearby table, and flipped through the pages.

"It is important to know the relationships of the seventeen known types," she quietly read to herself. "These types apply not only to Pokemon, but to their attacks as well. An easy way to remember these relationships is..."

* * *

About an hour later, May was still sitting at the table, her face buried in the book, fast asleep. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she sprang up, falling out of her chair.

"Shh!" one of the students shushed her. "They're about to make an announcement." May looked around to see where the sound came from, and looked up at the ceiling to see a series of speakers.

"Attention, attention," a voice come from the speakers, "today's special lecture is about to begin. All students please report to the Rustboro Gym." Everyone in the building started heading for the exit.

"A special lecture?" May wondered. "If everyone is going to it, then it must be important. I'll check it out, too!" She put the book back on the shelf and followed the crowd of students.

* * *

After a short walk to the Rustboro Gym, the crowd slowly began to pour into the building. The interior closely resembled the Gym in Petalburg City, but there were stands for spectators to sit on either side of the battlefield room. The field in the center was littered with various size rocks and boulders, making for very rough terrain. As May sat down in the closest available seat, she noticed that a Pokemon was out on the field, a Geodude, hammering the ground with its fists. A Trainer standing on one end of the battlefield threw out a Poke Ball, and a Poochyena emerged.

"This is gonna be good...!" a boy sitting next to May said to himself, watching the battle eagerly.

"It seems our match has dragged out longer than I had hoped for," a voice said. May looked towards the far end of the field, and saw a young woman with brown hair, tied into buns and pigtails, wearing a blue dress and pink stockings, standing on a slightly raised platform. "I'd rather not keep these students waiting, so I'm going to end this quickly. Geodude, Rock Throw!" The Geodude on the battlefield dug its hands into the ground, and pulled out a large chunk of rock slightly bigger than itself. It heaved the rock with all its might at the Poochyena, smashing it and knocking it into a nearby rock formation. The Poochyena was knocked out cold before it even had a chance to do anything.

"Poochyena is unable to battle!" a referee in a green shirt declared. "Geodude wins! This Gym match goes to Gym Leader Roxanne!" The crowd started going into a cheering frenzy. The Poochyena's Trainer recalled his Pokemon as he bowed his head in defeat. The girl in the blue dress smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

"Way to go, Roxanne!" the nearby boy cheered at the girl. "You're the greatest!"

"Wait, _she's_ the Gym Leader! ?" May was surprised. "She only looks a little older than me!"

"Roxanne was the top student in the Trainer's School," the boy explained. "She graduated from the school with full honors, and passed the Gym Leader exam with flying colors! Not only that, but she also teaches lectures occasionally at the school! She's amazing!" He was obviously infatuated with her.

_'If she's a Gym Leader,'_ May thought, _'then that means she's on the same kind of level as dad. Her Geodude knocked out that Poochyena in a single attack, too...'_ She pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at Roxanne's Geodude.

_Geodude – the Rock Pokemon. It can climb mountains using only its powerful arms. It pays no mind to anyone who unwittingly steps on its tough, durable body._

"I apologize for taking so long to finish my Gym match," Roxanne said to the crowd. "I hope that you will all take the upcoming lecture to heart. Knowledge is the key to success and victory!" She bowed slightly as she stepped off the podium and an elderly man took her place.

"Thank you for your patience, students," the elderly man said, clearing his throat. "We will now begin today's special lecture on Double Battles."

"Double Battles?" May never heard of such a thing before.

"Double Battles, also known by some as Tag Battles, are a simple, yet exciting new way for Trainers and their Pokemon to do battle with eachother," the lecture continued. "Like the name implies, Double Battles involve teams of two Pokemon on each side, battling at the same time. They can be between two Trainers using two Pokemon each, four Trainers using one Pokemon each, or even three Trainers, with two using one Pokemon on one side and one using two Pokemon on the other. We are holding today's lecture here in the Rustboro Gym so that you may see a Double Battle for yourselves. Before we begin, I require a volunteer." Almost immediately, the crowd roared, raising their hands to volunteer.

"Pick me, pick me!" the boy sitting next to May shouted, jumping up and down.

"Let's see now..." the teacher looked through the crowd carefully. "...Ah, you there!" He pointed at May. "You're an unfamiliar face. Come on down here, if you will, to the other side of the battlefield."

"Me?" May asked, pointing to herself. She got up from her seat and headed for the field.

"Go, Volbeat and Illumise!" The teacher threw out two Poke Balls, and two Pokemon appeared. They both appeared to be insects of some kind, similar to eachother in appearance, with a few differences. One had curly antenna and a bulb-like tail, while the other was more feminine in appearance and had a pattern across its chest that resembled a harp. May opened her Pokedex to look up their data.

_Volbeat – the Firefly Pokemon. Its tail glows like a lightbulb, flying in a swarm of its own kind to draw shapes in the night sky. It is attracted to the aroma of Illumise._

_Illumise – the Firefly Pokemon. It uses a sweet fragrance to attract Volbeat. It then guides the Volbeat to create more complex and beautiful designs with their lights._

"Oh, a Pokedex!" the teacher's eyes lit up. "I certainly seemed to have chosen a unique person. Now then, send out two of your Pokemon."

"Okay!" May grabbed Torchic's and Poochyena's Poke Balls, and tossed them into the air. "Come on out, Torchic, Poochyena!" Torchic and Poochyena emerged, looking around to observe their surroundings. As soon as Poochyena saw Torchic, it began growling. "Oh no, I forgot!" May remembered what happened the last time her two Pokemon were together. Poochyena barked and started chasing Torchic in a circle around May. The crowd started laughing at the spectacle.

"This brings me to my first point of Double Battles," the teacher said. "It is paramount that your Pokemon get along. The last thing you want is your Pokemon turning on eachother."

"Stop it, you two!" May shouted. "Poochyena, sit!" Poochyena skidded to a halt and plopped down, looking up at May. She crouched down in front of him. "Poochyena, we're about to have a battle. You have to get along with Torchic if we're going to win. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Poochyena whimpered, then saw Torchic hiding behind May, causing him to growl again a little. They both stepped forward onto the battlefield, exchanging glances.

"Let's begin!" the teacher shouted. "Volbeat, Illumise, both of you use Quick Attack!" The Volbeat and Illumise shot forward like bullets, weaving inbetween the rock pillars, approaching May's team.

"Dodge them!" Torchic and Poochyena tried to leap out of the way, but ended up jumping into eachother, rebounding back to where they started and taking both attacks head on, stumbling backwards. Poochyena barked at Torchic while Torchic squawked at Poochyena, each blaming the other. "Focus, you two! Torchic, use Ember on Volbeat! Poochyena, blind Illumise with Sand Attack!" Torchic spewed a flurry of flames at Volbeat, hitting his mark and knocking Volbeat out of the air. Meanwhile, Poochyena spun around and kicked dirt into Illumise's face, causing it to shut its eyes. "That's it, keep going! Poochyena, Bite Illumise!" Poochyena began to charge, fangs bared.

"Illumise, use Helping Hand!" the teacher shouted. Despite being blinded by sand, his Illumise began cheering, clapping its hands. The nearby Volbeat's tail began glowing brightly.

_'Something strange is happening to that Volbeat,'_ May thought. "Poochyena, stand back! Torchic, use Peck on Illumise!" Torchic began running up to the Illumise, but Poochyena knocked him out of the way and continued running towards the Illumise. "Poochyena, stop! What are you doing?" He clamped down on the Illumise's side and tossed it away like a chew toy.

"Volbeat, use Signal Beam on Poochyena!" The Volbeat pointed its tail at Poochyena, and a bright, multi-colored beam shot out from it, blasting Poochyena through the air. He crashed to the ground, knocked out.

"Poochyena!" May cried. _'Signal Beam is a Bug-type attack,'_ she thought, _'which means it will hurt Dark-types like Poochyena more. I was trying to protect him, so why didn't he stay back?'_ May gritted her teeth as she recalled Poochyena.

"This brings me to the second and third points of today's lesson," the teacher said to the crowd. "There are moves that are purely for supporting other Pokemon, such as Helping Hand, which greatly boosts the power of the partner Pokemon's next attack. The final point is this: no Pokemon is an island. If either Pokemon on your team is knocked out in a Double Battle, it becomes an uphill struggle for the one left standing, like so! Volbeat, Illumise, Quick Attack!" The teacher's Pokemon charged again, both of them ready to collide with Torchic. Torchic cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable end. Just inches away, however, the Volbeat and Illumise stopped. "...And that concludes today's lecture on Double Battles. Volbeat, Illumise, return!" The teacher recalled his Pokemon to their Balls. "Let's give a friendly round of applause to our guest Trainer, here." The crowd applauded for May, who was trying hard to hide her shame. "I shall see you all back at the schoolhouse tomorrow. Class dismissed!" As the students in the stands exited the building, May stayed in place. Torchic looked concerned as he ran up to her, chirping.

"You did your best, Torchic..." May said. She was clearly upset, but still put on a strong face. "I just don't understand why Poochyena didn't listen to me. Is it because I made some kind of mistake?"

"Young lady," the teacher approached, catching her attention. "I was impressed. The way you instructed your Pokemon during this battle is not the mark of an incompetent Trainer. You kept your cool even as the situation worsened, and you even managed to anticipate my Volbeat's attack and adjust your strategy accordingly."

"But I still lost. And my Poochyena..."

"About that: I was watching its behavior during our battle, and it does not seem to have any problems obeying you. It does, however, seem to bear some ill will against your Torchic. Do you know the reason for this?"

"When we first met Poochyena, Torchic battled him and drove him off. Later, he came back to attack Torchic, but lost again, and that's when I caught him. I thought he was angry for losing to Torchic twice."

"Is that so?" The teacher began to meditate on this. "I think I understand now... When you told Poochyena to stand back, then ordered Torchic to attack instead, it became jealous, which is why it knocked Torchic away and continued attacking. Poochyena wanted to prove itself, to show that it was stronger than Torchic."

"Prove himself, you mean like a rivalry?"

"Exactly. I think the best way to alleviate this tension between your Pokemon is to have them battle eachother again. A sparring session, so to speak. Not only will they learn to respect eachother, but they will also become stronger for it, I'm sure."

"Hmm... sounds like a plan to me! Is that okay with you, Torchic?" Torchic chirped in approval. "Then it's settled! This is perfect! We'll be able to put a stop to the fighting, _and_ be ready to take on Roxanne at the same time!"

"You plan to challenge Roxanne to a Gym match? Then I wish you the best of luck in your training! Roxanne may not look like it, but she is a formidable opponent."

"I'll keep that in mind! Thank you for your help, and for the lesson!" May politely bowed to the teacher and recalled Torchic. "As soon as Poochyena gets better, we're going to start our training, and we're not stopping until we're in top condition!" May raced out of the Gym and headed for the Pokemon Center to make her preparations.


	8. You Scratch My Back, I Won't Bite Yours

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You Scratch My Back, I Won't Bite Yours**

After spending the night at the Pokemon Center, May travelled to Route 116, just east of the Rustboro City limits, and went into the wilderness, far from the main path. She pushed her way through the brush until she came across an open field. She released Torchic from his Poke Ball.

"Are you ready, Torchic?" May asked him. Torchic gave a quick nod, even though he was sweating in anticipation. "All right, then... Come out, Poochyena!" Poochyena emerged from his Ball, and saw Torchic standing right in front of him. Poochyena started growling at Torchic, then stopped. He turned around and looked at May, slightly confused.

"Surprised?" May giggled. "We need to train if we're going to be ready to challenge Roxanne. That's why we're going to have sparring battle! It will be you against Torchic. Is that alright, Poochyena?" Poochyena looked at Torchic for a moment, then back at May and barked happily, wagging his tail. "Great, then let's get started! Torchic, do your best to avoid our attacks!" Torchic ruffled his feathers, ready for anything. "Here we go! Poochyena, Tackle!" Poochyena charged straight for Torchic, who leapt to the side at the last second. "Try again! Tackle!" Poochyena lunged at Torchic sideways, not giving Torchic time to react. The attack connected, knocking Torchic away, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"That's good! Now it's time to switch it up! Torchic, use Ember! Poochyena, try to dodge the attack!" Torchic let loose a barrage of flames as Poochyena darted left and right to avoid them. _'This is going great!'_ May thought. _'At this rate, Poochyena will work out all of his frustration and start getting along with Torchic in no time. And with this training, Roxanne won't stand a chance against either of them!'_

* * *

An hour later, Torchic and Poochyena were still going strong. May was impressed at their stamina, and already noticed an improvement in their agility and reaction time.

"Okay, time for a break!" May clapped her hands, getting their attention. Torchic and Poochyena ran up to May, looking pleased. "Looks like you worked up a good sweat." Torchic chirped happily, jumping up and down. Poochyena glared at Torchic and pushed him to the side, barking and wagging his tail proudly. Torchic gave an angry squawk to Poochyena as they started staring eachother down. "Calm down, I was talking about both of you! Maybe some food will help lighten the mood. Now, let's see..." May looked around at the nearby trees, recalling what the woman in Petalburg Woods taught her. She then noticed one of the trees bearing small blue fruits. "There's one!" May's face lit up. "Torchic, Poochyena, stay right here, I'll be right back. Stay out of trouble!" Torchic and Poochyena turned their backs to eachother as May ran off towards the berry tree.

As May started climbing the tree, Poochyena turned around slowly and poked Torchic in the back with his paw, then quickly turned back. Torchic spun around and looked to see who or what poked him, but there was no evidence. He tilted his head in confusion as he went back to watching May, his back to Poochyena again. Poochyena quickly poked Torchic again and returned to his original position. Torchic turned around again and looked around, puzzled. Poochyena snickered, enjoying his prank. Torchic glared at Poochyena and delivered a swift Peck to his back.

At this time, May had just reached a low-hanging branch and sat down on it, unaware of what was happening. She started plucking the blue berries from the tree and stashing them in her pack. Meanwhile, Torchic and Poochyena were squawking and barking at eachother in a heated argument. Poochyena snapped at Torchic, which caused him to start running. Poochyena gave chase as the two ran around in circles. Torchic ran towards the tree May was in, chirping out for her attention. Poochyena charged straight ahead, ready to strike. Torchic jumped out of the way at the last second, causing Poochyena to crash into the base of the tree, rattling it.

"Wh-whoa!" May lost her balance as she crashed to the ground below, along with several berries. "Ow ow ow..." She got up and saw Torchic and Poochyena nearby, and gave a disappointed sigh. "I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble!" Poochyena shook his head, still dazed from the impact. Suddenly, the ground around them began to bulge out. Three small Pokemon emerged from the dirt and stared at May and her Pokemon. They appeared to be some kind of insects, with gray bodies and tiny green wings. "What are these Pokemon?" May asked as she pulled out her Pokedex.

_Nincada – the Trainee Pokemon. It burrows underground to feed on moisture and nutrients from tree roots. It checks its surroundings using its whisker-like antennae._

"Nincada? They must have been feeding right beneath us." Suddenly, one of the Nincada lunged at May, claws extended. "Ahhh!" May screamed, raising her arms in defense. Before the Nincada struck, it was blasted away by a stream of fireballs. Torchic rushed in, putting himself between May and the wild Nincada. "Thanks, Torchic!" May thanked him, to which he chirped happily. Poochyena saw this, and started growling. He turned to a second Nincada and charged, smashing into it and knocking it away. He then lunged at the third Nincada and bit down on its leg, swinging it and throwing it into the first Nincada. Poochyena turned to May and started barking, trying to get her attention. The second Nincada recovered and leapt at Poochyena from behind, latching onto his back and biting.

"Poochyena!" May called out to it. Poochyena yowled in pain as the Nincada drained his energy with its Leech Life attack. "Torchic, use Peck! Get it off Poochyena!" Torchic began jabbing the Nincada from all sides, until it finally loosened its grip. May rushed in and scooped up Poochyena into her arms. "We need to get out of here! Torchic, Ember!" Torchic spewed more flames at the Nincada trio, forcing them to back away. "Now! Run for it!" May and Torchic put as much distance as they could between themselves and the Nincada.

* * *

Further in the wilderness, May and Torchic stopped to catch their breaths. May placed Poochyena on the ground gently. He had passed out from having his energy drained from the Nincada's attack.

"This isn't good," May said. "It's just like the Double Battle from yesterday. Poochyena is weak against Bug-type attacks, and he's lost a lot of energy. We might not make it back to the Pokemon Center in time..." May reached into her pack and pulled out a purple bottle, spraying the contents on Poochyena's wound. "That should help the pain, but he's still weak." May reached into her pack again and grabbed one of the berries she had picked earlier, and held it to Poochyena's mouth. "Poochyena, try to eat this. You need to get your strength back up." Poochyena's nose wiggled slightly, catching the scent of the berry. He slowly opened his eyes and took a small bite. His eyes opened wider as he ate the rest of the berry. "That's it, Poochyena..." May grabbed another berry and began feeding it to him. Just then, Torchic began chirping, trying to get May's attention. She looked up to see the three wild Nincada approaching them.

"They caught up with us already! ?" May gasped. Torchic stepped forward, ruffling his feathers, trying to intimidate the wild trio. "It's three against one... you might not be able to beat them all on your own, Torchic. Are you sure?" Torchic nodded to May. "...Okay, then. We're counting on you!" Torchic charged into the group of Nincada, fighting them off as May tended to Poochyena. Out of the corner of his eye, Poochyena could see Torchic fighting. He tried to get up, but stopped as he cringed in pain.

"Don't move, Poochyena!" May said. "Let Torchic handle it!" Poochyena ignored her, struggling to get back up. "You don't have to prove anything!" May protested. "Torchic isn't trying to show you up! He wants to protect you, because he's your friend!" Poochyena stopped stuggling, and started watching Torchic again. Suddenly, the three Nincada burrowed into the ground, vanishing.

"Now what?" May asked. Torchic looked around, and without warning, the three Nincada erupted from the ground, each of them ramming into Torchic. "Torchic!" May cried out. She got up, ready to step into the fray herself. "Leave him alone, you–" Before she took another step, Poochyena sprang to his feet and cut her off. "Poochyena...!" May was surprised he was able to stand on his own. Poochyena let out an ear-splitting Howl, startling the wild Nincada. The air around Poochyena intensified as he charged at the trio. As he ran, Poochyena's body began to glow faintly, and the air around him distorted. "Is that... Tackle? It looks different..." May opened her Pokedex and pointed it at Poochyena.

_Poochyena – Known moves: Howl, Sand Attack, Bite, Take Down._

"Take Down?" May then noticed that Torchic was in Poochyena's path. "Torchic, get out of the way! Jump!" Torchic jumped straight up as Poochyena passed beneath him. Poochyena slammed right into one of the Nincada, the sheer force of the impact knocking the other two away, and Torchic, who was still in the air, was sent flying towards May. She caught Torchic and put him back down on the ground. "Incredible! That's a really powerful move!" Two of the Nincada burrowed back into the ground, fleeing. The third Nincada, the one who took the full force of Poochyena's attack, was knocked onto its back.

"Ah!" May noticed the Nincada struggling to get up. She reached into her pack and pulled out an empty Poke Ball. "Poke Ball, go!" She struck the Nincada with the Ball, trapping it inside. The Poke Ball shook back and forth, and after a few seconds, the Ball clicked, and the shaking stopped. "Yes!" May cheered, running over to pick up the Ball. "I caught a Nincada!" She held it in the air triumphantly. Poochyena ran up to May and sat down, wagging his tail.

"You were amazing, Poochyena!" May said. "You recovered so quickly, and your Tackle attack became Take Down!" Poochyena barked happily. "However... you almost hit Torchic when you attacked." Poochyena whimpered, looking ashamed. May crouched down and petted him on the head. "It's okay. Just be more careful in the future, okay?" He barked in approval. Torchic ran up to Poochyena and they exchanged words, so to speak, in the form of barks and chirps.

"So?" May asked. "Are you two going to get along from now on?" The two Pokemon looked at eachother intensely for a moment, then turned to May, giving a slight nod. "Hmm... I'll take that as a maybe. Anyway..." She tossed up Nincada's Ball. "Come on out, Nincada!" Nincada emerged, looking up at May, wiggling its antennae. May opened her Pokedex to get more information on her new partner.

_Nincada – Specimen: Male. Known moves: Leech Life, Fury Swipes, Harden, Dig. Ability: Compound Eyes._

"No hard feelings for earlier, Nincada. Right, guys?" Torchic and Poochyena nodded as Nincada chittered. "Our little family just got a little bigger! Today didn't quite turn out as I expected, but still... I think we're ready to challenge Roxanne! Let's get back to Rustboro and rest up at the Pokemon Center! Tomorrow's going to be our big day!" May recalled her three Pokemon as she found her way back to the main road, and headed for Rustboro City.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh, here we go again. Time for another rant from the author! I'll save some people the trouble, and review this chapter myself.

I'll be honest: I did not enjoy writing this chapter, and I don't really like how it turned out. I felt it was shorter than usual, put together shoddily, and the events seemed forced, but at the same time, I felt it was necessary. I wanted to be able to address the Torchic/Poochyena relationship early on, making it less of a grudge and more of a rivalry while not eliminating hostilities entirely. But trying to facilitate this change is difficult without using a situation that, to me, sounds incredibly overdone and cliched. Also, it's extremely difficult to write material when there's only one person who can speak throughout the chapter. This is definitely one of the worse pieces I've written in my opinion, and I apologize for the lack of quality, which is why I decided to release this chapter and the next one at the same time.


	9. May vs Roxanne

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 9: May vs Roxanne**

"I'll see you all again tomorrow!" Roxanne said as she waved goodbye to the students in the Trainer's School. As soon as she stepped outside, May approached her. "Oh, hello there! Can I help you?"

"I think you can," May said with a face full of confidence. "I'm May, a Pokemon Trainer from Littleroot Town. I'm here to challenge you to a Gym match, Roxanne!"

"Is that so?" Roxanne smiled. "Before I accept, you should know that the rules of my Gym say that we must have a two versus two battle. Do you have at least two Pokemon?"

"I do!" May directed her to the three Poke Balls strapped to her belt. "I want to get started as soon as–" May stopped when she saw a crowd of students gathering behind Roxanne. Among the crowd was the teacher from the Double Battle lecture. Roxanne turned around and noticed the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Roxanne asked. "Class wasn't dismissed yet!"

"Did she just challenge you to a battle, Roxanne?" one of the female students asked her.

"Can we watch? Please?" a male student asked. The crowd started roaring, all of them asking to watch.

"I think it would be a fine idea," the teacher said. "Think of it as a special, impromptu lesson for them."

"Hmm..." Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to May. "What do you think? Would you mind if they observed our battle?"

"The more, the merrier!" May replied.

"Very well." The students cheered upon hearing Roxanne's answer. "Everyone, please form an orderly line, and we shall head for the Gym." The students immediately lined up and marched to the Gym.

_'Wow, these students are much more organized than last time,'_ May thought. _'They must really respect Roxanne.'_ She then noticed the teacher approaching.

"We're all looking forward to seeing how you perform, young lady," the teacher said to her. "Hopefully your training has paid off." He smiled as he followed the students, making sure they were still behaving. May followed Roxanne as they entered the Rustboro Gym behind the crowd.

* * *

Inside the Gym, the students had already seated themselves in the stands. Roxanne took her position on the raised platform on the far side of the battlefield, while May stood on the opposite end. The referee stood on the sideline at the center of the field.

"The official Gym match is about to begin!" the referee announced. "Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne, versus challenger May! Both sides will use two Pokemon each. Substitutions are not allowed for this match, meaning neither Trainer is allowed to switch out their Pokemon during battle. Violation of this rule will result in immediate disqualification. The match will end when both of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle, as judged by me. The Gym Leader will send out her Pokemon first!"

"I choose this one! Go, Geodude!" Roxanne threw out her Poke Ball, and a Geodude emerged. The crowd cheered as the Geodude raised its fists in the air. "Did you know that most Gym Leaders specialize in battling with a specific Pokemon type, May?"

"Huh?" May looked confused. "No, I didn't know that."

"Then as a courtesy, allow me to educate you. My specialty is battling with Rock-type Pokemon! They have an indomitable defense that few can penetrate! Are you still feeling confident that you'll win?"

"Rock-types?" May looked down at her belt. _'I remember from reading that book in the Trainer's School that Rock-type Pokemon are strong against Fire-type attacks,'_ she thought. _'Sorry, Torchic, but it looks like you'll have to sit this one out!'_

"Challenger, please send out your first Pokemon!" the referee instructed.

"Okay!" May reached for one of her Poke Balls, and threw it out. "I choose this one!" The Ball burst open, and Nincada emerged. He chittered at Geodude as they locked eyes.

"You must be confident if you're using a Nincada!" Roxanne said. "My Geodude can squash Bug-types in his sleep!"

"Don't count on it just yet!" May retorted. "Let's show her what you can do, Nincada!"

"Trainers, on my mark..." The referee raised a green flag.

_'I can't lose...!'_ May thought, beads of sweat trickling down her cheek, her heart racing. _'Not after my humiliating defeat against dad, not after all the training we did... I can't, no, I _won't_ lose!'_

"Begin!" The green flag lowered.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Roxanne immediately commanded. Geodude plunged its hands into the ground and pulled out a large rock. It hurled the rock straight at Nincada.

"Nincada, Dig!" May shouted. Nincada burrowed into the ground, narrowly avoiding the rock as it landed where he used to be standing. Geodude looked around, trying to find Nincada. Nincada emerged behind Geodude, striking it squarely in the back. Geodude tumbled forward, crashing into a nearby rock formation.

"Ah!" Roxanne gasped. The crowd roared, surprised by this development.

"You're not the only one who's done their homework!" May said. "True, Nincada is a Bug-type, but Dig is a Ground-type attack, which Rock-types like Geodude are weak against."

"Impressive, May!" Roxanne applauded her. "You certainly know your type matchups. Most of my challengers rush in with reckless abandon, which costs them dearly. But now it's time to get serious!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Nincada, Fury Swipes!" Nincada leapt at Geodude, claws extended.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Roxanne's Geodude wrapped its arms around its round body as Nincada swung his claws vigorously. Though every attack connected, it didn't seem to faze Geodude. "Now, Geodude! Tackle!" Geodude unwrapped its arms and threw itself at Nincada, smashing into him. Nincada was sent flying, but managed to land back on his feet.

"Nincada, use Dig again!" Nincada complied, burrowing back into the ground.

"Don't give them a chance to attack! Geodude, use Magnitude!" Geodude began pounding the floor ferociously with its fists, shaking the entire floor. Some of the students in the crowd actually fell out of their seats from the tremors. Nincada erupted from the ground, striking Geodude head-on. Geodude was knocked into the air and crashed to the ground, out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the referee declared, raising a red flag. "Nincada wins!" The crowd went into a frenzy of mixed responses, some cheering for May, others lamenting Geodude's loss.

"We did it!" May could barely contain her excitement. "Great job, Nincada!" Nincada chittered, possibly in joy. It's hard to tell since it always sounds the same.

"Return, Geodude!" Roxanne recalled her Pokemon, and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Not bad, May! You're a talented Trainer. However, I was the top student at the Trainer's School! If I lose here, it will reflect badly on the other students, and I won't let that happen! Go, Nosepass!" She sent out her second Pokemon. It looked like a stone head with short, stumpy legs, its eyes closed. Its most prominent feature was its large, red nose. It stood perfectly still, like a statue.

"Ahahah!" May couldn't help but laugh. "It looks so funny! Nosepass, huh?" She opened her Pokedex.

_Nosepass – the Compass Pokemon. When at rest, its magnetic nose always points north. Travellers use this fact to find their bearings when they get lost._

"Let's keep up the pace, Nincada! Dig!" Nincada burrowed once more. Surprisingly, Roxanne didn't give Nosepass any commands. _'Something's wrong,'_ May thought. _'She's up to something...'_

"Now, Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted. "Rock Tomb!" Nosepass' eyes opened as it began vibrating, and a circle of large rocks sprang up around it, floating. The upheaval of the ground forced Nincada to the surface, knocking him on his back. The floating rocks dropped to the ground, trapping Nincada in a stone cage. One final rock crashed right on top of Nincada, crumbling to pieces. When the dust settled, Nincada was knocked out.

"Nincada is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Nosepass wins!" The crowd roared again, cheering for Roxanne.

"Nincada, return!" May called Nincada back to his Poke Ball. "Good work, Nincada. Get some rest."

"Now we're even," Roxanne said. "This next battle will determine the winner! Now, send out your second Pokemon!"

_'I had an advantage with Nincada's Dig,'_ May thought, _'but it looks like Geodude's Magnitude took its toll. That, and Roxanne was waiting for him to get close before using Rock Tomb to disrupt his attack. Torchic is still at a disadvantage against Nosepass, so there's only one other choice...'_ She grabbed another Poke Ball. "Go, Poochyena!" Poochyena emerged, looking determined. "Now's your time to shine, Poochyena! I'm counting on you!" He barked loudly, staring down Nosepass.

"This will be an easy victory! Nosepass, Tackle!" Roxanne's Nosepass began vibrating again, and slowly rose up into the air, levitating. It tilted its body, and began flying towards Poochyena.

"Dodge it!" Poochyena leapt out of the way as Nosepass rushed past. Nosepass positioned itself upright, turned around, and dropped to the ground with a thud. "Move in, Poochyena! Bite!" Poochyena lunged at Nosepass and clamped down on its nose. Nosepass finally started moving on its own, swinging back and forth in an attempt to shake Poochyena off.

"I don't understand," one of the male students in the stand commented. "Nosepass shouldn't even feel an attack like that!"

"You seem to have forgotten your type matchups," the teacher said to the student. "May seemed to lose the upper hand from losing Nincada and sending out Poochyena. However, Bite is a Dark-type attack, and although Rock-types aren't weak against it, they aren't strong against it, either. Not every battle is won by exploiting weaknesses."

"Shake it off, Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted. Nosepass thrashed about, and eventually, Poochyena lost his grip and slipped off. "Time to put an end to this! Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" However, Nosepass didn't respond.

"It's flinching!" May said. "Use this opportunity, Poochyena! Howl!" Poochyena let out a howl, giving off an atmosphere of pressure.

"Hurry, Nosepass! Rock Tomb!" Nosepass conjured up another ring of rocks, flinging them towards Poochyena.

"Show them your strength, Poochyena! Take Down!" Poochyena charged straight ahead, paying no heed to the incoming rocks. The rocks struck Poochyena one by one, but he plowed through them, undaunted. He slammed right into Nosepass, knocking it on its side as it slid across the ground. Poochyena cringed in pain from the recoil of the blow. The crowd fell silent as the referee ran over to the side closest to Nosepass to check on it. It wasn't moving at all.

"Nosepass is unable to battle!" He raised the red flag. "Poochyena wins! The winner of this Gym match is challenger May!" The crowd erupted, cheering and shouting.

"We did it..." May couldn't believe her eyes. "We _did_ it!" She ran onto the field, picking up Poochyena and swinging him around. "You were great, Poochyena! We won our first Gym match!" Poochyena howled happily as May laughed. Meanwhile, Roxanne walked up to Nosepass as it lifted itself upright.

"Good job, Nosepass," Roxanne said to it, smiling. "You gave it your best effort." They approached May as she placed Poochyena back on the ground. "That was a terrific battle, May. It looks like I still have a lot to learn about battling." She handed May a small badge, in the shape of a brown rectangle with two emphasized corners. "In recognition of your ability and skill as a Trainer, I hereby present you with the official Pokemon League Stone Badge."

"Thank you, Roxanne," May said as she took the badge. "You and Nosepass were great, too. I hope we get a chance to battle again, someday."

"Likewise." The two Trainers shook hands. May smiled as she waved to the cheering crowd, holding up her new badge for them to see.

* * *

Outside, the crowd of students exited the Gym first, heading back to the schoolhouse. As May headed out, the teacher stopped her.

"Congratulations on your victory," he said to her. "It's been years since I've seen a battle like that. I'm certain the students have all learned something from watching you."

"You're too kind," May said. "I still have a long way to go, myself. This is only my first badge, after all."

"Really? Then I recommend visiting the Gym in Dewford Town next. However, it will be difficult to get there without a boat."

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way."

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your journey, young lady. You have a lot of potential, but only you can find a way to come into it." With that, the teacher bid May farewell and returned to the Trainer's School. May pulled her badge case out of her pack and opened it, fitting the Stone Badge into an indented slot in the foam bedding.

"My first Gym badge..." May couldn't help but smile while looking at it. "But this is only the beginning. I need eight badges to challenge the Hoenn League, and to get one of those badges... just you wait, dad. I _will_ become stronger with my Pokemon, and I _will_ win the next time we battle!" She began heading for the Pokemon Center to rest for the day.


	10. Admin Thoren Strikes!

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Admin Thoren Strikes!**

"That's wonderful, May!" May's mother said as May spoke to her on a video phone in the Rustboro Pokemon Center. "Your very first Gym badge, how exciting! Can I see it?"

"Of course!" May said, opening her badge case and held it in front of the screen. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm proud of you, May. And I'm sure your father would be proud, too. Speaking of which... a few days ago, he started coming home every night, instead of sleeping at the Gym in Petalburg."

"Sounds like he started taking my advice," May giggled.

"Well, I don't know what you said, but I certainly appreciate it. It's been so lonely here ever since you left..."

"I'm sorry, mom... I'll come back and visit sometime, I promise!"

"Don't worry about me, sweetie, I was just talking. Just keep doing your best! I'll be rooting for you!"

"I will, mom! I gotta go now, bye!" May waved to her mother as she hung up. She then let out a big sigh. "The teacher said I should try going to Dewford Town, but where am I supposed to get my hands on a boat?"

"Excuse me!" The nurse at the counter called out to May. "Did you just say you needed to get to Dewford Town?"

"Yes, I did."

"If you're looking for a boat, you could try asking Mr. Briney."

"Who?"

"Mr. Briney. He used to be one of the best sailors in all of Hoenn, but now he's retired. He owns his own boat, and I'm sure he would help you if you asked."

"Really? Where can I find him?"

"He lives in a beachside cabin west of Petalburg City. Occasionally, he takes a walk through here to Route 116. If you're lucky, you might run into him right here in the city. You can't miss him; he's always with his Wingull, Peeko, and keeps her out of a Poke Ball."

"I'll go look for him right now! Thank you for the information!" May bowed politely, and raced out the door.

* * *

Outside, May patrolled the streets, looking for anyone with a Wingull. Her search brought her to the front of an enormous building. The word "Devon" hung over the entrance of the building.

"Not here, either..." May sighed. She looked around and noticed the sign. "Hm? Devon? Isn't that...?"

"Outta my way!" somebody shouted. May looked ahead, and saw someone running straight towards her. It was a man, with brown hair and a light, shaggy beard, wearing a green uniform and cap, with black gloves and boots. The man ran right into May, knocking her down. He kept running, not even offering to help May.

"Ow..." May groaned, rubbing her behind as she got back on her feet. "Jerk!" she yelled at the man, shaking her fist, but he was already out of sight. "Hmm... I think I've seen that outfit before..."

"Help! Stop, thief!" another voice yelled. May turned back towards the building and saw someone else coming. She recognized them as the Devon employee she met in Petalburg Woods.

"It's you!" May said. "And who are you calling thief! ?"

"Oh my, it's you!" the Devon employee recognized May. He ran up to her and clutched her hands. "I'm saved! Oh, thank goodness you're here! You have to help me!"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"I was just robbed! A man in a green uniform! He just brazenly marched into the Devon Corporation building, took the package I was supposed to deliver, and bolted out the door!"

"Green uniform? Now I remember! That guy who tried to rob you before was wearing the same thing!"

"Yes, yes! And now they _did_ rob me! Please, you helped me before! I have to get that package back!"

"Of course! I saw him go down this way!" May and the Devon employee ran down the street, asking anyone they passed if they had seen the uniformed man.

* * *

Eventually, their hunt brought them to the edge of the city, to Route 116.

"It looks like he already left the city," May said. "Were we too late?"

"Wait, wait... oh yes, I remember! Hahah!" the Devon employee laughed. "He's trapped!"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Route 116 is a dead-end!" he explained. "At the end of the path is the Rusturf Tunnel, a tunnel that's being built through the base of Mt. Chimney to connect Rustboro City to Verdanturf Town. It would've been finished by now, but construction was halted when the workers found out that the digging machines were startling and agitating the wild Pokemon living in the area. The thief will be cornered with nowhere to go!"

"I'll go after the thief," May said. "You stay here and call the police in case he comes back this way." She raced down the path, hoping to close the distance. Along the way, she heard somebody screaming.

"Help! Vandals! Savages!" the voice cried out.

"Now what?" May asked. In the distance, she saw a bald, bearded old man lying down on the side of the path, struggling to get up. "Hang on!" May shouted to the old man as she rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"Ooh, ow... I'll be fine," the old man said. "But Peeko...! My darling Peeko!"

"Peeko?" May heard that name before. "Are you Mr. Briney? The old sailor?"

"Yes, I–who are you calling old! ? I'll have you know that I'm still shipshape, you disrespectful whippersnapper!"

"Ah, sorry! What happened here?"

"We were on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were jumped by an odd-looking thug in a green outfit. That scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Briney. I'll bring Peeko back safely!"

"I'm coming, too! I–" Mr. Briney took one step, and there was a loud popping sound. "Ooooh, my back! That rapscallion will pay for this!"

"You shouldn't move!" May said. "Just wait here and leave it to me! I'll come back for you!" She helped Mr. Briney sit down against a nearby tree, then continued down the path.

* * *

At the end of the path was a steep, rocky hill. May could see construction equipment gathered in front of a large passageway. The equipment looks like it hasn't been touched for a long time.

"This must be the Rusturf Tunnel," May said. "Now where did he...?" Suddenly, there was a loud squawking coming from inside the tunnel.

"Gah! You bit me!" a voice shouted. "Just pipe down and come with me, already!"

"Hang on, Peeko!" May shouted into the tunnel as she ran inside. "I'm coming to save you!"

"Stay back!" the voice shouted. "I have a hostage! I'll do... something!"

"Something? What kind of threat is that?" May reached the end of the tunnel, and spotted the man in the green uniform, looking at the rock wall. He was holding a wrapped box in one hand, and a frightened Wingull tucked under his other arm.

"Gah!" the man stomped the ground angrily. "The tunnel wasn't even finished yet! ? When I get my hands on the guys responsible for scouting this place...!"

"You there!" May shouted at the man. "Let Peeko go, and give that package back!"

"Argh! This hostage is useless if someone came after me anyway!" He turned around and saw May. "...Oh. It's just some kid."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Heheh... you asked who I am, so now I'll tell you!" the uniformed man struck an odd pose, like a superhero from a children's show. "I am Thoren, one of Team Zephyr's Administrators, in charge of reconnaissance and threat assessment! And soon, you will be left trembling in terror of my mastery of my mighty Bug Pokemon!"

"..." May stared blankly at Thoren. "...Pfft! Aaahahahahah!" She suddenly burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

"What? What's so funny? I'm trying to be dramatic, here! You should be gasping in wonder and awe!" He dropped the package, reached into his uniform jacket, and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Let's see if you're still laughing after this! Go, Dustox!" He threw the Ball out, and a large bug Pokemon with green wings and eerie yellow eyes appeared from it.

"Dustox..." May pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Dustox – the Poison Moth Pokemon. It is nocturnal, and instinctively drawn to light. The dust that coats its wings is highly toxic._

"Wait a second..." Thoren took a closer look at May. "A little girl with a Pokedex... so, you're the one who tripped up my man in Petalburg Woods. It's your fault I had to go through the trouble of stealing this package from Devon myself, so now it's time for some payback!"

"We'll see about that! Go, Torchic!" May quickly threw out Torchic's Ball and called him out. "Torchic, Peck!" Torchic ran up to the Dustox and leapt towards it.

"Dustox, Protect!" A green light appeared around the Dustox. Torchic bounced off as he struck the light. "Now counter with Confusion!" Its eyes started glowing, and Torchic started floating into the air. It flew off in one direction, slamming into the rock wall.

"Torchic, hang in there!" May cheered at him. "Use Ember!" Torchic took a deep breath, and spewed a stream of flames.

"Protect!" The green light appeared again, nullifying the attack.

"Don't let up, Torchic! Ember again!"

"Protect again!" This time, however, there was no light, and Dustox took the full force of the attack. After being pelted by the flames, it crashed to the ground, knocked out. "Gah!" Thoren recalled his Pokemon.

"Wow, that was a little... disappointing," May commented. "Either you're lying about being some kind of leader, or you guys are really weak."

"Urgh... you're just like the other Admins, always looking down on me. Just because I use Bug Pokemon doesn't mean I'm weak! This was supposed to be an easy job! They should've gotten Adder to do this, _he's_ the infiltration expert!"

"You're beaten, so just give up already!"

"In that case, time for Plan B..." Thoren muttered. He suddenly pointed behind May. "Ahhh! What's that! ?"

"Huh?" May turned around, but saw nothing.

"Plan B!" Thoren screamed, throwing Peeko at May and knocking her down as he ran past her. "Later, kid!" he shouted as ran out of the tunnel.

"Ow!" May got back up in time to see Thoren escaping. "Get back here!" May shouted at him, but he was already gone. She looked next to her and saw Peeko. "Oh, Peeko! Are you okay?" Peeko cawed, stretching her wings. Meanwhile, Torchic ran to the end of the tunnel and chirped, poking at the package on the ground. "The package! Did he actually forget it? Oh well, his loss, I guess." May picked up the package. "Thanks, Torchic. Get some rest, now." She recalled Torchic and turned to Peeko. "Come on, Peeko. Mr. Briney must be worried sick about you!"

* * *

At the tunnel entrance, May had just reached the exit, with the stolen package in hand and Peeko perching on top of her head.

"Peeeeeekoooooo!" a familiar voice called out. Peeko hopped off of May's head and glided down the road. Up ahead, May could see Mr. Briney approaching. He grabbed Peeko and started hugging her. "Oh, Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!"

"Mr. Briney?" May was surprised by his quick recovery.

"It'll take more than a bad fall to keep this old sailor down!" he said proudly. "I owe you, lass! You saved my darling Peeko! What's your name?"

"I'm May, and you're welcome!"

"Well, May, like I said, I owe you! If there's anything I can do in my power, don't hesitate to let me know!"

"Actually, I was looking for you before. The nurse at the Rustboro Pokemon Center said you have a boat, and I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Dewford Town."

"Hah! Is that all? Of course, lass! I could sail us to Dewford in my sleep! Just meet at my cabin by the beach when you're ready to go! Do you know the place?"

"Yes, I've been in the area before. It shouldn't be too hard to find a house there. I better get going, I have to return this package to its owner." May said goodbye to Mr. Briney and Peeko as she hurried down the path, back to Rustboro City.

_'That's the second time I've seen and fought someone from this Team Zephyr,'_ May thought. _'I hope I haven't gotten myself involved in something bad...'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Thoren was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Heheh, Plan B worked perfectly! Another daring escape, successfully executed by yours truly! Now to deliver the package to the boss, and..." He looked around, and patted down his uniform. "...Gah! ! I left the package in the tunnel! The others will never let me live this down! This is the worst day of my life! That kid with the Pokedex is gonna pay for this! !" His screams of annoyance echoed through the sky.


	11. May vs Brendan, Round 2

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 11: May vs Brendan, Round 2**

When May finally returned to Rustboro City, she saw the Devon employee speaking to a pair of police officers.

"Excuse me!" May called out to the group as she approached.

"Oh my, You're back!" The Devon employee said. "Did you catch the thief? What happened to the package?"

"The thief got away, but I have the package right here." May pulled the box out of her pack and handed it to the Devon employee.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The man grabbed May's hands and shook them vigorously. "My job is saved! You're my hero! My _heroine_!" He reached into his pocket and handed May another Great Ball. "Please take this as a reward, I insist!"

"Another one? You said you're not a Trainer, but why do you have these?" May asked, thinking it was strange.

"You say you went after the thief?" one of the police officers asked May. "Did you get a good look at them? Can you give us a description?"

"It was a man in a green uniform and cap," she described. "I even got his name: Thoren, and he said he was from some group called Team Zephyr. He wasn't the first one, either. Another man who said he was from Team Zephyr tried to steal the same package in Petalburg Woods, but I stopped him."

"Team Zephyr, again..." the second officer said. "As if we didn't have enough trouble in Hoenn..."

"What do you mean?"

"We probably shouldn't say, but since you've already been involved with them twice... have you ever heard of Team Magma or Team Aqua?"

"No I haven't. My family only moved here about a week ago. Why?"

"The Hoenn region has had problems with two gangs of troublemakers, one called Team Magma, the other called Team Aqua. They mostly held recruiting drives and spread propaganda about ways they could improve the world. Team Magma preached about increasing the landmass, while Team Aqua talked about expanding the sea. There were some reports about them harrassing citizens, and even a few violent outbreaks when the two gangs met. Then about a week or two ago, both gangs suddenly vanished. Then, a third group called Team Zephyr comes in out of nowhere, and nobody has any idea what they're doing here."

"We thought we should let you know," the first officer said. "If you run into Team Zephyr again, don't try to confront them. Until we learn more about them, we have to assume that these are very dangerous people."

"I'll keep that in mind," May said, "though, if they're anything like that Thoren guy, I don't think anyone will have to worry about them..."

"Since this theft incident has been resolved, we'll be returning to the station. Good day, you two." The officers bid farewell and walked off.

"Oh, I know!" the Devon employee said, turning to May. "Please come with me! There's someone you should meet!" He took May by the hand and led her downtown, back to the tall building with the Devon sign.

* * *

Inside the building, the Devon employee led May to an elevator, riding it to the top floor. There was only a single door on the floor.

"Wait here, please," the employee said. "I have to speak with our president for a moment." He entered the next room, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes of waiting, he came back out. "The president of the Devon Corporation wishes to speak to you!" he said excitedly as he opened the doors widely. "Please, come in!" May stepped inside the room, a large office. There was a large meeting table in the center of the room, and a plush sofa on the lefthand wall. On the right side of the room were a series of pedestals, each of them displaying brightly colored stones under glass cases. On the far end of the room was a middle-aged man sitting at a desk. He had white hair, and wore a blue pinstripe suit.

"Come closer!" the man said, motioning to May. "Don't be shy!" May approached the desk. "What's your name, girl?"

"Um, I'm May... sir," she fidgeted a little, feeling nervous.

"I'm Mr. Stone, the president of the Devon Corporation," the man introduced himself. "My assistant has just told me all about you. Good show! You saved him not once, but twice! Not only that, but you retreived a vital package that those Team Zephyr fiends nearly absconded with. You have my gratitude."

"It was nothing, really."

"My assistant tells me that you are a Pokemon Trainer. Have you already decided your next destination?"

"Well, yes. I was headed for Dewford Town, to challenge the Gym Leader there."

"How convenient! In that case, I have a favor to ask of a talented person like you." Mr. Stone opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a letter and a sealed box. "Could I trouble you to deliver these things on my behalf? The letter is for my son, Steven, who's exploring the caverns near Dewford Town, and the package is for my friend, Captain Stern, who lives in Slateport City. Until the Rusturf Tunnel is finished, Slateport is the only other place to go."

"I guess I could..." May seemed a little reluctant.

"Of course, I would never think of asking a favor for nothing." Mr. Stone got up from the desk and walked over to May, handing her a yellow, handheld device. There was a large blue button in the center of it.

"What is this?" May asked, pushing the blue button. Suddenly, the top half of the device slid open, revealing a small screen.

"That is the Devon Corporation's most popular product, the Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav, for short. It's a wonderful device! It has a map of the entire Hoenn region, information on all the towns and cities, and even functions as a phone! You can communicate instantly with anyone else who owns a PokeNav, anytime, anywhere!"

"Wow, thanks!" May said. "I can't really refuse your offer after getting something like this. I'll deliver the package for you, Mr. Stone. It's the least I can do."

"Fantastic, I knew I could count on you!" Mr. Stone handed May the box and letter. "Now remember, the letter goes to my son Steven near Dewford, and the box goes to Captain Stern in Slateport."

"I will! Thanks again!" May said goodbye to Mr. Stone and the Devon employee and headed out of the office.

* * *

Outside the Devon building, May was checking out her new PokeNav, fiddling with the buttons and trying out all the features. She decided to look at the map of Hoenn as she walked down the street.

"Let's see... if I'm here, and Dewford Town is over here, then Slateport is..." She wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped right into someone from behind. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologized, bowing deeply.

"Don't worry about it," the person said, turning around. "...May?"

"Huh?" May looked up and saw the person she bumped was Brendan. "Oh, it's you, Brendan! Fancy running into you here, literally!" May laughed.

"Um, yeah! Fancy that!" Brendan noticed the PokeNav in May's hand. "Hey, is that a PokeNav?"

"Yeah! It was a gift from Mr. Stone."

"Wait, you mean Mr. Stone, the president of Devon! ? Wow, you must be the luckiest girl in the world to be able to meet him _and_ get a free PokeNav from him! I had to save up my allowance for a year to get mine!" Brendan reached into his pocket and pulled out his own PokeNav. "Hey, since you're here, how about we register eachother? You know, so we can keep in touch."

"Sounds great, but... how do I do that?"

"Here, let me show you. Just go to this menu, push this button, wait a few and... done! We're registered!"

"Cool! Thanks, Brendan!" May slipped the PokeNav into a small side pocket in her pack.

"Yes...!" Brendan whispered to himself, spinning around and pumping his fist.

"What was that?" May asked him.

"Ah! N-nothing!" He quickly spun back around. "So, how's your Gym challenge going? Did you beat your dad?"

"I didn't have enough Pokemon to challenge him to an official match, so I came here instead. I already beat the Gym Leader, Roxanne, and earned my first badge!"

"Really? Can I see?" May pulled out her badge case and opened it, showing Brendan her Stone Badge. "Man, so cool... I'm getting a little jealous."

"Do you remember the promise we made?" May asked.

"How can I forget? I trounced you pretty badly last time we met."

"Get ready to eat those words," May smiled. "How about that rematch? Two-on-two?"

"You bet! There's a field for battling behind the Pokemon Center. Race you there!" Brendan got a head start as he bolted off, with May close behind.

* * *

When they got to the Pokemon Center, May and Brendan were short on breath.

"Hah... looks like I win," Brendan said, grinning.

"Hah... no fair getting a head start," May said. "What ever happened to 'ladies first'?"

"That was then, this is now. Are you ready to get stomped again?" Brendan reached for a Poke Ball.

"We'll see about that!" May did the same.

"Go, Lotad!" Brendan threw out his Poke Ball, and a small blue Pokemon emerged. A large lilypad covered the entire top of its body.

"I see you made a new friend!" May said as she took out her Pokedex.

_Lotad – the Water Weed Pokemon. It lives in clean ponds and lakes, floating along the surface. If the leaf on its head wilts, it grows weak._

"In that case... go, Nincada!" May released Nincada from his Ball as he locked eyes with Brendan's Lotad.

"I see you did the same!" Brendan said, looking at Nincada. "Let's do this!"

"Nincada, use Fury Swipes!" Nincada lunged at Lotad, swinging its claws wildly. Lotad was battered and beaten silly by the attack.

"Lotad, Nature Power!" Brendan shouted. Lotad began glowing and opened its mouth, and a stream of star-shaped projectiles shot out, knocking Nincada away.

"Nincada, Dig!" Nincada burrowed into the ground. It emerged right under Lotad, striking it right on its vulnerable underside. Lotad flipped through the air and landed on its head, knocking it out.

"Oh no, Lotad!" Brendan recalled his Pokemon. "Heh... I thought I would take it easy on you because of last time, but it looks like that was a mistake."

"Don't hold back on my account!" May said, recalling Nincada. "Show me what you've got!"

"All right, then... go, Mudkip!" Brendan sent out Mudkip next. "Mudkip and I learned a few new tricks since our last battle. I hope you're ready!"

"I've learned a few, myself! Go, Poochyena!" May released Poochyena, as it let out an enthusiastic howl.

"Mudkip, use Mud-slap!" Mudkip blasted the ground with water, creating a puddle of mud, It then started flinging the mud at Poochyena with its forelegs, splashing it in his face and blinding him.

"Return the favor, Poochyena! Sand Attack!" Even though he couldn't see, Poochyena swung around and started kicking up sand with his hind legs.

"Water Gun!" Mudkip opened its mouth and shot out a stream of water. However, the sand cloud obstructed its view, and the attack missed its mark. "Try again, Mudkip! Aim more to the left!" Mudkip fired again, the stream of water headed for Poochyena.

"Poochyena, Take Down!" Poochyena charged straight ahead, into the incoming water. The attack struck, slowing down Poochyena, but the water blasted the mud clean off Poochyena's face. Able to see again, Poochyena pushed harder, plowing through Mudkip's attack and striking it head-on. Mudkip tumbled across the field, and passed out from the attack.

"Mudkip!" Brendan ran over to check on his partner. "You okay, buddy?" Mudkip let out a strained sound. "You did great. Get some rest." Brendan recalled Mudkip to its ball, and turned to May. "Looks like we're even now, May. You really improved!"

"You weren't bad yourself," May said. "Right, Poochyena?" Poochyena barked happily, but suddenly cringed in pain, falling over. "Poochyena! Are you okay?" Poochyena slowly got back on his feet, turned to May, and smiled. "We should probably hold off on using Take Down except for emergencies, huh? Rest up, Poochyena." May recalled him to his Poke Ball.

"Here, catch!" Brendan tossed a Poke Ball at May, and she caught it.

"What's this?" May asked.

"I told you I'd catch a Pokemon for you, and I finally did. Consider it a reward for finally beating me. Go on, let it out!"

"Okay, then!" May popped open the Poke Ball, and a small, pink, cat-like Pokemon appeared from it. It let out a high-pitched mew as it looked up at May, wagging its puffy tail. "Kyaaaa! !" May squealed, dropping to her knees and picking the Pokemon up. "Oh my gosh, it's sooo cute!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Brendan said. "I wasn't quite expecting you to react like that, though."

"What's your name, little guy?" May asked as she pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Skitty – the Kitten Pokemon. Its adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. It is known to chase after its own tail and make itself dizzy._

_Specimen: Female. Known moves: Doubleslap, Assist, Sing, Attract. Ability: Cute Charm._

"Oh, I'm sorry!" May apologized to Skitty. "You're a little girl!" Skitty mewed happily. "I can't stand it, you're so adorable!" She hugged Skitty, cuddling her.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to catch her," Brendan said. "Wild Skitty are incredibly hard to find. Took me at least two days."

"You went through that kind of trouble, just for me?" May put Skitty down and ran up to Brendan, hugging him. "Thank you, Brendan!"

"H-hey!" Brendan was caught completely off-guard, and his face turned a bright red. "P-personal space, here!"

"Ah, sorry!" May let go. "I guess I got carried away!" She laughed half-heartedly, slightly embarassed.

"It's fine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side. "You just surprised me, that's all. So, May, what's next for you?"

"I'm heading to Dewford Town to challenge my second Gym, and then to Slateport City to run an errand."

"Heading out to sea, huh? I bet you'll get to see a lot of Water Pokemon! Don't forget, my dad's counting on you to collect data with the Pokedex, too!"

"I haven't forgotten. Wish me luck! Let's go, Skitty!" May recalled Skitty and waved to Brendan as she ran off. After making sure she was gone, Brendan reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He read the message at the bottom of the paper.

_**P.S. Be sure to catch a Skitty with these Poke Balls. You told me you wanted to get a Pokemon for May, and I guarantee you, she'll love it!**_

"Totally worth it," Brendan said to himself, smiling.


	12. Dewford Town Blues

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dewford Town Blues**

It took about a day for May to follow the road south of Rustboro City, and back through the Petalburg Woods. Her trip through the woods was much more enjoyable this time, seeing that she wasn't being chased by thieves in green uniforms or attacked by angry wild Pokemon. After camping out for the night at the southern edge of the woods, she finally returned to Route 104, to the scenic view of the beach.

"Now, to find Mr. Briney's house..." May scanned the beach, looking for anything that stood out. Near the northern edge of the beach, she spotted a log cabin. Next to it was a wooden dock, with a decent-sized boat tied down at the end of it. "There it is. Huh, I wonder how I missed that before?" May shrugged as she headed down to the beach and to the cabin.

* * *

"Slow down, Peeko!" Mr. Briney shouted as May peeked into the cabin. She could see Mr. Briney running around the room chasing after Peeko, who was flying around the room cawing excitedly.

"Mr. Briney?" May opened the door all the way, getting his attention.

"Ah, it's you, lass! I was wondering when you'd get here! Peeko's been restless ever since we got back. The girl can't wait to feel the sea breeze beneath her wings again! So, are you all ready to ship off?"

"Yes, sir! Actually, when we met, I said I needed a ride to Dewford Town. Would you also be able to get me to Slateport City, too?"

"Is the sky blue? Of course I can! I've sailed all over the world in my youth, and I owe you for rescuing Peeko! What are we standing around for? Let's get going!" They headed out the door and down the dock, with Peeko circling overhead. May hopped onto the boat while Mr. Briney untied the rope binding it to the dock. He hopped onto the boat and ran up to the steering wheel, grabbing a captain's hat sitting on top of it and slipping it on. "Time to ship off!" The boat's motor hummed as it pulled away from the dock, then quickly picked up speed as it skimmed across the water.

* * *

May was speechless at the sight of the sparkling blue sea around her. Far above her were several flocks of Wingull flying alongside some other kind of bird Pokemon. They were bigger than the Wingull, and their beaks were enormous, at least the size of the rest of their bodies. Off in the distance, May could also see a large, round Pokemon spewing water out of its blowhole. May quickly pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at them.

_Pellipper – the Water Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Wingull. It can carry small Pokemon and eggs in its large bill. This bill also allows it to swallow food in a single gulp._

_Wailmer – the Ball Whale Pokemon. It likes to startle people by snorting seawater out its nostrils. It can store water in its body to survive on land, bouncing about to move._

"They both look so funny!" May laughed. "Ah! I know!" May grabbed the Poke Balls on her belt and opened them, releasing all her Pokemon. "Enjoy the view, everyone!" Torchic, Poochyena, and Nincada looked at Skitty, not recognizing her. "Oh, I forgot! Everyone, this is Skitty! Be nice to her, guys. She _is_ a girl, after all!"

Skitty mewed, while Torchic approached her and chirped happily. She began running around the deck and Torchic followed, with Poochyena close behind. Nincada stood in the same place, simply looking up at the sky and wriggling his antennae. Peeko cawed overhead as she came in close. Skitty stopped and started hopping up, trying to see if she could reach Peeko. Torchic skidded to a stop, causing Poochyena to bump right into him. Torchic and Poochyena glared at eachother and started arguing. Skitty saw this and stepped between them, saying something to them. Poochyena snorted and turned away, while Torchic chirped at Skitty, seemingly thanking her.

* * *

Eventually, the boat pulled into a small port. May hopped onto the dock, having already recalled her Pokemon.

"Well, here we are!" Mr. Briney said. "This here's Dewford Town! Just let me know when your business here's done, and we'll head for Slateport City."

"Won't you get bored just waiting for me?" May asked.

"Don't worry about me, lass! I've got plenty of things to do to keep myself occupied."

"Hey there, newcomer!" a voice called out to them. May looked down the dock, and saw a young man with spiky, light blue hair. He was shirtless, wearing blue swim trunks and carrying a surfboard under his arm. He was dripping wet, his skin glistening in the sun. "Welcome to Dewford!"

"...!" May was speechless as she gawked at the man's muscles, her face turning red. She quickly turned away, averting her gaze.

"Judging by your clothes, you look like a city girl," the man said. "Not often we meet city folk around here. My name's Brawly, by the way."

"Um, I'm May," she said, still looking away. "Y-you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Dewford Gym, do you?"

"Hm? Are you a Pokemon Trainer, come here to challenge the Gym Leader?" Brawly laughed. "Awesome! Been a while since anyone came all the way out here for a Gym match! Follow me, I'll take you there!" He led the way, and May followed.

* * *

Brawly led May to a large building sticking out of a rock formation. Inside, the battlefield was surrounded by a pool of water, with natural stone bridges connecting both ends of the field.

"Here we are," Brawly said.

"Thanks for bringing me here," May said, "but where's the Gym Leader?" Just then, another man entered the room from a door on the far end.

"Back so soon, Brawly?" the man asked him. "What's the matter, no good waves today?"

"Nah, I was just taking a breather," Brawly replied. "Then I saw the newcomer here, she says she wants to challenge the Gym!"

"Are you the Gym Leader here?" May asked the man.

"Me? Nah, I'm the referee. _That's_ the Gym Leader!" He pointed at Brawly.

"Eeeeehh! ?" May gasped and looked at Brawly, who just laughed out loud.

"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to pull your chain!" he said. "I just wanted to see how long it took for you to figure it out! Give me a sec to change, and we can have our match!"

* * *

After waiting a few minutes, Brawly came out of the back room, now wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. May was already in position on her side of the battlefield as Brawly assumed his.

"It's been a while since I got to have a Gym match!" Brawly said, smiling. "But that doesn't mean you should go easy on me!"

"Don't worry," May said, "I'm not planning on it!"

"All right, the official Gym match is about to begin!" the referee announced. "Gym Leader Brawly, vs challenger May! Both sides will use two Pokemon each. Substitutions aren't allowed for either side. The match ends when both of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your first Pokemon!"

"Come on, Meditite!" Brawly threw out a Poke Ball, and a white and blue Pokemon appeared. It looked similar to a monkey, and sat with its feet touching eachother, its arms slightly raised.

"Go, Skitty!" May released Skitty from her Ball. Skitty mewed and wagged her tail as May pulled out her Pokedex to check on Brawly's Pokemon.

_Meditite – the Meditate Pokemon. It meditates nonstop for several hours a day. As a result of its rigorous training, it can levitate using its spiritual power._

"This is going to be interesting!" May said with a smile. "Skitty, use Doubleslap!" Skitty pranced towards Meditite. She spun around and started smacking Meditite back and forth with her large tail.

"Meditate!" Brawly shouted. Meditite ignored Skitty's attack and closed its eyes. Its body started glowing slightly. "Now, Hidden Power!" Meditite opened its eyes and released the light surrounding it in the form of a shockwave, blasting Skitty away.

"Skitty, Sing!" Skitty began singing a high-pitched melody. Meditite's eyes grew heavy as it drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, Meditite!" Brawly called out to his Pokemon, but it didn't respond.

_'This is the perfect chance to strike!'_ May thought, _'But it looked like Doubleslap didn't do much. What else can she do?'_ May tried remembering Skitty's other moves. "Skitty, use Assist!" Skitty raised one of its paws, and suddenly, a white light shot out from one of May's Poke Balls. "What the! ?" May was surprised as she saw the light shoot out to Skitty. Skitty opened her mouth and started spewing out flames, bombarding the vulnerable Meditite. "Is that... Ember? That's Torchic's attack!"

"Is that even legal, ref! ?" Brawly was also surprised by what happened.

"It's legal!" the referee declared. "Assist is a move that allows the user to use a random attack belonging to another of the Trainer's Pokemon. Continue!"

"Try it again, Skitty! Assist!" Skitty raised her paw again, and another light appeared. This time, she started tearing at the ground, burrowing into it. _'Now she's using Nincada's Dig!' _she thought._ 'Assist is amazing!'_ Skitty burst out of the ground, striking Meditite and knocking it into the surrounding water. It floated up to the surface on its back, knocked out.

"Meditite is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Skitty wins!"

"Yes!" May cheered. "That was great, Skitty!"

"Return, Meditite!" Brawly recalled his Pokemon. "Not bad, May! But it's time to kick things up a notch! Go, Makuhita!" He sent out his second Pokemon. It looked humanoid in appearance, and looked like it was wearing a pair of boxing gloves on its hands. May opened her Pokedex again.

_Makuhita – the Guts Pokemon. It enjoys toughening up its body more than anything. No matter how many times it's knocked down, it will always try to get back up._

"Makuhita, Arm Thrust!" Brawly's Makuhita suddenly charged forward and began thrusting its fists forward, battering Skitty like a punching bag. She let out a painful cry as she stumbled back and collapsed.

"Oh no, Skitty!" May cried out. "It hurts just to watch!"

"Skitty is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Makuhita wins!"

"Return!" May recalled Skitty to her Poke Ball. "I'm sorry, Skitty. Get some rest." She took a good look at Brawly's Makuhita. _'Makuhita knocked out Skitty with a single attack,'_ she thought. _'Skitty is a Normal-type, which means she's only weak to one kind of attack...'_

"What's the matter, getting cold feet?" Brawly asked May.

"I was just admiring your Makuhita. Someone told me that Gym Leaders specialize in specific Pokemon types. You're prefer Fighting-type Pokemon, don't you?"

"You got it, babe, and Makuhita's my hardest hitter! So, what are you gonna do?"

"In that case, I choose you, Torchic!" May released Torchic as he locked eyes with Makuhita. "Torchic, move and use Peck!" Torchic charged at Makuhita and lunged.

"Makuhita, Bulk Up!" Makuhita's entire body tensed up as Torchic jabbed at its body repeatedly. Every blow bounced off, and Makuhita didn't budge an inch. "Arm Thrust!" Makuhita retaliated, hammering Torchic with its fists.

"Torchic, hang in there!" May cheered for him, but Torchic was unable to fight back under the relentless assault.

"Makuhita, Seismic Toss!" Makuhita stopped its attack and grabbed Torchic. It leapt high up into the air, and plummeted to the ground, slamming Torchic. The impact kicked up a giant cloud of dust, obstructing the arena. When the dust cleared, Makuhita stood triumphantly over Torchic, who was unconscious.

"Torchic is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Makuhita wins! The winner of this match is Gym Leader Brawly!"

"Torchic!" May ran onto the field to check on him. Torchic got back up, and looked at May, disappointed in himself. "It's okay, Torchic. You gave it your best shot."

"Way to go, Makuhita!" Brawly cheered. Suddenly, Makuhita's body started glowing brightly. "What's this! ? Don't tell me...!" Makuhita's body slowly began changing shape. It became much larger, and its hands grew exponentially. In a bright flash, its transformation was complete. It now looked very similar to a sumo wrestler. "Hahah, I knew it! You evolved!" The Pokemon thrusted its massive hands through the air and flexed its muscles, showing off.

"I've never seen a Pokemon evolve up close before," May said, looking in awe. She opened her Pokedex and pointed it at the new Pokemon.

_Hariyama – the Arm Thrust Pokemon. The evolved form of Makuhita. Despite its thick appearance, its body is nearly pure muscle. One thrust from its powerful arms can snap a telephone pole in two._

"That was a good match, May!" Brawly said, walking up to her. "I hope you come back and challenge me again soon!"

"I will. You can count on it!" May stood up and shook Brawly's hand, then turned to Torchic. "Are you ready for more training, Torchic? We have our work cut out for us!" Torchic let out a loud chirp, and glared at Hariyama.

"You know, if you need a place to train, you could try the Granite Cave. It's on the outskirts of town, you can't miss it. I'll be waiting for that rematch!" May recalled Torchic and said goodbye to Brawly as she left the Gym.

* * *

As May walked along the beach, headed for the Pokemon Center, May started thinking about her match.

_'Brawly's a tough opponent,'_ May thought. _'I was almost certain we'd be able to win, but his Makuhita must be incredibly strong if it was able to beat Skitty and Torchic so easily. Now it's even stronger since it evolved to Hariyama. We're really going to have to push ourselves to prepare...'_

"Hey, you there!" May's thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting. She looked around, and saw a man in a red cap standing near the water, holding a fishing rod. "You look a little down, girl. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," May replied. "I just lost a match against the Gym Leader here, and I was just thinking..."

"That's too bad," the fisherman said. "Losing a battle can give anyone the blues... but you know what always cheers me up? Good ol' fashioned fishing! Most of the time I don't catch anything, but it helps me clear my head. Would you like to give it a try?"

"Really? I guess it couldn't hurt, and I could use some cheering up..." May approached the fisherman, and he handed her his rod.

"Now, just pull back, swing forward, and let the line fly!" May did as he instructed, and the line soared through the air. The lure plopped into the water. "Now, we wait. Fishing is a war of attrition. The one with more patience is the winner!" They both waited quietly, the only sound being the waves washing on the shore. Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

"This is starting to get boring..." May muttered to herself. Suddenly, she felt something trying to pull the rod away from her. "Ah! I got something! What do I do! ?"

"Pull back, and reel the line in!" the fisherman said. May did as he said, and whatever was on the other end pulled even harder. "Don't give in! You gotta wear 'em down!" May continued pulling and reeling in an invisible tug-of-war. Finally, something erupted from the water. It was a Tentacool, one its tentacles wrapped around the lure. It landed in front of May and the fisherman, propping itself up with its two tentacles.

"A Tentacool!" May opened her Pokedex while still holding the rod.

_Tentacool – the Jellyfish Pokemon. Its body is composed mostly of water. It attacks by wrapping its foes with its tentacles and stabbing with poison stingers at their tips._

"You gotta battle it, now!" the fisherman said. "It probably isn't too happy about being jerked out of the water like that!"

"I'll do more than that, I'm gonna catch it! Go, Poocyhena!" May released Poochyena as he growled at the wild Tentacool. "Sand Attack!" Poochyena began kicking the beach sand at the Tentacool, but it didn't even flinch. It stretched out its tentacles and grabbed Poochyena, putting the squeeze on him. "It didn't work! ?"

"Tentacool's ability is Clear Body! It isn't affected by attacks like Sand Attack that try to cripple it!"

"In that case... Poochyena, use Bite!" Poochyena bit down on Tentacool's arm, forcing it to let go of him. May reached for a Poke Ball. "Let's try this! Poke Ball, go!" She hurled the Ball at the Tentacool, trapping it inside. It shook vigorously for a few seconds, but suddenly, the Tentacool reappeared, breaking the Poke Ball into pieces. "Ah! It got free!" The wild Tentacool began firing pin-sized projectiles at Poochyena, jabbing him. Poochyena's legs started shaking, and his face slightly turned pale.

"Oh no!" the fisherman said. "That was Poison Sting! Your Pokemon's been poisoned!"

"Poochyena!" May called out to him. She reached into her pack again, and ended up pulling out one of the Great Balls she got from the Devon employee. _'Easier to catch Pokemon, huh?'_ she thought. "Here goes! Great Ball, go!" She threw the Great Ball at the Tentacool, trapping it again. The Ball shook around, rolling back and forth. After a few moments, it stopped, making a clicking sound. "Yes, it worked!" She ran up to the Ball and picked it up. "I caught you, Tentacool!" She quickly turned around and recalled Poochyena. "Now we _really_ have to get to the Pokemon Center! I have to go now, sir. Thanks for the fishing lesson!"

"Don't mention it," the fisherman said. "You certainly look happier than before! Keep those spirits high, and congratulations on your catch!" He waved goodbye to May as she bolted off to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter was longer than I expected. I guess this sort of makes up for the cheese-fest that was (_shudder_) Chapter 8. Just thinking about it gives me chills. Anyways, up until now, I've been trying to keep each chapter between 2000-3000 words, but I probably won't worry about that anymore. From now on, the chapters will be as long as they have to be to fit in all the events I have planned.


	13. The Granite Cave Expedition

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note:** For simplicity's sake, I won't refer to Poke Balls that contain Pokemon by their type. For example, I will not call Tentacool's Ball a Great Ball every time, but simply as a Poke Ball.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Granite Cave Expedition**

"There, your Pokemon are feeling all better now," the nurse said, handing May her Poke Balls.

"Thank you, nurse!" May said, strapping all but one to her belt. "Is it okay if I let my Pokemon out in here?"

"It should be fine, as long as they aren't too big or violent."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Come on out, Tentacool!" May opened its Ball, releasing Tentacool. It propped itself up on its tentacles just like before, and stared at May. She opened her Pokedex to get more information.

_Tentacool – Specimen: Male. Known moves: Poison Sting, Constrict, Bubblebeam, Supersonic, Ability: Clear Body._

"Not bad!" May was impressed with the information. "It's a good thing I caught you, Tentacool! Let's work hard together from now on, okay?" Tentacool continued to stare at her, not making a sound. "I guess you can't really talk, huh? Oh well. Return!" May recalled Tentacool, and strapped his Ball to her belt. She then pulled out her PokeNav and looked up a map of the area. "Let's see... looks like I can reach Granite Cave by following the coast north. Okay, time to deliver a letter and start training!"

* * *

The inside of Granite Cave was incredibly dark. May had difficulty seeing ahead of her after only stepping a few meters inside, despite the sun shining brightly outside.

"This is gonna be a problem," May said to herself. "If only I had a flashlight..." Just then, she came up with an idea. She pulled out her PokeNav, and fiddled with a few settings. The screen's brightness intensified, and she pointed it at the floor ahead of her to test it. "Haha, it works!" May smiled as she proceeded into the cave. She shined the light in different directions, trying to get a feel for her surroundings. When she pointed it straight up, however, she saw a swarm of Zubat hanging from the ceiling. The sudden light irritated them as they looked down at May, baring their fangs.

"Uh oh..." It was all May had time to say before the swarm descended, screeching. "Aaaahhh! !" She screamed as she raised her arms in defense. She reached for Torchic's Ball and quickly released him from it. "Torchic, Ember!" she shouted. Torchic began spewing flames in all directions, striking several of the Zubat. The swarm quickly flew off towards the cave exit, leaving May slightly rattled. "That was close!" May took a deep breath. "Thanks, Torchic. You saved me!" Torchic chirped happily. "Stay close, Torchic. There's no telling what we'll run into next." May treaded carefully as she went further into the cave, with Torchic leading the way.

* * *

Further inside, the PokeNav was the only source of light left. May noticed that she and Torchic were standing on a lower level of the cave, spotting a long ledge higher up.

"How does _anyone_ get anything done in this kind of darkness?" May asked. "I wonder if this Steven person is really in here somewhere..." Just then, she heard a strange noise. She looked around her, but didn't notice anything peculiar. She heard the sound again; it sounded like rocks hitting other rocks. May aimed the light at the ledge above her, and saw two small Pokemon walking along it. One of them was humanoid in appearance, with dark purple skin. Its eyes shined like a pair of jewels, and it had a grin full of pointed teeth. The other Pokemon was slightly shorter than the first one, standing on four tiny feet. Its body was a silvery hue, and it had bright blue eyes. Neither of them seemed to care about the PokeNav light shining at them. May quietly opened her Pokedex.

_Sableye – the Darkness Pokemon. It lives deep inside caverns, in total darkness. It digs through rocks in search of its favorite food, raw gemstones._

_Aron – the Iron Armor Pokemon. Its body is covered in solid metal armor. It easily plows through stone to uncover iron ore to eat._

"Sableye and Aron... they both look interesting," May commented. She continued watching them for a moment. The Sableye pointed at the wall it was standing in front of, grunting something to the Aron. The Aron lunged at the wall, smashing it with its head. The wall crumbled, revealing a small deposit of raw gems and ore. "Looks like they're searching for food together..." The Sableye picked up one of the rocks and began gnawing on it while the Aron watched quietly. The Aron looked at a rock that landed next to it, then took a quick glance at the Sableye. It slowly inched towards the rock, and opened its mouth, ready to take a bite. The Sableye noticed this, dropped the rock it was holding, and started hissing at the Aron. It started swinging its claws at the Aron, pushing it away from the rocks.

"That's terrible!" May gasped. "Hey, Sableye!" she yelled at the Sableye. "Leave that Aron alone! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Sableye glared at her and hissed again. It jumped off the ledge and landed in front of her, brandishing its claws. "Torchic, Scratch!" Torchic charged at the Sableye, talons extended. When he made contact, however, he passed right through the Sableye as it cackled. "Scratch didn't do anything? That must mean Sableye's a Ghost-type Pokemon! In that case, Torchic, use Peck!" Torchic jabbed at the wild Sableye from behind. It retaliated by swinging its arm at Torchic, giving off a dark aura as it did. Torchic was slammed into the wall by the attack.

"Hang in there, Torchic! Focus Energy, then use Ember!" Torchic took a deep breath, and released everything in a single burst. The Sableye was pounded at point-blank range by Torchic's flames and was blown away. The Sableye ran off into the darkness, screaming. "That'll teach you to bully others!" May shouted at it. "Good work, Torchic!" Torchic chirped, hopping up and down. May looked up at the wild Aron, who was watching the whole time. "It's okay now, Aron," she said to it, "you don't have to worry about that Sableye. You can eat your fill, now! Come on, Torchic, we still have to find Steven." May and Torchic continued down the passageway as the Aron looked at them, then back at the nearby rocks.

* * *

In the deepest part of the cave, May could see a faint light around the bend. She got to the corner, and peeked around it. In a small dead end corridor was a young man with silvery hair, standing next to an oil lamp. He was dressed in a black suit and slacks, with two jagged, purple bands on the front of his suit jacket. In his hand was a small pickaxe, and he was slowly chipping away at the rocks.

_'Is that Steven?'_ May wondered. _'Not exactly what I imagined him to be...'_ Suddenly, Torchic ran out from around the corner and approached the young man, chirping.

"Hm?" The man turned around and saw Torchic standing in front of him. "Well, hello there. Strange... what's a Torchic doing all the way in a place like this?" He looked up and noticed May.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" May apologized, stepping out into the open. "I wasn't spying on you. I mean, I was, I guess. Ahahah..." May tried to laugh it off.

"I don't mind," the man said. "Might I ask what you're doing here, so deep inside this cave?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you... Steven?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I came here to find some rare stones to add to my collection. How do you know my name?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." May reached into her pack and handed Steven the letter she was carrying. "I met your father, Mr. Stone, in Rustboro City, and he asked me to deliver this letter to you."

"My father did?" Steven opened the letter, and quietly read its contents. "...I see. Interesting... Hm." Without a word, he folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. "You went through a lot of trouble to deliver this letter. Thank you... excuse me, what is your name?"

"I'm May. It's nice to meet you!"

"May... likewise, it is a pleasure." Steven took another look at Torchic. He crouched down and petted it gently. "Your Torchic... he looks very dependable."

"Of course he is! Torchic is my first partner, it's thanks to him that we're able to travel together like this!"

"I see. You raised him well so far. If you keep training together, you could become strong enough to become the Champion of the Hoenn League one day. That's what I think, anyway."

"That's the other reason we're here. Torchic and I lost to Brawly, the Dewford Town Gym Leader, so Torchic and I are here to train for our rematch."

"Brawly and his Pokemon are strong. I hope your training is going well." Steven noticed what May was holding in her hand. "I see you have your own PokeNav. I know, since we've gotten to know eachother, would you mind if we registered one another?"

"Sure!" They each pressed a few buttons on their PokeNavs, and after a loud beep from both devices, they had finished registering eachother's profiles.

"My business here is done, so I'll be going." Steven picked up the oil lamp. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I don't have a lamp or flashlight," May said. "I used my PokeNav as a makeshift light, but if the battery dies, I'd be trapped in here. Maybe it'd be best if we followed you back to the exit." Steven nodded as he led the way. May and Torchic quietly followed.

* * *

Back at the mouth of the cave, the sun was beginning to set. Steven doused his lamp and turned to May.

"This is where we go our separate ways," Steven said to her. "Perhaps our paths will cross again some–" He stopped when he noticed something else coming out of the cave, behind May. "That's odd..."

"What is it?" May asked. She turned around and saw an Aron slowly approaching them. "Is that...?"

"Wild Aron usually do not wander far from this cave. They tend to stay near their food sources."

"I think I've seen this Aron before." Torchic walked around the Aron, examining it. "Before we ran into you, we saw an Aron being bullied by a Sableye. It was forcing the Aron to uncover food for it to eat, and not sharing any of it."

"If this is the same Aron, then it seems to have taken a liking to you." Steven chuckled lightly. "Very interesting..."

"Is that it, Aron?" May asked, crouching down in front of it. "Were you following me?" She tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "Unngh! Wow, you're heavy!"

"They weigh at least a hundred pounds, after all."

"Do you want to come with me, Aron?" May asked it. It slowly tilted its head at May, then gave a silent nod. "Okay, then!" May pulled out a Poke Ball and tapped Aron with it, rather than throwing it. Aron was pulled inside the Poke Ball, and it offered no resistance, the Ball clicking almost instantly. May immediately opened the Poke Ball again, letting Aron out, then opened her Pokedex.

_Aron – Specimen: Male. Known moves: Headbutt, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Rollout. Ability: Sturdy._

"Looks like we have a new friend, Torchic!" May smiled as Torchic chirped happily, running around Aron. It tried following Torchic, but his movements were a little sluggish.

"Such kindness and sympathy for Pokemon is rare..." Steven mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" May asked him.

"It was nothing. As I was saying before, this is where we part ways. I'm certain our paths will cross again some day." Steven politely bowed and walked off, leaving May and her Pokemon on the beach.

"Well, that's one thing to scratch off on my to-do list," May said, "but we still haven't gotten much training done. Hmm... Aron, would you mind being Torchic's sparring partner?" Aron looked at May and slowly nodded. "Great! Torchic, are you ready for more training?" Torchic chirped in approval. "All right, then!" Torchic stepped away from Aron as May positioned herself evenly between them. "Aron, use Iron Defense! Torchic, see if you can break through his defense!" Aron's body started shining, and Torchic charged at him, letting loose with anything it could do. May cheered them both on as the sun sank into the ocean on the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought I'd try something a little different, and try giving a few details about each of May's Pokemon, in case the readers weren't paying attention.

**Torchic (M)** – May's first Pokemon, given to her by Professor Birch. Torchic is a hard worker, always trying his best for May, whom he took a quick liking to after they first met. He tends to imitate May's behaviors, wanting to get along with everyone, but also quick to temper when wronged in some way.

**Poochyena (M)** – The first wild Pokemon May caught. May first met Poochyena when he was seen attacking Professor Birch. With Torchic's help, they defeated Poochyena in a battle and drove it off. Later, on Route 102, he appeared again before May, looking for revenge for his humiliating defeat. Again he was beaten, and caught by May. While he has no problems obeying May, he initially held a grudge against Torchic, which slowly became a rivalry between the two, a competition to see which one is stronger.

**Nincada (M)** – During a training session on Route 116 between Torchic and Poochyena, May and her Pokemon were attacked by a trio of Nincada. They greatly injured Poochyena, forcing Torchic to hold off all three on his own. Poochyena quickly recovered after May fed him several Oran Berries, and finished off the wild trio using his newly learned Take Down move. While two of the Nincada escaped, the third was left behind, and May took the opportunity to catch it. Nincada is mostly silent, and has not shown any particular quirks as of yet.

**Skitty (F)** – Skitty was given to May as a gift from Brendan in Rustboro City. Skitty appears to be free-spirited, and very curious about things around her. When Torchic and Poochyena began to argue on Mr. Briney's boat, she apparently said something to them to instantly stop the argument before it got out of hand. What was said exactly, we may never know.

**Tentacool (M)** – Not much is known about Tentacool. After losing to Brawly in a Gym match, May tried out fishing to work out some of her frustration, and ended up hooking Tentacool. It seems to be stoic, not showing any particular emotions, and seems to be incapable of any kind of speech or sound-making.

**Aron (M)** – May first met Aron in the Granite Cave, where he was being forced by a wild Sableye to uncover food for it. After May fought the Sableye and drove it away, Aron began following May, and accepted her to offer to join her group. Aron appears to be very relaxed, and its movements are somewhat slow and sluggish. Whether it keeps moving this slow in a battle situation is yet to be seen.


	14. The Drive to Win

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Drive to Win**

After resting for the night at the Dewford Pokemon Center, May marched straight to the Dewford Gym, and pushed the doors wide open. Inside, she could see Brawly sitting on the edge of the battlefield, waxing his surfboard. Behind him, Hariyama was practicing its arm thrusts. There was a loud _whoosh_ with every thrust of its massive hands. It stopped when it saw May standing at the entrance, and patted Brawly on the back, getting his attention. He looked up, and smiled at her.

"Hey babe," he said. "Back so soon? It's only been two days."

"Two days is more than enough to prepare!" May said. "So, are you ready for a rematch?"

"Heh, I've been waiting for it!" Brawly sprang up and tossed his surfboard to Hariyama, who caught it and carried it off into the back room. "I missed out on a lot of good waves waiting for you to come back, and I love surfing even more than battling! That should tell you how excited I am about this!" Hariyama came out of the back room, with the referee following behind. "The referee's here, so let's get started!"

"Oh, it's you again!" the referee said, noticing May. "That will make things easier, then! The rules are the same as last time: two Pokemon each, no substitutions, etcetera, etcetera. Any problems with that?"

"No complaints here!" May said, assuming her position on the field, opposite of Brawly.

"Then I'll go first!" Brawly said, throwing out a Poke Ball. A Machop emerged, flexing its arms, showing off its muscles.

"A Machop, huh? Decided to try something different?" May asked as she opened her Pokedex.

_Machop – the Superpower Pokemon. Its body is composed entirely of muscles. Despite being the size of a human child, it is stronger than a hundred human adults combined._

"Time to show us what you can do!" May threw out one of her Balls, and Tentacool emerged. He stared silently at Brawly's Machop.

"On my mark..." The referee raised the green flag, then swiftly swung it down. "Begin!"

"Machop, Focus Energy!" Brawly shouted. Machop took a deep breath as its body tightened up.

"Tentacool, Poison Sting!" May instructed. Tentacool extended its arms and fired a barrage of pins from their tips, striking Machop. The color in Machop's face faded, but instead of becoming weaker, it glared at Tentacool, and let out a primal roar. "What's happening! ?"

"Machop's ability is Guts!" Brawly explained. "Try to poison, paralyze, or burn him, and that just makes him hit even harder! Machop, move in a use Karate Chop!" Machop charged in and swung down hard on Tentacool with its hand. Tentacool's squishy body caved in slightly as he skidded back from the force of the blow, but quickly regained his shape and composure.

_'As expected, Brawly's Pokemon are all about raw power,'_ May thought. _'If I can't beat him in a straightforward fight, then I'll have to outsmart him!'_ "Tentacool, jump into the water and use Supersonic!" Tentacool pushed himself into the air with his arms, and flew into the pool surrounding the arena. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound began reverberating throughout the entire room. May, Brawly, and the referee were cringing slightly, but Machop seemed to be affected the most, clutching its head.

"Shake it off, Machop!" Brawly said to his Pokemon. "Get in there and let 'em have it!" Machop tried to run towards the pool, but the soundwaves disrupted its focus and blurred its vision. It tripped and fell down, landing flat on its face.

"Now, Tentacool! Bubblebeam!" Tentacool jumped out of the water and fired a powerful stream of bubbles at Machop. The attack forced Machop back further and further, until it eventually fell off the field and into the pool. "Move and use Constrict!" Tentacool landed back in the water and started swimming around to the other side.

"Don't give them the chance, Machop! Use Karate Chop again!" Machop started swimming towards Tentacool like a pro athlete, and the two collided. Machop delivered another blow to Tentacool as he wrapped his tentacles around Machop, dragging both of them below the surface. The water churned as tossed as they continued to struggle. Neither May nor Brawly could see what was happening. After a few tense moments, the surface of the water calmed. Machop's head poked out of the surface, and it seemed that it was triumphant. However, as it continued surfacing, Tentacool's arms were still coiled around Machop, and it was flung back onto the solid ground. Machop wasn't moving on its own.

"Machop is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Tentacool wins!"

"Aww, man!" Brawly said. "That was so close!"

"Great job, Tentacool!" May cheered. Tentacool looked at May, waving at her with one of his arms before jumping out of the pool and back onto the field.

"That was intense, babe!" Brawly commented as he recalled Machop. "But you know what's coming next, don't you?" He turned to Hariyama, who was standing behind him, watching the battle. "You're up, Hariyama!" Hariyama ran up to the battlefield and leapt into the air, landing on the ground with a resounding _thud_. "I hope you last longer than last time! I'll be disappointed if you don't!"

"I'll do you one better! We'll topple that giant! Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" Tentacool launched another barrage of bubbles at Hariyama.

"Hariyama, Bulk Up!" Hariyama clenched its fists as its muscles tightened, taking Tentacool's attack head-on.

"Tentacool, Constrict!" Tentacool reached out and began wrapping his arms around Hariyama. He tried to tighten his grip, but Hariyama's girth was too great.

"Hariyama, Vital Throw!" Brawly said, throwing a punch into the air. Hariyama quickly broke out of Tentacool's grip and grabbed him by his tentacles. It began swinging him around in the air, and flung him away. Tentacool bounced off the floor, landing in front of May. Despite the brutal attack, he got back up, struggling to keep his balance.

"Tentacool, hang in there!" May cheered for him. "Poison Sting!"

"Arm Thrust!" Hariyama charged straight ahead, arms extended in front of it. Tentacool battered Hariyama with a flurry of needles, but many of them simply bounced off its large hands. Hariyama closed the distance, and pounded Tentacool into submission. With one final thrust, it pushed him into the pool, where he floated on the surface, out cold.

"Tentacool is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Hariyama wins!"

"Good going, Hariyama!" Brawly cheered. Suddenly, Hariyama cringed, and dropped to one knee. "What's wrong, Hariyama? Get it together!" Hariyama got back up and walked back to Brawly's side of the field, regaining his composure, but still showed some signs of pain.

"Return, Tentacool!" May recalled her Pokemon. "You did great. Get some well-deserved rest." She looked at Brawly's Hariyama, slightly smiling. _'Tentacool was able to poison Hariyama with his Poison Sting before getting knocked out,'_ she thought. _'That should weaken it some, but this is Brawly's Pokemon we're talking about. I have to make sure Tentacool's efforts weren't in vain!'_

"Is it me, or are things starting to get hot in here?" Brawly asked, fanning himself with his hand. "You're a real fighter, babe, you _and_ your Pokemon! I can't remember the last time I got this excited from battling!"

"We're just getting started! It's your turn now, Torchic!" May released Torchic from his Ball as he glared at Hariyama with determination.

"Torchic again? Last time I remembered, he got pounded pretty badly by Hariyama before he even evolved!"

"Torchic's been eager to return that favor!" Torchic squawked at Hariyama, ruffling his feathers. "Time for both of you to see the results of our training! Torchic, Focus Energy!" Torchic took a deep breath, emitting an aura of intensity.

"Oooh, I can feel it! This is what I've been waiting for! Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Hariyama charged at Torchic, but before it could strike, it cringed in pain again, slowing him down. Torchic leapt straight up as Hariyama's hand slammed the ground where he was standing.

"Torchic, Ember!" Torchic unleashed a barrage of flames on Hariyama, causing it to stagger back. "Don't let up, Torchic! Peck!" Torchic landed in front of Hariyama and lunged beak-first into its stomach. Hariyama grunted as the force of the blow pushed it back even further.

"No way!" Brawly was shocked. "How did that little Torchic get so strong so fast?"

_'This is the result of our training,'_ May thought. _'Thanks to Tentacool, Torchic was able to avoid Hariyama's attack. And after training with Aron, he's learned to hit harder than ever before. This is how we battle... our drive to win!'_

"Hariyama, Bulk Up again!" Brawly shouted. Hariyama began flexing again, further tightening its muscles.

"Torchic, Scratch!" Torchic charged and leapt at Hariyama, talons extended. Suddenly, Torchic's body began glowing brightly as it flew through the air. "Torchic! Is that...?" Torchic's body became larger. A pair of clawed arms stretched out from his body, and his talons became even bigger. He struck Hariyama head-on, kicking at it repeatedly and bouncing off, landing in front of May. The surrounding light dissipated, and May was able to get a clear look at her Pokemon. "You've evolved!" May gasped as she quickly grabbed her Pokedex and opened it excitedly, almost dropping it.

_Combusken – the Young Fowl Pokemon. The evolved form of Torchic. It possesses incredible speed and power, capable of lashing out ten kicks per second. Its imdomitable spirit compels it to fight until the opponent submits._

_Known moves: Peck, Ember, Focus Energy, Double Kick._

"You learned a new move, too! This is great, Torchic! No, I mean Combusken!" Combusken let out a fierce roar and looked at May, smiling. "Let's show them your new power! Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken leapt high into the air, and plummeted towards Hariyama with one foot stretched out.

"Don't be intimidated, Hariyama!" Brawly shouted. "Block it!" Hariyama held out its hands and caught the attack, absorbing the shock of the blow. Combusken suddenly spun around in midair, swinging to Hariyama's side and delivered a second swift kick, knocking it off its feet. Hariyama bounced off the ground several times and skidded to a halt at the edge of the field. It struggled to get back up, but finally succumbed to its injuries, passing out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Combusken wins! The winner of this Gym match is challenger May!"

"We did it!" May screamed, running over to Combusken and hugging him. "You're the greatest, Combusken!" Combusken squawked happily as they laughed and hugged.

"Man, I think my heart just exploded!" Brawly said as he stepped onto the arena, helping Hariyama up, then approaching May. "I had a good feeling about you, babe, I mean, May, and I was right!" He reached into his pocket, and handed her a blue badge, in the shape of a boxing glove. "You've totally earned this, the Knuckle Badge!"

"Thanks, Brawly," May said as she pulled out her badge case and placed the Knuckle Badge inside. "That was definitely the most exciting battle we've ever had." Combusken and Hariyama stared at eachother for a moment, then happily shook hands.

"Hey, if you're ever back in the neighborhood, I'd love to have another battle with you! Hariyama and I have got a lot of training to do if we're gonna get back on top! Just curious, where are you headed next?"

"Slateport City's my next stop."

"Slateport, huh? Just so you know, Slateport doesn't have a Gym. The nearest one from there is in Mauville City. I know you and Combusken will totally stomp the competition!" Brawly and May exchanged a firm handshake as she said goodbye and exited the Dewford Gym.

* * *

After a quick visit to the Pokemon Center, May returned to the dock to find Mr. Briney.

"Ho there, lass!" Mr. Briney called out to her from his boat. "So, did you get all your affairs settled here?"

"I sure did!" May said with a big smile on her face. "I delivered the letter to Steven, and beat the Dewford Gym Leader! And even better, my Torchic evolved to Combusken!"

"Fantastic, lass! Hop aboard, and we'll set off for Slateport immediately!" May quickly jumped onto the boat as it pulled out of port.


	15. The Face of the Enemy

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Face of the Enemy**

"Well, lass, here we are," Mr. Briney said as Slateport City came into view. May could see a lot of people on the southern beach, sunbathing and having fun. The boat pulled into a dock along the eastern side of the city, and May hopped off. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure, Mr. Briney," May said, bowing politely to him. "Thank you so much for everything!"

"It was a pleasure sailing with you, lass! Well, if there's nothing else, Peeko and I will be heading back home. Say goodbye, Peeko!" Peeko cawed happily, stretching her wings. "Winds be at your back, and safe travels!" May waved goodbye as Mr. Briney sailed off into the great blue sea.

"So, this is Slateport City..." May said as she opened her PokeNav. "It says here that there's an Oceanic Museum in the city. Founded by... Captain Stern? Well, I guess if I want to find him, I should start there."

* * *

May couldn't believe her eyes when she arrived at the Oceanic Museum. Inside, a crowd of men and women in green uniforms were quietly examining all the exhibits. The women's uniforms were identical to the men's, but wore black skirts in place of the green slacks.

_'There's so many of them!'_ May thought. _'I guess those two I met weren't the only ones after all. I think I better lay low...'_ She quietly stepped forward, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Excuse me," somebody said.

"Ahh!" May shrieked, jumping a little. The soldiers all looked at her for a moment, then went back to looking at the exhibits. May looked to her side, and saw that it was a receptionist talking to her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you have to pay for admission," the receptionist said.

"Oh, sorry. Ahahah..." May gave the receptionist some money and continued on her way. As she walked past the uniformed people, she could hear some of them muttering to eachother.

"Is that it?" one of the men asked, pointing at a piece of coral in a tank.

"No, you idiot," one of the female soldiers replied. "The boss said it looks like it's valuable, not a piece of junk..."

_'They're looking for something,'_ May thought. _'I bet they came here to steal something, but if I try to do anything, I'll be completely outnumbered...'_ May sneaked past the soldiers and reached some double doors on the far side of the room, slipping past them.

* * *

In the next room, there were no soldiers. There seemed to be a lot of exhibits, but many of them were covered up with white sheets. On the far end of the room was a man in a white coat, admiring a model ship on display. The man noticed May standing near the doors.

"Hey, this part of the museum is off-limits!" he said. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" May apologized. "I didn't know. Who are you?"

"I'm Stern, the founder of this Oceanic Museum," he introduced himself. "I'm also the owner of the Stern Shipyard here in Slateport. Since you're here, come over here and look at this." May approached Stern and looked at the model in front of him. "It's a real beauty, isn't it? It's a model of the S.S. Tidal, which is being built in my shipyard even as we speak."

"Wait, did you say you were Stern? As in, Captain Stern?" May asked him.

"That's me, though I'm not really a captain. I'm more of a scientist and engineer. I really love boats and ships, which is why people started calling me Captain Stern. I'm also working on a new kind of ship, one that can explore the ocean floor! However, that project is dead in the water until I receive my special order of parts from the Devon Corporation..."

"Actually, I–" Before May could finish, the doors behind her opened, and two Zephyr grunts, a man and a woman, entered the room.

"We shouldn't be in here," the woman said. "The sign said, 'Do Not Enter'. The Commander said not to cause any trouble and draw attention to ourselves."

"Why should we care?" the man asked. "We're Team Zephyr, we can do whatever we want." They stopped when they saw May and Stern. "Well, what have we here? Captain Stern, I presume?"

"Who are you?" Stern asked. "What do you want?"

"You need to come with us," the female grunt said. "Our orders are to bring you to our Commander."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the male grunt said. "You're coming with us, even if we have to drag you out screaming."

"First stealing, now kidnapping! ?" May was disgusted. "You people are real thugs!"

"Butt out, little girl, unless you wanna get hurt!"

"We should tell the others we found Stern," the female grunt said.

"What, and let them hog the glory? We can take care of this brat!" The grunts each pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Taillow!" The man sent out his Taillow.

"Go, Surskit!" The woman then sent out her Pokemon, one that May remembers seeing before.

"Skitty, Nincada, I need you!" May threw out two of her Balls, bringing out Skitty and Nincada. May quickly opened her Pokedex.

_Surskit – the Pond Skater Pokemon. It glides across the surface of water with its four small legs. It distracts attackers with a sweet scent from the top of its head._

"Taillow, Peck!"

"Surskit, Quick Attack!" The two Team Zephyr Pokemon moved in for the attack.

"Nincada, Harden! Skitty, use Attract!" May instructed. Nincada's body tightened up as the Taillow struck, its pecks bounced off as if it was hitting a rock. Meanwhile, Skitty posed cutely and mewed, catching the attention of the Taillow and Surskit. Taillow ceased its attack, and started staring at Skitty in fascination. The Surskit, however, didn't seem to be affected as it continued charging, striking Skitty and knocking her back. She shook off the blow and quickly recovered.

"Snap out of it, Taillow!" the male grunt shouted at his Pokemon. "Hurry up and attack!"

"Nincada, use Fury Swipes on Surskit! Skitty, Doubleslap Taillow!" Nincada lunged at Surskit, swinging its claws, while Skitty smacked the lovestruck Taillow repeatedly. One final blow from both of them knocked out both the Taillow and Surskit.

"Our Pokemon!" the female grunt gasped. "I can't believe both of us lost to a single child!"

"This stinks!" the male grunt said as he and his partner recalled their Pokemon. "It wouldn't be like this if the boss would let us have stronger Pokemon, or let us carry more than one! Even Admin Thoren gets to have more, and he's an i–"

"Watch that tone, soldier!" a voice interrupted. The two Zephyr grunts turned around to see another woman in the same green uniform approaching, the only difference being her high heel shoes and thigh-high stockings. She had long, dark green hair with a low-tied ponytail, wore a small pair of reading glasses, and carried an electronic tablet. The woman looked like someone's secretary, or a strict schoolteacher, as she gave the two soldiers a stern look. "You do not speak poorly of a superior officer, regardless of what you think of them."

"A-Admin G-G-Grace! ?" the male grunt gulped, sweating nervously.

"If you're here," the female grunt said, "then that means...!" Behind Grace, another man approached. He was tall and decently built, and had short, spiky blond hair. He wore a uniform very similar to the others, but his jacket was adorned with several military ribbons and shoulder tassels. He wore white gloves instead of the standard black, and a short green cape with a thin white border, embroidered with the same 'Z' emblem that was on the uniforms of the others, draped partly over his left shoulder, down to his elbow.

"C-Commander!" The grunts immediately stood at attention, saluting the man. "Sir!"

"..." The man remained silent as he slowly walked past the two soldiers. Skitty and Nincada hissed as he approached. He stopped in front of May, not paying her any attention, and turned around. "Why is Stern not in our custody?" he asked in a strong, cold tone.

"Sir! It's that kid, sir! She got in our way!" The man turned around again, looking down at May.

"Identify yourself, civilian."

"I don't give my name to bullies and thieves!" May said, taking a defensive stance.

"Watch your mouth when addressing the Commander!" Grace barked at May. The man raised his arm, motioning for her to stop.

"I pity you," he said to May. "So young, so naïve..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked as she glared at him.

"Team Zephyr works for the benefit of all mankind. A child like you could never understand our noble cause." He turned his attention to Captain Stern. "I highly urge you to come with us, Stern. Team Zephyr requires the use of your submersible, and you are the only one capable of operating it."

"Well, you've wasted your time," Captain Stern said. "The Submarine Explorer 1 isn't even finished, and it will stay that way until I receive the parts I need. Even if I had them right now, it would still be at least another month or two before it was finished."

"I see..." The blond-haired man closed his eyes. "...and what I was looking for wasn't here, either..." After a few moments, he turned around again, facing Grace and the two grunts. "We're leaving."

"Commander?" Grace seemed confused at his decision.

"But Stern is right here!" the male grunt complained. "We're just gonna leave him? What about this kid?"

"Staying here is a waste of time," the man said. "Tell the others we're leaving. That's an order."

"S-Sir!" the grunts quickly ran off. The man then began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" May shouted at the man. "Your goons just tried to kidnap Captain Stern, and now you're going to walk away like nothing happened?" The man ignored May and continued walking. "I said wait!" May tried to stop him, but Grace immediately stepped in front of her, blocking the way.

"I suggest you stay out of Team Zephyr's affairs," Grace said to May. "Interfere again, and there will be no mercy for you, even if you _are_ a child." She then followed the so-called Commander of Team Zephyr out the door.

"Phew, what a tense situation!" Stern breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for saving me from those people, young lady!"

"You're welcome. I'm May, by the way. I was actually looking for you." May reached into her pack and happily handed Stern the box she was carrying. "Special delivery, courtesy of Mr. Stone!"

"Is this...? It is! The parts I ordered! This is fantastic! I can finally finish building the Submarine Explorer 1! Oh, thank you, May! I wish I could reward you, but I don't really have anything to offer."

"It's okay, really. I did it as a favor for Mr. Stone."

"I have to get these parts to the shipyard immediately! When my submersible is finished, I'll invite you to join me on the maiden voyage! Thank you again!" Stern excitedly ran off with the box.

_'Team Zephyr...'_ May thought about her recent encounter. _'The way they were reacting, that guy in the fancy uniform must be their leader. Just looking at him gave me chills. I really hope I don't have to run into him again...'_

* * *

As May stepped outside the museum, May saw a familiar face approaching her.

"It's you again!" May said. "You're... Scott, right?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Scott said. "I just saw Team Zephyr clearing out of here. I heard that they're a bunch of troublemakers. Did you drive them off all by yourself?"

"Not really. I did battle some of them when they tried to kidnap Captain Stern, but then their leader showed up and told them to leave."

"Hmm..." Scott turned around, and started mumbling to himself. "She fought Team Zephyr, and wasn't afraid of them... Maybe, just maybe, this Trainer..."

"What are you talking about?" May asked. "You're not thinking of something pervy again, are you?"

"Are you still going on about that! ? I'm not that kind of person!" Scott cleared his throat. "Anyways, it seems I misjudged you from the first time we met. I would like to register you on my PokeNav, if you have one."

"Hmm..." May gave him a suspicious glare.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"...Fine." May opened her PokeNav and they registered eachother.

"There! I have some high hopes for you now. I'll be watching!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," May muttered as Scott walked away. "Now that I've finished those errands, I can finally get on with my business." She checked the map on her PokeNav. "Brawly said the next Gym is in Mauville City, so it looks like I'll be heading north!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Time for another commentary. Two subjects this time. Don't read below this line if you don't want to hear me rant, or don't want to be slightly spoilered.

First of all, as one of my reviewers pointed out, our heroine already has a full roster of six Pokemon. This adds another degree of difficulty in my storywriting, especially since (**_SPOILER ALERT!_**) May is going to catch another Pokemon in the next chapter, which will cause the storage system aspect to kick in. I'm still debating how I'm going to handle this situation exactly, allowing May to catch more Pokemon, but also allowing each of them an equal chance under the spotlight. Chances are that I'll make it so that it's optional to keep extra Pokemon in some cold, dark, computer space, or to let them roam freely in the care of someone responsible, like Ash Ketchum keeping his spare Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab in the anime.

Second of all, the leader of Team Zephyr, and his mission statement... I thought I had this all figured out, but quickly noticed a lot of contradictions between actions and intended goals and ideals. I brainstormed to rearrange everything into something that would remotely make sense. I also had to choose what kind of villain the leader would be. That will be revealed in time, but not here.

Anyway, to wrap things up, I won't be pumping out chapters as quickly as I have been, since I had to rearrange a few things related to the story, and real-life interference.


	16. Admin Thoren Strikes Back!

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Admin Thoren Strikes Back!**

May stepped out of the Slateport City Pokemart, sighing in disappointment.

"I was able to get some more Poke Balls, but..." She looked at a single bill in her hand. "Now I'm practically broke..." Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, and blew the bill out of her grip. "Ahh! !" May screamed as the paper flew away and out of sight. She hung her head and sighed again. "And now I _am_ broke..." After a few moments of wallowing in her sadness, she eventually perked back up and headed for the north edge of the city.

* * *

May found the beginning of Route 110, a winding artificial path built over a large lake, complete with dirt and vegetation. Hanging over the path was a large, bridge-like structure. One end of the bridge was nearby, but there was a sign next to it with the picture of a bicycle that read, "Cycling Road. No pedestrians allowed."

"Looks like I'm taking the long way, then," May said, sighing a third time. "Can this day get any worse?" Just then, she heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. She turned towards the bushes and placed her hand on her belt, ready for anything. A small Pokemon emerged from the bush. It looked like a rabbit, with long ears and bright red cheeks with plus-shaped marks in the middle of them. Its short tail had a similar plus shape. "Oh, a Pokemon!" May pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Plusle – the Cheering Pokemon. It loves to cheer for other Pokemon. It creates pom-poms from electric sparks and dances to encourage others to do their best._

"A Plusle, huh?" May then noticed something strange. The fur of the Plusle standing in front of her was a slightly darker shade than the picture on the Pokedex. "Hmm, are the colors fading?" She gently shook the Pokedex to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Pla, pla!" the Plusle made an adorable sound. It held up its tiny hands, and a pair of sparks appeared in them. It started hopping around, shaking its arms and dancing.

"That's so cute!" May said, clapping. "It kinda sounded like you said, 'Play, play'! Did you hear me sulking earlier, and wanted to cheer me up?" The wild Plusle nodded. "Well, it worked! Thank you, Plusle!" Plusle laughed as it continued dancing for May.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Someone started laughing nearby. "We meet again, my old nemesis!"

"Who's there?" May looked around, but saw nobody. "Come out and show yourself!"

"As you wish! Hah!" Somebody leapt out of a nearby tree, somersaulting through the air. The graceful entrance lost all appeal, however, when he landed flat on their face. "Gah!" His scream was muffled with his face in the dirt. "I should've nailed that landing!"

"It's you!" May gasped, recognizing the person immediately.

"Hahah! Yes, it's me, Zephyr Admin Thoren!" He sprang to his feet and struck a cheesy pose, then pointed at May. "I've finally tracked you down, May!"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I'm the head of reconaissance and threat assessment, remember? It's my job to know _everything_ about Team Zephyr's enemies!" Thoren reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bundle of index cards. "Let's see here... May, born in Goldenrod City in the Johto region. Says here you were invited to visit Professor Elm's lab for your tenth birthday to receive a Pokemon, but couldn't because your family was moving to Littleroot Town. Aww, how sad. Your dad is the Petalburg Gym Leader, your favorite color is red, and your three sizes are–"

"That's enough!" May interrupted him, her face turning slightly red. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm here for revenge! You humiliated me at the Rusturf Tunnel, and now I'm gonna return the favor! Just you wait, any minute now, my buddies will be finishing their mission at the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City and heading this way, and then you're gonna get it!"

"...Pfft! Haaahahahah!" May burst out laughing. Plusle looked at May, confused at what was happening, then looked at Thoren.

"Again with the laughing! ? What's the deal with that?"

"I hate to break it to you, but your 'buddies' already left the Museum! They're long gone by now!"

"What! ? Gah!" Thoren stomped the ground angrily. "You know what, fine! I don't need help to deal with you! I've got a secret weapon with me this time! An invincible Pokemon that _nobody_ can beat!" He whipped out a Poke Ball and threw it into the air. "Go, Shedinja!" The Ball burst open, and a golden-brown Pokemon emerged from it. It looked like a bug of some kind, but was just an empty shell, with a white halo over its head.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" May asked as she pointed her Pokedex at it.

_Shedinja – the Shed Pokemon. It is a mysterious, hollow shell that floats through the air. Rumor has it that it will steal the soul of anyone who peers into the hole in its back._

"Shedinja? _That's_ your secret weapon?" May asked. "It looks like it would break just from touching it!" She reached for a Poke Ball. "Come out, Aron!" Aron emerged form his Ball, looking at the Shedinja. "Let's make this quick, Aron! Headbutt!" Aron charged ahead, and leapt at Shedinja. Its body became transparent as Aron passed through it, missing completely.

"Hahah!" Thoren laughed. "Is that all you've got? I'm feeling so generous, I'll let you have another free attack!"

"Aron, try Metal Claw!" Aron lunged at Shedinja again as tiny claws appeared on its front legs. This time, the attack struck Shedinja, but it didn't budge an inch. Aron dropped straight to the ground and looked up at it, slowly tilting his head in confusion. "What! ? It didn't do anything!"

"I told you, my Pokemon's invincible! And now, revenge! Shedinja, Fury Cutter!" Shedinja turned towards Aron and charged, swinging its claws. Aron was knocked back and forth, each blow landing harder and harder. One final swing sent Aron flying, crashing in front of May.

"Aron!" May cried out, running over to check on Aron, who was shaking his head. "Are you okay?" Aron looked at May and slowly nodded. Plusle saw this and ran up to Thoren, yelling at him.

"What's this?" Thoren asked. "A rat? Get lost, I'm trying to bask in my imminent victory, here! Shedinja, Shadow Ball!" An orb of black energy appeared in front of Shedinja as it turned to Plusle, who started panicking.

"Look out!" May ran over to the Plusle and covered it with her body. The Shedinja released its attack, detonating on the ground and knocking May away. She cringed as she hit the ground, struggling to get up. Plusle cried, seeing her in pain.

"Are you crazy, taking a hit like that?" Thoren asked. "It's a Pokemon! It can take a little pain!"

"That doesn't mean you can hurt them just because you feel like it!" May yelled at him, still holding Plusle in her arms. "You're a bully and a coward!"

"Yeah? Well, this so-called bully and coward is about to kick your can! Of course, I might be willing to forgive you if you beg for mercy!"

"As if I'd ever do that! Aron, return!" She recalled Aron to his Ball and started running for the path over the lake.

"Hey! I said beg, not run! Get back here!" Thoren chased after May, with Shedinja silently following. As they ran down the path, the ground suddenly gave way. May, Plusle, and Thoren plummeted into a dark hole, screaming. Shedinja flew into the hole, following its master.

* * *

"Pla... pla...!" Plusle shook May gently, trying to wake her. May slowly opened her eyes.

"Ooohh..." May groaned, slowly getting up. "What happened...?" She looked around, and saw that she was in some kind of cave, with lamps hanging from the ceiling lighting the room. Parts of the room were covered with plaster panels, and several wall panels were stacked up on the floor. "What is this place?" She turned around, and saw a piece of paper tacked to a wall panel. She tore the note off the wall and read it.

_**OUT TO GET MORE SUPPLIES. BE BACK SOON, MIND THE MESS! -TRICK MASTER**_

"Weird..." May said to herself. "I don't see that creep anywhere. Did we lose him?" She then felt Plusle tugging at one of her socks, looking worried. "Don't worry, Plusle. We'll find a way out of here." They carefully searched for any kind of exit. On the far end of the room was a gray door with some kind of inscription on it.

"'Trick Master is awesome'?" May read the writing on the door. Suddenly, the floor beneath them rotated. The wall panel flipped, sending May and Plusle to the other side. On the other side of the wall was a long corridor. There were other branching hallways, but they chose continue straight ahead, and came across another, smaller room, furnished with a low table, sofa, and a television. Various papers were scattered on and around the table, some of them having designs of traps and gimmicks, others having short messages, praising the Trick Master in some way.

"What kind of person lives like this?" May asked as she picked up one of the papers. "'Sometimes the best answer is the simplest one'. I can't tell if whoever built this place is a wiseman or a madman."

"Found you again!" came a familiar voice. May quickly turned around to see Thoren and Shedinja behind her. "So, thought you could get away? Now there's no way out!" Thoren snickered.

"I can think of one way! Go, Tentacool!" May released Tentacool from his Ball. "Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" Tentacool fired a barrage of bubbles from his arms, striking Shedinja, but again, it seemed to do no good.

"Shedinja, Shadow Ball!" Shedinja launched another black orb, blasting Tentacool and knocking it back.

_'This is impossible!'_ May thought. _'Nothing seems to work! Is Shedinja really invincible, like Thoren said?'_ Just then, a thought occurred to her. _'Maybe, just maybe...'_ She quietly recalled Tentacool.

"So, finally came to your senses, have you?" Thoren laughed. "Are you ready to acknowledge my greatness?" May smiled slyly.

"Go, Combusken!" May released Combusken from his Ball. Thoren suddenly started sweating, looking nervous.

"I-It doesn't matter how many times you try, m-my Shedinja is invincible! You c-can't lay a finger on it, so just give up already!"

"Combusken, Peck," May said in a casual tone. Combusken simply walked up to Shedinja, and gave it a single tap with his beak. The Shedinja suddenly dropped to the floor, on its back.

"Gaah! !" Thoren screamed grabbing his head in disbelief. "My Shedinja! How did you figure out how its Wonder Guard ability worked! ?"

"I was thinking about it too hard. Sometimes the best answer is the simplest one! Judging by your reaction when I brought out Combusken, I guess that Wonder Guard completely protects Shedinja from all attacks... all except ones it's weak against."

"Gah, darn it!" Thoren recalled Shedinja and stomped the floor angrily. Suddenly, there was a loud click. The floor beneath Thoren opened up, and he fell down another pit trap, his scream echoing as he fell.

"Good riddance," May said. "Good work, Combusken. Return!" May recalled Combusken to his Ball.

"Pla, pla!" Plusle started shouting. May turned to Plusle, and saw it pointing to a rope ladder in the corner of the room, leading up through a hole in the ceiling.

"I hope that's the way out." May grabbed hold of the ladder as Plusle hopped up onto her shoulder. As she climbed, it started getting darker. Then, she noticed a faint sliver of light further up.

* * *

On the surface, a patch of dirt started shifting. The part of the ground flipped open, and May and Plusle emerged from the hole. Plusle hopped off of May's should and starting running around in circles, cheering happily.

"I'm glad that's over," May said as she closed the lid on the hole. She looked around and realized she was back where she started, in the area where Thoren attacked her. "Ugh, and now I have to go down the same road again!" She sighed.

"Pla, pla!" The wild Plusle created more sparks in its hands and started dancing again, trying to cheer May up.

"Thanks, Plusle," May giggled. "Hey, do you want to come with me?" Plusle's face lit up as it jumped up and down, a shower of tiny sparks flying from its hands. "All right, then!" May pulled out a Poke Ball from her pack and tagged Plusle with it. It was pulled inside, and the Ball immediately clicked. "Welcome aboard, Plusle!" Suddenly, the button on the Poke Ball started flashing, and in the blink of an eye, it vanished. "Huh! ?" May looked at her hands for a moment, then quickly looked around. "Ahh! !" she screamed. "Where did you go! ? Plusle!"

* * *

At that time, elsewhere, Brendan was walking down a lonely path, when suddenly, his PokeNav started beeping.

"Huh?" Brendan pulled the PokeNav off his belt and opened it. "I'm getting a call... hello?"

"Breeendaaan! !" May's voice whined on the other end. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"M-May! ?" Brendan was surprised by the caller and her tone. "What's wrong?"

"My Pokemon disappeared! I don't know what happened! I didn't know who else to call!"

"Wait, what? Slow down! What are you talking about?"

* * *

After May explained what just happened to her, Brendan started laughing.

"Wh, what's so funny! ?" May shouted.

"Relax, May!" Brendan said. "Was that Plusle your seventh Pokemon?"

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"It was just sent to storage! Trainers can only have six Pokemon with them at any time. Didn't you know that?"

"O-of course I did!" May tried to deny her ignorance. "...Okay, so I didn't. It was first time it happened to me, how was I supposed to react? What do you mean, storage?"

"When a Trainer catches more than six Pokemon, any more they catch are automatically transferred to a storage area that can accessed from any Pokemon Center. Of course, that's entirely optional. You can request that your Pokemon be sent to anywhere else that has a transfer machine, to someone responsible enough to watch over them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want, I can call my dad and ask him to watch your Pokemon. He finally finished setting up a transfer machine in his lab, and he's already watching some of mine. He's got a field by the lab where they can run around freely, so they don't have to stay in their Poke Balls!"

"That sounds great!" May said. "Thanks, Brendan!"

"No problem! By the way, how's your Gym challenge going?"

"I got my second badge from Dewford Town, and Torchic evolved! I'm headed for Mauville City right now to get my third badge."

"Really? Awesome! Good luck with that! I'm gonna call my dad right now and let him know to transfer your Pokemon to his place." Brendan hung up, and May put her PokeNav away.

"What a relief," she said, taking a deep breath. "I better hurry to Mauville, I want to check on Plusle as soon as I can!" May raced back down the path as the sun began to set.


	17. The Third Badge

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Third Badge**

"You can breathe easy, May!" Professor Birch said to her over the video phone in the Mauville Pokemon Center. Behind him, Plusle was running around, laughing. "As you can see, your Pokemon is now safely here at my lab!" Plusle hopped up on Birch's shoulder and waved at May.

"That's great news, Professor Birch!" May said, smiling. "Oh, before I forget... when I looked at Plusle's information on my Pokedex, the colors on the picture looked faded. Is my Pokedex broken?"

"I would think not! The truth is, this Plusle you caught is extremely rare! Its fur is a different color than the average Plusle. You were very fortunate to have caught this one! If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you to leave it here for a while. It would really help my studies to find out why certain Pokemon have different colorations than their common counterparts."

"I don't know... are you fine with that, Plusle?"

"Pla pla!" Plusle happily replied, raising its hand as if to volunteer.

"I think that's a yes! Behave yourself while you're there, Plusle! I promise we'll see eachother again soon!"

* * *

Outside, May checked her PokeNav to find the location of the Mauville Gym. When she got to the Gym's entrance, she saw two people arguing with eachother.

"You should really reconsider this!" the older man said. "Gym Leaders are strong, and you only have one Pokemon!"

"I'm ready for this, uncle!" the young boy said. "We've become really strong! Just give us a chance!"

"Is that...?" May ran up to the pair. "Aren't you Wally?" she asked the boy.

"Ah! May!" Wally's face lit up when he saw her. He turned to the man with him. "Uncle, this is May! She's the one I told you about!"

"Oh, so you're May!" the man said. "I'm Wally's uncle. Wally is living with me and my wife in Verdanturf Town. He told me a lot about you, saying your father is the Petalburg Gym Leader, and that you helped him catch his first Pokemon."

"Pleased to meet you!" May shook hands with Wally's uncle. "It's been a long time, Wally. How have you been?"

"Everything's been great!" Wally said. "I've been feeling a lot better since I moved here, and Sana and I have become really strong together!"

"Who's Sana?"

"Sana's the Ralts you helped me catch, though she isn't a Ralts anymore!" Wally tossed out his Poke Ball, and a Pokemon that looked similar to Ralts appeared. It was slightly taller, and its pink eyes were clearly visible. It had long, slender arms and legs, and its dress-like torso flared out like a skirt. It twirled around and curtsied like a graceful ballerina. May opened her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

_Kirlia – the Emotion Pokemon. The evolved form of Ralts. The cheerful spirit of its Trainer enhances its psychic powers. It dances gracefully when happy._

"She's so pretty!" May said.

"She's strong, too!" Wally added. "That's why we came here, to challenge the Gym Leader!"

"And I came here to talk him out of it," Wally's uncle said. "I understand you've become stronger since you came here with your Pokemon, but don't you think you're pushing it a little too much?"

"I'm not pushing it!" Wally objected. "Sana and I can do anything together, and we'll prove it!" He then turned to May. "May, will you help me show my uncle? Will you have a battle with me?"

"Of course!" May said. "It'll be my pleasure! If Sana's your only Pokemon, then we should have a one-on-one battle to keep it fair."

"Sounds good to me! Come on, Sana, let's show May what we can do!" Wally took a few steps away from May to give her room.

"It's your turn, Poochyena!" May released Poochyena from his Ball, and the two Pokemon stared eachother down. "Poochyena, Take Down!" Poochyena immediately charged, the air in front of it distorting.

"Sana, use Double Team!" Before Poochyena could strike, Sana suddenly split into two copies, then four, creating a circle of illusions around him.

"Not bad, Wally!" May said. "You know how to take advantage of supporting moves, but so do we! Poochyena, Sand Attack!" Poochyena began kicking up a cloud of sand at the closest clone, but it didn't flinch. "Again, Poochyena! Try a different one!" Poochyena complied, but again, the attack struck an illusion.

"Sana, Confusion!" The illusions vanished, and Sana appeared behind Poochyena. Her eyes began glowing, and her body glowed faintly. However, nothing happened to Poochyena. "Huh? What's wrong? Nothing happened!"

"Poochyena, Bite!" Poochyena charged at Sana, and sank his teeth into her, flinging her away. She tumbled and crashed to the ground, knocked out. "Sana's attack didn't work because Poochyena's a Dark-type Pokemon, and Confusion is a Psychic-type attack, which he's immune to."

"..." Wally was speechless as he walked over to Sana, helping her back up. "...I lost..." He looked very disappointed.

"It's okay to lose, Wally," May said to him. "You know, after you left Petalburg, I challenged my dad to a battle, and he completely creamed Torchic and me. I lost, but I learned something valuable from it. You can't let it get you down just because things don't work out the way you expected them. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"May..."

"Every battle is a chance to learn something new. Take it from me!" She smiled warmly at Wally.

"...Right!" Wally and May shook hands. "Thank you for battling with me, May!" He turned to his uncle. "All right, uncle. I'm ready to go back to Verdanturf Town with you."

"Waahahahah!" A loud voice laughed. The three of them turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw a burly old man in a brown sweater and yellow pants approaching. He had a bushy white beard, and a tuft of hair sticking out the back of his head like a spike, or a lightning bolt. "That was a good battle, despite how fast it was! I could feel the energy coming from both the Trainers and their Pokemon!"

"Who are you?" May asked the old man.

"I'm Wattson, founder of Mauville City, and the Gym Leader here."

"The Gym Leader? You! ?"

"Waahahahah!" Wattson laughed again. "Surprised, youngster? I may be old, but there's plenty of spark left in me! I designed and helped build this city from scratch, and even though I had to cancel my project to expand the city, it's still going strong! So, are you here to challenge my Gym?"

"I was planning to," Wally said, "but my battle with May made me realize I'm not ready. I was just about to go home with my uncle."

"What about you, little lady?"

"Yes, actually!" May said. "I'd like to have a Gym match against you!"

"Waahahah! Excellent! Let's step inside, shall we?"

"Good luck on your match, May!" Wally said as he and his uncle began to walk away.

"Hold on, sonny!" Wattson stopped him. "There's no rush to get home, is there? Why don't you stay and watch as guests?"

"That's a great idea, Wally!" May added. "You'd be able to see a real Gym match with your own eyes!"

"Really? Can we stay and watch, uncle? Please?" Wally put his hands together, begging, and Sana imitated him.

"Hmm..." Wally's uncle began thinking. "...I suppose it can't hurt."

"All right!" Wally cheered with Sana as everyone stepped inside the Gym.

* * *

Inside the main room of the Gym, Wally, his uncle, and Sana all sat in the front seats of the spectator's stands as May and Wattson took their positions on either side of a standand dirt battlefield. A female referee came out of the staff room in the back and stood at midfield.

"All right, Sana," Wally said to his Pokemon, "let's watch closely. We have to see what we were about to get ourselves into!"

"The official Gym match is about to begin!" the referee announced. "Gym Leader Wattson, versus challenger May! Both sides will use two Pokemon each. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions mid-battle. The match ends when both of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Gym Leader, send out your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Voltorb!" Wattson threw out his Poke Ball, and a Voltorb emerged, glaring angrily at May.

"A Voltorb?" May opened her Pokedex.

_Voltorb – the Ball Pokemon. It bears an uncanny resemblance to a Poke Ball. It is angered easily, and will sometimes explode for no reason at all._

_'I'm pretty sure Voltorb is an Electric-type Pokemon,'_ May thought, _'which means Wattson must be an Electric-type Trainer. Using Tentacool for this battle would be a very bad idea...'_

"Challenger, send out your first Pokemon!" the referee said.

"I'm counting on you, Nincada!" May sent out Nincada first. It looked at Voltorb, wiggling his antennae.

"On my mark..." The referee waved the green flag. "Begin!"

"Voltorb, Rollout!" Wattson shouted. Voltorb began rolling towards Nincada at lightning speed.

"It's fast!" Wally gasped.

"Nincada, Harden!" May shouted. Nincada's body tightened as Voltorb struck him. Voltorb continued spinning rapidly, slowly pushing Nincada back. Eventually, Voltorb rolled over Nincada and bounced into the air, while Nincada was knocked onto his back.

"Voltorb, Sonicboom!" Wattson instructed. While it was still in the air, Voltorb began vibrating, and a shockwave of air shot out from it and towards Nincada.

"Dodge it!" Nincada quickly rolled over to his side, avoiding the attack and getting back on his feet. Voltorb crashed to the ground, glaring at him. "Use Dig!" Nincada burrowed into the ground, and emerged directly beneath Voltorb, knocking it into the air.

"Voltorb, use Spark!" Voltorb began sparking with electricity, and tackled Nincada on the way down. The attack, however, did nothing to Nincada as they both landed.

"It didn't do anything!" Wally said. "Just like when Sana attacked Poochyena!"

"Nincada's a Bug-type and a Ground-type," May said, "so Electric attacks are useless against him! Nincada, Fury Swipes!" Nincada leapt on top of Voltorb and starting pounding on it with his claws.

"Shake it off, Voltorb!" Wattson shouted.

"Don't let go, Nincada!" Voltorb began rolling around the field wildly, trying to throw Nincada off. Nincada wrapped his legs around Voltorb, managing to stay on top no matter where it rolled. "Leech Life!" Nincada sank his tiny teeth into Voltorb, and began to absorb its energy. Voltorb continued rolling around, but eventually slowed down until stopping completely. Nincada jumped off, and revealed Voltorb was knocked out.

"Voltorb is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Nincada wins!"

"Waaahahahah!" Wattson was still laughing happily, despite his loss. "Not bad, May! Not bad at all!"

"Way to go, Nincada!" May cheered. Suddenly, Nincada's body was enveloped in a bright light. His small wings became much larger, and his antenna receded. He slowly lifted off the ground as his wings vibrated and flapped at a blinding speed. The light dispersed, and Nincada was transformed. His body was now jet black, and a pair of red eyes looked out from his mask-like face.

"Wow!" Wally was amazed at what just happened. "It evolved!" May opened her Pokedex again.

_Ninjask – the Ninja Pokemon. The evolved form of Nincada. Due to its incredible speed, it was long believed to be invisible. It loves to feed on tree sap while buzzing loudly._

_Known moves: Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Screech, Double Team. Ability: Speed Boost._

"Waahahah! And evolving during our match, too! You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Wattson recalled Voltorb and grabbed another Poke Ball. "It's your turn, old friend! Go, Manectric!" The Ball burst open, and a dog-like Pokemon with grayish-blue fur appeared. It had a tall, pointed mane that glowed a bright neon yellow, and two large tufts of yellow fur over its rear thighs. It let out a roar and stared at Ninjask. May pointed her Pokedex at it.

_Manectric – the Discharge Pokemon. It discharges powerful electricity from its mane. In battle, it is capable of summoning fearsome thunderclouds._

"Our next opponent looks really tough," May said, "but let's keep up the pace, Ninjask! Use Screech!" Ninjask began buzzing, flooding the entire room with noise. Manectric cringed, gritting its teeth.

"Hang on, Manectric!" Wattson cheered. "Quick Attack!" Manectric charged at breakneck speed, despite the agitating sound.

"Dodge it, Ninajsk!" In the blink of an eye, Ninjask vanished, causing Manectric to hit nothing but air. "Fury Cutter!" Suddenly, he reappeared next to Manectric, striking it with its claw, then vanishing again. He appeared once more behind it, and struck again.

"May's amazing!" Wally said. "Her Pokemon just evolved, and she already knows how to battle with it so well!" He continued to watch in awe as Ninjask continued dishing out punishment against Manectric.

"Time for the gloves to come off!" Wattson said. "Manectric, Shock Wave!" Manectric let out a howl, and a wave of electricity shot out from its body. Ninjask was struck by the wave, and was stuck in place. "Now, Manectric! Bite!" Manectric lunged at Ninjask and bit down, swinging him around in its jaws. It threw Ninjask to the ground, and he twitched slightly, but didn't get back up.

"Ninjask is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Manectric wins!"

"I don't understand," Wally said. "How did Ninjask lose? I thought it was immune to Electric attacks!"

"Waahahah!" Wattson laughed out loud. "Allow me to explain, sonny! Nincada was partly Ground-type, which gave it an immunity to my Electric attacks. However! When it evolved to Ninjask, it became a Bug-type and a Flying-type, which not only removed its immunity, but gave it a weakness as well! Evolution became a double-edged sword for it! Waahahahah!"

"Return, Ninjask!" May recalled her Pokemon. "Congratulations on evolving, Ninjask. Now get some rest." She took a good look at Wattson's Manectric. _'Manectric is pretty well-balanced,'_ she thought. _'It's got speed and power. I could really go with anyone other than Tentacool at this point...'_

"I wonder which Pokemon May's gonna go with?" Wally asked as he scooted to the edge of his seat, with Sana doing the same. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Challenger, please send out your second Pokemon!" the referee said.

"Come on out, Combusken!" May released Combusken as he let out a loud squawk. "Combusken, Focus Energy!" Combusken clapped his hands together, and took a deep breath.

"Move in, Manectric!" Wattson shouted. "Bite!" Manectric charged at Combusken, fangs bared.

"Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken tried to leap into the air, but Manectric closed the distance, biting down on one of his legs. He cringed in pain, but continued his attack, kicking Manectric in the face repeatedly with his free foot until it let go. Combusken cringed again, his body slightly twitching. "Combusken, what's wrong?"

"Waaahahahah! Manectric's ability is Static! Physical contact can paralyze attackers, crippling their speed! Manectric, Shock Wave!" Manectric let out another howl, and pounded Combusken with a wave of energy. Combusken skidded back, struggling to stand up.

"Combusken, use Double Kick again!" Combusken tried to move, but his body twitched involuntarily.

"Manectric, Quick Attack!" Manectric lunged at Combusken, headbutting it. Combusken dropped to his knees, looking like he was ready to pass out at any moment.

"May's going to lose if this keeps up!" Wally said as he jumped out of his seat. "Don't give up, May! You can do it!" He started shouting, cheering for May.

"Combusken, hang in there!" May called out to him. Combusken began trembling, and the air around it began warping. Despite his condition, he rose to his feet and let out a roar, glaring at Manectric. "What's happening? Is that...? Of course!"

"Combusken looks like it's on fire!" Wally gasped. "Is that supposed to happen?"

_'Combusken's ability is Blaze!'_ May thought. _'When he's in danger, the power of his Fire-type attacks skyrockets! This is my chance!'_ "Combusken! Use Ember, now!" Combusken opened his mouth, and instead of fireballs, a stream of pure fire shot out, enveloping Manectric. It howled as the flames burned brightly. The fire dispersed, and Manectric fell over, unconscious.

"Manectric is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Combusken wins! The winner of this match is challenger May!"

"You did it, Combusken!" May cheered as she ran up to Combusken. He tried to to the same, but staggered when he tried to run, nearly falling over. May caught him as he dropped to his knees. "You did great, partner. Get some rest, now. We'll get you fixed up at the Pokemon Center." She recalled Combusken to his Ball as Wattson approached her.

"Waahahahah!" he laughed once more. "Well, that's that! I lost fair and square!" He handed May a small yellow badge, in the shape of a disc with a bar passing under it diagonally. "Here you go, May! The Dynamo Badge!"

"Thank you, Wattson!" May opened her badge case and placed the Dynamo Badge alongside her other two badges. "Three down, five to go!"

"Your third badge, eh? You should try the Gym in Lavaridge Town next. It's due north from here, but you'll have to do a bit of climbing up Mt. Chimney to reach it!"

"Thanks for the directions! I hope we get a chance to battle again!" May shook hands with Wattson as she left the Gym with Wally and the others.

* * *

Outside the Gym, Wally couldn't contain himself anymore.

"That was the most exciting thing I've ever seen!" Wally shouted. "I had no idea battles could be so intense! You're amazing, May!" He turned to Sana and grabbed her hands. "We gotta become stronger so we can catch up to May, Sana! Let's work even harder from now on!" Sana smiled and nodded, sharing his enthusiasm.

"I agree with Wally," his uncle said. "You have a real talent, May. I think you have what it takes to become the next Champion! Are you going to leave for Lavaridge Town right away?"

"Well, I do have to rest at the Pokemon Center before I do, so no, not right away."

"In that case, why don't you come with us back to Verdanturf Town for a while? It's not too far from here, and we have a Pokemon Center, too. I think you'll like it there!"

"Sounds great! I'm not in any kind of rush, after all."

"Yes!" Wally said as he recalled Sana to her Poke Ball and grabbed May by the hand. "Come on! I can't wait to show you what Verdanturf is like!" He pulled May along as they ran ahead of his uncle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that the gender of Wally's Pokemon does not match up with the game. I did that on purpose. ;)


	18. The Verdant Fields of Verdanturf

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Verdant Fields of Verdanturf**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" May asked as she covered her eyes with her hands, with Wally gently pushing her ahead.

"Just a little further..." Wally said, giggling. "...okay! You can look now!" May opened her eyes, and what she saw was absolutely breathtaking: a small town, nestled in a valley, surrounded by the greenest grass and most colorful flowers she had ever seen. Groups of Beautifly flew across the flower fields, riding on a gentle northern breeze. The sky above the town was crystal clear, without a single cloud in the sky.

"It's beautiful...!" May said, taking a deep breath. "And the air is so fresh!"

"It is, and the Pokemon love it, too! Come on out, Sana!" Wally released Sana from her Poke Ball as she stretched and took in the fresh air.

"In that case... come out, everyone!" May released all of her Pokemon with the exception of Ninjask and Combusken, who were still injured from their battle against Wattson. "Wally, can you keep an eye on my Pokemon while I visit the Pokemon Center?"

"Sure! We can all play together outside our home!"

"Play nice with Wally and Sana, everyone! I'll be right back!" May's Pokemon followed Wally and Sana as May headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the nurse handed Combusken and Ninjask's Poke Balls to May.

"Thank you," May said, bowing to the nurse. As she turned around to leave, she saw Wally's uncle standing near the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to have a chat with you while we head back to our place," Wally's uncle said as they stepped outside. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Wally."

"I didn't really do much. I just watched when he caught his first Pokemon. He did most of the work all on his own."

"You've seen how he was before, though. Very shy, and very sick. The fresh air here helped his physical health, but being with his Pokemon has helped him spiritually as well. I've never seen his eyes so full of life and hope." The two finally arrived at his house. Wally watched Skitty and Poochyena chasing eachother around Sana, while Tentacool sat near the door, waving his tentacles over the soft grass. However, Aron was nowhere to be seen.

"Wally, where's Aron?" May asked him.

"Huh? I thought he was right here." Wally looked around, and realized he was gone. "Oh no! I'm sorry, May! I just looked away for a moment, and–"

"Stay calm, Wally. He couldn't have gotten far." May released Combusken and Ninjask from their Balls. "Combusken, Ninjask, I need you to help us find Aron. Ninjask, search from the air. Combusken, come with me! The rest of you stay here with Wally." Ninjask flew off as May and Combusken searched on foot.

* * *

May and Combusken went from house to house, asking if anyone had seen Aron. After an hour of fruitless searching, May stopped to catch her breath.

"Where could have Aron gotten to?" May asked. "He can't even move that fast!" Just then, she heard a loud buzzing noise above her. She looked up to see Ninjask hovering several feet up. "Ninjask! Did you find him?" Ninjask turned and looked northwest before flying off in that direction. "Let's go, Combusken!" Combusken led the way as they followed Ninjask, to a large passage built into a steep, rocky hill. Ninjask buzzed again as he hovered in front of the entrance. "Huh... I have a feeling of dejavu..." The three of them headed inside the cave. May could hear a familiar sound echoing through the passageway. It was the sound of stone striking against stone.

"Aron!" May called out to him. "Where are you?" Further down the path, she saw a large wall of rocks blocking the way. At the bottom of the wall was Aron, who was headbutting the wall, breaking off pieces of it, and slowly munching on them. "There you are!" May sighed, running over to him. Aron stopped eating and slowly turned to her, giving her a somewhat vacant look. "You shouldn't wander off like that, you had me worried sick! Come on, let's get out of here." Suddenly, the rock wall began to collapse, and several large rocks began to fall towards May and Aron. "Ahhh! !" May screamed. Combusken leapt into the air and kicked two of the rocks into the side wall with his powerful legs, while Ninjask knocked another rock away with a swing of his front claws.

"Thanks, you two!" May said to Combusken and Ninjask. The rock wall shifted again. "Okay, time to leave! Return, Aron!" May recalled him to his Poke Ball, and she, Combusken and Ninjask fled out of the cave as the wall fell apart completely behind them. Once they were back outside, May was approached by a pair of men in yellow jumpsuits.

"What's going on here! ?" one of the men asked as another ran into the cave. "Nobody should be inside Rusturf Tunnel, the construction was cancelled and it's dangerous in there!"

"I'm sorry!" May apologized. "My Pokemon wandered off, and he was inside, eating rocks! I was just trying to get him back! Wait, did you say Rusturf Tunnel?"

"Hey, boss!" the second worker ran back out of the cave, shouting to the first. "There was a collapse in here, and you won't believe it! It goes all the way through to the other side!"

"Wait, you mean...!"

"Yeah! The tunnel's done! It's finally finished!"

"You're right, I _don't_ believe it..." The first man looked at May again. "I don't know if you're really reckless, or really lucky. Do you realize what you've done?"

"Eh?" May looked confused.

"We wanted to build this tunnel to make travel between Rustboro and Mauville quicker, so that people wouldn't have to waste time going through Slateport. We had to stop because our equipment was too loud and was scaring the local Pokemon."

"I remember being told that before, back in Rustboro."

"I never even considered using Pokemon to finish the tunnel. One of our guys even suggested digging the rest of the way through with our bare hands. But now we don't have to worry anymore! We can finally go home and tell Mr. Stone the project's done!" The man shook May's hand. "Thanks, kid! A lot of people owe you, big time!" The two men went back into the tunnel, probably headed back to Rustboro City.

"I think Brendan's right," May said. "Maybe I _am_ the luckiest girl in the world."

* * *

Wally and the others were glad to see May return. Her Pokemon gathered around her as Wally and Sana ran up to her.

"Did you find Aron?" Wally asked.

"I did, and apparently, he helped finish a construction project. He was inside Rusturf Tunnel, looking for a meal, of all things!"

"How about that?" Wally's uncle said. "You just seem to bring good fortune everywhere you go, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know about that..."

"Hey, May!" Wally said to her. "My uncle and I are about to go to Verdanturf Hall to watch a Pokemon Contest! Do you wanna come with us?"

"Pokemon Contest? What's that?"

"Pokemon Contests are considered an alternative for Trainers who aren't interested in battling as much as others," Wally's uncle explained. "It would probably be better if you saw it for yourself. Let's go!" Wally and May recalled all their Pokemon as they headed off together.

* * *

May, Wally, and his uncle arrived at a large building. Crowds of people were gathered all around outside, and even more were inside. As May took her seat in the stands surrounding an arena below, she saw several people sitting behind podiums on the side. In the center was a woman with a cat-like Pokemon. May opened her Pokedex and pointed it at the arena.

_Delcatty – the Prim Pokemon. The evolved form of Skitty. It lives a fickle lifestyle, eating and sleeping whenever and wherever it feels like. It is highly desired by trend-conscious Trainers._

"Looks like we're in time for the performance round," Wally's uncle said.

"Performance round?" May asked.

"It's the first round of any Contest," Wally explained. "The Trainer and their Pokemon perform tricks to impress the judges. They can use props and moves the Pokemon knows, and the highest scorers move on to the next round."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Wally."

"My uncle brought me here a few times, so I eventually learned the rules. Watching Contests is really fun!" The woman in the center held up a large hoop as the Delcatty jumped through it. She tossed the hoop into the air, and the Delcatty leapt up to it, somersaulting through it as it did. The crowd applauded as the woman caught the hoop and picked up a red ball.

"Delcatty, Ice Beam!" the woman said to her Pokemon as she threw the ball high into the air. Delcatty opened its mouth and fired a white beam, striking the ball. Ice began to form around the ball in layers, until it became exponentially bigger. "Now, Rock Smash!" Delcatty leapt up towards the ball and punched the ice ball with its paw. The ball shattered into a million pieces, showering the arena with snow. The woman and her Delcatty received a standing ovation from the crowd and the judges. May was enthralled by the dazzling spectacle as well, jumping out of her seat and cheering.

"That's amazing!" May said. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Contests are all about style," Wally said. "It's a totally different experience than battling. You have to coordinate your Pokemon's movements and guide their attacks perfectly. That's probably why they refer to Trainers who participate in Contests as 'Coordinators'."

* * *

Moments later, two different contestants entered the arena with their Pokemon.

"Now what's happening?" May asked.

"The battle round's about to start," Wally said.

"Battle round? I thought Contests were for people who didn't like battling?"

"It's not a battle in the traditional sense. Two contestants compete in a match to see whose Pokemon is more graceful in combat." Wally pointed to a monitor hanging over the arena. The contestants' portraits were displayed, with two meters below them. "The goal of the battle round is to lower your opponent's energy gauge to zero, or to knock them out. The gauge goes down when you successfully attack or dodge an opponent's attack, or by using an opponent's attack to your advantage. The last one standing wins the Contest!"

* * *

After watching a series of intense battles, the Contest was over, and a winner was declared. The winner took center stage as the judges handed her a small gold and pink ribbon. She held the ribbon up for all to see as the crowd applauded.

"So you win ribbons in Contests?" May asked. "It's just like winning badges from Gym matches!"

"Thank you all for attending today!" the MC said to the crowd. "I would like to announce that we are now accepting registration for today's Amateur Contest in the lobby. Entries are limited today, so apply now!"

"You should try entering, May!" Wally said to her. "I bet you would win, hands down!"

"What?" May was a little surprised. "I don't know... I'm more of a battling kind of Trainer, I'm not sure we could do all those fancy things."

"That's why it's called the Amateur Contest," Wally's uncle said. "It's not really meant to be competitive, like what we saw earlier. It's just for fun!"

"Hmm... I guess it couldn't hurt to try something new. All right, I'll give it a shot. Root for me!" May got up from her seat and headed to the lobby. Once there, she began filling out an application form. She then saw a field on the form for which Pokemon to use for the Contest. _'Who should I pick?' _she began thinking._ 'I don't think Poochyena or Aron would be very appealing. Maybe Ninjask or Combusken... oh, I know!'_ May finished filling out the form and turned it in.

* * *

May was directed to a locker room, and was given a pin with a number 6 on it. Everyone in the room looked nervous as they sat with their Pokemon, grooming and prepping them for their performances. May opened one of her Poke Balls, and Skitty emerged. She mewed as she looked at May, wagging her tail.

"Let's try to have fun with this together, Skitty!" May said to her. Just then, the MC announced for the first contestant to take the stage. A monitor in the locker room allowed the other contestants watch the performance on screen. One by one, the contestants performed for the crowd, some fell short, while others did better than expected. Finally, it was May's turn. She and Skitty both stepped out into the arena as the audience applauded. May could see Wally and his uncle in the crowd, and waved to them. She then pulled Tentacool's Poke Ball from her belt and held it out in front of her.

"What is she doing?" Wally asked as the crowd started murmuring to themselves. "She knows she can't use more than one Pokemon, right?"

"Skitty, Assist! Aim straight up!" May shouted out. Skitty raised her paw into the air, and a light shot out to Tentacool's Ball. Skitty opened her mouth and fired a barrage of bubbles straight into the air as they floated gently down. May put Tentacool's Ball away, then reached for Combusken's Ball. "One more time, Skitty! Assist!" Skitty complied, raising her paw again, linking to Combusken's Ball. She aimed upwards and pelted the bubbles with fireballs. The bubbles burst into tiny droplets, sparkling in the lights and forming a thin mist as they reached the ground. May bowed as the crowd appluaded. As she stepped off stage and back into the locker room, she took a deep breath and sighed, her legs slightly shaking.

"That... was terrifying," she said as she slumped down on one of the benches. "Fun or no, having to perform in front of a crowd like that... I'd _rather_ battle a Gym Leader than go through that again!"

* * *

After everyone had their turn, the MC stepped onto the stage.

"The judges have made their decision!" the MC announced. "The following contestants will move on to the next round! Numbers 1, 3, 6, and 7!" May's face lit up when she saw her portrait on the monitor. She picked up Skitty and started laughing.

"We did it, Skitty!" she cheered. Skitty mewed happily. "Next is the battle round! Hopefully, this will be easier for us!"

"We will now decide the match-ups for the battle round!" The portraits on the monitor began shuffling around, then stopped. May was matched up against a young man with light blue hair. She looked around the locker room and saw him, looking back at her. Next to him was his Pokemon, a small bug with four flipper-like wings, and large antennae that resembled a pair of eyes. May took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Masquerain – the Eyeball Pokemon. The evolved form of Surskit. It intimidates opponents with the eyelike patterns on its antennae. It flaps its four wings to perfectly control its movement through the air._

"Looks like we'll be opponents," the young man said to May. "Good luck to you! Name's Randy, by the way."

"Same to you! I'm May!" May introduced herself. "Did you sign up to try Contests out?"

"Actually, I was hoping to become a professional Coordinator, but wasn't sure how I'd do, so Masquerain and I decided to make our debut in the Amateur Contest. What about you?"

"I'm more of a battler, and just wanted to try something new. I've been challenging the Hoenn Gyms, and I already have three badges."

"Really? I guess I better watch myself when our turn comes! It'd be embarrassing if we got eliminated by knockout!"

* * *

After the first pair finished their battle, it was now May's turn. She and Randy took the stage, as Skitty and Masquerain faced off.

"Go, May!" Wally cheered. "You can do it!"

"Contestants, you have three minutes!" the MC said. "Begin!"

"Skitty, Attract!" May shouted. Skitty posed cutely, trying to capture Masquerain's attention. However, nothing happened, and May's gauge on the monitor decreased slightly.

"Masquerain, Quick Attack!" Randy shouted. Masquerain darted through the air, inching closer and closer to Skitty. It shifted behind Skitty and charged, ramming into her. May's gauge lowered once more.

"Skitty, Sing!" Skitty began singing a sweet lullaby. Some of the spectators became drowsy, and Masquerain began wobbling through the air and crashed to the ground. Randy's gauge lowered a bit.

"Oh no! Wake up, Masquerain!" Randy called out to Masquerain, but it was fast asleep.

"Skitty, use Assist!" Skitty raised her paw, and began charging at Masquerain, copying Poochyena's Take Down attack. She rammed into Masquerain and knocked it into the air, diminishing Randy's energy gauge further. "Again, Skitty! Assist!" Skitty then copied Tentacool's Bubblebeam again, firing a stream of bubbles. While in the air, Masquerain woke up, and saw the incoming attack.

"Masquerain, dodge and use Gust!" Masquerain began rolling around the stream of bubbles and flapping its tiny wings furiously, creating a cyclone. The force of the wind caused the bubbles to reverse direction, and Skitty was pummeled by her own attack, in addition to Masquerain's. May's gauge plummeted, almost emptying completely.

"Hang on, Skitty!" May said. "We can still–" Suddenly, a buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the round. "Huh?"

"Time's up!" the MC said. "The winner of this round is... Randy and Masquerain!" The crowd cheered as Randy waved and bowed.

"Aww..." Wally sighed. "May lost..."

* * *

Back in the locker room, May comforted Skitty, who looked disappointed from losing.

"It's okay, Skitty," May said, petting her. "We gave it our best shot. Our talent just lies elsewhere, that's all." She looked up and saw Randy approaching.

"That was a good battle, May," he said to her. "I could definitely see the battler in you and Skitty! It's no wonder you won three Gym badges."

"You're pretty good, too! I never thought you could turn an attack back on us like that. It took us completely off-guard!" May extended her hand to him. "I'm sure you'll be a great Coordinator!"

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a worthy opponent." The two shook hands. "My turn's up again. Wish me luck!" Randy and Masquerain heade back out to the arena as May and Skitty watched the monitor.

* * *

Moments later, Randy achieved another smashing victory, knocking out his opponent before the timer even expired. All the contestants gathered in the arena for the closing ceremony.

"It's over!" the MC shouted. "The winner of the Amateur Contest is Randy and Masquerain! Let's give them a big hand!" The crowd cheered as Randy bowed and waved, with Masquerain hovering above him. May stood with the other contestants on stage, applauding him.

* * *

Outside the Verdanturf Hall, May met up with Wally and his uncle.

"It's too bad you didn't win, May," Wally said to her. "But it was still exciting to watch!"

"It was a lot of fun!" May smiled. "I was really nervous during the performance round, though!"

"So, May," Wally's uncle asked, "are you going to be heading out now?"

"Yeah, I have to get to Lavaridge Town to challenge the Gym Leader and earn my fourth badge."

"I wish I could go with you!" Wally said. "But I learned a lot from our battle and watching your Gym match against Wattson. Sana and I have a long way to go... but just you watch! We're going to become stronger. I'm going to become a strong and kind Trainer... just like you." Wally blushed slightly, looking away. "When we meet again... I'm going to challenge you to another battle, and I will win!"

"Any time, any place!" May giggled. She waved goodbye to Wally and his uncle as she followed the road east, back to Mauville City.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was one of the harder chapters to write, but I really wanted to do this one. The Pokemon Contests in the game were a little bland and boring to me, and I really didn't see enough of the anime episodes to get a good image of how they worked there. All I had to go on were wiki articles and still screenshots, but it seemed a bit more exciting, so I decided to implement the anime version of Contests. Also, I think any HoennShippers reading will be a little happy when the next chapter comes out.


	19. An Uncertain Pair

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 19: An Uncertain Pair**

As May passed through Mauville City, her PokeNav started beeping.

"Hm?" May grabbed her PokeNav and opened it. "I'm getting a call... hello?"

"Hello, May!" came Professor Birch's voice.

"Professor Birch? How did you get my PokeNav number?"

"Brendan gave it to me. I called to let you know that I finished examining your Plusle, and recorded my observations. You can transfer it now, if you want. Thank you again for letting study it!"

"That's good to hear! I'm back in Mauville from visiting Verdanturf Town, so I'll head for the Pokemon Center right now!" May hung up and headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Once she got to the Pokemon Center, she spoke to the nurse about her transfer, and the process was over in just a few minutes. May received Plusle's Poke Ball and popped it open.

"Pla, pla pla!" Plusle was excited to see May again, running around in circles.

"It's good to see you, too, Plusle!" May said as she opened her Pokedex to get more info.

_Plusle – Specimen: Female. Known moves: Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Spark, Encore. Ability: Plus._

May walked over to the video phone and dialed the number for Birch's lab. Plusle climbed on top of May as the phone rang.

"...Hello?" Birch answered the phone as the video display turned on, showing his face.

"Hello again!" May said, waving.

"Ah, May! I see that your Plusle made it to you without any complications."

"She did! What about your end?"

"Yes, I've already received your Pokemon. I can't wait to see which one you sent!" Birch took the Poke Ball May sent to him and opened it. Ninjask emerged from it, buzzing as he looked around. "Oh my, a Ninjask! He seems brimming with energy!"

"Take good care of him! I have to get back on the road now!"

"I will! Take care!" They both hung up as May headed outside.

* * *

May followed the road north out of Mauville to Route 111. She opened her PokeNav to find the quickest way to Lavaridge Town.

"Hmm... Lavaridge Town is right at the base of Mt. Chimney... a volcano! ? That sounds pretty dangerous. Looks like the quickest way there is to ride a cable car to the top of the mountain, then follow a narrow path down the south face." As she continued down the path, she came across a fork in the road. The paved road veered west, while the north path led into a small canyon. May decided to stick to the road and headed west. In the distance, she could see a series of large metal poles with a cable passing through them.

"That must be the cable car!" May said as she picked up the pace. She ran up to the cable car station, only to see the entrance blocked off with a barricade. A pair of men in jumpsuits were standing by the doors. "What's going on here?" May asked the men.

"Cable car's down for maintenance," one of the men said. "Move along."

"But I need to get to Lavaridge Town! This is the only way to get there!"

"I said, move along."

"How long is it going to be before it's up again?"

"That's classified," the second man said. "You want a detour, go back east and take the path north."

"Um... ok..." May sighed as she headed back the way she came, back to the fork in the road. She took the northern path, winding through the canyon. Before she could get to the other side, a powerful wind began blowing, blasting sand and dust in May's face. "Geez! What's with this wind?" May shielded her eyes as she staggered backwards. "I can't go through here! That jerk didn't say anything about a sandstorm!" May returned to the fork once more, sighing in disappointment. "I can't go up the mountain, and I can't go through this valley... where am I supposed to go, now?"

"...ay! May!" someone shouted out to her. May looked around, and in the distance, she saw Brendan running up to her from the south.

"Ah! Brendan!" May's face lit up.

"Fancy running into you, here!" Brendan said. "What's new with you?"

"Well, for starters..." May pulled out her badge case, showing Brendan her Knuckle and Dynamo Badges. "Ta-da! Badges number two and three!"

"That's great! You're almost halfway to making it to the Hoenn League!"

"Yeah, but... I'm at a dead end, here. I need to ride the cable car to reach Lavaridge Town, but it's down for maintenance. They told me to take the path north here, but there's a sandstorm, and I can't see anything through it..."

"Really? That's too bad... there's gotta be some way to get past. Hey, how about we stick together? I'm sure we can find another path."

"Sounds like a plan! Better than just standing here!"

"Great! Let's try heading back to the cable car station." May and Brendan followed the path west.

* * *

"I told you already, the cable car is unavailable," the first man in the jumpsuit said.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way around the mountain!" Brendan said.

"Yeah, and I already told your girlfriend where it was," the second man said.

"Wai-what! ?" Brendan blushed. "She's not my–"

"You forgot to mention the blinding sandstorm there!" May interrupted. "We can't get through!"

"That's not my problem. Looks like you should just go home, where children belong."

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" May was fuming.

"Whoa, calm down, May!" Brendan said. "Let's just go." As they walked away from the station, Brendan noticed a nearby cavern, leading into the mountain. "Wait a second. Look over there." He pointed at the entrance.

"Huh?" May looked where he was pointing. "...Is that safe, going into a cave underneath a volcano?"

"Hey, you can stay here if you want!" Brendan ran ahead, running into the cave.

"Wait up!" May quickly followed after him.

* * *

The inside of the cave was sweltering. Steam was literally spraying out of the ground in tiny bursts as May and Brendan made their way down a wide path. Far below them, a river of lava churned slowly. May was almost afraid to even look.

"I think... we should've... stayed outside..." May said, panting heavily, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"This... is nothing!" Brendan said as he unzipped his jacket, a cloud of sweat flying out as he did. "I could do this... all day!" Suddenly, the ground in front of them burst open, and two Pokemon emerged, a Koffing and a Slugma. They didn't look too happy to see the two Trainers.

"Looks like we got trouble!" Brendan said, pulling out his Pokedex as he stepped away from the wild Pokemon.

_Koffing – the Poison Gas Pokemon. It stores a powerful mix of noxious gas in its body. It's known to accidentally overinflate itself and explode violently._

_Slugma – the Lava Pokemon. Molten magma flows through its body. It has to remain in near-constant motion to prevent the magma from cooling and hardening, which would immobilize it._

"If they won't move, we'll have to fight our way through!" May said, reaching for her belt. "Go, Tentacool!" Tentacool emerged from his Ball.

"Go, Linoone!" Brendan sent out his Pokemon. It had a long, slender body, with four clawed feet. May opened her Pokedex.

_Linoone – the Rush Pokemon. The evolved form of Zigzagoon. When it spots prey, it runs in a straight line at blinding speed. However, it has difficulty turning while running._

The wild Koffing and Slugma started spewing out clouds of smog at the group. May, Brendan, and Linoone started coughing, but Tentacool seemed unaffected.

"Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" May managed to shout out between coughs. Tentacool launched a volley of bubbles at the attacking Pokemon, knocking them back.

"Linoone, use Headbutt on Koffing!" Linoone bolted straight ahead, leaping into the air and smashing into the Koffing, sending it flying off in the distance. The wild Slugma saw this and started panicking, trying to slither away. However, its movement was incredibly slow. May noticed that the Slugma was vulnerable, and reached into her pack for a Poke Ball. She grabbed one and pulled it out, but before she could throw it, Brendan threw a Ball of his own at it, trapping it inside.

"Hey!" May shouted, glaring at Brendan.

"Sorry, too slow!" Brendan grinned. They both watched the Poke Ball shook around vigorously, and after a few moments, it stood still, clicking. "Haha! Chalk up another capture!" He ran up to the Poke Ball and picked it up, and after a while, it started beeping and vanished, sent off to Birch's lab. "Say hi to dad for me, Slugma!"

"Aww, I wanted to catch that Slugma..." May pouted a little.

"Maybe next time, May. Come on, let's keep following this path. There's gotta be a way out ahead." They continued along their way, stepping past the disturbed ground the wild Pokemon emerged from.

* * *

After more winding paths and unbearable heat, May and Brendan finally reached the other end of the cave, back on the outside. Almost immediately, May dropped to her knees and laid down on the grass, rolling over on her back.

"Ugh..." she groaned. "Finally out of that hothouse... I'm exhausted..."

"This, coming from the girl who's practically travelled across half of Hoenn?" Brendan laughed. He looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. "It's getting late, and there's no telling how close the nearest Pokemon Center is. Let's set up camp here."

* * *

As night came, Brendan finished gathering a bundle of sticks, and tried starting a campfire while May watched.

"Come on, come on..." Brendan said to himself as he fiercely rubbed two sticks together. May saw him struggling and giggled. "Oh, you think you can do better?"

"I know I can," May said, smiling. "Allow me." May released Combusken from his Ball. "Combusken, Ember!" Combusken spewed flames at the pile of sticks, instantly igniting them and startling Brendan.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"I didn't know there were rules for making campfires!" May laughed. She reached for her other Poke Balls and let the rest of her Pokemon out. "Come on, everyone, let's relax in front of the fire!"

"Heh, you do that, too?" Brendan did the same, releasing his Pokemon from their Balls. May recognized Mudkip, Linoone, and saw he also had a Beautifly, but the others were new to her. She opened her Pokedex and pointed it at them.

_Lombre – the Jolly Pokemon. The evolved form of Lotad. It is nocturnal, and enjoys startling people by popping out of hiding spots in water. Its body is covered with a slippery, slimy film._

_Swellow – the Swallow Pokemon. The evolved form of Taillow. It dives at prey from far above, never missing its mark. It prefers to make its nest in warm climates._

"Hm? You have six Pokemon, but I only see five. Where's the last one?"

"Pla, pla!" Plusle started crying out excitedly. May turned around to see Plusle looking at a Pokemon that looked almost exactly like her. The only difference between them was that the other Pokemon had blue ears and cheeks with dash marks in them. Its tail was also dash-shaped. Plusle and her lookalike began mirroring eachother's movements as May aimed her Pokedex at it.

_Minun – the Cheering Pokemon. It loves to cheer for its partner. Sometimes, it even becomes more concerned with cheering than its own safety._

"Mai, mai!" Minun said something to Plusle. The two turned around, touching their tails together. A shower of sparks flew out as they excitedly chased eachother around the campfire.

"Heh, looks like they like eachother!" Brendan said as he turned to May. "So, you've been to a lot of places since you left Littleroot, May. I bet you have some great stories to tell!"

"I'll tell only if you do!" May said.

* * *

Brendan and May passed the time exchanging stories by the campfire. May's turn came up again, so she decided to tell Brendan about her first encounter with Admin Thoren.

"...and then he says, 'prepare to tremble in fear of my Bug Pokemon'!" May did her best impression of Thoren. Brendan busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Brendan asked.

"Completely serious! The guy was a total goofball! Okay, your turn!"

"Okay, so this happened when I first met Minun. I saw him and decided to try catching him, so I sent out Swellow and told him to use Peck. Minun starts dancing around, dodging Swellow's attacks, then slaps him across the face with a Spark! He slapped him so hard, his feathers got all frizzy and stuck out, he looked like a Sandslash!"

"Haaahahah!" May and the other Pokemon laughed out loud, while Brendan's Swellow glared at Minun.

"Anyway, things worked out in the end, and I caught Minun. The rest is history." Just then, the pile of firewood shifted and crumbled as the fire slowly started dying out. "Guess it's time to turn in." Brendan and May recalled all their Pokemon, and Brendan pulled out a blanket from his backpack.

"You don't have a sleeping bag?" May asked him.

"Nah, I just wrap myself up with this, and it usually does the trick. What about you?"

"I'm usually able to find a Pokemon Center in time and sleep there for the night. Though, there was one time I was forced to camp out... it was really cold that night."

"So, no blankets?" May shook her head, and Brendan started sweating. "Oh... uhh... well..."

"Hey, how about we share the blanket? We can both stay warm that way!"

"Wh-what! ?" Brendan's face turned red.

"What? Something wrong with sharing?"

"Well, yeah! You're...!" Brendan stopped, staring at May for a moment.

"I'm... what?" May looked at Brendan, confused.

"...You know what, never mind. Here, just take it." Brendan handed his blanket to May.

"Are you sure? What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Brendan released Linoone from its Poke Ball as it wrapped around him. "See? Natural fur!"

"Okay, suit yourself. Good night!" May wrapped herself up and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"..." Brendan looked at May for a few moments, then snuggled up to Linoone and closed his eyes.


	20. The Search for Professor Cozmo

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Search for Professor Cozmo**

May and Brendan continued on their way after camping out at the base of Mt. Chimney, looking for another way to reach Lavaridge Town. As they headed east, they eventually found their way back to the main path, to another fork. The southern path led down a familiar-looking canyon, while the northern path snaked up and around a hill. May could feel a warm breeze coming from the southern canyon.

"I think going south would be a bad idea," May said.

"Hold on, let me check where we are," Brendan said as he opened his PokeNav and checked the map. "...Looks like that cave we went through put us on the other side of Mt. Chimney."

"That just puts us even _farther_ from Lavaridge..." May sighed.

"The nearest town from here is Fallarbor Town in the west. Maybe someone there knows of a detour we can take." May and Brendan decided to take the path north. The sky started turning gray and the air cooled as the path bended back westward. The grass slowly changed from its natural green to the same shade of gray in the sky, tiny particles floating through the air like snow.

"What is this?" May asked, holding out her hand and letting the particles settle in her palm.

"It's volcanic ash," Brendan explained. "Smoke coming from Mt. Chimney blows over the northern side of Hoenn, coating the area in ash. Because of the constant wind, it never reaches the southern side of the mountain, which is why Verdanturf Town's air is so pure and clean."

"And Fallarbor Town is right beneath this cloud? Isn't that unhealthy?"

"Actually, it's a good thing in small quantities. The ash makes good fertilizer, which is why Fallarbor is a successful farming community." With each step May and Brendan took, small clouds of ash were kicked up into the air. They could clearly see the footprints they left behind them.

"This ash is starting to irritate my nose," May said. "How much farther is it to... ah, ah, atchoo!" She sneezed, blowing even more ash into the air. May started having a sneezing fit, each one making her situation even worse.

"Pffhahah!" Brendan couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't f-atchoo! Do somethi-atchoo!"

"Cover your mouth! You're blowing it all over the place!" May did as he said, sneezing several more times. After the cloud settled, she uncovered her mouth. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound. They turned to a nearby bush, and saw a spotted, bear-like Pokemon with swirled eyes stumbling out of it. It staggered back and forth, nearly falling several times.

"Oh! What do we have here?" May pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Spinda – the Spot Panda Pokemon. The arrangement of spots on its body are unique; no two Spinda are identical. It confuses opponents with its unsteady, tottering walk._

"Haha! It looks so cute, the way it stumbles around like that! I want it!" May grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it out. "Go, Plusle!" Plusle emerged from her Poke Ball and started jumping up and down, kicking up more ash. "Plusle, Quick Att-atchoo!" May sneezed again, but Plusle understood her. She charged at the wild Spinda, but it stumbled out of the way at the last second. It quickly swung around and delivered a swift punch from behind.

"Watch out for that Dizzy Punch!" Brendan commented as he watched.

"Plusle, use Spark!" Plusle's hands started glowing as she ran up to the Spinda and started slapping it, a shower of sparks flying with each strike. Spinda twirled around, looking like it was about to fall down. Suddenly, it got back up and punched Plusle again, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Brendan said, cringing slightly. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I can handle it!" May barked at him. "Hang on, Plusle! Try another Quick Attack!" Plusle charged again, hopping left and right as she did. She was able to catch the wild Spinda off-guard, ramming it and knocking it into a pile of ash. It shook its head, coughing from the ash in its face. "Now!" May threw a Poke Ball at the Spinda and trapped it. After a few tense moments, the Ball stopped shaking and clicked. "Yes!" May pumped her fist as she picked up the Ball. It beeped and disappeared, sent off to Professor Birch's lab.

"Nice catch!" Brendan said, clapping. "I bet dad will be glad to see a new arrival!"

"Good job, Plusle!" May said as she picked Plusle up. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Pla, pla!" Plusle shook her head, indicating she was fine.

"Come on, you can rest on my shoulder until we get to Fallarbor!" Plusle happily hopped onto May's shoulder as she and Brendan continued on their way.

* * *

The shower of ash lightened up as May, Brendan, and Plusle arrived in Fallarbor Town. Just as Brendan said, it was a small community with a Pokemon Center and a few small houses, each with their own little field of crops. One house in particular stood out, with strange-looking equipment sticking out on the roof. After having their Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center, they started asking around town for directions to Lavaridge Town.

"I'm sorry," one of the townsfolk said, "I don't know of any other way to Lavaridge except by riding the cable car. It's strange. You said it was down for maintenance?"

"That's what the workers there said," May explained. "Why is that strange?"

"Well, the engineers who maintain that cable car live here in Fallarbor, and they came back from performing maintenance about a week ago. The cable car usually lasts about six months between check-ups."

"Sounds suspicious..." Brendan scratched his head. "If those guys were posing as workers, why would they want to keep people from riding the cable car?"

"Not a clue. Strange things have been happening ever since Professor Cozmo started raving about his discovery..."

"Who's Professor Cozmo?"

"Some scientist who came here to study Meteor Falls in the southwest. Meteor Falls is a cavern that was supposedly created when a giant meteor struck Hoenn thousands of years ago, hence the name. Cozmo thinks that pieces of that meteor still exist in the cave, and wants to find a sample of it to study. About a few days ago, he came running through town, screaming that he finally made a discovery. The next day, a group of people from Team Zephyr showed up, offering to help him with his work. They drove off in some jeeps, and no one has seen them since."

"Team Zephyr! ?" May gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I remember the green uniforms, looked like soldiers. Their leader, the one giving orders, he was a big guy, looked kinda old."

"You said they went to Meteor Falls? Which way is it?"

"Like I said, southwest of here. Follow the road west out of town."

"Whoa, hold on, May," Brendan interrupted. "You aren't thinking of going there, are you? From what you told me about them last night, Team Zephyr sounds like a pretty bad bunch."

"Whatever they're doing there can't be good for anyone," May argued. "They broke into the Devon Corporation in Rustboro to rob them, _and_ they tried to kidnap Captain Stern in his own museum in Slateport. Who knows what they'll do to Professor Cozmo?"

"Then let's just call the police and tell them. It's their job to deal with criminals, not yours."

"But...!" May paused, clenching her fist. "...Fine, _you_ call the police, _I'll_ go after Team Zephyr! I've dealt with them before, I'm not afraid!" She began to run off, but Brendan quickly chased after her, and grabbed her arm. "Let go! I'm going, and that's final!"

"No, May!" he shouted, pulling her back and grabbing her by the shoulders. "I won't let you go... not alone."

"Brendan...!" May's eyes widened in surprise.

"If you're serious about this, then I'm coming, too! Between the two of us, they won't stand a chance!" May smiled and nodded, and the two of them raced out of town.

* * *

May and Brendan ran as fast as their feet could carry them, down Route 114. They slowed down when they saw a pair of green jeeps parked by a nearby cave. They could see the Team Zephyr emblem clearly painted on the hoods. Standing near the entrance were two male Zephyr grunts, talking to eachother. May and Brendan ducked into a nearby bush and listened carefully.

"How much longer do we have to stand here?" the first grunt asked.

"As long as it takes," the second grunt answered, "Admin Landon's orders."

"I'd rather be back in headquarters. At least I'd have a bed to lay down in."

"Hey, did you hear about Thoren? Admin Grace chewed him out big time because he hadn't reported in for so long. You should've seen his face when she was done with him!"

"Heheh. I don't know why the Commander made _that_ guy an Admin, anyone would be a better choice. So, what are we gonna do with Cozmo when we're done here?"

"Landon will probably let him go, but if it were anyone else in charge, we'd probably do the same to him that we did to the leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua..."

"Doesn't look like they're going to move anytime soon," Brendan whispered to May, "but it sounds like they haven't done anything to Professor Cozmo yet."

"Then we'll just have to make them move," May whispered back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"After you. Ladies first, and all." May and Brendan jumped out of the bush, startling the two grunts.

"Intruders!" the first grunt shouted. "Deal with them!" The two soldiers sent out their Pokemon, a Zubat, and a small brown Pokemon that looked like a doll, balancing itself on a single, pointed foot.

"Go, Poochyena!" May released Poochyena from his Ball.

"Come out, Mudkip!" Brendan sent out Mudkip, then quickly pulled out his Pokedex to analyze their opponents.

_Zubat – the Bat Pokemon. It has no eyes, a result of living in absolute darkness for generations. It now relies on ultrasonic waves to navigate its surroundings._

_Baltoy – the Clay Doll Pokemon. It moves by spinning around on its one foot. It has been depicted in ancient murals made in a long-forgotten age._

"Zubat, Wing Attack!"

"Baltoy, Rapid Spin!" The two Zephyr Pokemon charged. Zubat's wings started glowing while Baltoy began spinning furiously, tearing up the ground as it moved.

"Dodge it, Poochyena!" May shouted. Poochyena leapt into the air as Zubat swooped in, avoiding its attack.

"Mudkip, Bide!" Brendan instructed. Mudkip took Baltoy's attack head on, but didn't budge an inch. "Okay, let 'em have it!" Mudkip pushed back against Baltoy, and hard. It tumbled backwards, but flipped back upright on its foot.

"Poochyena, use Take Down on Baltoy!" Poochyena charged and rammed his body into it, knocking it around some more.

"Mudkip, Water Gun on Zubat!" Mudkip sprayed a stream of water at Zubat, pushing it into the stone wall near the cave entrance and pinning it down. The two Zephyr Pokemon fell over, knocked out.

"Oh no!" the second Zephyr grunt gasped as he and his cohort recalled their Pokemon. "This is bad! We need to tell Admin Landon!"

"Not so fast!" Brendan said as he released his Beautifly. "Beautifly, String Shot!" Beautifly spewed out a sticky silk rope, wrapping up the two grunts and tying them together. It fired another shot over their mouths to make sure they couldn't scream.

"Quick thinking!" May complimented him. "Now we still have the element of surprise." She turned to Poochyena and Mudkip. "And good work, you two. That was short and sweet!" Poochyena barked and wagged his tail, and Mudkip started glowing. In a bright flash, it suddenly grew larger and started standing up on its hind legs.

"All right! I've been waiting for this!" Brendan cheered as he opened his Pokedex again.

_Marshtomp – the Mud Fish Pokemon. The evolved form of Mudkip. Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. It prefers playing in mud to swimming in water._

_Specimen: Male. Known moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide, Mud Shot. Ability: Torrent._

"I was expecting you to evolve soon, Marshtomp!" Brendan petted his new Pokemon.

"Congratulations, you two," May said, "but we can celebrate later. We have to save Professor Cozmo!" Brendan nodded as they both recalled their Pokemon and quietly entered the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Huh, this chapter and the previous one were a little shorter than I thought they would be. It might just be me getting eager to write the more exciting parts of the story again. That, or the events I planned didn't last as long as I originally thought they would.


	21. Team Zephyr's Plot

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Team Zephyr's Plot**

As May and Brendan entered the caverns at Meteor Falls, they could hear the sound of roaring water echoing through the area. Off in the distance, they could see a massive waterfall pouring into an even larger pool beneath. Holes in the ceiling let the sunlight in, illuminating the pool.

"I guess that's where the 'Falls' in the name comes from," Brendan commented, looking at the waterfall. "I bet nobody in here heard our battle outside with that noise."

"Keep your eyes peeled," May said. "They don't know we're coming, and if we can get the drop on them, we might be able to rescue Professor Cozmo without any trouble." May and Brendan proceeded further into the cave. They spotted a wooden plank bridge hanging over the pool, and on the other side, they could see several people standing around a small crater. They both hid behind a large rock and tried to get a better look. There were two Zephyr grunts, one male, one female. There was a second man in a long green jacket, wearing an officer's hat. He was a giant of a man, with a muscular frame, tanned skin and a spiked black beard. A third man with them had brown, unkempt hair, a slightly pointed nose, and thick glasses, and was clearly dressed differently from the others.

"That must be Professor Cozmo," Brendan whispered, pointing at the third man.

"Come on, put your backs into it!" the large man in the hat said in a powerful, jovial voice.

"We've been at it for days, sir," the female Zephyr grunt said as she picked at the ground with a shovel. "We haven't found a thing. Are we even digging in the right place?"

"It has to be here, I'm sure of it!" Professor Cozmo said. "My instruments don't lie. A piece of the meteor that created this cavern is buried in this area!"

"Yeah, well all I've seen so far is a pile of worthless rocks," the male grunt complained.

"Relax," the large man said. "If you're getting tired, then toss me a shovel and _I'll_ start digging!"

"Admin Landon!" the female grunt gasped. "T-that isn't necessary, sir! Please, let us take care of this!"

"Nonsense! The job will get done faster with more hands. It's common sense!" Landon chuckled as he grabbed a spare shovel and joined in on the digging. As they kept digging, Landon's shovel hit something hard. He pulled the shovel out of the ground, and saw the head was bent. "Ha! There, you see? Just like I said!" The two grunts rushed over to where he was and started digging some more. Eventually, they unearthed a large violet rock, a faint green light shining through the pores in it.

"Yes! That's it!" Professor Cozmo shouted excitedly. "To think I would finally lay eyes on such a magnificent specimen! How truly fortunate!"

"Yeah," the male grunt snickered, "_we're_ truly fortunate." He reached down and grabbed the meteorite, tucking it under his arm.

"W-wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, professor," Landon said. "We haven't been completely honest with you. Team Zephyr has need of this meteorite. Well, personally, _I_ have no use for it, but our Commander has been looking for it for some time. I thank you for your contribution to the cause. All right, let's wrap things up and get out of here."

"No!" Cozmo shouted. "I've been searching for this meteorite for so long! You can't just take the fruit of my life's work!" He tried to stop them, but the female grunt grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground.

"That's it...!" May got up and ran across the bridge.

"May, wait!" Brendan tried to stop her, but it was already too late.

"Leave him alone!" May shouted at the Team Zephyr members.

"Oho! What have we here?" Landon asked as he looked at May and Brendan, who decided to reveal himself as well. "A pair of kids? You two must be pretty tough if forced your way past the watch outside. That, or they didn't take you very seriously. Hahah!"

"Let Professor Cozmo go, and drop that meteorite!" May demanded. "Whatever you're up to, I'm not going to let you get away with it!"

"Afraid I can't do that," Landon said. "The professor is free to go, of course, but the meteorite is coming with us. Besides, why are you so concerned about what we're doing here? You should be outside, doing whatever it is kids do these days."

"I've seen enough of what Team Zephyr does to know you're a bunch of crooks and thugs, and I'm not gonna sit by quietly! Come out, Combusken!" May released Combusken from his Ball. He squawked as he glared at Landon.

"Hahah!" Landon chuckled again. "You're a feisty one! I like that attitude! But if you're looking for a fight, I'll be more than happy to oblige! Go, Claydol!" Landon sent out his Pokemon, a large, statue-like Pokemon with a row of solid pink eyes around its head. May pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Claydol – the Clay Doll Pokemon. The evolved form of Baltoy. It is rumored that the first Claydol was created from a mud sculpture, brought to life by an ancient civilization. It levitates using psychic powers._

"Combusken, Ember!" May shouted. Combusken sprayed out a flurry of fireballs at Landon's Claydol.

"Light Screen!" Landon instructed. Claydol's eyes began glowing, and a sparkling wall of light appeared in front of it, blocking all the incoming flames and fizzling them out. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken leapt into the air and dived at Claydol, talons extended.

"May, no!" Brendan tried to warned her. "Claydol is–"

"Psychic!" Landon shouted. Claydol's eyes glowed again, and Combusken stopped in midair, a mysterious light wrapping around him. Combusken screamed out in pain as he felt a powerful pressure squeezing his body. Claydol spun around, and Combusken went flying into the pool of water at the base of the falls.

"Combusken!" May cried out, running over to the edge of the pool.

"Hang on!" Brendan said, releasing Marshtomp from his Ball. "Marshtomp, go get Combusken!" Marshtomp leapt into the water and swam to where he went under.

"That takes care of that," Landon said, arms crossed. "If there isn't anything else, we'll be leaving now."

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice shouted from the far end of the cavern. Everyone turned to see a group of people pouring out of another passageway. Some of them were dressed in striped black-and-white shirts and blue pants, wearing blue bandanas with an 'A' emblem on them. The others wore black and red uniforms with hoods, with an emblem in the form of a letter 'M'.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua! ?" the male Zephyr grunt gasped. "Impossible! We put you all out of business!"

"Well, those are outfits I wasn't expecting to see again!" Landon said, laughing. "You lot are tougher than I thought. What brings you fine folk here?"

"We won't allow you to take that meteorite!" one of the women in the red uniforms said. "You have no idea the damage your leader is going to cause with it!"

"Admin Landon, we're outnumbered!" the female Zephyr grunt said. "What will we do?"

"Stay calm. This place is starting to get a little too crowded for my tastes. Claydol, Flash!" There was a blinding flash of light, stunning everyone. "Time to leave!" Landon recalled Claydol as he and the Zephyr grunts ran past May and Brendan with the meteorite in their possession. May's vision cleared just in time to see them slip out the exit.

"They got away!" May shouted, pounding her fist on the ground. At that time, Marshtomp emerged from the pool, carrying Combusken on his back, and swam back to shore.

"Calm down, May!" Brendan placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's important right now is that Combusken and Professor Cozmo are okay. We did everything we could." May took several deep breaths, and finally regained her composure.

"Combusken, are you okay?" May asked him. He smiled through the pain to ease May's worrying. "I'm sorry, Combusken... if I was more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like that..." While May tended to Combusken, Brendan recalled Marshtomp and jumped down to check on Cozmo.

"Are you okay, Professor Cozmo?" Brendan asked him. "We heard from the people in Fallarbor that you were with Team Zephyr, and we came here to rescue you."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Cozmo said as Brendan helped him to his feet. "Team Zephyr came to me, saying they wanted to help me with my research, and I believed them like the fool I was. I just don't understand... What could they possibly want with that meteorite? Why was it so important to them?"

"We know exactly why they want it," one of the men in red uniforms said, stepping forward.

"You're Team Magma and Team Aqua," May said as she recalled Combusken. "The police said you were a bunch of troublemakers that suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah, that was us. Our organizations had been feuding for a long time, arguing over which was more important for improving the world for people and Pokemon: expanding the landmass, or the oceans. Our bickering just made it easier for Team Zephyr to move in, unopposed."

"We were caught completely off-guard when Team Zephyr appeared," one of the women in bandanas said. "They swooped in and just took over. Our leaders were so humiliated by their crushing defeats, that they both went off in shame. No one has seen either of them since. After that, Team Zephyr conscripted members from both our groups. Some joined out of fear, others out of greed. Those of us who managed to escape decided to team up and strike back against them. They ruined our plans, so we're going to return the favor and ruin theirs!"

"So you're both fighting against Team Zephyr?" May asked. "Do you know what they're planning?"

"We know, because they're using the plan that _we_ came up with," the male Magma grunt said. "Our former leader, Maxie, learned that the meteorite emitted a unique energy signature. Team Magma created a machine that would amplify that energy. Using the machine, we planned to increase the volcanic activity of Mt. Chimney, causing the lava in the volcano to overflow. The lava would then spill into the ocean, cooling and hardening, and become new land for people and Pokemon to live on."

"After Team Zephyr took over, they stole our machine and made dangerous modifications to it," a female Magma grunt added. "If they activate it now, Mt. Chimney's activity will spiral out of control, and the volcano will erupt in a violent explosion."

"Erupt! ?" May couldn't believe what she just heard.

"If Mt. Chimney erupts," Brendan said, "it would wreck every town around it! Lavaridge, Fallarbor, Verdanturf... not to mention it would drive the wild Pokemon living around the mountain out of their natural habitats! It would be a total disaster!"

"Then what are we doing standing here? We have to stop them!"

"You kids should stay out of this," the male Magma grunt said. "This is our battle, and our numbers should be enough to stop Team Zephyr's plan." He turned to the Team Aqua grunts. "We have a network of tunnels we used to get around," he said to them. "We can use them to reach the summit of Mt. Chimney. Hopefully, we can cut them off and catch them by surprise." The Magma and Aqua grunts quickly ran back through the passageway they came from, leaving May, Brendan, and Professor Cozmo.

"They tell us the volcano's going to erupt, then just expect us to sit here and do nothing?" May asked.

"I already know what you're going to say," Brendan said, "and I still think it's a bad idea... but, I said I wouldn't let you do this alone, and I meant it."

"Then let's go! There's no telling how much time we have!"

"What about Professor Cozmo?" They both looked at him. He just stared at the empty crater, where the meteorite used to be.

"Everything I've worked for, gone in an instant..." Cozmo said, dropping to his knees. "I think... I need to be alone for a while..." May and Brendan decided to head back out the way they came, leaving Cozmo behind.

* * *

Back outside, May and Brendan saw that the Zephyr grunts they had tied up were gone, probably freed by Landon and his men. However, they noticed that one of the jeeps was still parked nearby.

"The only way we'll reach Mt. Chimney is by riding the cable car," Brendan said, "but it'll take forever for us to get back there on foot."

"Then what do we do?" May asked.

"What about using that jeep? We'd save a lot of time if we could get it running!" They both hopped into the jeep, but quickly realized there were no keys to start it. "Darn it! Without the keys, it's useless!"

"Wait a minute!" May got out of the jeep and ran to the front of it, popping open the hood. "What if we jumpstart it? Come out, Plusle!" She released Plusle from her Poke Ball. "Plusle, can you start the engine with Spark?"

"Pla pla!" Plusle nodded as she jumped onto the jeep and placed her hands on the engine. Sparks flew as Plusle fed her electricity to it, but after a few moments, nothing happened.

"Hang on, help's coming!" Brendan said. "Minun, we need you!" He released Minun from his Poke Ball. "Minun, help Plusle start the engine!"

"Mai mai!" Minun stood next to Plusle as they both injected the engine with their energy. After a few more tense moments of waiting, the engine slowly sputtered to life.

"All right!" May cheered. "Great job, you two!" She jumped back into the jeep as Plusle and Minun joined her, sitting in May and Brendan's laps. "You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

"I've been in the driver's seat before," Brendan said. "How hard can it be?" Brendan fiddled with the gearshift and stepped on the gas pedal. The jeep jerked forward, startling everyone, then began peeling down the road, tires screeching.

"Ahhh! !" May screamed. "Turn right, turn right!"

"I'm trying!" Brendan turned the wheel and the jeep drifted before going straight again.

* * *

"Stay on the road! !" May shouted at Brendan as they tore straight through Fallarbor Town. Several people ran clear of the incoming jeep. "You almost hit those people! I thought you said you knew how to drive!"

"I was only six, and I was sitting in my dad's lap when _he_ drove!" Brendan shouted back. "And your shouting isn't helping!" Plusle and Minun were terrified, clinging to eachother as the jeep bounced up and down. They plowed straight through Route 113, leaving a massive cloud of ash in their wake. The ash accumulated on the windshield, blocking their view completely.

"Slow down! Stop! Hit the brakes!"

"Which one! ? Make up your mind!" Suddenly, the jeep jerked to a halt. May and Brendan screamed as they were almost thrown out of their seats. They looked past the windshield to see that they had crashed into a tree. A pile of volcanic ash fell out of the tree, burying them. They both crawled out, carrying Plusle and Minun with them.

"So much for that," May said as she and Brendan recalled their Pokemon. "We'll have to run the rest of the way. Let's hurry!" They both ran down the path, and back into the cave that led under the mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just had another one of those moments where I thought I had something planned out, but ended up brainstorming again at the last second. I'm talking about Zephyr Admin Landon. I had already decided that he would be more "down-to-earth", like his namesake. By this, I mean that he does not treat others as inferior to himself, nor does he give anyone of importance any special treatment.

The problem was how to depict him physically. I was torn between the design I used, and that of a burly, somewhat old man. With the latter, I imagined him to be like a kind, grandfather-figure, but realized that it seemed too out of place. So I decided to make him an easygoing, semi-gentle giant, who isn't afraid to throw his weight around when the situation calls for it.

**Author's Note (2):** Originally, I was planning for Team Zephyr to be a little more cutthroat and violent in their methods, but I don't want that to be what sets the mood for this story. My vision for the story has changed from when I first started writing. At first, I thought it would be cool to make it a bit gritty and intense, but now I think the story as a whole would be better if it was just a tad more lighthearted, which is why I decided to take down this chapter and edit it heavily, trying to remove any direct indications of extreme actions (i.e. murder). Make no mistake, though, Team Zephyr can still be evil. In addition to editing this chapter, I will also edit other chapters as necessary. I apologize if this takes away any part of the story my readers may have liked.


	22. The Battle of Mt Chimney, Part 1

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Battle of Mt. Chimney, Part 1**

May and Brendan raced through the tunnel that ran under Mt. Chimney, desperate to reach the summit in time. As they ran down the path, the entire cave began to rumble. May nearly fell over, but Brendan managed to catch her.

"Thanks, Brendan," May said. "What was that just now?"

"It's got to be Team Zephyr," Brendan said. "They must have started their machine! We're running out of time!" They both kept running down the path, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Back outside, May and Brendan ran to the cable car station. The two "workers" were gone, but fortunately, the car was currently in the station.

"I bet those workers that blocked us before were from Team Zephyr," Brendan said. "Let's go!" Inside the station, May hopped into the car while Brendan manned the controls. After pushing a few buttons and pulling a lever, the car began to move. Brendan quickly back to the car as May pulled him inside. They looked out the window as the cable car travelled up the mountain. There was another rumble, rocking the car slightly. May looked out the window, and could see a small town sitting at the base of the mountain.

"That must be Lavaridge Town," May said. "I wonder if they even know what's happening..." She sat down, trembling slightly.

"May?" Brendan looked at her. "What's wrong? You're shaking..."

"I... I'm scared, Brendan."

"What are you talking about? You seemed perfectly fine until now."

"What if... what if we don't make it in time? What if we don't even make a difference? Just thinking about what will happen terrifies me." Brendan sat down next to her. "If we don't stop Team Zephyr, so many lives will be ruined..."

"Don't talk like that, May," Brendan said. "We _will_ make it in time, and we _will_ make a difference." He held May's hand. "You don't have to worry. I'm right here with you, all the way."

"Brendan..." May looked him in the eyes, and smiled. "...Thank you, Brendan." She hugged Brendan, but instead of panicking like last time, he remained calm. The moment was cut short, however, when the car began slowing down and pulling into the other station.

"Looks like this is it," Brendan said as May stopped hugging him. "Come on, we've got an eruption to prevent."

"...Right!" May nodded as they both got out of the cable car.

* * *

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!" a Team Aqua grunt shouted. His Pokemon, a small lobster-like creature, fired a stream of bubbles from its claws, striking a Zephyr grunt's Taillow.

The scene at the peak of Mt. Chimney was chaotic. Members of all three groups clashed with their Pokemon, Magma against Zephyr, Zephyr against Aqua. As the battle unfolded, the Commander of Team Zephyr stood at the edge of the volcano's cauldron, next to a strange machine holding the meteorite from Meteor Falls. Behind him were Admins Grace and Landon. The area began rumbling again, the lava in the cauldron churning.

"You never said anything about making the mountain explode, Zeke," Landon said to the Commander. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Absolutely," he said. "Everything Team Zephyr does is for the benefit of the world." Zeke turned to Landon. "After following me for so many years, are you beginning to doubt me, Landon?"

"Of course not, old friend. Forget I said anything."

"Sir, we should prepare to evacuate this area," Grace said.

"Agreed. Grace, prepare the choppers for liftoff. Landon, stay here and deal with these Magma and Aqua dregs. They must not reach the machine. We leave at my signal."

"Sir!" Grace ran off while Landon entered the fray. Just then, May and Brendan arrived on the scene and saw the carnage before them.

"This is nuts..." Brendan said.

"Over there!" May pointed to where Zeke and the machine were. "That's the leader of Team Zephyr! And that must be the machine! We have to stop him!" They both ran through the battlefield, but before they could reach the machine, Landon cut them off.

"You two, again? You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Landon asked them. "Unfortunately, this is as far you go. You kids should probably run while you still can, before the eruption hits."

"Not a chance!" Brendan said to her. "Keep going, May! I'll deal with this guy!"

"Brendan...! Be careful!" May kept running past Landon.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Brendan sent out Marshtomp. "Keep your eyes on me, Goliath! I'm your opponent this time!"

"Hahah!" Landon chuckled. "The knight in shining armor, eh? I'll admit it, you kids have a lot of spunk. If more people were like you, then maybe... ah, but this is hardly the time for that. Go, Sandslash!" Landon sent out his Pokemon, a Sandslash. Brendan opened his Pokedex and aimed at it.

_Sandslash – the Mouse Pokemon. Its body is covered in tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. It can curl into a ball to protect itself from all angles._

"Careful, Marshtomp!" Brendan said. "We don't have to win, we just have to hold him off!" Brendan and Landon stared eachother down as Marshtomp and Sandslash prepared to fight.

* * *

May finally reached the edge of the volcano as she locked eyes with the leader of Team Zephyr.

"It's you..." Zeke said. "The girl from the Oceanic Museum. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to put a stop to this!" May said to him. "I won't allow Mt. Chimney to erupt!"

"Why are you getting in our way? Team Zephyr is working to improve the world, to make it a better place."

"It sure doesn't look like that! What good could possibly come from any of this? If the volcano erupts, hundreds of people and Pokemon are going to lose their homes! Who knows how many of them are going to get hurt!"

"As I said before, a child like you could never understand. This is all necessary for mankind's continued growth and progress."

"How is this necessary for growth? You're not making any sense!"

"Explaining it to you would be a waste of time." Zeke reached into his jacket, and pulled out a Poke Ball. "You've made it clear that you have no intention of backing down. If you truly wish to stop the eruption, then you will have to defeat me, first. Grace warned you about interfering, and now you shall pay the price for your meddling!"

"You won't get away with this!" May reached for her own Poke Ball. "Not if I have anything to say about it! Go, Tentacool!" She released Tentacool from his Ball. Zeke released his Ball with a back-handed swing, and a large black wolf Pokemon emerged, snarling at May. She quickly pulled out her Pokedex and opened it to assess her enemy.

_Mightyena – the Bite Pokemon. The evolved form of Poochyena. It will always obey the commands of a skilled Trainer. It will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs._

"Mightyena, Crunch!" Zeke commanded. His Mightyena charged at Tentacool, fangs bared.

"Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" May shouted. Tentacool launched a volley of bubbles at Mightyena, but it did little to slow it down. It clamped down hard on Tentacool, thrashing him around and spitting him out.

"Again!" Mightyena opened its mouth again, ready to strike.

"Tentacool, Poison Sting!" Tentacool fired pins into Mightyena's mouth, causing it to reel in pain. "Constrict!" He wrapped his tentacles around Mightyena's legs, tying it up and knocking it over. "Bubblebeam!" Tentacool's attacks were relentless, as he bombarded Mightyena with another stream.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball!" Mightyena roared, launching an orb of black energy from its mouth at point-blank range. The explosion knocked it and Tentacool away from eachother. Mightyena cringed from the poison that infected it.

"Tentacool, Poison Sting again!" May instructed. Tentacool fired another volley of pins at Mightyena, finally putting it down for the count. Zeke recalled his Pokemon, and immediately reached for his next. With a flick of his wrist, he released his second Pokemon. It was a small, blue lizard with a defined brow and crown. May opened her Pokedex again.

_Bagon – the Rock Head Pokemon. It dreams of one day soaring above the clouds. Its head is harder than steel, and is able to pulverize boulders larger than itself into rubble._

"Bagon, Dragonbreath!" Zeke commanded. Bagon opened its mouth, blasting out blue flames at Tentacool.

"Bubblebeam!" May instructed. Tentacool fired another stream, and the two attacks clashed. Bagon's attack eventually overpowered and struck Tentacool as he thrashed about in pain. He fell over, unable to move. "Return, Tentacool!" May recalled him to his Poke Ball.

"Your struggle is futile," Zeke said. "You should've walked away when you still had the chance!"

"We're not done yet! Go, Skitty!" May sent out Skitty next.

* * *

"Sandslash, Crush Claw!" The claws on Landon's Sandslash started glowing as it swung at Brendan's Marshtomp.

"Dodge it, Marshtomp!" Brendan shouted. Marshtomp quickly weaved out of the way of Sandslash's attack. "Why are you doing this?" Brendan asked Landon. "Don't you care that innocent people and Pokemon are going to suffer?"

"I have my reasons," Landon said, "just like you have your reasons for coming here and sticking your neck out for that girl. We'll just see how everything turns out in the end. Sandslash, Swift!" Sandslash swung its arms, shooting out star-shaped projectiles at Marshtomp. Even as Marshtomp tried to dodge, the attack homed in on him, bombarding him.

"Hang in there, Marshtomp!" Brendan cheered him on. "Water Gun!" Marshtomp hosed down Sandslash with a blast of water, knocking it back.

* * *

"Assist!" Skitty raised her paw, then leapt into the air. She came diving down on top of Bagon, copying Combusken's Double Kick and pounding it on its head.

"Bagon, Rage!" Bagon jumped back, causing Skitty to drop to the ground, then charged straight at her. It swung its arms wildly, beating on Skitty.

"Skitty, Doubleslap!" May shouted. Skitty and Bagon began exchanging blows, one by one.

"Headbutt!" Bagon lowered its head and charged, striking Skitty and knocking her into the air. "Dragonbreath!" Bagon spewed out more blue flames, torching Skitty as she crashed to the ground.

"Skitty!" May cried out to her. Skitty struggled to get up, but collapsed from her injuries. May quickly recalled Skitty to her Ball. _'That Bagon is tough,'_ she thought, _'but I can't let it intimidate me! I have to reach that machine and shut it down!'_ "Come out, Poochyena!" May sent out Poochyena next as he let out a howl and growled at Bagon.

"Bagon, Dragonbreath!" Zeke's Bagon inhaled, preparing to spew more flames.

"Poochyena, Sand Attack!" Poochyena kicked up a cloud of dust into Bagon's face. It flinched, causing it to unleash its attack into the air, missing completely. "Take Down!" Poochyena charged, striking Bagon in the gut. It skidded backwards while Poochyena cringed from recoil. Just then, there was another rumble.

"Your time is running out," Zeke said. "Each tremor brings Team Zephyr closer to victory!"

_'Mt. Chimney could erupt at any minute,'_ May thought. _'All those Pokemon, all those people...!'_ She suddenly remembered that Brendan said Verdanturf Town could also be affected by the eruption. _'Wally...! I have to protect Wally's home, everyone's home! I can't... I _won't_ lose!'_


	23. The Battle of Mt Chimney, Part 2

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Battle of Mt. Chimney, Part 2**

"Bagon, Headbutt!" Zeke commanded.

"Poochyena, Take Down!" May instructed. The two Pokemon crashed into eachother at full force, both of them cringing in pain. "Poochyena, hang in there!" Another tremor rocked the area.

"Time is running out for you," Zeke said, smiling slightly.

"You're crazy!" May shouted at him. "If the volcano erupts now, you and your goons are going to get blown up with it!"

"Wrong. My men and I will escape in our helicopters when I'm sure the eruption can't be stopped, which will be when I completely remove you as a threat."

"We'll see about that! Poochyena, move in and Bite!" Poochyena charged, fangs bared. He lunged and bit down on Bagon's large nose, who yowled in pain.

"Bagon, Dragonbreath!" Bagon fired a blast of blue flames at point-blank range. The resulting blast blew both Pokemon away. Neither of them were getting back up. "A double knockout..." Zeke and May recalled their Pokemon. "A shame. I see much potential in you. Potential that could be unlocked if you fought alongside Team Zephyr instead of opposing it."

"As if I would ever join you!" May stuck her tongue out at Zeke.

"...Go, Golbat!" Zeke threw out another Poke Ball with a backhanded swing, and a Golbat emerged from it. May opened her Pokedex again, and pointed it at the Golbat.

_Golbat – the Bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Zubat. It bites down on prey with its four fangs and drains their energy. It becomes active at night, prowling the skies for potential victims._

"In that case... Come out, Plusle!" May released Plusle from her Ball.

"Golbat, Bite!" Zeke commanded. Golbat flew up into the air, and dived at Plusle, its mouth wide open.

"Plusle, Quick Attack!" Plusle quickly leapt out of the way of Golbat at the last second, then rammed it from the side, grounding it. "Hit it with Spark!" Plusle then jumped on top of Golbat and started pounding on its back, sparks flying with each strike.

"Shake it off!" Golbat leapt back up into the air, spinning in the air until Plusle lost her grip. "Wing Attack!" Golbat somersaulted and dived down, slamming Plusle into the ground. She was in pain, but managed to get back on her feet. "Once more! Wing Attack!" Golbat dived again.

"Wait for it..." May waited for Golbat to get closer to Plusle. "Now! Spark!" Plusle reared back and slapped Golbat, stopping it dead in its tracks. Golbat twitched wildly from the electricity and fell over, knocked out. Zeke quietly recalled his Pokemon.

"I'm tired of these games," Zeke said. "Prepare for your imminent defeat! Go, Skarmory!" He released another Pokemon from its Ball, a Skarmory. It screeched as it hovered in front of Zeke. May opened her Pokedex once more.

_Skarmory – the Armor Bird Pokemon. Its body is encased in steel armor. It slashes at foes with its razor-sharp, sword-like wings._

"Skarmory, Air Cutter!" Zeke shouted. Skarmory flapped its wings, shooting out a pair of miniature cyclones. Plusle was knocked into the air, battered by the sharp winds. She crashed to the ground, unable to fight anymore.

"Oh no, Plusle!" May recalled her to her Ball and glared at Zeke. _'This guy's the toughest opponent I've ever faced,'_ she thought. _'He's knocked out four of my Pokemon, and Combusken hasn't had time to recover from his fight in Meteor Falls. Everything depends on _him_ now...'_ May grabbed her final Poke Ball. "I'm counting on you, Aron!" Aron emerged form his Ball, and looked up at the looming Skarmory. "Aron, Rollout!" Aron leapt into the air, curling up into a ball and rolling towards Skarmory.

"Evade it!" Zeke shouted. Skarmory swiftly flew up, avoiding Aron's attack. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!" In the blink of an eye, it swooped behind Aron and struck him with its glowing wings, flipping him further into the air.

"Hang on, Aron!" May cheered him on. "Metal Claw!" Aron recovered and dived at Skarmory, his tiny claws extended.

"Aerial Ace!" Skarmory vanished for a second, then reappeared behind Aron, striking him again. "Air Cutter!" Skarmory created more cyclones, pounding Aron into the ground right in front of May. His eyes were closed and he was trembling, unable to get up.

"Aron!" May fell to her knees. She placed her hands on Aron and began shaking him. "Wake up, Aron! Please! Wake up! We can't give up, not yet!" Suddenly, the strongest tremor ever struck the battlefield. A plume of lava shot up from the cauldron behind Zeke and splashed back down. Zeke reached for a radio strapped to his belt.

"Grace, it's time," Zeke said into it. "Have the men evacuate immediately."

"Yes, sir," Grace replied on the other end of the radio.

* * *

Marshtomp was knocked back by one of Sandshrew's attacks. He staggered, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Marshtomp!" Brendan called out to him. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew around the battlefield. Several helicopters appeared overhead, lowering rope ladders. The Team Zephyr grunts recalled their Pokemon and quickly climbed up the ladders, leaving the Magma and Aqua grunts behind. Another chopper hovered over Brendan and Landon.

"Well, looks like this is it!" Landon said. "Return, Sandslash!" He recalled his Pokemon and grabbed hold of the ladder.

"Running away?" Brendan asked. "Coward!"

"Call it a tactical withdrawal, kid! You're pretty good at battling, you know that? I hope we get a chance to tango again!" Landon chuckled as he climbed into the chopper and flew off.

* * *

"The illusion of peace has made people like you weak," Zeke said to May, "and this eruption is punishment for that weakness!"

_'Punishment? For being _weak_! ?' _May thought, gritting her teeth. Images of Verdanturf Town, of Wally's peaceful life with his uncle and Sana, flashed in her mind._ 'People like Wally did nothing to deserve being hurt like this! We can't give up, we can't give up...!'_

"Your silence tells me that you now realize the truth. It's over!"

"Aron, don't give up! !" May suddenly screamed out. Aron opened his eyes widely. He slowly got back up and started glowing brightly. May gasped and backed away as Aron became larger, his tiny legs morphing into clawed feet, and spines protruding from his back. He reared up and stomped the ground as the light dissipated, letting out a roar. "Aron's evolved...!" May opened her Pokedex.

_Lairon – the Iron Armor Pokemon. The evolved form of Aron. It feeds on iron and drinks mineral water to temper its steel body. Sparks fly when it rams its body into boulders as a show of force._

_Known moves: Iron Head, Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Rollout. Ability: Sturdy._

"Lairon..." May's fighting spirit was renewed as she got to her feet. "People aren't as weak as you think! And we'll prove it by stopping you!"

"This changes nothing!" Zeke shouted. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Skarmory's wings glowed as it dived again.

"Lairon, Iron Head!" The steel plate on Lairon's head glowed brightly as he charged at Skarmory, the ground shaking with each step. The two Pokemon clashed, and Lairon completely overpowered Skarmory's attack, ramming into its stomach. The force of the blow sent Skarmory flying into Zeke, and they were both knocked into the machine behind them, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, the machine was destroyed, and the meteorite fell out of it.

"No... impossible!" Zeke pushed Skarmory off of him and looked over the edge of the volcano to see the bubbling lava in the cauldron calming down. "My plan...! It couldn't have failed! I couldn't have lost to a weak child!" Just then, a powerful wind began blowing. One of the helicopters hovered above them, with Grace and Landon standing by the doors.

"Commander!" Grace called out to him, lowering a rope ladder.

"It's time to go!" Landon shouted. Zeke looked up at the chopper, then back at May for a moment. He recalled his Skarmory and grabbed the ladder. As the chopper lifted into the air, he never took his eyes off her.

"You've made a powerful enemy this day!" Zeke shouted at May. "Team Zephyr is not so easily defeated! We _will_ meet again!" The helicopter flew off, disappearing into the plume of smoke and ash above as May watched.

"It's over..." May sighed deeply. "We did it...!" She turned to Lairon, who gave her the same, simple stare he gave her as an Aron. "_You_ did it, Lairon!" May ran over to Lairon and gave him a hug, but she had difficulty wrapping her arms around him.

"May!" Brendan called out to her as he approached. Behind him were the Team Magma and Team Aqua remnants. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm okay. Team Zephyr's leader got away, but we destroyed the eruption machine."

"Unbelievable...!" one of the Aqua grunts said. "I can't believe a kid beat the leader of Team Zephyr!"

"It wasn't just me," May said. "My Pokemon were right there fighting with me! They wanted to protect everyone as much as we did. Right, Lairon?" Lairon grunted, smiling at May.

"Does this mean Team Zephyr is finished?" Brendan asked. "What happens now?"

"Team Magma and Team Aqua are gone, and our dreams will never be realized," one of the Magma grunts said. "We got our revenge on Team Zephyr, and their plans have been ruined. The only thing left for us now is to go home and return to our normal lives..." The Magma and Aqua grunts looked at eachother for a moment, then slowly walked away, back to wherever they came from.

"Whew... there's never a dull moment when you're around, is there?" Brendan asked. "Hey, check this out." He ran up to the remains of the eruption machine and picked up the meteorite. "It's the meteorite from the cave. What should we do with it?"

"I don't know," May said, "but I want to make sure Team Zephyr or anyone else can't try this again. Lairon, are you hungry?" Lairon nodded, and May pointed him towards the remains of the eruption machine. He slowly walked to the wreckage and munched on the scrap metal and wires. After he ate every last piece, May recalled Lairon to his Ball. "...I think we should keep what happened here a secret."

"No arguments there. The last thing we want to do is cause a panic. Besides, if our parents knew what we just did, they'd probably flip out!"

"It feels weird. We basically saved Hoenn, and now we're going back to what we were doing before this mess started. The path leading to Lavaridge Town should be nearby. Are you coming?"

"Actually, I think I should take the meteorite back to Fallarbor Town," Brendan said. "Without that machine, it's useless to Team Zephyr, and I bet Professor Cozmo would be happy to see this returned to him. So... I guess we'll be parting ways for now."

"Yeah... Brendan, about earlier, in the cable car... I–"

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything." Brendan smiled, giving her a thumbs-up. "Good luck getting your fourth Gym badge." May smiled back and nodded. The two Trainers returned to the cable car station and went their separate ways, Brendan entering the car, and May following a paved path nearby.

* * *

"Whoa, boss, you're a mess!" Thoren said, looking at Zeke's tattered uniform. "What happened to you?"

"Hold your tongue, Thoren!" Grace snapped at him. "The Commander doesn't answer to you!"

"...Our operation at Mt. Chimney has failed," Zeke said. "That girl, with the Pokedex... I lost to a child..."

"See, I told you!" Thoren said. "That girl's bad news! It was in my report! You all saw it!"

"...This changes nothing. We will move on to our next operation."

"Hold on, Zeke," Landon said. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for that? You need time to recover."

"..." Zeke paused for a moment. "...Landon, you will stay here and watch the base. Grace, you know what to do next. Thoren, you will contact Adder and join him on his current assignment."

"Gah, really?" Thoren asked. "I _hate_ that guy. Landon, can't you cover for me here?"

"You heard the Commander," Landon said. "Besides, I'm not too fond of Adder either. Come on, let's get going." Landon and Thoren walked off, but Grace stayed with Zeke.

"Sir?" Grace looked at Zeke. "Are you sure you're–"

"I'm fine," Zeke interrupted. "You have your orders, Grace. Now go."

"Yes, sir." Grace left the room, leaving Zeke alone.

"...I can't be mistaken. This is the only way to unlock mankind's power... if I could just awaken _them_, then..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought I would take the time to create some short profiles for the Team Zephyr Admins and their leader.

**Thoren – **Admin Thoren is the head of reconaissance and threat assessment in Team Zephyr, and aguably the weakest of the four Zephyr Admins. He has a flair for dramatics, but his attempts to be cool usually fall flat. He is criticized by his fellow Admins, and even some of the grunts, for his behavior, and for his decision to specialize in battling with Bug-type Pokemon. Also has the tendency to scream "Gah!" and stomp the ground in anger.

**Grace** – Admin Grace is Zeke's personal assistant, never leaving his side unless ordered by him. The Zephyr grunts fear her strict demeanor and sharp tongue. When Admin Grace appears, it usually means someone did something wrong, and she is there to discipline them. It is currently unknown how skilled of a Trainer she is, or if she even has any Pokemon of her own.

**Landon** – Admin Landon is in charge of large-scale field operations carried out by Team Zephyr. He is a gentle giant, who doesn't look down on others, nor does he give special treatment to those who expect it. He seems to have more of a conscience than the other Admins, showing concern about the eruption of Mt. Chimney. It's rumored among the Zephyr grunts that Landon's skill as a Trainer is actually greater than Zeke's, but he does not take over Team Zephyr because he is an "old friend" of the Commander. Landon's specialty in battling lies in his hardy Ground-type Pokemon.

**Adder** – Little is known about Admin Adder, other than that he is the head of infiltration and sabotage in Team Zephyr. More details will be revealed in time.

**Zeke** – The Commander of Team Zephyr is an enigma. No one knows how he was able obtain the resources to create Team Zephyr, and only Admins Grace and Landon know his true goals and motivation. As far as the other members of Team Zephyr know, their goal is to rule the world. Based on his conversation during his battle with May, he believes that mankind has become weak, and should be "punished" for it, but also says that Team Zephyr's goal is to bring about growth and progress for mankind. Although his plans for Mt. Chimney were foiled by May, he is not so easily deterred from his ultimate goal...


	24. Hot-Blooded Gym Match

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hot-Blooded Gym Match**

After following the steep path down the side of Mt. Chimney, May finally reached Lavaridge Town. She was surprised to see the people going about their business as usual, despite the tremors caused by Team Zephyr's eruption machine. She also noticed that most of the people walking around were elderly folk. May opened her PokeNav to get more information on Lavaridge Town.

"Lavaridge Town is a popular resort for elderly people," May read the information, "famous for their hot springs and warm sand beds... hot springs! ?" May's face lit up. She looked around, and saw a cloud of steam rising up from a fenced-off area behind the Lavaridge Pokemon Center. "That must be it, and it's right next to the Pokemon Center, too! This is perfect! Now I can heal my Pokemon, _and_ get some well-deserved relaxation!"

"Ah, there you are, dearie!" somebody said. May turned around to see an elderly woman approaching her. She was holding a large egg in her hands. "I was afraid you already left. You forgot this at one of the hot springs."

"Huh?" May gave the old woman a confused look. "You have me confused for someone else. I just got here, and–" Before she could finish, the old woman handed her the egg. "Is this a Pokemon egg?"

"You should be more careful these things. Pokemon eggs are precious things. Goodbye, dearie!" The old woman walked off.

"But this isn't mine!" May tried to call out to her, but she didn't hear. May sighed and looked at the egg. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

* * *

"A Pokemon egg, you say?" Professor Birch asked May as she talked to him over the video phone in the Pokemon Center. "If you want, you could send it here, just like you would your other Pokemon."

"Really?" May asked.

"Of course! Just give it to the nurse there and let her know where to send it. By the way, have you seen Brendan out there? He hasn't called me in a while, and I'm a little concerned."

"Brendan's fine. We were actually travelling together for a while! He's in Fallarbor Town right now."

"Really, now? That's great to hear! I hope you two got along!" Suddenly, there was the sound of something breaking coming from Birch's end.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that was the Spinda you sent here. Turns out it has a little mischievous streak." Birch quickly turned around. "Ah, careful with that!" He ran off screen, and there was another sound. May could see Spinda stumbling across the room and laughing, with Birch running after it. "Gotcha, you little scamp!"

"Are you alright?" May asked.

"Everything's under control here," Birch said as he came back into view, holding a snickering Spinda. "So, is there anything else you need?"

"Not right now. I'll send this egg over to you after I hang up. Take good care of it, and Spinda, you should behave yourself!" Birch and Spinda waved goodbye as May turned off the video phone and took the egg and her Poke Balls to the nurse.

"I'll take care of these right away," the nurse said. "In the mean time, feel free to relax in the hot springs in the back. Oh, and don't worry, the springs are separated."

"Thank you!" May bowed to the nurse and headed through a door near the counter.

* * *

May stepped out into the hot springs, dressed only in a towel. Almost immediately, she could feel the tension leaving her body as she sank into the water.

"Feels so good..." she said to herself. "I seriously needed this..." May closed her eyes as her fatigue melted away. Just then, she heard the door opening again. A woman with long red hair tied in a wild ponytail stepped in, her towel showing off her curvy figure underneath. _'I'm a little jealous...'_ May thought as she glared at the woman slightly.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said, "I didn't know there was someone else in here." She sighed as she entered the springs, sitting across from May. She looked upset about something.

"What's wrong with you?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing... I just lost my last battle. Those tremors earlier ruined my concentration, and my opponent took advantage of that." She sighed again. "We have tremors around here at very rare occasions, but not like what happened recently."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," May said, looking away. "That's a real shame, losing a battle because of something out of your control, but don't let it get you down. There's always next time, right?"

"I wish it was that simple... everyone expects me to be as good a Trainer as my grandfather was, but I have no idea how to do that."

"Your grandfather was a Trainer?"

"Yeah, but he's retired now. He was the best around, practically unbeatable. Maybe if I acted more like him, I could learn to battle like him, too. Hmm... actually, that might not be a bad idea! What do you think?"

"Um, well, I..." May couldn't really offer an opinion on the matter.

"It's settled, then! I'm glad we had this talk! Oh, we haven't even been introduced yet! I'm Flannery!"

"I'm May. Nice to meet you."

"May, huh? I'll be sure to remember that! There's no time to relax now! I've gotta go make preparations right away! Thanks again!" Flannery stood back up and quickly headed out.

"You're welcome, I guess, though I didn't really say anything..." May tried to say, but Flannery was already gone. "That was a little odd. Oh well!"

* * *

After soaking in the hot springs and retreiving her Pokemon, May was fully rejuvenated and ready to take on the world again. She asked around town and found her way to the Lavaridge Gym.

"My fourth Gym match!" May said to herself, barely able to contain her excitement. "I can't wait to see what kind of opponent the Gym Leader here is!" She took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors. "I'm here for a Gym match!" she loudly announced, her voice echoing through the room. However, it was dark inside, and there didn't seem to be anyone around. "Hello? Anyone home?" May noticed the inside was hot as she started sweating. "Whew, it feels like I just stepped back into the hot springs..."

"Haaaahahahahah!" a laughing voice echoed. "So, another foolish Trainer wishes to challenge the Lavaridge Gym!"

"Who's there?" May looked around, but still saw no one. "Stop hiding and show yourself!"

"I'm not hiding! I'm right here!" A spotlight in the back of the room suddenly turned on, revealing Flannery, now dressed in a small black shirt and blue jeans, standing on a raised platform. The rest of the lights in the Gym then turned on, illuminating the battlefield. It was noticably larger than the other Gyms May visited, and had several pools of steaming water. "You made a big mistake challenging Flann–huh?" Flannery took a closer look at May. "You! From the hot springs! May, right?"

"Flannery?" May gasped. "_You're_ the Gym Leader! ?"

"Well, yeah! I mean...!" Flannery cleared her throat. "Yes, it is I, Flannery! You had best not underestimate me, or you'll be thoroughly thrashed by the skills I inherited from my grandfather!"

"What are you doing?"

"Remember our talk in the hot springs? I'm trying to be more like my grandfather, like we discussed!"

"We didn't really discuss anything, you came up with that on your own... anyway, I'm here to challenge you to a Gym match!"

"I accept your challenge!" Flannery hopped off the platform. "I'll fetch the referee, and we'll get started!" She ran off into the staff room in the back.

* * *

"The official Gym match is about to begin!" the referee announced. "Gym Leader Flannery, versus challenger May! Both sides will use three Pokemon each. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions during battle. The match ends when all of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Gym Leader, send out your first Pokemon!"

"Time for you to taste the hot moves we've honed here in these lands!" Flannery said, smiling with confidence. "Go, Numel!" She threw out a Poke Ball, and a yellow, four-legged Pokemon emerged from it. It had a lazy look in its eyes, and had a large hump with a hole on top of it. A small wisp of smoke could be seen seeping out of the hole.

"I'm more than ready for you!" May responded. _'After that mess with Team Zephyr, this should feel like a cakewalk!'_ she thought. "Come on out, Skitty!" May released Skitty from her Ball as she jumped up and down, mewing. May took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Numel – the Numb Pokemon. The hump on its back stores boiling magma of almost 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. If the stored magma hardens, it becomes heavy and sluggish._

"Skitty, use Attract!" May shouted. Skitty posed cutely, but Numel completely ignored her, looking around. "Huh? It's not working!"

"Hahahah!" Flannery laughed. "That's because Numel's ability is Oblivious, making it immune to your Skitty's charms! Numel, Magnitude!" Numel began stomping the ground, shaking the entire battlefield. The ground under Skitty cracked open, and a blast of steam shot out, blowing Skitty into the air. "Now, use Ember!" Numel lowered its head, and fired a volley of fireballs out of the hole in its hump.

"Skitty, Assist!" Skitty opened her mouth and fired fireballs of her own, copying Combusken's Ember. The two attacks cancelled eachother out as Skitty landed safely. "Skitty, Sing it a lullaby!" Skitty began singing, and Numel's already heavy eyes grew heavier. It closed its eyes and plopped down on the ground.

"Oh no! Numel, wake up!" Flannery called out to her Pokemon.

"Get in close and use Doubleslap!" Skitty ran towards Numel and started spinning around. With each turn, she struck Numel with her tail with a resounding smack. "Assist!" Skitty raised her paw and slapped Numel using Plusle's Spark, but it didn't seem to do anything. Just then, Numel woke up.

"Numel, Take Down!" Numel rammed into Skitty at point-blank range, sending her stumbling back. Numel cringed from the recoil, and suddenly collapsed.

"Numel is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Skitty wins!"

"What! ? No way!" Flannery couldn't believe what just happened. "I can't believe I forgot about–I mean... not bad, May! It seems I underestimated you!"

"Um... yeah, you did!" May said. _'That must be really embarassing for her,'_ she thought. _'I've never seen a Trainer knock out their own Pokemon before...'_

"It isn't over yet!" Flannery recalled Numel and threw out her next Poke Ball. "It's your turn, Magcargo!" The Ball burst open, and a Magcargo emerged. Several small flames burst out from its hardened shell, but the holes they made quickly closed up. May opened her Pokedex again.

_Magcargo – the Lava Pokemon. The evolved form of Slugma. Its body temperature is close to 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit, causing water to vaporize instantly on contact. If it's caught in the rain, the area around it becomes shrouded in thick fog._

"Skitty, are you okay?" May asked. Skitty shook her head and looked at May, mewing and nodding. "Let's give it our best shot! Assist!" Skitty leapt up into the air, copying Combusken's Double Kick, and dived down, battering Magcargo with a series of kicks. Magcargo's shell began cracking, but suddenly, Skitty stopped and jumped away, her feet singed.

"Looks like your Skitty just got burned!" Flannery laughed again. "Magcargo's ability is Flame Body, which means just touching will leave you with a nasty burn!"

"In that case... Skitty, Attract!"

"Magcargo, use Yawn!" Before Skitty could act, Magcargo let out a loud yawn, spitting out a large bubble. It floated towards Skitty and popped in her face, causing her to yawn as well. She started stumbling around and fell down, fast asleep.

"Skitty!" May called out to her, but it was no use.

"Magcargo, Rock Throw!" Magcargo spun around, and a piece of its shell broke off, hardening into a large rock. It smashed the defenseless Skitty into the ground, ensuring she wouldn't get back up.

"Skitty is unable to battle!" the referee raised the green flag. "Magcargo wins!"

"Return, Skitty!" May recalled Skitty to her Ball. "Good work, Skitty. Get some rest, now." She looked at Flannery's Magcargo. _'First Numel, then Magcargo...'_ she thought. _'Using Ember and Flame Body means one thing: Flannery is an expert with Fire-type Pokemon. At least, I _think _she's an expert... I'll try going with the sure thing!'_ She reached for her next Poke Ball. "Go, Tentacool!" Tentacool emerged from his Ball, staring intensely at Magcargo. "Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" Tentacool blasted Magcargo with a barrage of bubbles. Magcargo seemed to really be in pain.

"Magcargo, Flamethrower!" Flannery shouted. Magcargo opened its mouth and spewed out a jet of flames at Tentacool.

"Dodge it!" Tentacool pushed himself out of the way, jumping into one of the nearby pools and disappearing beneath the surface. "Poison Sting!" May gave a command, but nothing happened. "Tentacool? Where are you?" After a few moments of waiting, Tentacool suddenly emerged from another pool, behind Magcargo. He fired a volley of needles at Magcargo, catching it completely off-guard. _'The pools are connected! ?'_ she thought. _'That's interesting to know! I can use this to my advantage!'_

"Magcargo, Rock Throw behind you!" Magcargo spun around and hurled another piece of its body at Tentacool, but he quickly dove back into the pool.

"Give it another Bubblebeam, Tentacool!" Tentacool emerged again from another pool near May's end of the battlefield, bombarding Magcargo again. It groaned in pain as it collapsed from its injuries. Tentacool hopped out of the pool and back onto dry land.

"Magcargo is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Tentacool wins!"

"Great job, Tentacool!" May cheered. Tentacool turned to May and started glowing. His body grew much bigger as more tentacles sprang out. Two beak-like appendages extended out from under his head as the light dissipated. "Tentacool's evolved!" May's face lit up as she opened her Pokedex again and pointed it at him.

_Tentacruel – the Jellyfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Tentacool. It can extend and contract its 80 tentacles freely. The red orbs on its head glow when it becomes excited or agitated._

_Known moves: Poison Sting, Supersonic, Wrap, Bubblebeam. Ability: Clear Body._

"This is great! Congratulations, Tentacruel!" Tentacruel quietly stared at May, the orbs on his head glowing. "I guess that means you're happy, too!" May giggled.

"Return, Magcargo!" Flannery recalled her Pokemon. "You're up next, Torkoal!" She sent out her third Pokemon, a large turtle Pokemon. Smoke shot out of its nostrils and the holes in its black shell, making a loud, low-pitched whistling sound.

"Torkoal, huh?" May pointed her Pokedex at it.

_Torkoal – the Coal Pokemon. It generates energy by burning the coal it eats. When it expels smoke through its nostrils, it makes a sound similar to a locomotive's horn._

"Return, Tentacruel!" May suddenly recalled him to his Ball.

"Huh?" Flannery was confused. "You had the advantage with Tentacruel! Why did you recall him?"

"I've got my reasons," May said, smiling. "Go, Combusken!" She then released Combusken from his Ball. He squawked and threw a few kicks into the air, trying to intimidate Torkoal as they faced off.

"Oh, so cool! I mean... Ha! Using a Fire-type Pokemon against a Fire-type Gym Leader? That arrogance will cost you dearly! Torkoal, Smokescreen!" Torkoal opened its mouth and spewed out a thick black smoke, blanketing the entire battlefield. May could only make out Combusken's shape in the smoke while Torkoal seemed to vanish.

"Combusken, Focus Energy!" Combusken took a deep breath as his body tensed up.

"Torkoal, Body Slam!" Torkoal suddenly emerged in front of Combusken and rammed its massive body into him. He skidded backwards, managing to stay on his feet.

"Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken lunged at Torkoal, delivering a swift first kick to its head, then spinning around to its side and kicking a second time, knocking Torkoal on its back. Torkoal squirmed around, trying to get back upright, but it seemed futile. "Torkoal's defenseless now! Time to finish it off, Combusken!"

"Not so fast!" Flannery said. "Time for our trump card! Torkoal, Overheat!" Torkoal started glowing a bright red, and suddenly, a massive shockwave shot out from it, blowing Combusken away and into one of the steaming pools. Torkoal blasted out more smoke from its shell, lifting itself into the air and flipping upright as it dropped back to the ground.

"What a powerful move!" May was impressed. "We're not through yet, though! Combusken, Peck!" Combusken leapt out of the water, high into the air, and dived head-first towards Torkoal.

"Again, Torkoal! Overheat!" Another shockwave shot out before Combusken could strike, knocking him away again. He landed on the ground in front of May, dropping to one knee and panting heavily.

_'This isn't good,'_ May thought. _'Combusken can't get near Torkoal when it uses that Overheat attack. I could attack with Ember, but it won't be enough to take it out...'_ "Combusken, return!" She recalled Combusken, and threw out Tentacruel's Ball. "Your turn again, Tentacruel!" Tentacruel emerged, glaring at Torkoal. "Tentacruel, Bubblebeam!" Tentacruel's arms stretched out, launching a volley of bubbles at Torkoal.

"Protect!" Flannery shouted. A green sheet of light appeared in front of Torkoal, blocking the incoming attack completely. "Overheat!" Torkoal glowed red again, and emitted another shockwave. Tentacruel took the attack head on, but it didn't seem as fazed by it as Combusken was.

_'Something's not right here...'_ May thought. _'I know Tentacruel is a Water-type and takes less damage from Fire-type attacks, but that last attack seemed to be really lacking...'_ She looked at Flannery's Torkoal, and noticed it was breathing pretty heavily. _'Torkoal looks like it just ran a marathon. Could it be...?'_

"Torkoal, Smokescreen!" Torkoal spewed out more smoke to blanket the battlefield, but as it did, Tentacruel's orbs began glowing, and the smoke instantly dissipated. "Huh? What just happened?"

"Tentacruel's ability is Clear Body!" May said, smiling. "Moves like Smokescreen won't affect his fighting capabilities! Tentacruel, Wrap!" Tentacruel charged ahead, pushing himself forward with his many arms, and stretched them around Torkoal. "Quickly, drag it into the water!" Torkoal struggled to break free from Tentacruel's grip as it was slowly dragged across the ground.

"Don't let it, Torkoal! Body Slam!" Torkoal threw itself at Tentacruel, smashing into him. Tentacruel winced in pain. "Again!" Torkoal slammed into Tentacruel again, but he refused to let go. As soon as he reached the edge of the nearest pool, he sank beneath the water's surface, pulling Torkoal under with him. "Oh no! Torkoal, get out of there! Overheat!" The water began bubbling, then suddenly shot out in a spout. The other pools then spouted upwards, showering the entire room and soaking May and Flannery. The water settled, and the room fell silent. May, Flannery, and the referee all watched anxiously for any sign of movement. After a few moments, Torkoal leapt out of the water, landing on its feet.

"There's Torkoal, but where's Tentacruel?" May looked around, but saw no sign of him. Suddenly, Torkoal collapsed, and Tentacruel slowly emerged from another pool.

"Torkoal is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Tentacruel wins! The winner of this match is challenger May!"

"We did it!" May cheered. Tentacruel hopped out of the water and wrapped two arms around her, tossing her up into the air and catching her. "Haha! You're a lot more playful since you evolved!" May laughed as Tentacruel tossed her up again.

"Ugh..." Flannery sighed as she stepped onto the battlefield and checked on Torkoal. "We did even worse than last time... I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I got my grandfather's aggressive style pat down, and I thought I was getting into the groove of it."

"You were trying too hard," May said as Tentacruel put her back on the ground. "You should just battle the way you want, not the way others expect you to. You're a good Trainer, and your Pokemon are strong, too!"

"Huh... battling _my_ way..." Flannery closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled. "I guess you're right. I was so worried about pleasing everyone else, that I stopped caring about what _I_ wanted to do. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not, or else my Pokemon will get confused, and our performance will suffer." She approached May and handed her a small badge that looked like a wisp of red flame flying off a yellow orb. "This is the Heat Badge. You've earned it, May, along with my thanks!"

"Thanks, Flannery!" May happily took the badge as she opened her badge case and fit it into an indentation inside. "I'm halfway to qualifying for the Hoenn League, now!"

"I shouldn't have told Torkoal to use Overheat while underwater," Flannery said, looking at her clothes. "Now we're all soaking wet!"

"Well, I can think of _one _thing we could do while our clothes dry..." May smiled, and Flannery caught on to what she was implying.

"I agree, it's the _only_ thing to do after a heated battle like that!" They both giggled as they recalled their Pokemon and ran out the Gym doors, back to the Pokemon Center.


	25. The Tower of Mirage

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Tower of Mirage**

"Ahh, this really hits the spot!" May said as she soaked in the hot springs behind the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Center, sitting next to Flannery.

"Yeah," Flannery said, "it's even better with friends! We _are_ friends, right?"

"Of course!" May giggled and smiled at Flannery.

"So, May, where are you headed after this?"

"That's a really good question..." May closed her eyes as she slowly sank into the water, thinking deeply. "...I guess it's finally time to go back to Petalburg City."

"Petalburg? Isn't that where the new Gym Leader is?"

"Yeah. More importantly, that Gym Leader is my dad!"

"Your _what_! ?" Flannery gasped, jumping up. "Your dad's a Gym Leader? No wonder you were such a tough opponent!"

"That has nothing to do with anything! I'm not going to let my dad's position decide what kind of Trainer I'll be, just like how you shouldn't let your grandfather's history decide things for you!"

"Sorry, you're right." Flannery sat back down. "So, what kind of Trainer is he?"

"Well, he's... really, really tough! I challenged him to a quick battle around the time I started travelling, and he completely stomped me. Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder if I'll be ready for a real Gym match against him..."

"Hmm... I think I might be able to help with that!" Flannery took May's hand and pulled her out of the water. "Let's go back to the Gym. I've got something for you!"

* * *

After changing back into their clothes, Flannery brought May to the front of the Lavaridge Gym as she stepped inside. After a few minutes of waiting, Flannery came back out, holding a pair of goggles.

"What's that?" May asked, pointing at the goggles.

"These were my grandfather's Go-Goggles," Flannery explained. "I remember from when I was a kid that he went out of town a lot to train in the desert nearby."

"Desert? What desert?"

"There's a valley on Route 111, close to the cable car station. The winds blowing through there create a constant sandstorm, making it hard for people to pass through it."

"Oh, so that's what that place was..." May remembered the powerful winds all too well.

"These should let you see through the sandstorm, and training there should toughen up your Pokemon!" Flannery handed the Go-Goggles to May.

"Are you sure I can have these?"

"My grandfather's retired, so he doesn't really need them for training anymore. I'm sure he won't mind!"

"Wow, thanks!" May slipped the goggles around her neck. "Kinda stylish, too! I like it! I'll head to the desert right now and start training!"

"Oh, before you go, do you have a PokeNav?" Flannery reached into her pocket and pulled out her own PokeNav. "Is it okay if I register you?"

"Sure!" May took out her PokeNav and the two registered eachother. "There, all done! Thanks again, Flannery!" The two shook hands and waved goodbye to eachother as May headed back up the mountain path, back to the cable car station.

* * *

After riding the cable car back down to the base of Mt. Chimney, May followed the path back to the infamous fork that impeded her before.

"All right sandstorm, do your worst!" May put the Go-Goggles over her eyes and stepped into the valley. She felt the blowing wind intensify the further she went in, and before long, she was blasted by sand. This time, however, she didn't have to worry about being blinded, as the particles bounced of the tinted lens of her goggles. "This is a piece of cake, now!" May laughed as she made her way through the valley. On the other end, she saw an expansive desert, surrounded by tall, rocky formations. "Come on out, everyone!" She released all of her Pokemon from their Balls, and everyone except Lairon cringed from the sandstorm.

"We need to get some serious training done!" May said to them. "We need to make sure we're in top condition before we challenge my dad to a Gym match!" Combusken remembered his crushing defeat to Norman's Zangoose, and let out a loud squawk while throwing a few punches into the air. "That's the spirit, Combusken! Let's have a few sparring battles in this storm to toughen up! Who wants to go first?" All of May's Pokemon spoke up, wanting to volunteer. "Okay, how about Combusken and Plusle go first?" Combusken and Plusle cheered, but Poochyena whimpered a little, looking at May. "Don't worry, Poochyena, you'll get a chance to battle Combusken. Until then, just sit here and watch with the rest of us!" Combusken and Plusle faced off while May and her other Pokemon stood nearby. Poochyena and Skitty huddled behind Lairon to shield themselves from the storm, while Tentacruel stood silently.

"Combusken, Peck! Plusle, Quick Attack!" May shouted. Combusken charged at Plusle, jabbing at her with his beak. Plusle leapt out of the way and started running circles around Combusken. She rammed into him from behind, causing him to stagger forward. "Don't get caught off-guard, Combusken! Double Kick!" Combusken spun around, sweeping his foot across the sand. The first kick knocked Plusle into the air, and the second blow pushed her away. "Combusken, Ember! Plusle, try to dodge it!" Combusken took a deep breath, but instead of spewing out fireballs, he shot out a solid stream of flame.

"Plapla!" Plusle screamed as she leapt out of the way, startled. The stream of fire kept going, exploding in the distance.

"That wasn't Ember!" May gasped. She opened her Pokedex and pointed it at Combusken.

_Combusken – Known moves: Double Kick, Peck, Focus Energy, Flamethrower._

"You learned Flamethrower? That's amazing, Combusken!" Combusken squawked happily, proud of his achievement.

"Ahhh! !" someone suddenly screamed. "No! It's ruined!"

"Huh?" May looked in the direction of the screaming, which was where Combusken's attack went. "Sounds like someone's in trouble! Let's go!" May ran to where the scream came from, with her Pokemon following closely behind. She saw a man in safari gear crawling through the sand, trying to grab several singed papers while more flew off into the desert wind. "Are you okay?" May asked the man. "I heard screaming from over here!"

"No, I'm not okay!" the man shouted. "I set up camp here, and there was a random explosion out of nowhere! My notes and charts are all over the place!"

"I'm so sorry! That must have been my fault! I was training with my Pokemon, and I didn't think there was anyone else around!" May got on her hands and knees. "Please forgive me!"

"I guess it's fine..." The man sighed. "I was about to give up on this place, anyway."

"What do you mean? What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I'm an archaeologist, or as uneducated folk call me, a 'Ruin Maniac'. My name is Dusty. I came to this desert to find the legendary Mirage Tower."

"Mirage Tower? What's that?"

"Apparently, right here in this desert is a tower built by an ancient civilization, made of materials that allow it to blend into the sandstorm, hence the name. I've been searching for this elusive tower for days, but found nothing. I don't think I'll ever find it on my own... I even left a wanted ad in Mauville asking for an assistant, but nobody's replied to it."

"I could help you look for it! I messed up your camp, so it's the least I can do to make up for it."

"That's very kind of you, but like I said, I'm ready to give up on–" He stopped when he saw someone else approaching behind May. "Who's this? Another wanderer?"

"Huh?" May turned around, and recognized the person behind her immediately. "Ah! Steven!"

"Hm? It's you," Steven recognized May. "I did not expect to see you here, May. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great! My Pokemon and I were training here in the desert to prepare for our fifth Gym match!"

"Is that so?" Steven took a quick look at May's Pokemon, then noticed Combusken standing proudly, puffing out his chest slightly. "Ah, so this was that Torchic... I can tell just by looking, he has become much stronger since we first met. Your skill as a Trainer is reflected in your Pokemon."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Dusty said, "but who are you?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness." Steven turned to the man. "My name is Steven. I'm here because I read your request in Mauville City for an assistant. I'm interested in finding this Mirage Tower as well, and I believe I have something that will help greatly." He reached into a bag he was carrying, and pulled out a device that looked like a pair of high-tech binoculars. "This Devon Scope can see past optical illusions. It should allow us to find the tower easily."

"A Devon Scope? I've never heard of such a thing, but if you say it can help us find the Mirage Tower, I won't complain! This is perfect! I only asked for one assistant, but now I have _two_!"

"Oh? Were you helping him too?"

"Well, I offered since I accidentally wrecked his camp while training... I'm kinda excited to see this 'invisible' tower, myself! Where do we start?"

"Let's see here..." Dusty looked at one of the sheets he was carrying. "I recorded all the places I've looked so far. I've searched every nook and cranny in the southern end of the desert, so we should start searching the northern end." May recalled her Pokemon as she, Steven, and Dusty headed north.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, there had been no sign of the Mirage Tower. Steven looked through the Devon Scope again, scanning left and right.

"Are you sure that thing is working?" Dusty asked Steven. "I'm starting to think I'd be better off searching with my eyes closed!"

"Do not give up so easily," Steven said. "I'm sure we will find it soon... hm?" He looked northeast, and paused. "I think I see it!"

"Really?" May asked.

"See for yourself." Steven handed May the Devon Scope. She peered through the lens, and saw a tall building in the direction Steven was looking, nestled in a corner. "Ah, I see it!" She lowered the Scope, still looking in the same direction, but saw no sign of the building. "It really _is_ invisible!"

"Let me see!" Dusty snatched the Scope out of May's hand and peered through it. "Oooohhh...! That's it! That's the Mirage Tower! There's no doubt!" He tossed the Scope into the air and ran off to the northeast.

"Wait!" Steven shouted as he caught the Scope. "You should not go alone!"

"It's right there, waiting for us! What could possibly go wrong?" As Dusty got closer to where the tower was, the ground beneath him started to sink, turning into a pit. "Wh-what's happening! ?" Dusty tried to crawl out of the pit, but the more he squirmed, the faster he slid down it.

"Hang on!" May said as she ran over to Dusty, grabbing his hand. She tried to pull him out of the sand trap, but ended up getting pulled in herself. Steven then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled both of them out. "That was close!" As May and Dusty caught their breaths, something suddenly jumped out of the bottom of the pit. It was an orange, four-legged Pokemon with a large head and jagged teeth. May pulled out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Trapinch – the Ant Pit Pokemon. It makes an inescapable sand pit for its nest. When unfortunate prey fall into this pit, it bites down with its massive jaws._

"That thing's standing between us and one of the greatest discoveries in history!" Dusty said. "Somebody do something!"

"I could drive it away easily," Steven said, "but I think I would rather let May deal with it."

"Huh? Me?" May looked at Steven.

"I have not had the chance to see you battle, and this would be a perfect opportunity. Are your Pokemon ready for battle?"

"You don't even need to ask!" May jumped to her feet and reached for her belt. "Go, Poochyena!" May released Poochyena from his Ball. "Poochyena, Howl!" Poochyena let out a loud howl, empowering himself. "Take Down!" Poochyena charged at the wild Trapinch, building up momentum. Before he struck, the Trapinch opened its mouth and clamped down on Poochyena's head, swallowing it up. Poochyena yelped as he thrashed around, trying to break free. The Trapinch tossed him into the air, and burrowed into the ground. As Poochyena fell, the Trapinch emerged from the ground, ramming into him.

"Poochyena, hang in there!" May cheered him on. Poochyena hit the ground, but refused to give in. "Move in and Bite! Watch out for its mouth!" Poochyena charged again, but before reaching the Trapinch, he leapt over and landed behind it. He bit down on Trapinch's back as it flailed around. "Poochyena, Take Down!" Poochyena released his grip and jumped back to charge again. Trapinch was still stunned from the last attack, unable to defend itself as Poochyena rammed into it at full speed, knocking it onto its back. "Go, Poke Ball!" May threw an empty Poke Ball at Trapinch and sucked it in. The Poke Ball shook wildly for a few moments, then stopped with a click. "Yeah! I caught it! Good job, Poochyena!" Poochyena barked and wagged his tail happily as May recalled him.

"Impressive, May," Steven said. "Your battle style is very... intriguing. I always enjoy seeing Trainers and Pokemon striving to do their best together."

"Thanks for the compliment!" May walked over to pick up the Poke Ball. It beeped several times before vanishing from her hand. "See you later, Trapinch!"

"Thank goodness that's over with!" Dusty said. "Now, where is that entrance?"

"Allow me," Steven said as he stepped forward, looking through the Devon Scope. It looked like he was grasping at the air as he pushed his hand forward. Suddenly, the area began to rumble as the tower slowly faded into view, the door to the entrance sliding open.

* * *

The three of them carefully stepped inside the tower, and immediately came across a staircase spiralling upwards.

"This is amazing!" Dusty said as he looked around. "We're the first people to step inside this tower in centuries! There must be some kind of artifact or important information the ancients kept here if they went through so much trouble of hiding this place!" As they ascended the stairs, May and Steven noticed several murals carved into the walls. They seemed to depict a group of humans worshipping a giant creature, probably a Pokemon. The next picture showed the same group holding some kind of ball over them, and the same creature now bowing to them. A third picture depicted a mountain exploding, with humans fleeing from destroyed houses.

"It's like reading a picture book," May commented. They finally reached the top floor of the tower, a circular room with an altar in the middle, holding two stone slabs. On the wall opposite of them was another mural with an inscription beneath it. The mural depicted two groups of humans with two balls above them on either side, and in the center, a pair of creatures, one of them being the creature from the previous murals.

"Ah, some ancient writings!" Dusty ran up to the mural and pulled out several pieces of paper from his pocket, comparing his notes to the writing on the wall. "What does it say...? 'We now realize the grave error we have made. Man was never meant to control the forces of nature. The great beast now sleeps in the mountain of fire, its wrath subsided. May it and the cursed crystal remain lost forever...' It seems to be a warning of some kind." He began writing down a copy of the inscription on his papers.

"A mountain of fire? Like a volcano?" May asked. "The only volcano I've seen here is Mt. Chimney. Does that mean there's something sleeping inside it?"

"That is possible," Steven said. "I was hoping there would be more here, but..." He stepped up to the altar and examined the two slabs. "Oh, these are...! Come look at this, May."

"What is it?" May stood next to Steven and looked at the slabs. One of them looked like it had an image of a claw carved into it, while the other had an image of a flower. "Are these sculptures or something?"

"No, these are fossils, the remains of ancient Pokemon that have been petrified over time. This is very rare, indeed. Coming here has still paid off. You should take one of these fossils with you, May."

"Huh? I wouldn't have much use for something like this..."

"Trust me, it will come in handy in the future. I will let you pick one first, and I will take the other."

"Okay, then... I'll take this one." May grabbed the fossilized flower, while Steven took the fossilized claw. Suddenly, the entire room began to shake, and the altar fell apart. "What's happening! ?" May looked around. Part of the ceiling broke off and crashed next to her, startling her.

"The tower is collapsing! We have to leave!"

"But I haven't finished writing down this inscription!" Dusty said, scribbling vigorously.

"There's no time left!" May shouted as she grabbed Dusty and dragged him back down the stairs, with Steven following closely behind.

* * *

As they ran out of the tower, the surrounding sand began to shift, and the tower began sinking. They watched as the desert sands completely consumed the building, leaving no evidence of its existence behind.

"That was close!" May said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That could have been us going with it!"

"Such a shame..." Dusty said. "But at least I was able to write down most of the inscription and draw some rough sketches of the murals inside! This is more than anyone else will ever have! I must share these findings with my colleagues! You two have been wonderful assistants! Thank you, and farewell!" Dusty happily ran off into the desert, leaving May and Steven behind.

"I must leave as well," Steven said. "I had hoped that the Mirage Tower contained more information, especially about this 'cursed crystal' and its location. But it seems I must search elsewhere." He extended his hand to May. "It was a pleasure meeting you again, May, and also a privilege to see you battle. Best of luck in your training, and I hope to meet you again someday."

"Likewise!" May shook hands with Steven, and he too headed off into the desert, fading behind the veil of sand. "That was pretty exciting, but now it's time to get back to business!" She released all of her Pokemon again. "All right, everyone, time to keep training! Tentacruel and Lairon, you're up next!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to address a minor technicality. I know that in the game, you leave Lavaridge by jumping down a few ledges, and that you can't "go back up" the Jagged Pass without an Acro Bike. Realistically, it doesn't make sense to enter a town through a one-way path, and then leave it by taking another one-way path, but then again, it also doesn't make much sense that there's _only_ one way to reach a town.

Another interesting note: I intentionally chose the name Dusty for the Ruin Maniac, since that is the name of one of the Trainers you encounter in the desert area in the game.


	26. Fallarbor Tag Team Contest!

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fallarbor Tag Team Contest!**

After an intense training session in the desert, May decided to take the northern pass out and travel to Fallarbor Town to rest. When she got to the Fallarbor Pokemon Center, she noticed that Brendan was there, talking to the nurse as he got his Poke Balls back from her.

"Brendan!" May called out to him.

"Huh?" Brendan turned around. "May? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Lavaridge Town."

"I did, and I already beat the Gym Leader and won my fourth badge!"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Brendan chuckled, then noticed May's Go-Goggles around her neck. "Are those Go-Goggles?"

"Yeah. Flannery, the Lavaridge Gym Leader, gave them to me so I could train in the desert. My Pokemon have gotten a lot tougher because of it, and now I think we're ready to take on my dad!"

"Man, I wish I could come with you and watch, but I'm still helping my dad with the Pokedex. I want to make sure I document all the different kinds of Pokemon that live around Fallarbor and Meteor Falls before I move on."

"That explains why you're still here. What about Professor Cozmo and the meteorite?"

"You should've seen his face when I brought it back to him! I thought he was about to explode with joy! He was jumping all around, screaming and dancing with it!"

"What a child!" May and Brendan laughed at the thought of it.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," someone said as they entered the lobby. May and Brendan turned to see who it was. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, May."

"Randy?" May was surprised.

"Who's this?" Brendan asked, eyeing Randy suspiciously. "Someone you know, May?"

"Kinda. We met in Verdanturf Town when we entered the Amateur Pokemon Contest there. Randy and his Masquerain beat me and Skitty in the battle round, and he went on to win the Contest! What are you doing here, Randy?"

"I heard that there's going to be a special Contest held here in Fallarbor Town," Randy said, "so I wanted to get in on it. Apparently, it's a tag team Contest, where Coordinators compete as pairs. Hey, I just thought of something... I haven't found a partner yet for the Contest, so maybe you and I could register together!"

"What! ?" Brendan gasped, his eyes widening.

"That sounds like fun!" May said. "I wouldn't mind giving Contests another try! And I bet we could win, hands down!"

"Y-you can't!" Brendan suddenly burst out.

"Huh? What's wrong, Brendan?"

"Y-you can't join a Contest with this guy, n-not as a p-p-pair!"

"Why not?"

"Because... I was gonna ask you to sign up with _me_!" Brendan's face turned a bright red. May was surprised at Brendan's response.

"You were? I didn't know you were into Contests, Brendan."

"O-of course I am! I'm a natural at them!" Brendan started sweating, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really, now?" Randy asked, smiling. "I guess this means we'll be opponents again, May. Better keep your guard up!" Randy turned around and waved casually as he left the Pokemon Center.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" May said. "After my Pokemon get some rest, let's go to the Contest Hall and register together!" As May handed her Poke Balls to the nurse, Brendan began trembling.

"What have I done...?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Later that day, May and Brendan went to the Fallarbor Contest Hall and picked up an application form. As they filled it out, Brendan was still trembling slightly, making his handwriting messy.

"Are you okay, Brendan?" May asked, looking concerned. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Me! ?" Brendan squeaked. "Of course not! We have to decide which Pokemon we want to enter."

"I entered the last Contest with Skitty, so I want to let someone else have a chance. Hmm... I know!" May grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt and opened it, releasing Plusle. "Plusle, do you want to enter the Pokemon Contest? I bet people would love to see the little dance you did for me when we first met!"

"Pla, pla!" Plusle said cheerfully, jumping up and down.

"Plusle, huh?" Brendan smiled as he thought of an idea. "In that case..." He opened one of his Poke Balls, and Minun emerged from it. "What about you, Minun? Do you want to enter with Plusle?"

"Mai, mai!" Minun cheered as he and Plusle began playing with eachother.

"That's a great idea! They get along with eachother already, so it'll be even easier for them to work together!" May finished filling out the registration form and turned it in to the receptionist. She and Brendan then headed into the locker room to wait for the Contest to start and discuss their strategy.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the MC shouted into the mic. "Welcome to the Fallarbor Contest Hall! The special Tag Team Contest is about to begin!" The crowd cheered wildly. "Let's take a look at today's contestants!" The monitor above the stadium displayed the portraits of everyone who entered. May and Brendan's portraits were right next to eachother to show that they were paired up, and Randy was paired with a woman with long blonde hair and a green hat. "Without further ado, let's begin with the appeal round! For this round, each Pokemon in a pair is only allowed to perform one attack. Contestants must pick two attacks that complement eachother for maximum appeal! First up, we have Randy, an up and coming Coordinator who gathered many admirers after his stunning performance in the Amateur Contest in Verdanturf! With him is his partner, Cecilia, another promising prospect among the rookie Coordinators!" The crowd cheered as Randy and his partner stepped onto the stage, bowing and waving.

"Randy's up first!" May said as she and Brendan watched the monitor in the locker room. "His partner is so pretty!"

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon they're going to use?" Brendan asked.

"Roselia, take the stage!" Randy shouted as he tossed out his Poke Ball. A small green Pokemon appeared, with red and blue roses for hands.

"Swablu, come out!" Cecilia tossed her Ball into the air, and a small blue bird Pokemon with fluffy white wings emerged. Brendan took out his Pokedex and opened it, pressing some buttons.

_Roselia – the Thorn Pokemon. The flowers on its hands give off a relaxing aroma. The more powerful this aroma is, the healthier this Pokemon is._

_Swablu – the Cotton Bird Pokemon. It constantly grooms and cleans its cotton-like wings. It also has a habit of landing on people's heads and pretending it's a hat._

"Oh! Roselia and Swablu!" the MC was surprised. "I wonder what kind of performance they have planned for these two?"

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" Randy instructed. His Pokemon twirled around, shooting a shower of pink flower petals from its hands and into the air.

"Swablu, Aerial Ace!" Cecilia shouted. Swablu darted through the air. The shifting currents caused the petals to gather in a trail behind it, like a long, pink ribbon. Swablu spun across the air, making a spiral with the petals, then forming a heart shape and hovering in the middle of it.

"Amazing!" the MC shouted. "Swablu guided Roselia's Petal Dance in a graceful fashion, like a flying gymnast!" The crowd went wild as Randy and Cecilia bowed again and stepped off stage, recalling their Pokemon. As they entered the locker room, May ran up to them.

"That was amazing, Randy!" May said, her eyes sparkling. "Roselia and Swablu's performance was so beautiful!"

"Tch, I could've done that..." Brendan muttered, glaring at Randy.

"Thanks, May," Randy said, smiling. "It was a little difficult to come up with, since Cecilia and I signed up as impromptu partners."

"Ah, so this is May?" Cecilia asked. "No wonder you asked her to be your partner first. She's cute!"

"Oh, stop! You're just saying that!" May laughed, blushing slightly.

"Let's move on!" the MC's voice came from the monitor. "Next up is May and Brendan, both newcomers to the Contest scene! Can these two top Randy and Cecilia's act?"

"We're up next! ?" Brendan started sweating again.

"Come on, Brendan! Let's show them what we can do!" May grabbed his hand as they ran out of the locker room and onto the stage. The crowd cheered as May waved to them, while Brendan began sweating even more. "Come on out, Plusle!" May released Plusle from her Ball.

"Mi-Minun, g-go!" Brendan stuttered as he threw out his Ball. Minun emerged as he and Plusle posed for the crowd.

"Ooh, May and Brendan have decided to go with Plusle and Minun, folks!" the MC said. "These two Pokemon make a good pair!"

"Okay, Plusle, do your thing!" May said. "Spark!"

"Pla, pla!" Plusle created a bundle of orange sparks in her hands and began dancing around, like a miniature cheerleader. Several people in the crowd squealed in adoration.

"An adorable dance from an adorable Pokemon!" the MC said. "How will Brendan and Minun support it?"

"Minun, Helping Hand!" Brendan instructed.

"Mai mai!" Minun began jumping up and down, clapping his hands. Plusle's dancing suddenly became more vigorous, and the sparks in her hands turned a bright blue. She leapt up into the air, and Minun caught her, pushing her up and giving an extra boost. Plusle somersaulted and threw the sparks above her, which exploded like fireworks and showered the stage in light.

"Incredible!" the MC commented. "Minun's Helping Hand made Plusle's Spark and dance even more impressive!" The crowd applauded as some of them sprang out of their seats. Brendan's nervousness seemed to melt away as he waved and bowed with May.

* * *

After returning to the locker room, Brendan slumped down on a bench, sighing heavily.

"That was a nightmare!" he said as Minun patted him on the back. "How can anyone keep their cool under that pressure?"

"Hm?" May looked at Brendan suspiciously. "I thought you said you were a natural at Contests..."

"Ah! Well, that is, I..." Brendan was struggling for words after getting caught in his lie.

"I'm kidding!" May giggled. "It's okay if this is your first time. I think we did pretty well back there!" She and Brendan watched the monitor as the other contestants took their turns.

* * *

"That concludes the appeal round!" the MC announced. "Our panel of judges will now decide which pairs will advance!" After several minutes of waiting, the monitor displayed the winning groups, one after another. Among them were May and Brendan, as well as Randy and Cecilia.

"Yes! We made it!" May cheered. Plusle and Minun danced with eachother happily as Brendan took a deep breath, clutching his heart.

"I think my heart stopped for a second," Brendan said. "I had no idea Contests could be so intense!"

"I thought the exact same thing when I entered my first Contest!"

"Let's not waste any time, and move on to the battle round!" the MC continued. "Here are the match-ups for the first set!" The groups on screen were then shuffled and paired up.

"Looks like we aren't going against Randy and Cecilia right away," Brendan said.

"Then we'll just have to keep winning until we do!" May said. "I still owe him for our last battle!"

* * *

After a series of intense battles, May and Brendan slowly worked their way through the competition, and before long, they had arrived at the final round.

"This has been an exciting Contest!" the MC shouted into the mic. "But now, it's finally time for the final round, and only one pair of Coordinators will walk away with the special Ribbons as their prize! The final match, Randy and Cecilia, versus May and Brendan!" The crowd roared as the four of them entered the arena with their Pokemon.

"I've been waiting for this!" Randy shouted across the field to May.

"Likewise!" May shouted back. "I lost to you in the last Contest, but today's going to be different!"

"Coordinators, you have five minutes!" The MC raised his hand, then quickly lowered it. "Begin!"

"Minun, Quick Attack!" Brendan shouted. Minun charged forward, towards Randy's Roselia.

"Roselia, Magical Leaf!" Randy instructed. Roselia spun around and tossed several glowing leaves from its hands that homed in on Minun and struck, interrupting his attack. May and Brendan's energy meter decreased slightly on the monitor above the arena.

"Swablu, Fury Attack!" Cecilia shouted. Swablu swooped down towards Plusle, beak extended.

"Dodge it, Plusle!" May said. Plusle leapt out of the way, cartwheeling and landing back on her feet. Randy and Cecilia's gauge lowered from the missed attack. "Use Spark on Swablu!" Plusle then jumped up to Swablu and slapped it, sparks flying as she did, lowering Randy and Cecilia's gauge again.

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" Roselia blasted Plusle and Minun with a swirling torrent of petals, blowing both of them away. May and Brendan's gauge lowered significantly, down to half.

"Swablu, Aerial Ace!" Swablu tried to move, but twitched uncontrollably. Plusle's attack had succeeded in paralyzing it. Her side's gauge lowered slightly again.

"Hang on!" Randy said. "Roselia, Aromatherapy!" A soothing scent seeped out of the flowers on Roselia's hands, enveloping Swablu. Swablu chirped happily as the stiffness left its body.

"Now to make sure that doesn't happen again!" Cecilia said. "Swablu, use Safeguard!" A transparent white bubble appeared around Swablu for a moment, causing it to sparkle. May and Brendan's gauge lowered again. Despite falling behind, May and Brendan smiled slyly.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Encore!" they both shouted in unison. Plusle and Minun started clapping for Roselia and Swablu, and they both began behaving strangely, performing the same moves over and over again. The repetition caused Randy and Cecilia's gauge to lower.

"Oh no!" Randy gasped. "What's wrong, Roselia?"

"Encore is a move that forces the opponent to use the same move repeatedly!" Brendan explained. "Since Roselia and Swablu both used supporting moves just now, they won't be able to fight back for a while!"

"There's more!" May added. "Plusle and Minun's abilities are Plus and Minus! When battling as a pair, their power is boosted! And now... Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Helping Hand!" Plusle and Minun joined hands, and began glowing brightly. "Quick Attack!" The two Pokemon then charged, running behind the defenseless Roselia and Swablu and ramming into them, knocking them into the air. "Spark!" Plusle and Minun slapped Roselia and Swablu hard, causing them to crash into eachother in an explosion of sparks. Roselia and Swablu crashed to the ground, unable to get back up.

"Battle off!" the MC shouted as a buzzer sounded. "Roselia and Swablu are unable to battle! That means the match goes to Plusle and Minun! The winners of the Fallarbor Tag Team Contest are... May and Brendan!" The crowd roared as they rose from their seats in standing ovation.

"I'm sorry, Randy..." Cecilia sighed. "Battling isn't really my specialty..."

"It's alright," Randy said to her, smiling. "We teamed up on the spur of the moment, but those two... they're a perfect pair." May and Brendan took center stage as Plusle and Minun jumped up on their shoulders.

"Congratulations, May and Brendan!" the MC said, handing them a pair of matching Ribbons. "Take these Ribbons as proof of your accomplishments as a team!"

"Thank you!" May said. She and Brendan looked at eachother and smiled, holding up their Ribbons for the crowd as they cheered even louder.

* * *

After stepping out of the Contest Hall, May and Brendan were approached by Randy and Cecilia.

"It's just like you said," Randy said to May. "I guess this makes us even."

"Your Plusle and Minun were perfect together!" Cecilia said to Brendan. "I'm a little jealous of them, and of you."

"Thanks," Brendan said. "You two weren't bad, either!"

"You have a lot of talent, May," Randy said. "Are you sure you don't want to try becoming a professional Coordinator?"

"Pokemon Contests are a lot of fun," May said, "but I've already decided my path. I'm going to conquer the Gyms and battle my way to becoming the Hoenn League Champion!"

"Heheh, it was worth a shot anyway. Anyway, Cecilia and I have decided to start travelling together. We have a lot to teach eachother, which can only improve our performances in future Contests. If we're lucky, maybe we'll run into eachother again!" Randy turned to Brendan. "And Brendan... you win this round, but you better keep your guard up, or I might swipe May when you aren't looking!" He winked.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean! ?" Brendan asked. Randy laughed as he and Cecilia walked off, waving goodbye to May and Brendan.

"I have to get back to Petalburg City," May said to Brendan. "Now that the Rusturf Tunnel is finished, I should be able to get there on foot."

"Good luck on your Gym match. I'll be rooting for you! I know you'll beat your dad!"

"Thanks, Brendan. Oh, before I go..." May took off her Go-Goggles and handed them to Brendan. "You should have these."

"Wait, don't you need these to get back across the desert and reach Mauville?"

"It's okay! I can take the tunnel under Mt. Chimney, like we did when we first got here. Besides, you might find some more Pokemon in the desert to help fill out your Pokedex."

"In that case, thanks!" The two Trainers said their farewells as May took the path east out of Fallarbor Town, preparing for the long journey to Petalburg City.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We're getting close to the end of the first major story arc, which I personally refer to as the "Adventure's Beginning" arc. As a treat, I wanted to give a little sneak peek of what's going to happen in the next part of the story, a.k.a., the "Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza" arc, aside from what those who have played the game already know is going to happen. Warning, some cheese and possible spoilers ahead:

_May faces off against Zephyr Admins Adder and Grace, and gains more insight into the origins and true goals of Team Zephyr. Meanwhile, Zephyr Leader Zeke makes preparations to take revenge against May for his defeat at Mt. Chimney._

_While in Lilycove City, May and Brendan encounter a strangely-dressed man who claims to be a wandering scholar. He seems to know a lot about the legendary Pokemon of the Hoenn region, perhaps more than he lets on..._

_May, Brendan, and Wally team up with Gym Leaders and eachother to stop Team Zephyr from causing general mayhem and awakening the legendary Pokemon of land and sea, Groudon and Kyogre. If they do not have the same goals as Team Magma or Team Aqua, what could they possibly hope to gain?_

_Can May obtain all eight Gym badges and survive the gauntlet of the Elite Four _and_ the Champion? Only time will tell..._

And on a funny little side note, ever since I started writing this story, I've been listening to the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald soundtrack and the Japanese openings for Advanced Generation practically nonstop, and it's really helped with my motivation.


	27. Revival of History

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Revival of History**

It took May a full day to get from Fallarbor Town to Mauville City by way of the cavern beneath Mt. Chimney. After resting for the night at the Mauville Pokemon Center, she continued west, returning to Verdanturf Town. The fresh air was a warm welcome to her as she remembered how she protected this beautiful town from Team Zephyr's plot.

"Since I'm here, I should say hi to Wally!" May said to herself. She found her way to Wally's house, and knocked on the front door.

"Yes, coming!" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door. It slowly opened, showing Wally's uncle behind it. "Oh, May! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through on my way back to Petalburg! Is Wally home?"

"I'm sorry, he isn't. That boy already left."

"Left?"

"On a journey, I mean. He was so excited about challenging Gyms like you, that he couldn't contain himself anymore. He already took the Rusturf Tunnel to Rustboro, and he's probably already challenging the Gym Leader there."

"Really? Maybe if I hurry, I'll be able to watch his match! I gotta go, it was nice seeing you again!" May bowed politely as she ran off towards the Rusturf Tunnel.

* * *

After crossing the tunnel, it was a short stroll through familiar territory to reach Rustboro City. As May passed the front gate leading to the Devon Corporation building, she stopped and looked up at the top floor.

_'I wonder if I should drop by and tell Mr. Stone that I finished delivering those things for him...'_ she thought. Just then, she spotted someone familiar walking down the road. "Is that...? Roxanne!" May called out to her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here again!" Roxanne said, smiling. "How has your Gym challenge been progressing, May?"

"I'll show you!" May took out her badge case and showed it to Roxanne.

"Hmm, so you managed to beat Brawly, Wattson, and Flannery... impressive!"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day, Roxanne? I thought you would be at the Rustboro Gym or the Trainer's School."

"The truth is, I received a call from Mr. Stone at the Devon Corporation. He said he had something important to show me, but wouldn't say what it was."

"Well, since I'm here, do you mind if I join you? I have to speak to him myself, to let him know I finished running the errand he gave me."

"Of course! The more, the merrier, as they say!" May and Roxanne entered the Devon building together. After Roxanne identified herself to the receptionist, they took the elevator to the top floor.

* * *

"Ah, Roxanne, good to see you," Mr. Stone greeted her as she and May entered his office. "And May! What a pleasant surprise!"

"It's been a long time, Mr. Stone!" May said, bowing. "I delivered your letter to Steven, and gave the package to Captain Stern, just like you asked!"

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you!"

"Not to be rude," Roxanne interrupted, "but what was so important that you had to call me away from my duties, Mr. Stone?"

"Ah, yes. Come with me, you two. You have to see this with your own eyes!" Mr. Stone got up from his desk and guided May and Roxanne back to the elevator, riding it down to a basement floor.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and May and Roxanne found themselves in some kind of laboratory. On the far end of the room were a pair of scientists tinkering with a large machine. Two tanks filled with a stange, orange fluid stood on either side of a large, empty chamber in the middle.

"What is this?" Roxanne asked.

"This is the Devon Corporation's latest achievement," Mr. Stone said, turning to May. "May, do you remember the package my assistant was carrying? The one you recovered from Team Zephyr?"

"Yeah," May nodded. "Why?"

"Well, that package had the final components needed to finish this machine. Have you ever heard of fossil regeneration?"

"I have!" Roxanne said. "Scientists at Cinnabar Island in Kanto invented a machine that could revive prehistoric Pokemon from DNA in fossilized remains."

"I expected nothing less from the star student of the Trainer's School," Mr. Stone chuckled.

"Of course! Prehistoric Pokemon have always been one of my top interests, and I've always dreamed of being able to see one in person! Don't tell me, this machine...!"

"Exactly. After hearing about the original machine's success, I had Devon's research teams working around the clock to create our own. And now, it's finally finished! All we need is a fossil to test it out with."

"You mean like this one?" May reached into her back and pulled out the stone slab with the fossilized flower.

"Oh, yes! Exactly like that!" Mr. Stone said excitedly. "Where did you find that fossil?"

"I met Steven in the desert near Lavaridge Town, and we found some fossils while exploring. He said I should take one of them with me."

"Hoho, that boy! He must have had this in mind when he told you that! May, would you be willing to lend us your fossil? If the fossil machine works, we could witness the rebirth of an ancient Pokemon!"

"Sure! It's better than letting it take up space in my pack, and I want to see if this works, too!" May handed the fossil to Mr. Stone, who then passed it to one of the scientists. The scientist placed the fossil inside the large chamber in the middle of the machine, and closed a hatch over it. He turned to the other scientist and nodded.

"Beginning regeneration process," the second scientist said, typing something into a laptop. The machine began humming loudly as the liquid in the tanks began bubbling and churning. A pair of tubes fed the liquid into the chamber as smoke seeped out of the cracks in the hatch. The tanks emptied, and the machine became silent.

"This is the big moment..." Mr. Stone said, crossing his fingers. The first scientist opened the hatch, and inside, the stone slab was gone. In its place was a purple Pokemon that resembled a flower. A pair of glowing eyes peered out of its head, surrounded by petal-like appendages. It looked around the room as it slowly inched its way out of the chamber with its tiny, root-like feet.

"This is incredible!" Roxanne's eyes lit up. "A real prehistoric Pokemon! I recognize this one from my books, too! It's a Lileep! Though, it looks a little smaller than described... maybe this one's a runt?"

"Lileep?" May took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Lileep – the Sea Lily Pokemon. It's believed to have gone extinct 100 million years ago. It sticks to a rock on the seafloor, ensnaring prey with its petal-like tentacles._

"Well, I guess it's not so extinct anymore!" May said as she approached the Lileep. It withdrew, hiding its face under its petals. "Aww, I think it's shy!"

"It's probably scared and confused, too," Mr. Stone said. "It suddenly woke up from a 100 million year long nap, and now it's in unfamiliar territory."

"Don't be scared, Lileep," May said, petting it gently. "We're not going to hurt you..." The little Lileep slowly uncovered its face, staring at May. "See? Everything's okay..."

"That'ss what you think..." the second scientist suddenly snickered as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Seviper!" A large, black snake Pokemon emerged the Ball, hissing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Stone asked. "what do you think you're doing?"

"Hss ss ss..." The scientist took off his lab coat, revealing the green uniform underneath, bearing the emblem of Team Zephyr. He also pulled off his hair and glasses, revealing his real, shoulder-length violet hair and sunken eyes. He pressed a button on the laptop, and grabbed a disk that popped out of it. "I think I'm robbing you blind!"

"Another Team Zephyr rogue, posing as one of _my_ employees?" Mr. Stone was shocked. "Who are you! ?"

"I am Admin Adder, head of infiltration and sabotage for Team Zephyr!" the man introduced himself. "Ssneaking into Devon and stealing these plans was the infiltration, now here comes the sabotage! Seviper, Poison Tail!" The Seviper lunged at the fossil machine, swinging its blade-like tail at it. May grabbed Lileep and jumped out of the way as the machine exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"May!" Roxanne gasped, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," May said as Roxanne helped her up. "You Team Zephyr jerks never change!" she yelled at Adder. "There's nowhere for you to run, so just give up!"

"Oh, really?" Adder snickered again, reaching for a radio on his belt. "Now!" he spoke into it. Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded, filling the room with smoke. When the dust settled, there was a large hole in the wall, and Thoren emerged from it with a Ninjask hovering behind him.

"You rang?" Thoren asked, laughing. He stopped when he noticed May among the group. "Gah! Not you again!"

"That's my line!" May retorted.

"That's the kid who keeps messing with us, Adder! What now?"

"Sso, you're the girl who beat the Commander at Mt. Chimney..." Adder grinned. "No matter! The fossil machine is destroyed, and the only copy of the plans are right here! The only thing left is to escape! Seviper, Haze!" Adder's Seviper opened its mouth and spewed out a thick black smoke. May and the others began coughing, barely able to see. Adder ran off into the hole, carrying the disk, with Seviper slithering behind.

"And I'll be taking that Pokemon as compensation for what you did to me!" Thoren said. His Ninjask swooped in and rammed into May, snatching the Lileep out of her hands as it and Thoren also made their escape. Roxanne caught May as she stumbled back from the blow.

"They're getting away!" May said, still coughing from the smoke. "We have to stop them!" She ran into the hole, giving chase.

"I'm coming, too!" Roxanne said, following closely behind.

* * *

May and Roxanne followed the snaking tunnel as it slowly led upwards, until they saw daylight. On the other side, they found themselves on the outskirts of the city, and saw Adder and Thoren in the distance, still running.

"There they are!" May pointed at them. "We'll never catch them like this!"

"Leave it to me!" Roxanne said, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Go, Graveler!" She threw out the Ball, and a Graveler emerged, landing on the ground with a loud thud. "Graveler, Rock Tomb! Cut them off!" Graveler jumped up and stomped the ground. Up ahead, a wall of large rocks erupted from the ground in front of Adder and Thoren, blocking off their escape route.

"Nice one!" May complimented her. "Is this the same Geodude from our Gym match?" Graveler grunted in affirmation. May opened her Pokedex and pointed it at Graveler.

_Graveler – the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude. It becomes bigger by eating rocks. It climbs mountains while eating, then rolls down after reaching the top._

"Gah!" Thoren stomped the ground angrily. "See! ? See how that brat keeps getting in the way?"

"Curssess!" Adder hissed. May, Roxanne, and Graveler closed the distance, trapping the Admins and their Pokemon.

"Return that disk, and let Lileep go!" Roxanne demanded. "What could you crooks possibly want them for, anyway?"

"With the machine, we could create an army of fossil Pokemon with little effort!" Adder said. "Team Zephyr would become unstoppable!"

"As for this Pokemon," Thoren added, "I bet it would make a fine addition to our forces!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" May said. "Come out, Skitty!" She released Skitty from her Ball.

"If it's a fight you want, you've got one!" Adder's Seviper hissed as Thoren's Ninjask dropped Lileep and joined it. May opened her Pokedex again and pointed it at Seviper.

_Seviper – the Fang Snake Pokemon. Its sword-like tail is sharp, and oozes a potent poison. It carries on an ancient grudge with a Pokemon called Zangoose._

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Adder commanded. Seviper lashed out at Skitty with its tail.

"Dodge it, Skitty!" May shouted. "Stay away from that tail!" Skitty leapt out of the way as Seviper's tail cleaved the ground in two. "Assist!" Skitty opened her mouth and blasted Seviper with flames, copying Combusken's Flamethrower attack.

"Ninjask, Fury Cutter!" Thoren shouted. Thoren's Ninjask charged at Skitty, ready to strike.

"Block it, Graveler!" Roxanne instructed. Graveler leapt in front of Skitty and took Ninjask's attack, which didn't do much to its tough body. "Mega Punch!" Graveler threw a powerful punch with its large fist.

"Double Team!" Before Graveler could strike, Ninjask split into several copies, surrounding Graveler and Skitty.

"Seviper, Bite!" Adder shouted. Seviper clamped down on one of Graveler's arms with its large, red fangs and swung it around, smashing it into Skitty and knocking them both away.

"Haahahah!" Thoren laughed. "Things are going to be different today! Time for payback, times two!" As he gloated, the Lileep behind him slowly got up and lunged at him, stretching out its tentacles. "Ninjask, Shado–mmph!" He was interrupted when Lileep wrapped around his head and swallowed it whole. "Mmph! Mmmmmmmph! !" Thoren flailed around, trying to pull Lileep off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sstop fooling around, you idiot!" Adder yelled at Thoren.

"Pfft...!" May tried to contain her laughter. She stopped when she noticed that Thoren's Ninjask stopped moving and its clones vanished, hovering in place while waiting for another command. She decided to take advantage of this. "Skitty, Doubleslap!" Skitty leapt at Ninjask and somersaulted, smacking it with her tail several times and slamming Ninjask into Thoren. Lileep finally released its grip as it flew through the air towards May, who ran up and caught it. "I got you, Lileep! You're safe now!"

"Not for long!" Adder said. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" Seviper lunged at May, swinging its tail. May covered Lileep, preparing to take the full force of the attack.

"Catch it, Graveler!" Roxanne shouted. Graveler reached out and grabbed Seviper's tail, surprising it. "Seismic Toss!" Graveler swung Seviper around and threw it at Adder and Thoren, knocking them into the rock wall as it crumbled apart. The impact knocked the disk Adder was holding out of his hand, and Roxanne caught it.

"Hss!" Adder hissed. "Get that disk! Seviper, Bite!"

"Ninjask, Slash!" Adder and Thoren's Pokemon charged again.

"Skitty, Sing!" May instructed. Skitty began singing, and Ninjask and Seviper slowed down, becoming drowsy.

"Graveler, Mega Punch!" Roxanne shouted. Graveler slammed both Ninjask and Seviper with its powerful fists, pushing them back and knocking them out.

"Gah!" Thoren screamed. "Not again!"

"You're bad luck, Thoren!" Adder argued with him. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't take that Pokemon!"

"Hey, don't put all of this on me! I told the boss I didn't want this assignment, but he didn't listen!"

"Hss, only one choice, now... Seviper, Haze!" Seviper managed to spew out another thick cloud of smoke before collapsing again. "Thiss isn't over, little girl!" Adder said to May. "No one makes a fool of _me_ and gets away with it!" Adder and Thoren recalled their Pokemon and disappeared into the smoke.

"Good riddance!" Roxanne said. "Good work, Graveler! That was a great battle!"

"You too, Skitty!" May said. Skitty mewed happily, running circles around her.

"May! Roxanne!" someone called out to them. They turned around to see Mr. Stone running towards them. "Are you two okay? What happened?"

"Those two from Team Zephyr escaped," Roxanne said. "But we rescued Lileep _and_ the plans for the fossil machine!" She handed the disk to Mr. Stone.

"Thank goodness! Even though those fiends destroyed our machine, we can rebuild it easily with these plans! You two have my gratitude!" He looked at May, and noticed Skitty. "Oh, you have a Skitty, May?"

"Yes!" May nodded. "She was given to me from a good friend!"

"You should have this, then!" Mr. Stone reached into his pocket, and handed May a small gray rock. "This is a Moon Stone. If you give it to your Skitty, it will evolve into a Delcatty! Consider this a reward for everything you've done for the Devon Corporation and myself!"

"Thanks, Mr. Stone." May took the Moon Stone and looked at Skitty. "I'm not sure if I want to make Skitty evolve yet, so I'll just hold on to this for now!" She placed the Moon Stone inside her pack and recalled Skitty to her Ball. "What about this Lileep?"

"Well, it was your fossil that brought it back, so I think it's only fair to let you keep it."

"I agree," Roxanne said, giggling. "You two seem a bit 'attached', after all!"

"Hm?" May looked at Lileep, and saw it attached itself to her with its feet. "Do you want to come with me, Lileep?" she asked. Lileep turned to her and nodded, wiggling its tentacles. May smiled as she grabbed and empty Poke Ball from her pack. "Welcome aboard, then!" May tapped Lileep with the Ball and instantly captured it. The Ball beeped and vanished, whisked away to Professor Birch's lab.

"I would've loved to have a fossil Pokemon of my own! I'm a little jealous of you, May."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Roxanne, did anyone come to challenge your Gym recently? A boy with green hair, maybe?"

"Yes, actually, yesterday. Is he someone you know?"

"That must have been Wally! I guess I missed being able to watch his match."

"He had a lot of energy during our match. He actually reminded me of you, in a way. My Pokemon and I gave it our best effort, but he managed to beat us."

"So Wally's already won his first badge... it would be embarrassing if Wally passed me in badges, so I better keep up the pace! I'm going to Petalburg City and winning my fifth badge!"

"Good luck, May!" Roxanne and Mr. Stone said their farewells as May ran off towards her next destination.


	28. Family Feud, Part 1

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Family Feud, Part 1**

After another day of travelling, May finally returned to Petalburg City, taking a break at the Pokemon Center. After making sure her Pokemon were fully rested, she decided to call Professor Birch.

"May! It's been a while!" Birch said. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine, thanks!" May replied, smiling. "I'm in Petalburg City right now, and I'm about to challenge my dad to a Gym match!"

"So, you're finally going to battle Norman... I've spoken to him recently, and he says he's been waiting for your return every single day since you left. I hope that you two have a battle that neither of you will forget!"

"I'll give it everything I've got, and I plan to win! By the way, how are my Pokemon doing?"

"They're doing fine! I received your last two catches, and I must say, I was very shocked to see a living, breathing Lileep! I thought they were extinct! How on earth did you find one?"

"It's a long story."

"Then I won't bother you for the details. Good luck in your Gym match! I wish I could come watch, but I have to stay here to keep an eye on your Pokemon, as well as Brendan's."

"That's okay. See you later, Professor!" May hung up and left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

May found her way to the Petalburg Gym, but stopped in front of the doors. She looked at a building quietly for a while, and closed her eyes, recalling what her father said to her:

_'Become stronger alongside your Pokemon, May. Then one day, you will return here, and we will have a _real_ Gym match.'_

"...and I'm ready for it!" May said to herself. She took a deep breath, and took a step forward. Suddenly, her PokeNav began to ring. "Who could be calling me at a time like this?" She grabbed the PokeNav and opened it. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads-up so you wouldn't flip out again," the voice on the other end said. "Look behind you." May turned around, and saw Scott approaching, holding his own PokeNav. "We meet again!" He waved to her.

"Scott!" May was surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I've been visiting different Gym Leaders, asking if they've battled with any promising Trainers lately, and this was my next stop. I assume you're here to challenge the Gym Leader."

"Exactly! This match is very important to me, more than any other!"

"Ho... interesting! Then let's go inside together, shall we?"

* * *

May and Scott entered the Gym, and immediately, they could see Norman standing on the far end of the battlefield proudly, with his arms crossed.

"I've been waiting for this day to come, May," Norman said with a big smile on his face.

"Me too, dad," May said, also smiling.

"Dad?" Scott looked at May, then at Norman, and back at May. "You mean...! ? You, you're this Gym Leader's _daughter_! ?"

"That's right. That's not a problem for you, is it?"

"Um, well, I..." Scott started sweating, remembering that he referred to May as plain and ordinary when they first met. "I'll just... watch over here!" He quickly ran to the side of the room and took a seat at a nearby bench. "I had no idea!" he muttered to himself. "No wonder she said this was an important match... this should be very interesting, indeed!"

"I can tell just by looking," Norman said, "you've travelled far, and faced many opponents. How many badges have you earned since leaving here?"

"Four! And when I walk out of here, it'll be five!"

"That's a good attitude! But as I said before, it will only get you so far! Referee! We're ready to begin!" The referee ran out of the staff room behind Norman and took his position.

"The official Gym match is about to begin!" the referee said. "Gym Leader Norman, versus challenger May! Both sides will use three Pokemon each. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions during battle. The match ends when all of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Send out your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Vigoroth!" Norman threw out his Poke Ball, and a large Pokemon with white fur and black claws emerged. The tuft of red hair on its forehead made it look like it was on fire. The Pokemon swung at the air wildly and roared.

"Come out, Lairon!" May released Lairon from his Ball as he stomped the ground and grunted. May took her Pokedex out of her pack and opened it, pointing it at Norman's Pokemon.

_Vigoroth – the Wild Monkey Pokemon. Its boundless energy makes it impossible for it to stay still. When angered, it can rampage for days without stopping for an instant._

"Words alone cannot describe how happy I am to have a true battle with my daughter," Norman said. "But, a battle is a battle! I will do everything in my power as a Gym Leader to defeat you!"

"I expect nothing less!" May replied.

"Trainers, on my mark..." The referee waved his green flag. "Begin!"

"Vigoroth, Slash!" Norman shouted. Vigoroth bolted towards Lairon at blinding speed, claws raised.

"Lairon, Iron Defense!" May shouted. Lairon's armor began shining brightly as Vigoroth's claws bounced right off him, doing virtually no damage at all. "Iron Head!" Lairon rammed into Vigoroth at point-blank range, pushing it back.

"Focus Punch!" Vigoroth charged again, delivering a crushing uppercut to Lairon and flipping him on his back. "You'll have to do better than that, May!" Norman said to her.

"Don't worry about me! Lairon, Rollout!" Lairon curled up and began rolling towards Vigoroth like a wrecking ball, tearing up the ground behind him.

"Dodge it!" Vigoroth leapt out of the way as Lairon kept going. Lairon turned around and charged at Vigoroth again.

"Metal Claw!" May suddenly shouted. Lairon bounced into the air and stopped rolling. He crashed down on top of Vigoroth and pounded it with his front claws.

"Vigoroth, Endure it!" Norman instructed. Though Vigoroth was clearly in pain, it managed to stay conscious through the brutal assault. "Focus Punch!" Vigoroth delivered another powerful punch, knocking Lairon off. The two Pokemon panted heavily as they glared at eachother.

"This is getting good..." Scott said as he watched. "May's Lairon is pretty tough to be able to withstand two Focus Punches and still be standing, despite being very weak to Fighting-type attacks. It evened the odds by catching Vigoroth off-guard with that Metal Claw in the middle of its Rollout, though it looks like neither will last much longer."

"Lairon, Iron Head!" May shouted. The ground vibrated with each stomp as Lairon charged at Vigoroth.

"Dodge it, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted. Vigoroth, tried to move, but its injuries caused it to stagger. Lairon rammed head-first into Vigoroth, knocking it into the air. It fell to the ground with a crash and tried to get up, but finally collapsed.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Lairon wins!"

"Way to go, Lairon!" May cheered. Lairon turned to May and grunted happily.

"Return, Vigoroth!" Norman recalled his Pokemon. "You did great, friend. Rest, now." He looked at May. "You've definitely improved, May, but this battle is about to get much more difficult for you! Go, Zangoose!" Norman sent out Zangoose next. It roared as it scratched its claws together.

"I expected you'd use Zangoose eventually. Return, Lairon!" May recalled Lairon to his Ball and reached for another. "It's your turn next, Tentacruel!" Tentacruel emerged from his Ball, staring intensely at Zangoose.

"Tentacruel?" Scott was surprised. "That's...! No, I shouldn't say anything. Let's see what she plans to do..."

"Tentacruel, Bubblebeam!" Tentacruel fired a volley of bubbles at Zangoose.

"Zangoose, Quick Attack!" Norman shouted. Zangoose darted left and right as it weaved past Tentacruel's attack, and rammed its shoulder into him. Tentacruel skidded backwards, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Tentacruel, Supersonic!" Tentacruel's orbs glowed as a high-pitched noise filled the area. Zangoose clutched its ears and howled in agony. "Now, Wrap!" He reached out and grabbed Zangoose, squeezing it tightly. Zangoose struggled to break free, but with each tentacle it squirmed free of, two more grabbed hold.

"Don't give in, Zangoose!" Norman said. "Fury Cutter!" Zangoose freed one of its arms and began swinging wildly, knocking back Tentacruel's arms and eventually breaking free. It hopped back quickly after hitting the ground.

_'Zangoose is at a disadvantage against Tentacruel,'_ May thought. _'It has to get in close to hit him with its claws, but Tentacruel has three attacks it can use from a distance. If I can slow Zangoose down, this will be an easy fight!'_

"Zangoose, another Quick Attack!" Zangoose charged at Tentacruel again, running on all four legs.

"Tentacruel, Poison Sting!" Tentacruel arranged his tentacles in a linear formation, and unleashed a shower of poisonous pins. Zangoose was pelted and battered as it stopped its attack, dropping to one knee. "That poison should slow you down! Tentacruel, move in and use Wrap again!" As Tentacruel closed in on Zangoose, May looked at her father, and noticed that his expression had not changed. _'He doesn't seem worried that I'm about to knock out his second Pokemon,'_ she thought. _'Wait... something's not right here!'_

"Hmph..." Norman smiled slyly.

"Tentacruel, wait!"

"Too late!" Norman shouted. "Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Zangoose suddenly sprang to its feet, and its claws began glowing. Zangoose lunged at Tentacruel and gave two powerful swings. Tentacruel was knocked away and fell over on his side, unable to move.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Zangoose wins!"

"May didn't count on Zangoose's ability," Scott commented. "Immunity protects it from becoming poisoned, a result of its ancient rivalry with the venomous Seviper. Norman knew this, and waited for Tentacruel to become exposed to his attack."

"Return, Tentacruel!" May recalled him to his Poke Ball. "I'm sorry, Tentacruel. Get some rest, now."

"Don't tell me this is the extent of your strength, May!" Norman shouted at her. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"It isn't over yet!" May shouted back. "Not by a long shot! Come out, Combusken!" May sent out Combusken as her third choice. Combusken squawked loudly as he glared at Zangoose, who recognized him and smiled. "Combusken and I trained in the harsh desert to prepare for this Gym match! Now it's time to show you the results of our hard work!"

"We'll see about that! Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Zangoose ran towards Combusken, claws raised.

"Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken leapt into the air and dived down at Zangoose, talons stretched out. Zangoose raised its arms in defense, blocking the first blow, but Combusken bounced off, landing behind it and delivering his second kick from behind. Zangoose tumbled forward and fell down, but quickly recovered. It turned around and growled at Combusken.

"Ooh!" Scott was surprised. "Very clever! Combusken forced Zangoose to waste its attack by absorbing the blow of the first kick, but that left it vulnerable to the second. The balance of power in this match keeps shifting, there's no telling who will come out on top!"

"Combusken, use Peck!" May instructed. Combusken jabbed at Zangoose repeatedly with his beak.

"Detect!" Norman shouted. Zangoose began weaving back and forth, completely dodging each of Combusken's attacks. "Fury Cutter!" Zangoose retaliated, swinging its claws wildly and pushing Combusken back.

"Combusken, use Double Kick again!" Combusken spun around, swinging his legs, but Zangoose leapt back and dodged effortlessly. "Focus Energy!" Combusken took a deep breath and his body tensed up.

"May's starting to think on her toes," Scott said to himself. "She told Combusken to use Double Kick to put distance between it and Zangoose so she could give Combusken time to use Focus Energy."

"This is more like it!" Norman said. "The last time these two fought, Zangoose didn't even break a sweat, and now they're fighting on even terms. I can see the fire burning in your eyes, May! In both you and your Combusken!"

"We both remember the crushing defeat we had against you and Zangoose," May said. "But this time, the roles are going to be reversed! This battle is just getting started!"


	29. Family Feud, Part 2

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Family Feud, Part 2**

The atmosphere inside the Petalburg City Gym was tense. May and Combusken stared off against Norman and his Zangoose, contemplating their next moves. Scott sat on the edge of his seat with anticipation, and even the referee began sweating in anxiety.

_'If I make the first move,'_ May thought, _'Zangoose will just evade with Detect and counterattack. But I can't just sit here and do nothing! Zangoose is fast, but there must be some way to slow it down, or corner it... that's it!'_

"If you won't make a move," Norman said, "then I will! Zangoose, Quick Attack!" Zangoose charged at Combusken on all fours, darting left and right.

"Combusken, Flamethrower! Fan it out!" Combusken shot out a stream of scorching flames, guiding it side to side and forming a wall of fire. Zangoose was forced to run around it to close the distance between it and Combusken. "Double Kick!" Combusken performed a sweeping kick, smashing into Zangoose's side twice and sending it tumbling away.

"Zangoose, get up!" Norman shouted. "Crush Claw!" Zangoose slowly tried to to get up, but before it could carry out its command, it fell over again, losing consciousness.

"Zangoose is unable to battle!" the referee said, raising the red flag. "Combusken wins!"

"Great job, Combusken! You finally got payback!" May cheered. Combusken squawked and smiled at May, looking proud.

"Flamethrower is a powerful attack," Scott said. "Most Trainers would just use it offensively, but May used it to restrict Zangoose's path and stop its darting around, making it easier to hit. As expected of a Gym Leader's child..."

"Return, Zangoose!" Norman recalled Zangoose to its Poke Ball. "...Not bad. Not bad at all. You are your father's daughter, after all."

"That has nothing to do with anything," May said, shaking her head. "You may be a Gym Leader, dad, but our skill wasn't determined entirely by you."

"Heheh," Norman chuckled. "That's right. To say that you inherited _all_ your skills from me would be disrespectful to you and your Pokemon. You came this far through your own hard work and effort. Now, it's time to test the utmost limits of that power! Go, Slaking!" Norman threw out his third Poke Ball, and from it came a hulking, apelike Pokemon. Everything about it was big: its arms, its legs, and its bulging gut. It towered over Combusken as it opened its large mouth.

"It's huge!" May gasped. The Pokemon let out a roar, which slowly turned into a loud yawn. The large Pokemon then fell over on its side, propping its head up with one arm while scratching its stomach with the other. "Huh?" May looked confused as she took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Slaking – the Lazy Pokemon. The evolved form of Vigoroth. It is considered to be the laziest Pokemon in the world. It sits in one spot all day, eating only what is within arm's reach._

"Slaking, huh?" May looked at it as it yawned again. _'It doesn't look very energetic, or very fast,'_ she thought._'This is going to be easier than I thought!'_ "Combusken, Flamethrower!" Combusken blasted Slaking with a torrent of flames. It made absolutely no attempt to avoid the attack as its body was singed and burned.

"Slaking, Slack Off!" Norman shouted. Slaking rolled over on its back, looking completely relaxed as it did nothing.

"What's going on here?" May was confused again. "It's acting like nothing's happened! Return, Combusken!" May recalled Combusken to his Ball. "Is this some kind of joke, dad?"

"I'm not laughing," Norman said with a stern look. "Hurry up and send out your other Pokemon!"

"Fine! Go, Lairon!" May sent Lairon back out as he grunted, stamping the ground with his foot. "If that big oaf isn't going to fight back, then this match is as good as mine! Lairon, Iron Head!" Lairon's head began glowing as he charged forward.

"Slaking isn't attacking because of its Truant ability," Scott said. "Being the laziest Pokemon in the world, it takes a break after every action in battle. But after it rests..."

"Slaking, Facade!" Norman shouted. Slaking suddenly got up and let out a bestial roar, startling Lairon as he skidded to a halt. It pounded Lairon with its massive fists, driving him into the ground like a hammer beating a nail. Lairon was out cold in an instant, unable to move.

"Lairon is unable to battle!" The referee raised the green flag. "Slaking wins!"

"No way..." May's legs began shaking as she looked at Norman's Slaking. It plopped back down on the ground, and started picking its nose. "That Slaking... even when burned, its power is unreal!"

"Facade..." Scott was familiar with the move. "The Pokemon puts on a full show of force, despite any crippling conditions. The target is caught off-guard by this, which makes them even more vulnerable to the incoming attack. I see the pattern in Norman's team, now... Vigoroth had plenty of speed, but lacked the power to knock out May's Lairon. Zangoose had a perfect balance of speed and power. Now there's Slaking, a mass of raw, unbridled power, but also the slowest of them all. This now seems less like a battle, and more of a test for May, to see how she responds to different situations. Unable to stick with a single strategy, but to find balance between all possible choices..."

"Return, Lairon!" May recalled Lairon to his Ball. "I was careless, and you got hurt because of it. I'm sorry..." She strapped the Ball back to her belt and grabbed Combusken's. "It's all up to you now, Combusken!" Combusken emerged again, glaring at Slaking. "Double Kick!" Combusken leapt into the air and dived down, battering Slaking's stomach with his feet. Slaking let out another yawn, not moving an inch. "Don't stop! Use Peck!" Combusken stopped kicking and started jabbing with his beak.

"Slaking, Slack Off!" Norman instructed. Slaking raised its hand in front of Combusken, blocking his attacks while nearly dozing off to sleep. Combusken stopped and stepped back, panting heavily.

_'This is insane!'_ May thought. _'Nothing I do seems to have an effect! At this rate, Combusken's going to wear himself out!'_

"What's wrong, May?" Norman asked. "Don't tell me you've had enough! Is this all the power you and Combusken have?"

"Grr... Combusken, Focus Energy!" Combusken took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Flamethrower!" He showered Slaking again with intense flames.

"Slaking, Facade!" While still being attacked, Slaking got up and started beating its chest. It charged through the flames and, with one swing of its fist, punched Combusken into the air. He tumbled across the field, collapsing right in front of May.

"Combusken!" May cried out to him.

"Looks like it's over..." Scott said. The referee looked at Combusken, and began to raise the green flag.

"Combusken is unable to–"

"Wait!" Norman interrupted the referee before he could make his call.

"Get up, Combusken!" May shouted. "You can't lose now, not after everything we've been through together! Remember our matches against the other Gym Leaders, and our training! We've come too far to give up now! Get up, please!" Despite her encouragement, Combusken didn't seem to respond.

"Gym Leader, I have to make the call," the referee said to Norman.

"Wait just a little longer..." Norman said.

"We've been together since the beginning, Combusken," May said. "I remember you trying your best for me, even though we had only just met. We share the same feelings, the same desire to win! I refuse to quit, and I know you feel the same way!" Suddenly, Combusken's arm twitched. His claws scraped across the dirt, digging into it. "That's it, Combusken! We're not finished yet! We're going to win this battle! We're going to become Champions _together_! !" Combusken lifted his head, growling and glaring at Slaking. His body trembled as he pushed himself up. The air around him began to blur, and the ground below him began to smoke.

"Is that Combusken's Blaze ability kicking in?" Scott asked. Combusken let out a loud screech as the ground around him burst into flames. A wave of heat shot out from him, causing everyone, even Slaking, to flinch. Combusken screeched again, and the flames shot up, consuming him in a pillar.

"Combusken!" May called out to him. She could barely make out his shape behind the fire as it started shifting, becoming taller and taller. There was another screech, and the pillar of flame dispersed. In Combusken's place was a humanoid bird, mostly red in color. A V-shaped crest extended from his hooked beak. A mane of white feathers extended from behind his head and wrapped around his chest. His feet were hidden by long, shaggy, yellow feathers, and flames shot out from his wrists. He turned to May, his blue eyes meeting hers. May opened her Pokedex again, aiming it at the Pokemon in front of her.

_Blaziken – the Blaze Pokemon. The evolved form of Combusken. Intense flames shoot out from its wrists when it battles. Its powerful legs allow it to clear skyscrapers in a single bound._

_Known moves: Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Bulk Up, Flamethrower. Ability: Blaze._

"Blaziken..." May was awestruck. "He looks amazing!" Blaziken let out a roar, the flames on his wrists wrapping around his arms. "This is our chance to turn everything around! Blaziken, Bulk Up!" Blaziken's muscles tightened as he gave off an intense aura. "Let's see your new power! Sky Uppercut!" He charged at Slaking, who was still loafing around, dragging his taloned right hand across the floor. Blaziken swung upwards on Slaking's jaw with such force, it flipped Slaking into the air. It hit the ground with a resounding crash.

"Such power!" Scott gasped, his sunglasses almost falling off. "To be able to lift that Slaking into the air...!" Slaking got to its feet, glaring angrily at Blaziken. It roared as it pounded its chest and stomped the ground. Blaziken simply smiled in response.

"I've never seen Slaking so worked up before!" Norman was genuinely surprised by his Pokemon's behavior. "In that case, let's show them your true power! Slaking, Focus Punch!" Slaking charged and took a swing at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge it!" Blaziken leapt straight up into the air, completely avoiding the blow and nearly hitting the ceiling. "Blaze Kick!" Blaziken extended one leg and dived down. As he descended, his leg became wrapped in a layer of fire.

"Block it, Slaking!" Slaking raised its arms in defense, blocking Blaziken's kick, but setting its arms on fire. "Facade!" Slaking roared and swung wildly at Blaziken, fanning the flames out.

"Fight back with Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken stood his ground, and began exchanging blows with Slaking. For every punch that Slaking landed on Blaziken, he retaliated with an equally crushing uppercut.

"This battle has reached an intensity I rarely ever see!" Scott said. "The way Blaziken responded to May's feelings... its renewed vigor and evolution shows how their drive and determination are perfectly synced! Not only that, but Norman's Slaking... it seems just as determined to beat Blaziken, to the point that it overcame its natural laziness! These two Pokemon and their Trainers are truly unique!"

"Don't relent, Slaking!" Norman shouted. "Focus Punch!"

"The moment we stop moving, it's all over!" May shouted. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" The two Pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously, striking eachother in the face. They seemed frozen in position as the Gym fell silent. May and Norman held their breaths in anticipation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Slaking fell over on his side, while Blaziken staggered back, cringing, but still standing.

"Hmph..." Scott smiled. "I can't tell if May thought that last move through, or if it was pure, dumb luck. Blaziken's legs are longer than Slaking's arms, so when the two struck, Slaking took more of the impact than Blaziken, and that made all the difference..."

"Slaking is unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag. "Blaziken wins! The winner of this match is challenger May!"

"I..." Norman was struggling for words. "I can't... I can't believe it... May... I lost to May?"

"We did it..." May was also stunned. "We beat dad...! We did it, Blaziken!" She ran onto the field, and Blaziken lifted her off the ground, holding her above him as they laughed together. "I'm so proud of you! Lairon and Tentacruel, too! You _all_ did your best!" As May and Blaziken celebrated, Norman stepped onto the field and placed his hand on Slaking's shoulder. Slaking got up slowly and looked at him.

"You did your best, old friend," he said with a smile. "Take a long rest. You've earned it." He recalled Slaking to its Poke Ball and approached May while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a gray badge, in the shape of a barbell. "Rules are rules. I hereby present you with the Balance Badge, as proof of your accomplishment this day. Congratulations, May..."

"Thanks, dad," May said as she took the badge, placing it in her badge case. She looked up at her father's face, and saw a single tear trickling down his cheek. "Dad...?"

"It's strange... as a Gym Leader, I can't express how upset I am about losing. But as a father, it makes me both happy and sad. My daughter has surpassed me, and has become a strong young woman..."

"Stop it, dad..." Tears began welling up in May's eyes. "you're starting to make me cry, too..." She wiped her eyes and gave her father a hug. Norman returned the hug as they embraced for a good long while.

"So... touching..." Scott said, sniffing. "That battle, and this moment... it's all so beautiful!" He regained his composure, and got up from the bench. "I really hate to interrupt this emotional moment, but I really must speak with you, Norman. In private."

"You're..." Norman seemed to already know who Scott was. "Of course. May, wait for me outside. When I finish up here, let's go back to Littleroot Town. Your mother will be surprised to see both of us coming home together."

"Okay!" May said, letting go of her father. "I want to be able to take a break and check on my Pokemon at Professor Birch's lab, too! Come on, Blaziken!" May recalled Blaziken and ran out of the Gym.

"That was truly an outstanding battle," Scott said to Norman. "One that would be talked about for years to come, if we weren't the only witnesses, that is."

"You're Scott, aren't you?" Norman asked. "The one in charge of Project Fro–"

"Shh!" Scott cut him off. "It's supposed to be a secret for now, but yes, that's me. Your daughter shows a lot of promise. I'm considering extending an invitation to her once the project is complete."

"You think she has what it takes?"

"You know that answer better than I do..."

* * *

Outside, May waited patiently for her father to come out.

"What could they possibly be talking about?" she asked herself, tapping her foot. Just then, Norman and Scott stepped through the doors.

"Sorry about that," Scott apologized. "I won't take up either of your time anymore, but I will say this: May, you have exceeded my expectations, and I hope to hear news of you becoming Champion one day! Well then, I have to be going now. Farewell, you two!" Scott waved as he walked off in a hurry.

"Are you ready to go home, May?" Norman asked his daughter.

"Sure am!" May nodded. "I beat you in a Gym match, and I bet I can beat you home, too!"

"We'll see about that! Our Pokemon did all the fighting earlier, but if it's a competition between just you and me, I'm still the one on top! Ready..."

"Go!" May and Norman dashed, racing through the streets of Petalburg City and onto the path to Route 102, back to Littleroot Town.


	30. Her Journey So Far

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a heads-up, this is mostly a recap chapter. So if you don't care about that stuff, simply skip the segments that are completely italicized.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Her Journey So Far**

"Slow down, dad!" May called out to him. She was trailing behind his swift walking pace as they headed uphill through the wilderness.

"This should be nothing, compared to all the walking and running you've done!" Norman chuckled. "I make this trip every morning and night. It only takes me 30 minutes to walk between home and the Gym!"

"Have some consideration for your daughter, here! We're not even following the main road anymore, and this terrain's killing my feet!"

"Haha, I'm sorry. We're here, anyway. Look." May finally caught up, and saw Littleroot Town at the bottom of the hill, looking as peaceful and tranquil as ever. They carefully made their way down the hill, and stopped just outside their house.

"Hold on," May whispered to her father. "I really want to surprise mom!" She grabbed her Poke Balls from her belt and released all of her Pokemon. Before they could make any noise, she quickly hushed them and crept up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Coming!" came the voice of May's mother from the other side. The knob turned, and the door opened, revealing May's mother, holding a dinner plate and a rag. "Oh my! !" she gasped, dropping the plate after seeing her husband and daughter with a group of Pokemon.

"We're home!" May said, giggling. "Surprised?"

"Oh, May!" May's mother seemed slightly annoyed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She then turned her attention to Norman. "What are you two doing here?"

"Remember the dream I told you about?" Norman asked his wife. "Not the one about becoming a Gym Leader, but the other one..."

"You mean...!" May's mother turned back to her daughter. "May... you beat your father in a Pokemon battle?"

"That's right!" May said, flashing her Balance Badge. "This badge is proof of that!"

"I'm so proud of you, May... more than you'll ever know... oh! Look at your clothes! They're absolutely filthy!"

"Hm?" May looked down at her shirt, which was covered in dirt, and was starting to fray in some spots.

"You two should come inside! I'll get dinner ready, and May can change out of those dirty clothes."

"Actually, I want to drop by Professor Birch's lab real quick and check on some things first. I'll be right back! Come on, everyone!" May recalled her Pokemon and ran off, taking the southern road. As she ran down the path, she slowed down to a walk. _'A lot of things have happened in such a short time,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes...

* * *

_It feels like forever since I first came to Hoenn with my family. We moved here, to Littleroot Town, a drastic change from Goldenrod City back in Johto. I was really mad at my mom, because I had received an invitation from Professor Elm to visit his lab on my tenth birthday to receive a Pokemon from him. But mom said we had to move, and there wasn't enough time to make both trips. What I didn't know was that our new neighbor was Professor Birch, one of dad's old friends. I first met him when he was being attacked by a wild Poochyena. Using one of his Pokemon, I saved him, and as a reward, he let me choose one of them to keep. Naturally, I chose the one I battled with, Torchic! He was so adorable, trying to impress me! This was the moment I had been waiting for! Now that I finally had a Pokemon partner, I could go out and begin travelling._

_I thought I would be fine going wherever I pleased, battling and catching all kinds of Pokemon along the way. But I found something to aspire for after my first real battle against another Trainer. I lost that battle against Professor Birch's son, Brendan, but he gave me the idea to challenge the Gyms across Hoenn and to aim for the Hoenn League. This meant I would eventually have to challenge my dad to a Gym match to get his badge, and the thought of it really excited me._

_When I reached Petalburg City, I got to see dad for the first time in a while. That was also when I first met Wally, a very timid and sick boy that dad was going to help catch his first Pokemon. Surprisingly, he asked me to go instead, so we went into the wilderness, and Wally successfully caught his first Pokemon. Afterwards, I tried to challenge dad to a Gym match, but found out that I didn't have enough Pokemon for an official match. Dad still agreed to have a regular battle with me, though, but I lost... horribly. Torchic and I didn't stand a chance against his Zangoose. He said he wanted to show us exactly what we were getting into by challenging the Hoenn Gym Leaders. It was a humiliating loss, but I wasn't about to let that stop me!_

_Dad told me that I should try challenging the Gym at Rustboro City first, so I travelled through the Petalburg Woods to get there. That was when I first came across Team Zephyr... One of their goons was trying to steal an important package from an employee from the Devon Corporation. I sent that creep packing, but little did I know was that it wouldn't be the last time I'd get involved with them..._

* * *

May finally arrived at Professor Birch's lab, but before she could open the door, she heard a crashing sound from inside.

"What was that! ?" May quickly opened the door and rushed inside to see Spinda running around, laughing. Professor Birch was next to it, picking up a box of various items, some of them broken. "Professor Birch!" May called out to him.

"May!" Birch was surprised. "I knew you were in Petalburg last time you called, but you're here already?"

"Are you okay? I heard a sound, and I–"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Spinda was just playing another prank on me."

"Spinda! I thought I told you to behave before!" Spinda snickered as it ran out the door. May ran over to Birch and helped him clean up Spinda's mess.

"Thank you, May. So, how did your Gym match go?"

"It was a really tough battle, but we came out on top!"

"Fantastic! Norman always said that you would surpass him one day, and now that day has finally come!"

"I forgot to ask before, but how is that egg I sent you?"

"You can see it for yourself!" After Birch put the box away, he led May to the far end of the room, where the egg was sitting snugly in an incubation chamber. "I've been keeping it warm in this chamber, and I think it may be close to hatching." The egg suddenly twitched. "Did you see that just now? It moved!"

"Really?" May took a closer look, and the egg jumped a little. Small cracks began forming on the surface of the egg. "It's hatching!"

"Quickly, take it out!" May opened the hatch on the door, and pulled the egg out. "Now, place it on the floor and step back. We don't want to startle it when it comes out." May placed the egg down gently and stepped away. The egg slowly broke apart, and inside was a small blue Pokemon with a skinny black tail. On the tip of its tail was a large blue ball, almost the size of the rest of its body.

"Oh, it's an Azurill!" Birch said. "It's the pre-evolved form of Marill!" May took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Azurill – the Polka Dot Pokemon. Its tail is large and bouncy, packed full of nutrition. It enjoys splashing around in the water on sunny days._

_Specimen: Female. Known move: Splash. Ability: Huge Power._

"She's so adorable!" May squealed, picking Azurill up. "Welcome to the world, Azurill!" Azurill stared at May for a moment, then started smiling. "Let's go outside and introduce you to everyone!"

"That's a good idea, May," Birch said. "Introducing other Pokemon to it early on should make it more comfortable! Come, I'll show you where I've been keeping your Pokemon." He guided May and Azurill outside and around the back of the building. There was an expansive, fenced-in area complete with trees, ponds, and even a barren spot littered with rocks and boulders. Almost immediately, they heard a loud buzzing sound. They looked up to see Ninjask swooping down in front of them.

"Ninjask!" May was happy to see him, petting his head. "It's been a long time! How have you been?" Ninjask buzzed again, flying around May and examining Azurill. "Ninjask, this is Azurill!" May placed Azurill on the ground as she hopped up, trying to reach Ninjask. In the distance, May noticed Spinda, Trapinch, and Lileep all approaching. "The whole gang's here!" she said, smiling. May then grabbed her Poke Balls and released all of her Pokemon from them. "Azurill, these are the rest of my friends! You should get a long with all of them!" As the Pokemon greeted eachother, May continued to think about the events that led her to this day...

* * *

_After navigating Petalburg Woods, I finally reached Rustboro City. After some training, and a not-so-friendly encounter with some wild Nincada, my Pokemon and I challenged the Rustboro Gym Leader, Roxanne, a star student from the Trainer's School there. Somehow, we managed to pull through, and won the Stone Badge, our first step to reaching the Hoenn League! I could barely contain my excitement!_

_The celebrations wouldn't last long, though. Before I had a chance to move on, I learned that someone had robbed the Devon Corporation, stealing the exact same package I helped to protect in Petalburg Woods! I volunteered to track down the culprit, and that's when I met Thoren, a so-called Admin of Team Zephyr. He was a total goofball, with his overdramatic attitude and wild antics! Anyway, I drove him off and got the package back, and even saved a Pokemon belonging to an old sailor named Mr. Briney. As thanks for helping him, he would let me ride his boat to Dewford Town, where the next Gym was._

_When I returned to Rustboro, the president of Devon, Mr. Stone, rewarded me for helping by giving me a PokeNav, a handy tool! He also asked me to run an errand or two for him by delivering a letter to his son Steven, as well as a package for Captain Stern in Slateport City. When I left the Devon building, I ran into Brendan again. I challenged him to a rematch, and this time, I was able to beat him, making us even. Then, he gave me the sweetest gift: a Skitty, which he says was very hard to catch! I loved it, and I was so happy, I hugged him, and he started flipping out! Now that I think about it, he always seems to act a little weird around me..._

_I met up with Mr. Briney again, and rode his boat to Dewford Town, where I immediately challenged the Gym Leader, Brawly. It was close, but in the end, we lost that match, and as a result, his Makuhita evolved. That meant our next match would be even tougher, so we went to the Granite Cave to train and prepare. Inside, I met Steven for the first time, and delivered my letter. He seemed to know a lot about Pokemon, despite dresssng like a businessman. After a long training session, we challenged Brawly again, and turned the tables on him. During the fight, Torchic evolved into Combusken, surprising everyone! After receiving the Knuckle Badge from Brawly, I thanked him for a great battle and moved on to Slateport City._

* * *

_Spinda – Specimen: Female. Known moves: Faint Attack, Dizzy Punch, Teeter Dance, Uproar. Ability: Own Tempo._

_Trapinch – Specimen: Female. Known moves: Crunch, Dig, Sand Tomb. Ability: Hyper Cutter._

_Lileep – Specimen: Male. Known moves: Constrict, Acid, Ingrain, Ancientpower. Ability: Suction Cups._

"That's strange," May said as she closed her Pokedex. "Trapinch only has three moves..."

"Since you have it out," Birch asked, "may I see your Pokedex for a moment? I want to copy all the data you've recorded to my database."

"Sure." May handed over the Pokedex.

"I'll be right back with this!" Birch headed back inside his lab, while May sat down and watched her Pokemon play with eachother. Tentacruel wiggled his tentacles in front of Lileep, who imitated his actions. Plusle and Spinda chased eachother around Blaziken, amazed by his height, while Poochyena looked at him enviously. Trapinch dug a hole into the ground to hide, and Lairon poked his head into it. Azurill was still jumping up towards Ninjask, trying to catch him. Skitty pranced up to May, mewing and wagging her tail. May then remembered about the Moon Stone she received from Mr. Stone.

"I wonder if we should really use that stone," May said as she placed Skitty in her lap. "If you evolve, you'll definitely become stronger, but I kinda like the way you are right now... what do you think?" Skitty looked up at May and mewed again. May then reached into her pack, grabbing the Moon Stone and holding it out. "If you want to use the stone, Skitty, go ahead and touch it. If not, then don't." Skitty stared at the Moon Stone for a long time, comtemplating the choice given to her. After a few minutes, she hopped out of May's lap and stepped away from it. "I guess that's a 'no'."

"May, I've finished with your Pokedex," Birch said to her as he stepped back out of the lab, handing her the Pokedex. "Is that a Moon Stone? Thinking about evolving your Skitty?"

"I was, but we've decided against it. Skitty was a gift from Brendan, and if she evolved, it would feel like I didn't appreciate what he went through to catch her as she was. You know what I mean?"

"I understand. It's perfectly fine to decide something like that. If you'd like, I could take that Moon Stone off your hands." May nodded, and gave the Moon Stone to him.

"May!" May's mother called out to her as she approached. "I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. Oh, hello there, Professor Birch!"

"Hello to you, too!" Birch said. Azurill turned around and saw May's mother, and started hopping towards her.

"What an adorable little Pokemon! Is this another one you caught, May?"

"Actually, that Azurill is a newborn," May said. Her mother picked Azurill up and started snuggling with her.

"It's just a little baby! Would you like to come home with us and have dinner together?" Azurill squeaked happily. "Let's go, May, before the food gets cold!"

"Okay, mom. Professor Birch, can you watch my Pokemon until I get back?"

"Leave it to me!" Birch said. As May and her mother headed home with Azurill, May's thoughts began wandering again...

* * *

_When I got to Slateport City, I headed to the Oceanic Museum to deliver the package I was carrying to Captain Stern, but when I got there, the place was crawling with those Team Zephyr creeps! It's a good thing they didn't know who I was yet, so I was able to sneak in and find Stern. It wasn't long, though, before Team Zephyr decided to start trouble by trying to kidnap him. I fought them off, and that's when I came face to face with their leader. That guy was weird, but not in the way that Thoren was. Just looking at him creeped me out! Strangely enough, he told the others to leave Stern alone and then walked away. What's up with that?_

_My next stop was Mauville City, where I met up with Wally and Sana, his Kirlia. Wally's uncle was trying to talk him out of challenging the Gym there, and asked me to help. Wally and I battled, and I won pretty quickly. Wally was upset at first, but he got over it. The Mauville Gym Leader, Wattson, saw our battle, and invited Wally to watch my Gym match against him. After an electrifying battle, I received the Dynamo Badge, my third Gym badge. Afterwards, Wally and his uncle invited me to visit their home in Verdanturf Town._

_Verdanturf was the most beautiful place I had ever seen! Green fields and colorful flowers bloomed everywhere, and the air was so fresh and clean! Wally had moved here with his uncle so that the fresh air would improve his health, and it clearly did. He was a lot more energetic than when I first met him, and he was so happy playing with Sana! Wally and his uncle then brought me with them to watch a Pokemon Contest, where Trainers, I mean Coordinators, performed for crowds with their Pokemon. They encouraged me to give Contests a try, so I entered and Amateur Contest with Skitty. We lost during the battle round against a Coordinator named Randy, who went on to win the Contest. I had no idea Contests could be so competitive, just like regular battles!_

_After saying goodbye to Wally and his uncle, my next stop was supposed to be Lavaridge Town to challenge my fourth Gym. However, the only way to reach Lavaridge was by a cable car up Mt. Chimney, and the way was blocked off. I was about to give up until I ran into Brendan again, who decided to stick with me until we could find another way. We found a tunnel that led under the mountain to the other side, and made our way to Fallarbor Town._

* * *

May and her family sat down to a hearty-looking dinner, while Azurill hastily munched on a pile of tiny food pellets in a bowl.

"It's been such a long time since the three of us were together like this," May's mother said. "I was so worried about you while you were gone, May, especially after seeing so many stories about Team Zephyr on the news..."

"Team Zephyr?" May tried to feign ignorance. "What kind of stories?"

"Well, there was the story about them trying to rob the Devon Corporation, and their appearances in Slateport City and Fallarbor Town, causing trouble everywhere they go... everytime I saw those stories on television, I always wondered, 'What if my little girl was there?'"

"You worry too much, dear," Norman said. "May's a strong girl, and she has her Pokemon to keep her safe. She can take care of herself. If she could beat me in a battle, then I bet she could deal with anyone who wanted to start trouble."

"Don't say that! May is our child, not some superhero who beats up bad guys! These people could be very dangerous!"

"Calm down, mom," May said. "I... I would stay away from people like that if I ever saw them..."

"I certainly hope so. You're our daughter, May, our only daughter, and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do..."

"You don't have to worry about me, mom..." May glanced away, feeling guilty about the lie she told...

* * *

_Brendan and I asked around Fallarbor Town to see if there was another way to reach Lavaridge Town, but it seemed like the cable car really was the only way. Then, one of the townspeople said that a resident scientist named Professor Cozmo had been seen with Team Zephyr, and I knew right away that could only mean trouble. Brendan and I headed to Meteor Falls to find and rescue him, and that's where we first met another Zephyr Admin, Landon, I think they said his name was. He was definitely tougher than Thoren or the other members of Team Zephyr I battled, but for some reason, he didn't seem as mean as the others. He managed to steal a meteorite Professor Cozmo helped them find and escaped, and that's when things took a turn for the worse. Members of Team Magma and Team Aqua soon arrived, and told us about Team Zephyr's plan to use the meteorite to make Mt. Chimney erupt!_

_Brendan and I hurried back to the cable car and rode it to the top of the mountain, hoping we weren't too late to stop Team Zephyr. I ran into their leader again, and the only way I could prevent the eruption was to fight my way past him to destroy their machine! He was definitely my toughest opponent ever, and during the battle, he started ranting about how people were weak, and that the eruption would help _improve_ the world! He wasn't making any sense, but I wouldn't let him distract me from my goal. My Pokemon and I pushed ourselves, and we managed to defeat him and destroy the machine. Team Zephyr ran off with their tails between their legs, and it looked like that would be the end of their plans..._

_After saying goodbye to Brendan, I reached Lavaridge Town and enjoyed the relaxing hot springs there! I challenged Flannery, the Gym Leader, and managed to win my fourth badge, the Heat Badge. Flannery and I became pretty close, and she gave me her grandfather's Go-Goggles so I could train in the desert to prepare for my upcoming match against dad. After another intense training session, my Pokemon and I returned to Fallarbor Town to rest, and bumped into Brendan and Randy again. Randy said there was a Contest being held in Fallarbor, and asked me to be his partner, but Brendan interrupted, saying that he was going to ask me the same thing! I was a little surprised, but I decided to team up with Brendan, entering the contest with my Plusle and his Minun. They were perfect together, and we won the Contest, winning a pair of matching Ribbons!_

_On my way back to Petalburg City, I passed through Rustboro City and saw Roxanne again. She said she was on her way to Devon to meet Mr. Stone about something, so I decided to join her to tell Mr. Stone that his things were delivered. Mr. Stone showed us a machine that could revive ancient Pokemon from fossils, and we used a fossil I had found in the desert to bring back a Lileep. Shortly afterwards, Team Zephyr struck again, destroying the machine and stealing Lileep. Roxanne and I teamed up to stop the culprits, Thoren, and another Zephyr Admin, Adder. We rescued Lileep and recovered the stolen plans for the fossil machine, but Thoren and Adder got away. Just when I thought things were going to be peaceful again..._

* * *

That night, May sat alone in her room, taking a look at her Gym badges, and the Ribbon she won in Fallarbor Town with Brendan.

"...May?" May's mother called out to her as she entered her room. She was carrying a bundle of clean clothes. "Oh good, you're not asleep yet."

"What is it, mom?" May asked.

"While you were gone, I bought these new clothes for you. Summer's coming, and it's going to get a lot hotter. These should help keep you cool!"

"Really? Thanks, mom!" May happily took the clothes. "I'm going to try them on first thing tomorrow morning! Good night, mom!"

"Good night, May." After May's mother left the room, she crawled on top of her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Ever since I started travelling, a lot of things have happened,'_ she thought. _'I met all kinds of people and Pokemon, and even learned some things about myself that I never knew before. It's just like what Professor Birch said... many adventures, encounters, and friendships, and it's far from over...'_ May slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what the future may hold.

* * *

The next morning, May jumped straight out of bed, and immediately slipped into the outfit her mother gave her. The green bandana, orange sleeveless vest, black bike shorts, and green belt pack all fit perfectly. She slipped on her old gloves, as well as a pair of black wristbands with a green stripe. After buttoning up the vest and making sure her orange sneakers fit snugly, she raced out of her room and down the stairs.

"Ta-da!" May presented herself, showing off her new outfit. However, the only ones watching were May's mother and Azurill. Azurill tilted her head, bouncing around May and examining her. "Hm? Where's dad?"

"He got up earlier than you and already went back to Petalburg," May's mother said. "That man, always so focused on his job... he couldn't even take the time to see you off!"

"It's okay, mom. I'm eager to get back on the road, myself!"

"Aren't you at least going to stay for breakfast?"

"No time! There's still three more Gyms out there to challenge before I can enter the Hoenn League! The next time I come home, you'll be looking at the new Champion!"

"You're just like your father, impatient and passionate about what you do. Just promise me you'll be careful, and try not to overdo it out there."

"I will, mom. Azurill, keep mom company for me while I'm gone!" Azurill squeaked, bouncing on her tail. "I'm going to Professor Birch's lab to pick up my Pokemon, and I'll be off!" May headed out the door, ready to continue her journey.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter marks the end of the Adventure's Beginning arc, but that doesn't mean I'm done with this story. I'm not planning on taking a break, either, though my progress may slow down a little as I play through the game to remind myself of everything that happens, since this is the part where my memory gets a little fuzzy.

Also, hooray! May gets her wardrobe change from Ruby/Sapphire to Emerald! Personally, I like the old outfit better, but I wanted to give it a fair chance.


	31. Underground Crisis!

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Underground Crisis!**

"Bagon, Headbutt!" Zeke shouted. His Bagon rammed its head into a solid stone wall, leaving a cracked crater in it. "Again! Harder!" Bagon obeyed, slamming into the wall again. As this continued, Thoren entered the room.

"I'm back, boss," he said. "Listen, sorry about what happened at Devon, but even with Adder and me there, that kid stomped us!"

"That girl, again... no matter. Adder already has his new target, and I have new orders for you."

"Gah, already? Can't I at least get a few hours break?" Zeke glared at Thoren. "...Right, forget I asked. So, where do you want me, boss?" As he asked, Zeke's Bagon began glowing with a bright light.

* * *

"So, are you all set?" Professor Birch asked May.

"I think so," May said. "Hopefully things will be a little easier for you here since I'll be taking Spinda with me this time." She turned to Lairon and Skitty. "You two don't mind staying here, do you?" Skitty mewed, and Lairon grunted in approval. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to call on you if I need your help."

"Off to challenge your sixth Gym, then? If I remember correctly, there's a Gym in Fortree City, northeast from Mauville City."

"That means I have to go all the way back to Rustboro and take the Rusturf Tunnel... my feet ache just thinking about it..."

"Actually, there's a quicker way. If you go back to Route 103 north of Oldale Town, you could ride your Tentacruel across the river there and significantly shorten the time needed to reach Mauville!"

"Really?" May opened her PokeNav, and sure enough, the map showed that Route 103 was connected to Route 110 by the river. "This would've been nice to know sooner. I better get going, now!"

"Good luck to you and your remaining Gym challenges, May! If anyone can become Champion, I'm sure that it's you! Oh, and remember to keep using that Pokedex. Every ounce of data helps!" May waved goodbye to Birch and her Pokemon as she took the road north out of Littleroot Town.

* * *

When May reached the river at Route 103, she saw several Magikarp splashing out of the water and back in.

"Those Magikarp are really active," May commented as she opened her Pokedex.

_Magikarp – the Fish Pokemon. It is virtually defenseless as the only thing it can do is splash around. Thorough research of it has led scientists to conclude that it is the weakest Pokemon in the world._

"That's a little harsh..." May said as she read the description. She grabbed Tentacruel's Poke Ball and released him from it. "Tentacruel, can you carry me across the river?" Tentacruel nodded as he wrapped his arms around May and placed her on top of his head. He crawled into the water and gently floated across. The Pokemon in the river swam around Tentacruel, curious of his presence. As Tentacruel crawled out of the water on the other side, May hopped off his head and recalled him, taking a look around. In the distance, she noticed a familiar artificial path snaking across a lake, as well as the cycling path hanging above it. She opened her PokeNav, and sure enough, it showed her current location as Route 110, between Slateport and Mauville. "Professor Birch was right, this _is_ faster!" She smiled as she headed down the path.

* * *

After following Route 110 north, May once again found herself in Mauville City. As she passed the Mauville Gym, she noticed a large crowd of people gathered outside it, making a lot of noise. May got closer to the crowd to hear what some of the people were saying.

"Do something about this!" one of the people said in an irritated tone.

"You said we would never have to worry about power shortages!" another upset person said. May peeked over the crowd, and saw a worried Wattson, trying to calm the crowd.

"Everyone, calm down, please!" Wattson said. "I will investigate the problem personally! Everyone, please return to your homes and wait until the matter is resolved!" The crowd started grumbling as they slowly dispersed. Wattson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wattson!" May called out to him as she approached him.

"Ah, if it isn't May! Watt's up? Waahahah! Hah..." He tried to put on a happy face, but slowly stopped. "Ah, I'm sorry. I haven't had much to laugh about recently..."

"What's wrong? Why were those people so angry?"

"They've been complaining about frequent power outages all across the city. Lights flickering, appliances not working... but that's impossible! There's nothing wrong with the generators! I made them, after all!"

"What generators?"

"To answer that, I have to tell you a little about the history of Mauville City. You've been through Route 110, right?"

"Yeah, the artificial path over the lake."

"That path wasn't always there. After Mauville was built, I had plans to expand it to the south. I envisioned a new city, a New Mauville, but sadly, the lake made construction difficult. I thought I could fill up the lake, but stopped when I realized it would displace the Pokemon that lived in it. I then decided that if I couldn't build an entire city there, I would make use of what little land there was. So I dug underground, and built a collection of generators there to power Mauville City. Those generators were built to last, and they've always kept everything in the city running."

"Then why would those people say there were power shortages?"

"That's what I have to find out. I'm heading to the New Mauville site and fixing those generators myself!"

"Let me come with you. I want to help!"

"Well, that's very kind of you, May! Actually, the entrance to New Mauville is on a little island in the middle of the lake, so if you have a Pokemon that can ferry us across, it would save us a lot of time!"

"I do! Let's go!" May and Wattson headed to the edge of the lake south of Mauville, and May released Tentacruel into the water. "We need your help again, Tentacruel!" Tentacruel grabbed May and Wattson and placed them on top of his head.

"Well, for a Tentacruel, you're awfully TentaKIND! Waaahahahah! !" Wattson laughed loudly, while May rolled her eyes. "I know the way to the island, so follow my directions!" Wattson pointed to the east, and Tentacruel began swimming in that direction.

* * *

May, Wattson, and Tentacruel eventually arrived at an island with a large, rocky formation in the center of it. There was a cave mouth leading into the inside of the rock. May and Wattson hopped off Tentacruel as May recalled him.

"Thanks again, Tentacruel!" May said as she strapped his Ball back on her belt.

"Well, this is it!" Wattson said. "That cave there leads underground to New Mauville, where the generators are. Now to get down there and see what's–" He stopped when he saw someone stepping out of the cave.

"Hss ss ss..." Adder snickered. "That should take care of..." He paused when he saw May. "Hss! It'ss you!"

"That's my line!" May said, glaring at Adder. "I should've known Team Zephyr would be behind something like this!"

"Team Zephyr?" Wattson asked. "Why are you here? What have you done to my generators?"

"Ssimple," Adder said, grinning. "I've overloaded the generators, and now they're set to explode!"

"Explode! ? If you do that, Mauville will lose all its electricity, and the Pokemon around here will get hurt!"

"Sso? Thiss wouldn't have happened if someone stronger was in charge, someone like me, and Team Zephyr! Thiss is punishment for your weakness!"

"That garbage again?" May asked. "Your boss said the exact same thing, and it _still_ makes no sense! I stopped you before, and we'll stop you again!"

"We'll see about that! Come, Weezing and Swalot!" Adder threw out two Poke Balls, and a Weezing, along with a large purple Pokemon with big lips and whiskers, appeared. "Ssince that idiot Thoren isn't here to mess things up, dealing with you two will be easy!"

"Go, Plusle!" May released Plusle from her Ball.

"Come out, Electrode!" Wattson threw out his Poke Ball, and an Electrode emerged. May quickly took out her Pokedex and opened it to analyze her opponents and partner.

_Electrode – the Ball Pokemon. The evolved form of Voltorb. It rolls from place to place, absorbing electricity in the air. During lightning storms, it sometimes absorbs too much power and explodes._

_Weezing – the Poison Gas Pokemon. The evolved form of Koffing. It creates a mixture of putrid toxins within its body. It seeks out the filthiest garbage it can find and eats it, making its toxins more potent._

_Swalot – the Poison Bag Pokemon. It can swallow almost anything in a single gulp. It then quickly digests what it eats with its powerful stomach acid._

"Weezing, Poison Gas! Swalot, Sludge Bomb!" Adder commanded. Weezing breathed out a cloud of noxious gas, causing Plusle and Electrode to gag and cough. Swalot then coughed up a filthy pile of sludge and spat it at Electrode.

"Watch out, Electrode!" Wattson shouted. "Dodge it!" Electrode quickly rolled away from the attack as it splashed on the ground and melted away. "Strike back with Thunderbolt!" Electrode began glowing, and a bolt of electricity shot out, striking Swalot, but it quickly shook off the damage.

"Plusle, Spark!" May instructed. Plusle charged at Weezing and leapt up, but Weezing floated out of her reach.

"Plapla pla!" Plusle yelled at Weezing, trying to hit it again. Weezing let out a hoarse laugh, mocking her.

"Weezing, Tackle!" Adder shouted. Weezing suddenly dropped down, hammering Plusle against the ground. "Swalot, Stockpile!" Swalot opened its massive mouth and inhaled deeply, inflating its body as it swallowed.

"Electrode, use Rollout on Weezing!" Wattson said. Electrode began spinning in place and shot off like a cannonball, slamming into Weezing and knocking it away from Plusle.

"Now, Swalot! Spit Up!" Swalot opened its mouth again, this time shooting out a beam of energy and blasting both Electrode and Plusle as it shrank back to its normal size. "Hss ss ss! I told you that you'd pay for making a fool of me, little girl!"

"Oh no, Plusle!" May cried out. "Hang in there!"

"Don't give in, Electrode!" Wattson cheered his Pokemon on as they struggled to recover.

"Now, to finish those two off! Swalot, Stockpile!" Swalot inhaled, inflating itself again.

"Plusle, Encore!" May shouted. Plusle got up and started clapping for Swalot. Swalot then began inhaling again and again, falling over as its body became bloated.

"What'ss this! ?" Adder gasped. "Swalot, stop! I command you to stop!"

"Swalot can't stop," May said, smiling slyly. "Encore forces a Pokemon to perform the same move over and over!"

"Good thinking, May!" Wattson said. "It won't be able to fight, which means we can focus on that Weezing! Electrode, Sonicboom!" Electrode began vibrating, and shot out a shockwave of air at Weezing, knocking it back.

"Weezing, Sludge!" Adder commanded. Weezing spewed out a black blob at Electrode and Plusle.

"Plusle, Quick Attack!" May instructed. Plusle charged ahead, running under the sludge while Electrode rolled away from it. Plusle lunged at Weezing, but again, it flew out of reach, laughing.

"Plaplaplapla! !" Plusle yelled again, shaking her fists. As she did, sparks began flying from her hands, and she began glowing.

"What's happening to Plusle! ?" May asked.

"I think that's...!" Before Wattson could finish his sentence, a bolt of electricity shot out from Plusle, blasting Weezing and knocking it out of the air as it hit the ground with a thud. "It is! Plusle learned Thunderbolt!" May opened her Pokedex again and pointed it at Plusle.

_Plusle – Known moves: Quick Attack, Spark, Encore, Thunderbolt._

"She did! You're amazing, Plusle!" May cheered.

"Pla, pla!" Plusle jumped up and down happily.

"We're not done, yet!" Wattson said, pointing to Adder's Swalot, which was still bloated from its overuse of Stockpile. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" May said. "Plusle!"

"Electrode!"

"Thunderbolt!" they shouted together. Plusle and Electrode fired simultaneously, shocking Swalot into submission as it deflated like a balloon.

"Hss!" Adder hissed as he recalled his two Pokemon. "Losst again! How can this be! ? You're no ordinary child! Just who _are_ you! ?"

"It's over!" May shouted at him. "Give up, now!"

"Hss ss ss... you could try to stop me, but if you do, the generators might explode while you do! Will you really try to take me in and let the city and Pokemon suffer?" Adder grinned.

"He's right!" Wattson said. "We might not have much time left! Fixing the generators is more important! We have to hurry!"

"Grr...!" May glared at Adder. "...You're right, Wattson. Lead the way!" May, Wattson, and their Pokemon headed into the cave while Adder slipped away, laughing.

* * *

Inside the cave was a long staircase that led down, deep into the ground. A string of lamps lit the way as the group came across a winding labyrinth of corridors and hallways.

"Which way?" May asked, looking around.

"The generators are this way!" Wattson said, taking the lefthand path. May followed him through the halls as they entered a large room. Inside were the generators, roaring loudly and discharging electricity. Suddenly, Plusle and Electrode began flailing around, screaming.

"What's happening to them?" May asked.

"The excess electricity is agitating them! Return, Electrode!" Wattson recalled his Pokemon.

"You too, Plusle!" May did the same.

"I have to shut down the generators and restart them! That should fix this mess!" Wattson looked around, and spotted a nearby console. He tried to run up to it, but was cut off by a ball of electricity launched in front of him. A Magneton descended from the ceiling, glaring at Wattson. May opened her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

_Magneton – the Magnet Pokemon. Its body emits magnetic waves that interfere with most mechanical devices. It becomes very active when sunspots flare up._

"That Magneton must also be affected by the generators!" Wattson said. "I can't reach the console!"

"Don't worry!" May said, grabbing a Poke Ball from her belt. "We need you, Trapinch!" She released Trapinch from her Ball. "We'll hold it off! Do what you have to do!" Wattson nodded as he ran past the wild Magneton and began typing away at the console. The Magneton turned around, ready to attack him again. "Look over here, Magneton! Trapinch, use Crunch!" Trapinch leapt into the air, and clamped her large jaws down on the Magneton. However, it didn't seem to do much to its metal body as it shook Trapinch off. It glared at her as it launched a ball of lightning at her, but when it struck, the ball fizzled out.

"Just a little longer...!" Wattson said, still typing at the console. He jumped away when a stray bolt from the generators lashed out at him, but wuickly got back to work.

"Trapinch, use Dig!" Trapinch burrowed into the ground. Magneton descended to try and pursue her, but she suddenly burst back out of the ground, ramming it and knocking it out. May then reached for an empty Poke Ball in her pack and threw it at Magneton, trapping it inside. The Ball rattled around, and after a few moments, it clicked. "Yes!" May pumped her fist as she picked up the Poke Ball as it beeped and vanished. "I caught the Magneton, Wattson! How much longer do you need?"

"Almost... got it!" Wattson pressed one final button, and the generators hummed to a stop. The lights went out, leaving everyone in total darkness. "And now... let there be light! Waaahahahah!" The generators started up again, lighting up the room. "That was a close call! I'll have to see about adding some security to this place so this doesn't happen again!"

"Thank goodness that's over!" May sighed. "Good work, Trapinch! Return!" She recalled Trapinch as she and Wattson left New Mauville together.

* * *

When May and Wattson returned to the surface, Adder was already long gone, leaving no trace.

"That coward," May growled, clenching her fists. "Team Zephyr really gets under my skin, trying to ruin people's lives!"

"I heard from Roxanne in Rustboro about the trouble Team Zephyr caused at the Devon Corporation, as well," Wattson said, stroking his beard. "If this keeps up, the other Gym Leaders may need to get involved to deal with those fiends ourselves!"

"If that's the case, you should also know that they tried to make Mt. Chimney erupt, too! They almost succeeded, but I managed to stop them with the help of some friends."

"Making the volcano erupt! ? That explains the tremors from a week ago! This is serious... when we get back to Mauville, I'll definitely have to inform the other Gym Leaders of this! Would you mind giving me a ride back?"

"Of course!" May said, releasing Tentacruel once again as they rode him across the lake, back to Mauville City.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If this was an anime, this would be the part where the opening song changed from "Advance Adventure" to "Challenger!". Sorry, that's my innermost geek talking there. Anyway, for those having trouble keeping up with the roster, here's May's current party, with abilities and moves:

**Blaziken (M)** – Blaze – Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Bulk Up, Flamethrower

**Poochyena (M)** – Run Away – Take Down, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite

**Tentacruel (M)** – Clear Body – Poison Sting, Supersonic, Wrap, Bubblebeam

**Plusle (F*)** – Plus – Quick Attack, Spark, Encore, Thunderbolt

**Spinda (F)** – Own Tempo – Faint Attack, Dizzy Punch, Teeter Dance, Uproar

**Trapinch (F)** – Hyper Cutter – Crunch, Dig, Sand Tomb

Yes, I know Plusle can't learn Thunderbolt normally, but it's my story, and I'm tending to lean towards anime physics, anyway.


	32. The Path to Power

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note: **It just occurred to me, I never made a disclaimer for this story! Pokemon and all related characters are the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and anyone else I forgot to mention. I do not claim ownership of any of these things, though I will say that the members of Team Zephyr are my original creations, thought up from scratch.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Path to Power**

"Team Zephyr?" a female voice asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Wattson said, speaking into a phone. "There was no mistaking that green uniform! The young Trainer who helped me also said they were responsible for the tremors around Mt. Chimney as well, trying to make it erupt, of all things!"

"That is troubling... Team Zephyr's actions are becoming more extreme with each passing day. They now pose more of a threat to the Hoenn region than Team Magma or Team Aqua ever did. I will discuss this with the Champion and the Elite Four, to see if they will take action. Meanwhile, I want you to inform the other Gym Leaders about what happened at New Mauville, and tell them to keep an eye out for anyone bearing Team Zephyr's mark."

"Right. You can count on me, Winona."

"One more thing, about this Trainer... You said she was headed for Fortree City?"

"She sure is! You better watch your back, she's definitely no pushover!"

"Hmhm... I look forward to meeting her, then."

* * *

After resting at the Mauville Pokemon Center, May headed out the east side of the city, then following the path north to Route 119. She took put her PokeNav and opened it to check the map.

"Professor Birch said there was a Gym in Fortree City," she said as she checked the city's location, which was at the end of Route 119, a great distance north. "Looks like it's going to be a long walk there..." May sighed, but then looked up at the bright sun in the clear blue sky. "I can't let that get me down, though! It's a beautiful day, and the weather is perfect!" Suddenly, a mass of gray clouds rolled in, blotting out the sun entirely. May felt a drop of water hit her face, and soon after, a curtain of rain swept through the area, drenching her completely. "Ah!" May screamed as she looked around for cover. She spotted a nearby tree and ducked under it. "What's with this sudden rain?"

"That's good! Try to make it rain longer, this time!" a voice shouted. May looked around some more, and in the distance to the north, she saw a woman in a white lab coat, holding an umbrella. In front of her were six small Pokemon floating in a row. They looked like little balls with cloud-like bodies, their heads wrapped in transparent blue bubbles shaped like raindrops. Their faces looked strained, like they were concentrating on something.

"Hey!" May shouted at the woman. "What's the big idea! ?"

"Hm?" The woman turned around and saw May. "Oh! There's someone else here! Everyone, stop!" The Pokemon's expressions loosened up, and the rain quickly stopped. Suddenly, they began changing shape as the bubbles around their heads disappeared and their bodies shrank slightly. "Are you alright?" the woman asked May.

"No, I'm not! I'm cold and wet!" May said, shivering.

"I'm so sorry! I'll fix that right now!" The woman turned back to the Pokemon. "Castform, use Sunny Day!" The Pokemon began focusing again, and the clouds overhead dispersed, letting the sun shine through again. Their bodies changed shape again, with orange bubbles appearing around their heads, making them look like miniature suns. The area became significantly hotter, and the heat dried out May's clothes and body. The sunlight faded, and the Pokemon reverted to their plain gray forms. "Is that better?"

"I guess so... thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, it was my fault you got wet. The Castform wanted to apologize, too."

"Castform?" May looked at the six Pokemon as one of them approached, floating around her. She took out her Pokedex and opened it. As the data was displayed, the portrait of the Pokemon shuffled between four different images.

_Castform – the Weather Pokemon. Its body changes shape in response to the surrounding weather. The slightest change in climate affects both its feelings and cellular structure._

"I've never seen a Pokemon change without evolving before," May said. "Why were you trying to make it rain, anyway?"

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself!" The woman cleared her throat. "I'm a researcher from the Hoenn Weather Institute, where we monitor the natural weather patterns occurring throughout the Hoenn region. I was out here with these Castform to conduct an experiment."

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?"

"The Weather Institute normally uses Castform to predict changes in the weather by observing their transformations, but recently, I've been trying to train them to actually _control_ the weather itself with moves like Sunny Day, Rain Dance, and Hail."

"I thought the effects of those moves were temporary, and only affected a small area..."

"True, but I've learned that the effects can be amplified if a group of Castform work together. Imagine if we could bring rain to farmlands stricken with droughts, or stop damaging storms and clear the skies in an instant. It would be a benefit to people and Pokemon everywhere!"

"That's incredible!" May petted the Castform in front of her as it cuddled up. "They're so small and cute, but can do so much!"

"There's plenty more of them at the Weather Institute if you want to see them. I'm sure the other staff won't mind if I give you a tour of the place! Our building is a little to the north of here, if you don't mind the walk."

"Really? I was headed north anyway, on my way to Fortree City. Let's go!" The female scientist led the way as May and the six Castform followed closely behind.

* * *

After following the path for a while, the group could see a large building in the distance.

"There it is, the Weather Institute!" the scientist said, pointing at the building. "Hm? What's that near the building?" May took a closer look, and spotted a dark green transport helicopter bearing a familiar symbol.

"That's Team Zephyr's vehicle!" May gasped. She ran ahead, towards the building. As she approached it, she saw a group of five people in Team Zephyr uniforms exiting the building, carrying several cages holding frightened Castform towards the helicopter. Some of them appeared to be injured, as if they were recently in a fight.

"What are you people doing! ?" the scientist asked as she and her Castform caught up to May. The grunts looked up, and dropped the cages.

"Well, what have we here?" one of the Zephyr grunts asked. "We thought we got all the Pokemon here, and now six more show up!"

"Those Castform belong to the Weather Institute! Where are you taking them, and what have you done with my colleagues?"

"These Pokemon are now the property of Team Zephyr! We'll be taking the six you have, too, and after that, we'll lock you two up along with the other researchers!" The grunts sent out their Pokemon, a group of Taillow and Zubat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" May said, reaching for her belt.

"Wait," the scientist interrupted as she and her Castform stepped forward. "These thugs hurt my friends, and these Castform are like children to me! We'll deal with them ourselves!"

"Hah!" the grunts started laughing. "You think those puffballs can beat our Pokemon? We'll beat them down just as easily as we did the others! Attack!" The Zephyr Pokemon charged, ready to strike.

"Dodge and use Hail!" The six Pokemon flew out of the way, and the sky turned dark as it started snowing. A frigid breeze rushed through the area, sending a chill down everyone's spines. The Castform began changing shape again as their bodies became wrapped in green bubbles that resembled tornadoes. "Now, use Weather Ball!" The Castform each launched a frozen orb of energy at each of the Team Zephyr Pokemon, encasing them in ice as they crashed to the ground, incapacitated.

"That was amazing...!" May was surprised at the Castform's power.

"What the heck! ?" one of the Zephyr grunts said as he and his cohorts recalled their Pokemon. "Those Pokemon are way tougher than the ones we captured! And what was that attack they used?"

"Weather Ball is an attack that's just as unique as Castform," the scientist explained. "Its power and attributes change depending on the weather. With the effects of Hail, Weather Ball becomes an Ice-type attack, which defeated your Flying-type Pokemon easily!"

"But Hail makes the Castform Ice-types as well," came a voice from inside the building. "Breloom, Mach Punch!" Suddenly, the front doors swung open, and something rushed out, striking the six Castform at blinding speed and knocking them to the ground. They reverted to their normal forms as the snow stopped and the clouds dispersed.

"Oh no, my Castform!" the scientist rushed over to check on them as Grace stepped out of the building and the attacker revealed itself next to her. It was a large, green, lizard-like Pokemon with a cap-shaped head and a long tail with a cluster of large seeds at its tip. May took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Breloom – the Mushroom Pokemon. The evolved form of Shroomish. It strikes swiftly by throwing punches with its stretchy arms. The seeds on its tail are full of toxic spores._

"I should've known that running into you would be inevitable..." Grace said, giving a cold glare to May.

"Why are you here?" May asked her. "What do you want with these Castform?"

"We know that these Pokemon can control the weather. With them under Team Zephyr's control, we can create devastating droughts and storms anywhere we need to, which will bring us one step closer to unlocking mankind's potential!"

"Unlocking mankind's potential?" May was confused. "What are you talking about? What does that have to do with controlling the weather?"

"Without conflict, there is no change. Without change, there is no progress. Humans have become complacent and weak in these peaceful times, relying on Pokemon to do everything for them, especially here, in the Hoenn region. The Commander knows that conflict and crisis are the keys to unlocking humanity's potential, our hidden strength! This is why he created Team Zephyr. We will create conflicts that will force humans to overcome them with their own abilities, conflicts that not even Pokemon can save them from. Do you understand now?"

"But aren't _you_ using Pokemon to do these things? It doesn't make any sense!"

"This is only a temporary measure. When the Commander's plan succeeds, humanity will enter a new era of discovery and innovation, where we will rely only on our own power, and Pokemon will no longer be needed for us to prosper! But people like you, who hopelessly cling to Pokemon as a crutch for your weakness, pose a threat to Team Zephyr's dream, to the Commander's dream, and I will _not_ allow it!"

"And I won't allow any of you to use Pokemon to hurt others on purpose, no matter what kind of goals you may have!" May retorted. "Go, Blaziken!" She released Blaziken from his Ball as he squawked at Breloom, his wrists flaring. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken charged at Breloom as he tightened his fists.

"Dodge it!" Grace shouted. Breloom leapt back, avoiding Blaziken's swing as it hopped side to side and raised its small fists like a boxer. "Your meddling at Mt. Chimney has greatly upset the Commander, and you have insulted his honor! I will defeat you here and avenge him, then nobody will stand in his way again!"

"Wait a minute... are you, and the Commander...?"

"What are you say–" Grace paused, then started blushing slightly, clutching her clipboard. "O-of course not! How dare you imply that we're...!" She heard some of the grunts behind her snickering, and turned and glared at them. The snickering stopped almost immediately, and she turned back to May. "I'm not going to let you distract me with idle chatter! Breloom, Headbutt!"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" Grace smiled as Blaziken delivered a hard, flaming kick to Breloom as it charged at him. As the blow struck, a cloud of spores shook loose from Breloom's head, enveloping Blaziken. Blaziken began coughing heavily as he dropped to one knee. "Blaziken! What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you would do that," Grace said, adjusting her glasses. "Your Pokemon has been infected by Breloom's spores. Breloom, Mach Punch!"

"Dodge it!" May shouted. Blaziken tried to get up and move, but his body stiffened up from paralysis. Breloom lunged as it unleashed a barrage of blinding punches on the helpless Blaziken.

"Mega Drain!" Breloom then grabbed Blaziken as it started draining his energy. After replenishing itself, it hopped away as Blaziken fell to his hands and knees, barely staying conscious. "The Commander's defeat must have been a fluke. He must have gone easy on you because you were a child, but I will not make that mistake!"

"Blaziken, hang on!" May tried to cheer him on. Meanwhile, one of the scientist's Castform slowly got up, and saw the situation unfolding. It flew up into the air, and began concentrating. The Castform all transformed into their sunny forms as the sunlight intensified, heating up the area. Suddenly, Blaziken sprang to his feet, looking healthy.

"Impossible!" Grace gasped. "Breloom completely drained its energy! How can it still stand?"

"This is... Sunny Day!" May recognized the move. "The strong sunlight is giving Blaziken strength! Now's our chance! Blaziken, Flamethrower!" Blaziken roared, launching a torrent of fire at Breloom. The flames scorched Breloom as it fell over, knocked out.

"This can't be!" Grace said as she recalled Breloom. "This has to be a fluke! There's no way a child could do so much to impede us!"

"That's just it," May said. "It isn't just me. Working together with my Pokemon made this possible. Why would you want to create a world where we wouldn't be together anymore?"

"..." Grace was silent for a moment, looking down. She then turned to the grunts behind her. "Leave the cages. We're leaving."

"What?" The grunts seemed surprised. "But we got the Pokemon! We can run for the helicopter, and–"

"Be stopped by this girl and her Pokemon before you got there," Grace finished the sentence for them. "You have your orders, now follow them!" The Zephyr grunts looked at eachother, then shrugged as they boarded the helicopter, starting it up. Grace turned back towards May. "...What if a time comes when Pokemon are unable to help us anymore? Team Zephyr is preparing for when that time might come, so that humans will learn to stand on their own two feet. If you still think we're wrong for believing this, then we _will_ meet again." She adjusted her glasses again as she boarded the helicopter and flew off in it.

"You did great, Blaziken!" May said to him. Blaziken smiled, but cringed as the sunlight faded, along with his boosted strength. The Castform in the air lost its concentration and fell straight down, but May caught it before it hit the ground. "Thank you, too, Castform! Without your help, Blaziken would've been in trouble!"

"Thank goodness that's over!" the scientist sighed. "I have to go inside and check on my colleagues! Can you get those cages open?"

"Leave it to us. Blaziken, can you still move?" Blaziken nodded as it slowly got up and walked over to the cages, tearing the tops off of them with his claws. The imprisoned Castform floated out of the cages and danced around Blaziken, thanking him. "Thanks, Blaziken. Get some rest, now." May recalled him to his Ball as she tended to the injured Castform, waiting for the scientist to return.

* * *

Moments later, the female scientist, along with the entire Weather Institute staff, gathered outside to show their gratitude to May for rescuing them.

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us," the female scientist said. "I wish we could reward you, but we don't have much to offer..."

"It's okay, really," May said. "I was just trying to do the right thing. I have to get going, I still have a long way to go to reach Fortree City." Just then, one of the Castform squeezed past the workers and cuddled up to her. "Oh, this is...!"

"It's the same Castform that helped your Blaziken earlier."

"You can tell them apart? They all look the same to me."

"Like I said before, they're like my children. I think this one has taken a liking to you!" The scientist cradled the Castform in her arms. "You don't want her to leave, do you?" The Castform shook its head. "I see..." She looked at May again. "I have a favor to ask of you. Would you take this little one with you on your travels?"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. That's not a problem for you, is it?"

"Of course not!" May said. "The more the merrier!" She took out a Poke Ball and held it in front of Castform. "Welcome to the team, Castform!" Castform smiled as it pressed the button on the Ball, jumping inside. The Ball clicked and beeped as it vanished into thin air, whisked away to Professor Birch's lab.

"Please take care!" The scientist and staff waved goodbye to May as she continued down the path, towards her next destination and challenge.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow... this was actually one of the hardest chapters I've had to write. I actually had a case of writer's block for the first time since I started this story. I feel like the quality may have slipped a little on this one, and I apologize if it has.


	33. The Wounded Tropius

**Pokemon True Emerald**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Wounded Tropius**

May continued to travel down Route 119, on her way to Fortree City for her sixth Gym match. As she went further down the path, she began to notice the air getting hotter and more humid. The grass around her became taller and taller, growing past the top of her head, and the road became very narrow.

"It kinda feels like I'm shrinking, like the girl from that one story," May said to herself as she pushed through the foliage, barely able to see anything ahead of her. Suddenly, she bumped into something large and brown blocking the path, part of it hidden by the grass. "What's this?" May reached out and patted the brown mass, and it began moving on its own. May jumped back as it turned towards her, revealing the rest of its body. It looked like a large dinosaur with a long neck and four broad green leaves growing out of its back.

"It's huge!" May gasped. She quickly took out her Pokedex and opened it.

_Tropius – the Fruit Pokemon. The fruits around its neck are very sweet and rare, growing only twice a year. It is capable of flying by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings._

Suddenly, the Tropius let out a loud roar as it reared up on its hind legs and stomped down hard, flattening the grass in front of it and shaking the ground, knocking May down. It glared at her as it started growling.

"What's your problem?" May asked it as she scrambled to her feet. The Tropius roared again as it raised one foot and tried to step on her. She leapt out of the way, diving into the grass to hide. It stomped around some more, flattening the grass in the surrounding area and exposing May. "If you want a fight, then you just got one!" May said as she grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt. "Go, Spinda!" Spinda emerged from her Ball, smiling and laughing.

"Spinda, Dizzy Punch!" May shouted. Spinda charged towards the wild Tropius as it tried to stomp her. Spinda weaved around its legs, stumbling and giggling, then delivered a swift punch to its underside. The Tropius cringed in pain as it stumbled back and fell on its side. However, it raised its head and roared at Spinda, opening its mouth and collecting energy inside it. The energy was released as a beam of light, blasting Spinda and knocking her away. "Spinda, hang in there!" May cheered for her. "It just doesn't know when to quit! Spinda, use Faint Attack next!"

"Stop!" a woman's voice shouted. May and Spinda stopped and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a large blue bird Pokemon with white, cloud-like wings swooped down, landing between them and the Tropius. On its back was a woman with long lavender hair, wearing a blue and white outfit and a blue cap with goggles. "Altaria, Sing!" The bird Pokemon began singing a sweet-sounding song, lulling the other Pokemon to sleep.

"Spinda!" May quickly ran over to Spinda and picked her up as the woman hopped off her Pokemon. May recalled Spinda to her Ball and turned to face the woman. "What was that for? Who are you?"

"Quiet!" the woman barked as she lifted the goggles from her eyes. "What have you done to this Tropius? Why did you attack it?"

"It attacked me first! I was defending myself!"

"Liar! Tropius are gentle Pokemon, and never attack others except in self-defense! They are under my protection, and you will be punished for harming them!"

"I'm not lying! I was just trying to get to Fortree City so I can challenge the Gym Leader there!"

"...!" The woman's eyes widened when she heard this. "You're... May, aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"I heard about what you did for Wattson in Mauville City. I'm sorry for accusing you so quickly." The woman bowed in apology. "I am Winona, the Gym Leader of Fortree City, and this is my companion, Altaria." She petted the blue Pokemon as it let out a beautiful chirp. May opened her Pokedex again.

_Altaria – the Humming Pokemon. The evolved form of Swablu. It can sing beautiful melodies with its crystal-clear voice. Its body blends in perfectly with the sky and clouds, making it almost invisible when in flight._

"Wait a minute," May said. "If you're the Gym Leader, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I may be a Gym Leader, but that doesn't have to be my only duty. I take it upon myself to patrol the areas around the city, looking for any signs of trouble." Just then, the wild Tropius woke up and got to its feet, roaring at May and Winona.

"Watch out!" May shouted. Suddenly, the Tropius collapsed, panting heavily. "What's wrong with it? If Tropius are supposed to be gentle, why is this one so hostile?"

"Can't you see?" Winona ran up to the Tropius, examining the leaves on its back. "It's been injured. Its leaves are torn in several places."

"That couldn't have been Spinda. She only hit it once, on its stomach."

"I believe you. This Tropius must have been attacked earlier by someone else, and then attacked you out of rage and confusion. There's something else wrong with it right now. Do you see what it is?"

"Hmm..." May took a look at the Tropius, looking up and down its body, and noticed its bare neck. She opened her Pokedex again and looked at the portrait of Tropius. "The fruits on its neck are gone. What happened to them?"

"The fruit from a Tropius is rare, and considered a delicacy. In the past, poachers have hunted the Tropius in this area for their fruit to sell it for money."

"That's terrible, the poor thing!" May tried to approach the Tropius, but it growled at her as she got closer, forcing her and Winona to back away from it.

"Careful," Winona said. "It still seems distrustful of our intentions."

"What should we do? We can't just leave it here like this!"

"I'm afraid we have little choice. Whoever did this is still out there, and I must find and stop them before they strike again." Winona slipped her goggles back on and hopped on Altaria's back as it stretched out its wings, ready for liftoff.

"Wait," May stopped her. "Let me go with you. I want to help!"

"Then get on. Two pairs of eyes in the sky are better than one!" May hopped on Altaria as they lifted off into the sky. May held on to Winona tightly as the ground got farther away. "What's wrong?" Winona asked her, smiling. "Afraid of heights?"

"I've never flown on a Pokemon before. It's making me a little nervous!"

"Don't be. Just hang on to me and keep your eyes open." As they flew away, May looked back at the wounded Tropius on the ground, still cringing in pain.

_'Don't worry, Tropius,'_ May thought. _'We'll find whoever did this to you!'_

* * *

After an hour or so of searching, May and Winona had seen no sign of anyone or anything suspicious. Winona looked over to Altaria's left side, while May looked to the right.

"Do you see anything on your side?" Winona asked May.

"Not yet," May replied. "How can you even see anything all the way from up here? Everything looks so tiny from up here!"

"I've been doing this a long time, and I have good eyesight. Wait... I think I see something!" May looked over at Winona's side as she pointed at a patch of tall grass. "Right there! Do you see that rustling?" Just then, somebody emerged from the grass. May looked closer, and recognized him as Thoren, and in his hands was a bundle of fruits that resembled bananas. He peeled open one of the fruits and began eating it. "That fruit...! That's the fruit that grows from Tropius! He's our culprit!"

"I don't believe it!" May looked annoyed. "Of all the people in the world...!"

"Do you know that person?" Winona asked.

"I wish I didn't! He's one of Team Zephyr's leaders! What's he doing out here?"

"Let's find out together! Altaria!" Altaria dove straight down towards Thoren, screeching to get his attention.

"Huh? Gah! !" Thoren screamed, diving to the ground and covering his head as Altaria swooped past. He looked back up and saw May and Winona getting off Altaria. "What's your problem, kid! ? Even out here, in the middle of nowhere, I can't get away from you!"

"So, you're a member of Team Zephyr..." Winona said to Thoren. "Your organization has committed terrible acts under the name of the western wind, which I find highly insulting! You will be made to repent for your crimes!"

"What crimes? I haven't done anything wrong... recently." Thoren glanced to the side, hiding the fruit behind his back. "I'm on break right now, so I'm not causing any trouble."

"Don't give us that!" May said. "You attacked a wild Tropius, just so you could steal its fruit! I thought Team Zephyr's mission was to find a way to make humans stronger, so how is stealing fruit supposed to help?"

"Huh?" Thoren gave May a blank look for a moment. "Oh, right, the mission. Grace and Landon really buy into that whole thing, but I thought that was just stuff the boss said to get people to join us. I mean, why would we _not_ want to rely on Pokemon? They do all the work and fighting for us, so why waste time trying to find a way to make ourselves stronger? Humans don't need to be strong, we just need strong Pokemon! And soon, Team Zephyr's gonna have the strongest ones in the world!"

"What do you mean by that?" Winona asked, glaring at Thoren suspiciously.

"Gah! I wasn't supposed to say that! Ah, not like it really matters, though. When we make our move, it'll be too late for anyone to stop us! Anyway... go, Heracross!" He threw out a Poke Ball, and a Heracross emerged, beating its chest and looking smug, like its Trainer. May took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Heracross.

_Heracross – the Single Horn Pokemon. It is usually docile, searching for sweet honey in forests. When attacked or bothered, it hurls foes away with incredible force using its prized horn._

"Things are _really_ going to be different this time, kid! My Heracross has been itching for a _real_ fight, and that Tropius from earlier was a total pushover!"

"Why, you...!" May growled as she reached for her belt.

"Wait," Winona stopped her. "It's my responsibility to protect the Pokemon in this area. It's only fitting that I be the one to defeat him. Altaria, I'm counting on you!" Altaria stepped forward, stretching its wings out.

"Hahahah!" Thoren laughed. "Whatever, lady. After I mop the floor with you, the kid is next on my list! Heracross, Brick Break!" Heracross charged at Altaria, swinging its fist.

"Dodge, Altaria!" Winona shouted. Altaria flew up into the air, avoiding Heracross' attack. "Use Dragonbreath!" Altaria opened its mouth and spewed forth a stream of blue flames, engulfing Heracross as its body began stiffening up. "Your Pokemon has been paralyzed! Give up now and spare it any further suffering! This is your last warning!"

"Heheheh..." Thoren snickered, despite his disadvantage. "We'll see who's suffering!" He struck a flashy pose, and Heracross imitated him. "Now, witness the _true _power of my Bug Pokemon! Heracross, Megahorn!" Heracross suddenly spread open its wings and flew straight up, ramming Altaria from below with its large horn. Altaria screeched in pain as Heracross landed back on the ground. "Hahah! How's that? Heracross' ability makes it stronger when affected by paralysis! _You're_ the one who should give up!"

"Altaria's in trouble!" May said. "Let me help, Winona! We can beat him together!"

"No," Winona shook her head. "We have this under control. I gave him fair warning, but now he's left me with no choice. Altaria, it's time!" Altaria nodded, and flew further up into the air, almost out of sight.

"What's this?" Thoren asked. "Your Pokemon's running off scared! I finally win for once!"

"Altaria, Sky Attack!" Winona suddenly shouted. A loud screech echoed through the air as Altaria swooped down, glowing with a silver light. It slammed into Heracross and dragged it across the ground, past Thoren. The light faded, and Altaria flew back from Heracross, who was completely knocked out.

_'Incredible...!'_ May thought, amazed by the sudden show of force. _'I know Gym Leaders are strong, but that attack was off the charts!'_

"Wha...!" Thoren was also dumbfounded by what just happened. "Gah! ! I don't believe it! I thought I had the upper hand for once!" He recalled his Heracross as he threw the fruit in his hand to the ground. "You know what, take the stinking fruit! It's not worth this kind of trouble! I'm outta here!" He quickly bolted off, diving into the tall grass and disappearing.

"I had no idea Team Zephyr's leadership was so... peculiar," Winona said as she walked up to Altaria and petted it gently.

"Well, that guy seems to be the exception," May said as she picked up the dropped fruit. "What now? Shouldn't we go after him?"

"I don't think he will cause anymore trouble around here. We should return to the injured Tropius with that fruit. It will show that we have dealt with the attacker, and the nutrition in the fruit will help with its recovery. Altaria, can you still fly?" Altaria chirped and nodded. "Then let's not waste any time!"

* * *

May and Winona flew back to the area where they met the wild Tropius, where it was trying to fly into the air. However, its torn leaves were unable to catch any air as it cringed in pain once more.

"Tropius!" May called out to it as Altaria landed. She hopped off and ran towards Tropius, carrying the fruit in her hands. The wild Pokemon began growling at her as she got closer.

"Careful, May!" Winona warned her. "It's still upset! Take it slowly!"

"It's okay, Tropius! We beat up the guy who hurt you, and look! We got your fruit back!" May held out the fruit, but Tropius continued to growl at her. It reared up and stomped the ground, trying to intimidate her. May flinched, but refused to back away as she took another step towards it. "Take the fruit! You need to get better!" Tropius lowered its head slowly, still growling and glaring. It got near the fruit in May's hands and sniffed it slightly. May stood perfectly still as it took the fruit in its mouth and swallowed it whole. Tropius backed away, and its leaves fanned out as it became bathed in a faint golden light. The torn leaves slowly healed up and gained a healthy shine.

"Tropius used Synthesis to finish healing itself," Winona said. "The fruit gave it the extra boost needed for it to fully recover, as expected. Now that it's free to safely go on its way, would you like a ride back to Fortree City with me, May?"

"I'd really appreciate it!" May nodded. As she turned around and started walking back towards Winona, Tropius jumped up and stomped the ground again. The rumbling caused May to stumble and fall down. She quickly got back up and turned towards the Pokemon again as it loomed over her. It let out a loud roar, but this time, it didn't sound as angry as before. "What is it, now?" Tropius started scraping its foot across the dirt repeatedly.

"Could it be...? May, I think this Tropius wishes to challenge you to a battle!"

"Really? You said that the Tropius here are protected. Is it okay for me to battle it?"

"You are a kind and honest Trainer. If it wishes to test your strength, then I have no objections. "

"In that case... I accept your challenge, Tropius!" Tropius roared as it stepped back. "Come on out, Spinda!" May released Spinda from her Ball again as she hopped up and down excitedly. "Time to pick up where we left off! Spinda, Teeter Dance!" Spinda began dancing around in a slow, hypnotic fashion, and Tropius started stumbling around, matching her rhythm. "Now, use Uproar!" Spinda began screaming at an ear-splitting volume, and Tropius thrashed around in agony. This, combined with its staggering movements, caused it to fall over. "Go, Poke Ball!" May threw out an empty Poke Ball and struck Tropius, trapping it inside. The Ball rolled around for a while, but then burst open as Tropius escaped it.

"You're pretty tough to be able to recover so quickly and put up such a good fight," May said to Tropius, smiling. Tropius roared as it gathered energy in its mouth. "But we're gonna give it our all, too! Spinda, Faint Attack!" Spinda charged at Tropius as it unleashed its attack. Spinda skidded to a halt as the beam of energy struck the ground in front of her, missing completely. Spinda leapt up and punched Tropius in the face, knocking it down again. "Let's try this again! Go, Poke Ball!" May threw another Poke Ball and entrapped Tropius again. The Ball rattled around as before, but after a few tense moments, it stopped with a click. "Yes!" May cheered as she ran over and picked up the Ball. It beeped and vanished in an instant, transported to Professor Birch's lab. "See you later, Tropius!"

"That was an impressive battle," Winona said. "Wattson was right about you. I'll be looking forward to our battle when we reach Fortree. Get on, and we should make it back before sunset." May recalled Spinda and sat behind Winona as Altaria lifted them into the air, flying off towards Fortree City.

* * *

"Gah, that girl...! And now that goggle-woman!" Thoren stomped the ground angrily. "I'm tired of everyone looking down on me!"

"Thoren," came Zeke's voice from a radio strapped to Thoren's belt. He quickly grabbed it and pressed a button on it.

"Yeah, boss? What is it?"

"I have new orders for you. Report to Mt. Pyre, and scout for any possible resistance in the area. When you return with your report, we shall make our move. You will be joining me and the other Admins for the operation, with the exception of Adder."

"Finally, the recognition I deserve! But, why not Adder?"

"As punishment for his failure at New Mauville, he has been assigned elsewhere. He will not bear witness to Team Zephyr's greatest triumph. I hope that you will not disappoint me, Thoren. Mankind's future depends on our success."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slowdown in updates, but I did say it would take a little longer than usual. I was busy filling in the gaps for the storyline, among other things, and now I've got the story planned all the way up to Chapter 64, so hopefully the time between updates will be a little shorter.

Again, this is another chapter I felt a little uncertain about in terms of quality, but since people haven't complained about the last one, I guess that's just me being paranoid.


End file.
